


A Chance at Happiness

by Vampirezdarkgurl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Dumbledore Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 135,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirezdarkgurl/pseuds/Vampirezdarkgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be. Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge" on Adultfanfiction. (IMPORTANT: This story was originally written/posted in 2008!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 and 2

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the books/movies. And I don't make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

 

** Chapter one- **

Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world, lay on his bed at the Dursley's trying to recuperate from the latest punishment at his uncles hand. Somehow his uncle had found out that Sirius had died during Voldemort's attempt to gain possession of the full prophecy and decided to give him an early "birthday present".

Turning his head, Harry glanced at the old, nearly broken clock on his bedside table to check the time.

'What a way to bring in a new age.' Harry thought realizing it was a few minutes until his birthday.

Shutting his eyes Harry tried to go to sleep knowing he had to be up in six hours to cook for his 'family'. Rolling onto his side Harry groaned at the pain that ran through his side. Moving onto his back Harry gave a forlorn sigh before trying to move onto his other side with the same results.

'I hate my life.' Harry thought as more pain ran through his body.

Hearing a tap on his window Harry looked up and spotted a gray owl. Carefully, Harry stood up and shuffled over to the window trying to ignore the pain. Slipping the window open, Harry reached through the bars and untied the letter tied to the owl.

"I'm sorry I don't have any treats I can give you." Harry whispered patting the owl on its head.

Giving a hoot the owl nipped gently at Harry's finger then turned and flew back to where it had come from.

Watching until it was gone Harry then walked back to his bed and dropped down onto it. Flipping open the letter Harry started to read the letter.

**TO: MR. HARRY JAMES POTTER-**

**'This letter has been spelled to deliver to you the minute you wake on your sixteenth birthday.**

**As you should know is that a witch and wizard is considered an adult at the age of sixteen and you can now preform spells legally without repercussions from the ministry.**

**Along with this letter is a copy of your birth certificate from your medical records and a copy of the vaults you will now have possession of from Gringotts. (To take possession of those vaults you will need to visit Gringotts in your spare time.)**

**Also you are now able to take your test to be able to legally apparate. So stop by the ministry at a further date to take your test.'**

**Have a wonderful day.**

**Catherine Dally,**

**Department of Reminders.**

**Ministry of Magic.**

"Sixteen? Dumbledore told me that it's nineteen when you're considered a fully matured wizard." Harry said to himself staring at the parchment in his hand.

Feeling the other two letters he had received Harry set aside the letter he had just read and his birth certificate so he could read the letter from Gringotts.

**TO MISTER HARRY POTTER:**

**For reaching Wizarding Maturity you now have possession of the following vaults:**

  * **Vault 263- Harry Potter's school vault.**
  * **Vault 789- Sirius Black (deceased) personal vault.**
  * **Vault 1058- James Potter (missing (presumed dead)) personal vault.**
  * **Vault 245- Lily Evans- (deceased) personal vault.**
  * **Vault 1090- Harry Potter personal vault.**



**If there are any discrepancies with your vaults or you would like to know the total sum of galleons in your vaults please come to Gringotts and discuss it with one of our goblins.**

**Manager of Gringotts, Matterhorn**

Frowning at the mistake with his parents on the paper Harry set it aside planning to deal with it tomorrow. Moving the rest of the papers aside Harry froze when his eyes caught sight of his birth certificate.

Pulling the piece of paper to him Harry let his eyes take in every word.

**Birth Name: Harry James Snape-Malfoy**

**Born: July 31, 1980 3:42 AM.**

**James Potter ('Mother'), Severus Snape (Father 1), Lucius Malfoy (Father 2)**

**Godfather(s): Remus J Lupin and Sirius Orion Black. Godmother(s): Not applicable/none chosen.**

Frowning even more Harry quickly pried up the loose floorboard at the foot of his bed and pulled out his wand. Turning back to the bed he cast a spell to check the authenticity of the certificate. In shock as the spell confirmed that the certificate was real Harry dropped onto the bed staring at the paper.

"It's not true, it can't be true." Harry said even as a feeling inside of him told him that it was. Laying down Harry curled up as much as he could before the pain hit him.

"They're my fathers, they're my fathers and they hate me." Harry whispered as tears started to run down his cheeks.

Resting his head on his pillow Harry knew he wouldn't be sleeping any time soon. Laying there miserably Harry's mind ran through all of the encounters with his fathers.

'God it feels so strange to think of them like that.' Harry thought rubbing his scar when it twinged.

Groaning Harry felt himself get pulled into his mind and was quickly overcome by darkness. Dizzy Harry opened his eyes and nearly jumped back when he caught sight of Voldemort.

"Hello mister Potter." Voldemort said from his seat on a throne like chair.

"Why am I here?" Harry asked taking in Voldemorts appearance.

Voldemort looked like he did at twenty years old: he was about 6' 2" with a head of wispy black hair and a sharply angled face. The only difference was that his eyes were slitted and a deep crimson red color.

"It's simple Potter I want you to tell your order that they've lost their spy." He said sipping from a glass of wine before he stood and moved to Harry's side.

"Is he dead?" Harry asked fearing the answer.

"Oh no Severus is very much alive, he has just found out the truth." Voldemort said setting the glass aside.

"Truth?" Harry said with a hint of a question in his tone.

"Yes the truth. Oh and Happy Birthday Mr. Snape-Malfoy." Voldemort said smashing his lips against Harry's in a brief kiss.

Pulling away, Harry stumbled backwards with wide eyes and his fingers brushing against his lips.

"Remember what I said Harry." Voldemort said disappearing from Harry's mind. After he was gone, Harry was released from the link holding him there and slowly returned to his body.

Jumping up from his bed Harry swiped at the blood running down his forehead as his lips tingled and gave a whispered, "Oh god."

Feeling overwhelmed by everything he had learned darkness swept over, Harry and he collapsed back onto his bed into total darkness.

* * *

** Chapter Two- **

The next day seemed to pass quickly to Harry who was waiting for an answer to the letter he had sent to Dumbledore when he woke up. Standing at the sink washing the dishes from dinner deep in thought Harry jumped when there was a light tapping on the window in front of him.

Tensing Harry glanced out towards the living room where he could see the three Dursley's watching the television. Quickly washing up the rest of the dishes Harry grabbed the full garbage bag and after triple tying it hefted it up and carried it out the back door. Walking to the garbage bins Harry lifted off the top and tossed the bag in. Turning to go back inside Harry held out his arm and let the owl land.

Quickly untying the letter Harry sent the owl back on its way then stuffed the letter in his pocket to read later. Nervously stepping back into the kitchen Harry replaced the garbage bag and washed his hands. Turning to the oven Harry turned it off before the alarm went of and pulled out the two pies that had been baking in the oven.

Going over to the cabinet Harry pulled out three bowls then grabbed the ice cream out out of the freezer. Stopping at the utensil draw Harry pulled out three spoons, an ice cream scoop and a butter knife then moved back over to the counter with the pies on it.

Cutting three pieces, Harry slid them onto the plates before adding three scoops of ice cream to the bowls. Picking them carefully so he wouldn't drop any, he made his way into the living room and handed them to his family.

"Get up stairs now and don't let me hear a sound out of you tonight boy." Vernon said never taking his eyes off of the television.

Knowing better then to say anything while the television was on, Harry nodded and crept up the stairs. Quietly shutting his door, Harry moved over to his bed and sat down rubbing at his side when it gave a twinge of pain. Hearing the crinkle of paper in his pocket Harry pulled out the note from Dumbledore and quickly opened it.

_ **Harry,** _

_ **There is no need to worry, our spy has been to him and back with information. It stands to say that he told you what he did to confuse you and get the order to lose trust in one another.** _

_ **Professor Dumbledore.** _

'Informative as always.' Harry thought sarcastically to himself. Balling up the paper, Harry tossed it next to his bag he had packed full of his shrunken possessions. Staring at his bag Harry listened for Dudley to go into his bedroom before Harry grabbed his bag and started downstairs.

"Boy what are you doing out of your room?" Vernon shouted from his seat on the couch.

Tensing up but keeping his face stoic, Harry looked him in the face and said, "I have a proposition for you. I know that Dumbledore has been paying you to keep me here, how much?"

Sneering, Vernon said, "I don't see how that is any of your business, but if you must know he was giving us a half of a million pounds every six months."

"Really, well as I said I have a proposition for you. I will be leaving here tonight, after we finish talking. I will pay you double what he was every six months until he finds out that I left this place...and should I find out that you told him I WILL take back the money." Harry said lifting his head up high.

"You'll double it and all we need to do is say you're still here?" Vernon said looking as if he'd start drooling at any second.

"And what would we say if anyone asked to see you personally?" Petunia said glaring at him.

"You're good at making up lies Aunt Petunia I'm sure you'll think of something." Harry said gaining strength from knowing he'd never return to this place again.

"Fine now you know where the door is freak use it and we expect our first payment in three months." Vernon said turning back to his television show.

Watching Vernon carefully in case he took one last swing, Harry quickly made his way out of the house he had called a prison for fifteen years. Stepping out into the cool fresh air Harry took a deep breath and continued to the side walk pulling out his wand and called the knight bus.

When it landed in front of him Harry climbed on and smiled at the driver.

"Where ya heading?" He asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron please." Harry said handing over the eleven sickles the ride would cost before moving to one of the beds.

"Next stop the Leaky Cauldron. Don't forget to hold on." The driver said taking off.

Dropping down onto the bed, Harry put his hands behind his head with a weary sigh. Before he knew it his eyes had slid shut and he fell asleep.

Harry woke with a start when they arrived and the bus screeched to a halt tossing him out of the bed and to the floor. Groaning Harry pushed himself off of the floor and grabbed his bag and made his way off of the bus tossing a wave to the driver as he stepped off. Before entering the Leaky Cauldron, Harry pulled a cloak out of his bag and pulled the hood over his head securely. Shouldering his bag Harry walked in and up to Tom who was leaning against the bar.

"What can I do for you mister?" He asked leaning down further as if he was trying to see who was hidden under the cloak.

"I need a room for the next three days, maybe longer." Harry said lowering his head.

"Course that'll be 40 galleons, 1 sickle, and 20 knuts." Tom said reaching for a key.

"Alright, I need to run over to Gringotts. Could you keep that room for me and I'll be back in about an hour?" Harry said after looking at the money he had left.

"Alright I'll hold it for an hour and a half, but if you aren't back then I'm going to rent it out." Tom said leaning back against the bar.

"Don't worry I'll be back." Harry said heading for the entrance to Diagon Alley. Stepping out into the bustle of the crowd, Harry kept his head down so no one would recognize him. Quickly entering Gringotts, he walked up to one of the goblins.

"Can I help you?" The goblin asked although he didn't seem interested.

"Yeah I need to speak with someone concerning my vaults and make a withdrawal." Harry said mentally rolling his eyes.

"What account would that be?"

Bending in close Harry said, "Harry Potter's account."

Giving him a once over the goblin said, "You do realize what will happen if you aren't who you say you are?"

"Yes something very horrible, but I don't need to worry about that." Harry said glancing at the floating clock.

"Then follow me." The goblin said walking towards one of the private desks in the back.

Sitting down in the offered chair, Harry pulled out the letter he had received on his birthday and the vault key he had received when he first visited Diagon Alley.

"Is there any way someone can go down and fill up my money bag while we talk about the other issues?" Harry asked.

"Of course." The goblin said then turned and called over another goblin and had a quick quiet conversation with him.

"Do you have the bag and key?" The new goblin asked.

Nodding Harry silently handed over the bag.

"Good, good now all we need for you to do, mister Potter, is place a drop of your blood on this paper so we can confirm you are who you say who you are." The goblin he had first talked to said laying a blank piece of paper on the desk.

Picking up the pin that was beside the paper, Harry pricked his finger and let a drop of blood drip onto the paper.

Glancing over the paper, the second Goblin turned and headed for the vaults and when he was out of sight the first goblin turned back to him.

"Now mister Potter my name is Matterhorn, and from this point on I shall be handling all matters concerning your accounts. What is it you needed help with?" Matterhorn asked politely.

"Um, yeah I received the letter stating what vaults I had the other day on my sixteenth birthday and there seems to be a mistake on the paper." Harry said setting down in front of him.

"What is the problem?" Matterhorn asked glancing at the paper.

"Well Lily Evans was married to my father James Potter for one and her maiden name is on the paper instead of her married name. Then both of them are deceased and for my father it says missing. That's a pretty big mistake." Harry said.

"Mister Potter I can assure you that we do not make mistakes with these matters. When a wizard or witch dies a certificate of death is delivered to the department of deaths at the ministry and here at Gringotts so we can update and keep track of accounts and vaults. The same thing happens for marriages and divorces." Matterhorn said looking rather insulted.

"Matterhorn I don't mean to sound repetitive but then why does it say that my father is only missing and that my....that Lily was still an Evans when she died?" Harry asked.

"That mister Potter is simple, Ms. Evans was not married to your father and your father is not dead he is just missing." Matterhorn said.

"But then where is he?" Harry asked.

"That we don't know Mr. Potter. However we do have a list of your properties that you now own. Maybe he is there." Matterhorn said as the other goblin returned with Harry's bag full of galleons.

Taking the bag from the goblin Harry watched as Matterhorn reached into the desk and pulled out a file.

"What's this?" Harry asked partly distracted.

"This Mr. Potter is a copy of the properties I told you about."

Taking the paper from him, Harry gave a soft thank you and stood from his seat.

"This must be a shock to you mister Potter, so I'd recommend coming back sometime soon so that you can go over what is in your vaults." Matterhorn said walking with Harry to the door.

"I'll do that thanks." Harry said shrinking his bag of galleons and placed it into his pocket along with the piece of paper Matterhorn had given him.

Stepping out into the crowd and starting back towards the Leaky Cauldron Harry missed the two pairs of eyes one set gray and the other black that watched him walk away.

*****END CHAPTER*****


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533 

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

** Chapter Three **

Stumbling back into the leaky cauldron, Harry wandered back over to the bar and paid Tom then quickly made his way up to his room. Once in the safety of his room, he took his cloak off and draped it over the chair.

Moving over to the bed that was pushed against the wall across from the door, Harry dropped down onto it pulling the piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at it. Looking at the paper, he read over the names of the houses he now owned.

  * **Potter's Cottage Godric's Hollow,**
  * **West Country England, United Kingdom**
  * **Number 12 Grimmauld Place,**
  * **London England, United Kingdom**
  * **Potter Mansion**
  * **Yorkshire England, United Kingdom**
  * **Potter Villa**
  * **Loch Lomond Scotland, United Kingdom**



"If he is alive then where would he be?" Harry said to himself setting the list aside. Groaning and dropping his head into his hands, Harry kicked his shoes off then curled up under the quilt on the bed planning to continue later on that night.

Setting his glasses aside, Harry closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep not hearing anything going on outside of his room and slept through the night.

Waking early the next morning thanks to his internal alarm, Harry grabbed his glasses and placed them over his eyes noticing that it seemed a little blurry. Writing it off as his eyes adjusting to the morning, he slipped out of bed and grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Dressing as soon as he stepped out of the shower, Harry grimaced looking down at the old and worn shorts and tank top. Placing his glasses back on his face, Harry noticed that his eyes seemed like normal now. Stepping back into the bedroom, he tossed his bag onto the bed and pulled the cloak over his shoulders and secured the hood. Before stepping out into the hall, Harry grabbed his wand and placed it into his pocket.

Walking down into the bar area, Harry went over to a table in the shadows and sat down.

"Be wanting breakfast?" Tom asked moving over to his side.

"Yeah um just some eggs over easy, toast and a strong cup of tea is fine." Harry said.

"It'll be right out." Tom said moving back behind the bar and handed the order off the one of the cooks in the kitchen.

Leaning back in his chair, Harry looked towards the bar where the time was floating above Tom's head.

'Eight in the morning, good the stores should be open then.' Harry said to himself as his food appeared in front of him with a pop. Digging in Harry ate quickly and when he was done stood up and headed out into Diagon Alley.

Heading up to Madam Malkin's Harry stepped in and gave a sigh of relief when the only other person in the store was Madam Malkin.

"Hello deary is there something I can help you with?" She asked looking up from the paper in her hand.

"Yes I need to get some robes and do you know where there's a store to get muggle clothing around here?" Harry asked.

"Alright come in the back with me and we'll get your robes. As for muggle clothing it is expensive, but you can order them here if you'd like to." She said leading him into the back room and up onto a stool.

"How much is expensive?" Harry asked taking off his cloak.

"We use the finest material to make the muggle clothing: all silk and leather so of course it would be on the expensive side. The cheapest we have is 15 galleons which is 70 pounds and it goes up from there." She said taking Harry's measurements.

"Do you have any samples of the materials?" Harry asked, "I want to be see how they would feel before I buy them."

"Of course we do. It is always best to have samples for the customers to see." She said moving to grab the swatches.

When the measurements were all taken Harry stepped off of the stool and moved over to the desk where Madam Malkin had placed the swatches.

"This is our most popular silk that we get in all the way from China; we always have to order more every two weeks. This right here is our most popular leather for jackets and this one is our most popular for pants, and they can be done in any color you'd like." She said pointing them out.

Letting his fingers run over the material Harry tried to decide which ones he liked.

"Ok, for the leather coat, in your most popular, I'd like one black and one white. The leather pants, also in your most popular, I'd like three black, and three blue. For the silk shirts two red, two green, two silver and two black."

"Very good and for your robes? Are they for Hogwarts or regular robes?" She asked after marking down his selections.

"Why don't we make three for Hogwarts and three regular robes; all black." Harry said while pulling his cloak back on.

"All right and would you like to pick them up in one hour or would you like me to deliver them to where you're staying?"

"I'll pick them up in an hour...how much is it going to be?" Harry asked as they stepped out into the main room.

"All together it will be 75 galleons 25 sickles and 19 knuts. Do you want to pay for that now or later?"

Pulling out his money pouch Harry counted out the amount and gave it to her.

"Excellent I shall have everything shrunken and bagged within an hour." She said accepting the money.

"I'll be back then." Harry said pulling up his hood and made his way out of the store. Mentally counting what money was left in his pouch Harry changed his course towards Gringotts. Stepping inside Harry looked around for Matterhorn and when he caught sight of him walked over.

"Matterhorn I need your assistance again." Harry said.

"Of course follow me." He said and started towards the same desk they had sat at yesterday. "What can I help you with today Mr. Potter?"

"Does the bank have something that will automatically take funds out of my vaults so I don't need to keep coming back here?"

"Yes we have a money pouch that you say the amount into the bag and it will appear in the bag or we have cards like the muggles use, where you can make charges the amount will come here and we will send the money to the store."

"They both sound good but how will I know what I have left in my vaults?" Harry asked.

"At the end of the month we will send you a list that says what you had in your vaults, what you spent and out of what vault, and what you have left in them."

"If I decided to use one of those methods how quickly would I get the bag or the cards?" Harry asked trying to decide which to use.

"You would get them before you left today." Matterhorn said pulling papers out of the desk.

"Oh well that's good." Harry said surprised.

"Yes it is, now which one would you like to use?"

"I'll go with the card." Harry said after giving it another thought.

Nodding Matterhorn separated the papers in front of him and handed one over to Harry along with a needle.

"You just need to put a drop of your blood on the paper to verify you are who you say you are and here I'll need you to write which vaults you'd like the money to come from."

Taking the offered quill Harry wrote down the two vaults he wanted to use then quickly poked his finger and added the drop of blood. Harry then watched as the blood seeped into the paper then with a small sound and a cloud of smoke the paper disappeared and a small golden card appeared.

"Good now, at the end of the month you will get a full report of everything that is in your vaults." Matterhorn said handing Harry the card. "Is there anything else that you needed help with today?"

"No that's it thank you." Harry said standing from his seat. Walking towards the front Harry quickly left the bank and went back to Madam Malkin's to pick up his new clothes.

"There you are dear, I was wondering if you had forgotten about your order." She said smiling at him. "Everything is here in the bag shrunken down."

"Thank you Madam, I'll be back when I need something else." Harry said taking the bag. Walking back outside Harry moved out of the doorway trying to decide what he should do.

'I guess I'll just head back to my room now. I have too much to figure out.' Harry thought as his mind wandered to his fathers.

After a second Harry slipped into the moving crowd and made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Stepping into his room Harry stopped short when he saw the two people sitting at the small table in the room.

* * *

** -Chapter Four- **

"I think I need to reconsider staying here if people can just walk into your room whenever they please." Harry said after gathering himself.

"Harry we need to have a serious discussion." Lucius said from his seat next to Severus.

"You're right I think we do." Harry said lowering his hood. Moving over to the bed Harry sat his bag and himself down.

"How have you been?" Lucius asked after a awkward silence.

"As good as can be expected after finding out all that I did and...have you been going through my things?" Harry asked noticing that his bag was on the table in front of them.

"We wanted to make sure we had the right room." Severus said speaking for the first time since Harry had stepped into the room.

Deciding to let it go for now Harry turned back to their conversation. "How is it that I was born when you all seemed to hate each other?"

"Harry we don't...didn't hate each other it's something that we still don't understand." Severus said standing from his seat. Moving over to Harry's side he sat down next to him on the bed.

Following Severus' lead Lucius stood and moved to Harry's side on the bed.

"Harry I'm sure you know about magical creatures from DADA, and I'm sure you've heard the rumors about Severus and perhaps myself." Lucius said.

"I know about some, but unfortunately most of our DADA teachers were incompetent and didn't go near the subjects we should have been learning. As for the rumors against you two I don't pay attention to rumors." Harry said honestly feeling comfortable sitting next to them talking.

"Do you know anything about vampires and Veelas?" Lucius asked.

"Not much, just that Veela have an allure and vampires need blood to survive."Harry said.

"So next to nothing. Harry what you need to know is that Lucius and I are those creatures: Lucius is a Veela and I am a vampire." Severus said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Not that that isn't nice to know, but what does that have to do with this?" Harry asked confused.

"Well Vampires and Veela always have a life mate, someone who will provide them with stability, love, and family. When a veela and a vampire turns sixteen they can 'feel' their mate if they're dominant. We felt that James was our mate and we followed our instincts." Severus said looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Alright, but I still don't know why you're telling me that." Harry said.

"True life mates can never hate each other. We loved...still love James no matter what happened. That we still don't really understand."

"How did he end up with Lily?"

"We don't know; after we graduated James was getting sick so he went to Hogwarts to see madam Pomfrey. He came home later that day and told us he was leaving and marrying Lily. We don't know why or what happened but nine months later you were born and James didn't want anything to do with us or with Tom." Lucius said.

"Tom? As in Lord Voldemort?" Harry asked jumping up from the bed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Harry there's a lot that you don't know that might confuse you..."

"Don't try to pacify me answer the question. What does Voldemort have to do with my father?" Harry asked running his hands through his hair.

Harry the Potter's have always been on Tom's side of the war. He's not as bad as everyone likes to think." Severus said.

"If he was on Tom's side why did Tom try to kill him?" Harry shouted pacing around the small room.

"Harry Tom never did that. We don't know who did it and why they blamed Tom, but Tom didn't kill James." Severus said moving to Harry's side.

"Don't." Harry said moving away from him, "I don't want any of us to do something we might regret."

"Harry trust us Tom never did that, when that happened he was with us and we were discussing Draco..."

"Draco. That's right how can you say you loved my father when you were married and had a child? That doesn't seem like something a devoted mate would do." Harry said turning to glare at Lucius.

"Harry it was nothing like that. Narcissa and I married to protect her family, the ministry during that time was going to marry off any person associated with Tom. James knew that and he wouldn't let that happen especially when his best friend was a part of that family. It hurt to do that it was like I was betraying my mate. Narcissa and I may be married but we have not been together since our wedding night." Lucius said trying to calm his youngest son.

"Harry we love James we never would have done that to him." Severus said placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Dropping down onto the nearest empty chair Harry rubbed his hands across his face.

"This is all so confusing." Harry said sighing into his hands. "First finding out that you two are my fathers and my father is my mother and then to top it off my 'mother' could still be alive." Harry whispered into his hands.

"We'll tell you whatever we can about whatever you want to know Harry all you need to do is ask." Severus said kneeling down beside him.

"Wait what was that second thing that you said?" Lucius asked leaning down to look Harry in the eyes.

"What that my father might still be alive?" Harry asked.

"Yes, why do you think that?" Lucius asked.

"Um the paper I got on my birthday." Harry said turning to pull the paper out of the bag and handed it to Lucius.

"I talked to the bank about it and they've said there's never been a mistake made about that. I just don't know what to think." Harry said.

"That is the truth. For as long as I have worked at the ministry no mistakes have been made concerning these matters. They consider it very important and always check their files every six months to make sure no mistakes have been made." Lucius said staring at the paper in shock.

"What is it?" Severus asked moving to his side.

"James." Lucius whispered handing the paper to Severus.

"He's still alive." Severus said looking up from the paper.

"If he's alive where's he been then?" Harry asked looking at them with tears in his eyes.

"If he is we'll find him Harry. Don't worry." Severus said pulling Harry into his arms for a hug.

Standing from his chair Harry moved over to the bed and shrunk his bag of clothes then moved back over to the table and grabbed his bag. Shoving his bag of clothes into the his bag Harry tossed it on his shoulder.

"I need to get out of here for a while I can't deal with this right now." Harry said heading for the door.

"Harry you should stay here, you won't be thinking straight." Severus said taking a step towards him.

"I'll be fine I just need to go out and get some fresh air. Besides no body noticed me when I was out before." Harry said.

Exchanging a look with Lucius Severus gave a sigh and said, "Fine but I want to talk to you when you get back."

"Fine, I should be back in an hour." Harry said walking out the door quickly before they could stop him.

Walking down into the bar Harry headed straight for the entrance to Diagon Alley. Pulling up his hood Harry then tapped the bricks and slipped into the smaller crowd of people.

******END CHAPTER******


	3. Chapter 5 & 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

**  
-Chapter Five- **

Walking down the street, Harry looked up when he was walking past Gringotts.

'Maybe I should see what's in some of my vaults.' Harry said to himself before making his way up the steps and into the building.

Moving over to one of the goblins at the main desk, Harry waited for her to acknowledge his presence.

"Can I help you?" She asked without looking up.

"I'm looking for Matterhorn is he still here?" Harry asked.

"He's with one of his clients...I assume you are one as well?"

"Yes, I wanted to go down to one of my vaults."

"Well since he's busy and that's all you want to do I suppose I can bring you. What vault?"

"Number 245, it was one I received on my sixteenth birthday. I don't know if you will have the key or if you do something else for that." Harry said honestly.

"Come with me you'll just need to put a drop of blood on the door to open it then." The goblin said leading Harry over to the carts.

'What's with all this blood use?' Harry thought to himself as the cart took off at full speed heading towards Harry's vault.

Stumbling slightly when the cart came to sudden stop, Harry stepped off and followed the goblin over to the vault. He watched as the goblin walked over to the vault and pressed her hand against the door then stepped back. A second later a line of tubes seemed to emerge from inside the door.

Deciding to ask his question, Harry looked at the goblin and said, "Why does it seem like you're always asking for blood?"

"Blood never lies." The goblin said. "Now you need to put your hand here above the starting tube."

Moving forwards, Harry placed his hand above the tube and a second later felt something poke his palm and his blood started to drip down and move through the tubing.

Pulling his hand back, Harry cast a quick healing charm on it and, just like his abused body, the spell quickly covered the wound in a soft glow then disappeared taking the wound with it.

After a few minutes of watching the blood go through the tubing, Harry was wondering what was supposed to happen, but before he could ask the door started to rumble and slid open revealing the inside of the vault.

"You said it's the blood I'm not related to the owner of this vault, how is it that my blood opened the vault?" Harry asked interested.

"The original person who had this vault would have come here before their death and willed the vault over to you by putting a drop of your blood on the vault door." The goblin answered.

Giving a slight nod of his head, Harry stepped into the vault and looked around the small vault. There wasn't much in the vault: a few stacks of galleons and sickles, most of the ground was taken up by a wooden chest that had an indent on the lid that was about 11 inches long.

Moving over to the chest, Harry sat down in front of it and tried to lift the lid only to feel a shock rush into his fingers and up his arm. Quickly pulling his hand away, Harry bit his lip and looked over the chest trying to figure out how to open it.

Standing up, Harry proceeded to walk around the vault looking for anything that might help him in opening the chest. Walking around the vault, he was walking past the darkest corner when his eyes caught sight of a darker mass in the shadow.

Reaching into the shadow, Harry grabbed a hold of the mass and pulled out a thin, long box. Opening the lid the first thing Harry saw was a wand. The next was a piece of paper either taped or glued to the top of the box.

Moving further into the light, Harry tilted the box back to read the paper.

**To whoever may open this box:**

**The chest in the middle of this vault holds personal information for myself, Lily Evans. Personal things that I have come to regret doing as my time on this earth passes. To open the chest you need to place my wand in the lid of the chest. I know now what I did was wrong, but a person in love will do whatever they can to get that love...no matter who else it hurts. I will forever regret doing what I did and hope that in my next life I will be a better person to all.**

**Lily Evans.**

Frowning, Harry stood up and moved back over to the chest and placed the wand in the indent and watched as a blue shield seemed to shimmer into existence before it shattered into pieces and disappeared again.

Waiting a few seconds after the shield disappeared to make sure it was done, Harry then reached out to the lid and lifted it up. Inside there were two piles of letters and a vial about half full of a clear liquid. Glancing at his watch, Harry decided to bring the chest back to his room with him.

Adding the box that the wand had been in, Harry shut the lid and taking out his own wand shrunk the chest then placed it in his pocket.

Climbing to his feet, Harry went out the door and jumped when the door slammed back into place as soon as he was through.

"I'm ready to go." Harry said to the waiting goblin.

Stepping back into the cart, Harry leaned back against it and tried to think of why the letters in the trunk had been so important that they had to be locked inside.

'What could be so important that Lily would lock the letters in? Nothing could be that bad.' Harry said to himself. When the cart came to a stop back at the top of Gringotts, Harry gave a distracted thanks to the goblin then made his way out of the bank.

Making sure his hood was still securely in place, Harry stepped out into the crowd and made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry walked quickly but calmly so he wouldn't attract attention and gave a sigh of relief when he entered the Leaky Cauldron. Heading up the stairs to his room, Harry opened the door and jumped.

"I forgot you said you'd be waiting here." Harry admitted after seeing the concern on both of his fathers faces.

"Are you feeling better now?" Severus asked after Harry shut the door.

"Feeling better yes, but for long I don't know." Harry said pulling the trunk out. With a quick flick of his wand the trunk was back to normal size.

"Why, what is going on?" Lucius asked standing.

"This chest, I found it in the vault that Lily left me, and I had to open it by putting her wand in the lid. It only had some letters and a half full potions vial." Harry said setting his bag down.

"May I take a look at the potion?" Severus asked.

"I was hoping you would, it doesn't look like one you've ever talked about in our lessons." Harry said. "But right now it's getting late and I'm tired and hungry so if you don't mind I'd like to finish this tomorrow."

"Of course, Severus and I shall take a room here and we will talk to you again in the morning." Lucius said looking slightly perturbed.

"Good, thanks." Harry said smiling.

Giving him a soft smile, Lucius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder then headed for the door followed by Severus who took another look at Harry before walking out.

Grinning, Harry tossed his cloak off and grimaced at his worn out clothes. Grabbing his bag Harry grabbed a clean pair of boxers out and went into the bathroom to take a shower and change into his clothes for bed. Stepping into the shower, Harry's stomach let out a loud growl.

"Shower, food, then bed." Harry said out loud. "That sounds like a plan."

* * *

 

** -Chapter Six- **

Harry was awoken the next morning to a persistent knocking on his door. Glancing at the watch on his wrist, Harry was surprised to see it was nearing eleven in the morning. Rolling out of bed, he shuffled over to the door rubbing at his eyes.

Opening the door, Harry made sure to keep his body behind it and poked his head around the side.

"Good morning." Harry said before a loud yawn passed his lips.

"Are you just waking?" Severus asked looking at him in concern.

"Yeah, I'm still recuperating." Harry said before realizing what he said and tensed up.

"Recuperating from what?" Lucius asked narrowing his eyes.

"I...I had a late night." Harry said avoiding their eyes. "Do you want to come in?" He asked stepping away from the door.

When they stepped in, Harry turned so they couldn't see the long, thin scar that ran across his back. Moving back over to his bed, Harry made sure that they were in front of him until he grabbed his bag.

"Let me change and then we can talk." Harry said swinging his bag onto his back so the scar was hidden. Rushing into the bathroom, he pulled out a pair of his black leather pants and a green silk shirt.

After making sure everything fit right, Harry stepped back out into the room and set his bag back down.

"We called down for breakfast, it should be up soon." Lucius said from his seat at the table.

Nodding his head, Harry moved over to Lily's chest in the corner and opened it. Pulling out the two separate stacks of letters, Harry set them aside then pulled out the vial. Picking up the letters, he moved over to the table and took the last remaining chair.

"This is the potion that I told you about yesterday." Harry said holding it out for Severus to take.

"There aren't many potions that turn out clear like this." Severus said taking it from Harry carefully. Carefully pulling the stopper out Severus lifted the vial to his nose and sniffed the liquid. "Odorless as well, that narrows it down to two things it could be: an aphrodisiac or a poison."

"Are you going to create the potion to tell us what it is?" Lucius asked glaring at the half filled vial.

"I shall have to, it's too dangerous to taste it to see what it is."

"The letters might tell us." Harry said looking at the two piles he had been glancing at.

"Do you have any idea of what the letters contain?" Lucius asked turning his attention to the letters.

"As far as I can tell they're correspondence between Lily and Dumbledore, I haven't had a chance to read over them though." Harry answered without looking up from the letters he was looking at.

"How long does it take to make the diagnostic potion Severus?" Lucius asked.

"A month. If I started now it would be done before the new school year started." Severus said.

"I don't know what you think, but I think you should get it started in case the letters don't tell us what kind of potion it is." Harry said.

"That is a good idea. Harry I would like it if you would come stay with me at Hogwarts or with Lucius at his home."

"I can't, Dumbledore doesn't know that I left the Dursley's and he'll try to make me go back if he finds out that I'm not there. Something is telling me not to let him know that just yet." Harry said seeing their looks.

"If that is what you want, but I would rather not have you staying in this place" Lucius said looking distastefully around the room.

"I'm not, I'm going to go to one of the houses I inherited. Set it up and stay there when I'm not in school." Harry said without really thinking it over.

"Harry that is not a good idea, you are only sixteen, how would you be prepared to live alone?" Lucius protested.

"Somehow I don't think I'll be alone that much." Harry said giving them both a look.

"Maybe not, but are you sure you would not be more comfortable staying with Severus or myself?" Lucius asked.

"No, not yet anyway. Besides Draco and I don't exactly get along." Harry said thinking of the fights they had gotten into. "When was the last time you saw Draco anyway?" Harry asked.

"Three or four days, we have been so busy trying to find you and now finding out that James is still alive and out there somewhere..." Lucius said.

"Look I can look through these by myself and fill you in, but Draco needs you too fa..."Harry said stopping himself trying to figure out what he should call Lucius.

"I suppose, however I would feel more useful staying and helping you go over these letters."

"No, you need to go and spend time with Draco. I know what it's like growing up without having a parent to look up to and ask questions. I didn't have you then, Draco has you. He needs you right now and I don't want to make him think I'm trying to steal you." Harry said speaking truthfully.

"Shouldn't we be the ones giving you this kind of advice?" Severus asked with a slight smile.

"More often then not." Harry said.

After a few minutes of sitting there staring at each other, Lucius gave a sigh and said, "Fine, but as soon as you find something out I want you to fire call me at the manor. To get through you shall need to say, 'Lucius Malfoy's private study, Malfoy Manor."

Standing from his seat, Lucius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder then turned towards Severus. Moving over Severus walked with Lucius towards the door and they talked quietly for a few seconds before Lucius left tossing a goodbye over his shoulder to Harry.

"Telling you to check on me later?" Harry asked when Severus turned back around.

"We just found you Harry, you're our son we don't want to lose you now." Severus said in a tone Harry had never heard from him before.

"You won't, I'm rather resilient."

"Nonetheless I shall stop by after I add the last ingredient that can be added this week and the potion is simmering." Severus said heading for the door.

"Before you go, what do you think the potion is?" Harry asked.

"As much as I don't want it to be, I am almost positive that it is an aphrodisiac." Severus answered seeming to hesitate at the door.

"I know we have more to talk about, we can do it after we find my mum." Harry said with a grin on his face.

"If James ever hears you call him that...I don't know what he'd do." Severus said. "I'll be back later to see how you're doing."

"See you later." Harry said then watched as he walked out of the room.

With a grin still on his face, Harry turned back to the letters piled in front of him and was about to start going over them when a knock sounded on the door. Standing Harry made his way to the door and opened it slightly to see who it was.

"We have yous breakfast sir, we wasn't sure if yous wanted to be disturbed." The house elf said wringing its small hands together.

"Thank you for considering that and for waiting for my guests to leave." Harry said accepting the tray from the small elf.

"You is welcome sir." The house elf said smiling before popping off.

Shaking his head at the energy that all house elves seemed to have, Harry shut the door and made his way back over to the table and sat the tray down.

Dropping down into his chair Harry grabbed the first letter with the earliest date on it which was from Dumbledore to Lily.

**Ms. Lily Evans,**

**It has come to my attention that certain people have become intimate with one another. As you are to be a prefect I would like for you to keep an eye on them (James Potter, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy) and inform me of any misconduct that you see or think may be happening.**

**Professor Albus Dumbledore**

"Ok, so he's concerned about students starting an intimate relationship...I don't think there's anything wrong with that." Harry said to himself while picking at the food in front of him.

Grabbing the next letter Harry flipped it open and scanned over it.

**Ms. Lily Evans,**

**Thank you for informing me of the situation with Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape, and Mr. Malfoy. It seems to be worse then I originally thought. Continue to keep an ever watchful eye on them and inform me of what you may see.**

**Professor Albus Dumbledore**

Frowning Harry set aside the letter and quickly grabbed the next.

**Ms. Lily Evans,**

**How is it that you came by this information? I have known the Potter family for years, ever since they started to attend Hogwarts. How did you come by the information that the Potters are supporters of Tom Riddle? I expect an answer immediately.**

**Professor Albus Dumbledore**

Setting aside that letter Harry practically dove for the next.

**Ms. Lily Evans,**

**How dare you ask what's so bad about Tom Riddle! That man goes on about how muggleborns should never be allowed into Hogwarts...no not just into Hogwarts. He wants to eradicate every living muggleborn. Yes that's it he thinks that they are beneath him and every other pureblood. That is why I MUST know how you found out that the Potter's support him. If they are a danger to the wizarding world and my plan then we must know so we can stop them.**

**I do not mean to sound forceful, but now that you know why I need to know you should understand. It is imperative that you respond as soon as possible.**

**Professor Albus Dumbledore.**

Looking at the next sheet of paper Harry realized it wasn't a letter just a note that Lily had made to herself.

_\--Corresponding with Professor Dumbledore is starting to seem different. Remember to make copies of my letters to keep in my files.--_

Looking to the next letter confirmed to Harry that it was indeed a copy of Lily's next letter.

**Professor Dumbledore,**

**I'm sorry that I questioned you about needing to know. I was following James and his lovers and I overheard a conversation about meeting over the summer at Mr. Riddles home while their parents were meeting with the man. And from what you told me the man sounds horrible. Why James would even think about stepping foot in his home I shall never know.**

**Also on the subject of summer I shall prepare myself to continue watching James and the others if I see them while I am in Diagon Alley or any other place.**

**Lily Evans.**

******END CHAPTER******


	4. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

 

** Chapter Seven- **

The next few letters that Harry read were pretty much just like the others, they didn't change tone until about half way through his parents last year of school.

 

**P.DD.**

**It's absolutely ridiculous! What does James see in those two, I'm much better for him then them! I could give him what he needs: love and a family when he get out of school. It's not fair that they get him. He could have all he wanted if he was with me, and he will. You don't want him to be with them and I don't want him to be with them. We both want the same thing, just for different reasons, I propose we find a way to make James leave Snape and Malfoy and come to me.**

**L.E.**

Almost diving for the next letter, Harry opened it and quickly read it.

**L.E,**

**I accept your proposal, I know of a potion that takes about five months to brew. He shall need to ingest half of the vial. Any more and it seems to counteract the already ingested potion and doesn't work. Keep watching them as you are and if you have any more concerns about the plan come and speak to me in person. It is not wise to mention it any further in a letter.**

**P.DD.**

Dropping the letter as if he'd been burnt, Harry jumped up from the chair and started pacing around the room.

'So it is an aphrodisiac. That's disgusting, love is love you don't play with things like that.' Harry said to himself as he paced back and forth and ran his fingers through his hair. Feeling slightly dizzy, Harry dropped back into his chair.

Dropping his head down onto the table, Harry felt the telltale signs of getting pulled into a 'meeting' with Voldemort. As his mind started to blur and he was pulled into his own head the last thing, Harry heard was a knock at the door.

A few seconds later, Harry opened his eyes when he felt himself stop spinning and came upon the same scene as he did on his birthday: Voldemort was lounging a throne like chair with a glass of what was probably wine in his hand. He was leaning into the back with his legs stretched out in front of him with his legs crossed at the ankle.

"You know you've just made someone very worried." Harry said sitting down in the chair that Voldemort motioned to. "There was someone knocking on my door when you pulled me in here."

"Ah well, they will have to wait. Lucius has just spoken with me and informed me that James is still alive. Is this true?" Voldemort asked handing Harry a glass.

"I suppose if they trust you enough to tell you then I should. But first I want to know if what they told me is true. Were you with my fathers when Godric's Hollow was attacked?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I was. We were discussing the children of my followers, mainly Draco. We did not know anything happened until Mr. Black barged into my meeting room and told us there was an attack and that James was dead, you were hurt, and that I was supposedly the one that did it."

"Mr. Black? As in Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Sirius didn't like his family, and his family didn't like him. However he, like James, agreed with me that muggleborns rarely adapt to our world and that they should never be welcomed into it...as cruel as that sounds."

"I'm beginning to agree with you." Harry said sipping wearily at the drink Voldemort had given him.

"Lucius told me you found letters between the late Ms. Evans and Dumbledore. Have you found anything useful in them?"

"Not that this isn't a nice reprieve, because it is, but why aren't you trying to kill me?" Harry asked avoiding the question.

"I'm regaining my sanity that's why. The day after you and James were attacked I received a package by owl. I opened it and fell into unconsciousness and when I awoke I was a spirit and all I could think of was destroying you. I don't know why it happened or who sent me that package, but I am guessing that it was Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore seems to be playing with everyone." Harry said grimacing. "The letters that Lucius told you about, I've been reading them since I woke up this morning and Lily and Dumbledore used an aphrodisiac on my 'mum' to make him fall in love with Lily. It's why he walked away from my fathers and most likely why he turned away from your side."

Harry started to continue speaking when he felt something on his arm and heard something. Turning his head to look Harry realized he was hearing Severus' voice calling out to him.

"I need to go back, my father, dad, Sever...he's calling for me." Harry said getting flustered.

"It will come to you in time." Voldemort said tilting his glass towards Harry. "Oh and Harry, I'll see you soon." He added then everything started to fade and disappear.

Groaning Harry lifted his head and rubbed at his oozing scar. "I've got to find a way to stop that." Harry said trying to wipe the blood off.

"Harry! How are you feeling?" Severus asked moving to kneel beside Harry's chair with a wet rag in his hand.

"I'm fine, it tends to bleed after I talk to Voldemort." Harry said taking the cold rag and wiped the blood off of his forehead.

"What did he want?" Severus asked frowning.

"He wanted to know what was going on. Apparently father mentioned the letters to him and wanted to know what I found out." Harry said setting aside the wet, bloody rag before he realized he had called Lucius 'father'.

"Do you need anything? Is there any pain?" Severus asked taking Harry's chin in his hand so he could get a good look at the scar.

"It'll be fine, it's just a twinge." Harry said enjoying having someone fuss over him. "About those letters I was going over, the vial does have an aphrodisiac in it." Harry said pulling out the two letters then handed them over to his father. "That's as far as I got in the letters, but there aren't that many more left."

"It makes me wonder if this is why he started to show an interest in me. After James went to Lily, Dumbledore started to communicate with me and that's about the time he asked me to come and teach potions." Severus said looking at the letters sadly.

Putting his hand on Severus' shoulder Harry looked him in the eye and said, "We'll find him, and this time he won't be under a potions effects."

Giving him a small smile, Severus wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him against him in a one armed hug.

"You woke up just in time, I was getting ready to fire call Lucius." Severus said after a while.

"I heard you calling me, and I'm glad you didn't call him. He needs to spend time with Draco even though he just found me. I'm not going any where for a long while." Harry said standing up from the chair. Stretching his arms up Harry waited for his back to give a pop before he lowered his arms and sat back down.

"Do you think we'll find him soon?" Harry asked.

"As soon as we can, we might be able to find him with a simple tracking charm."

"Why is that?" Harry asked frowning.

"James is thought to be dead by everyone. Whoever did this probably doesn't even know about theses letters exist."

"So if he's being hidden and is considered dead,then there won't be any anti tracking spells up." Harry finished looking hopeful.

"If we are lucky. Now come we are going to Lucius' manor so we can discuss this." Severus said standing up.

"Whoa I can't what about Draco and Narcissa?" Harry asked.

"Narcissa knew about us being mates, so she should be fine with it. Draco, well he on the other hand will probably throw a Malfoy sized tantrum, sulk, then get over it."

"Well he'll have to because he has all of his parents. I want to find all of mine." Harry said frowning.

"You are half brothers Harry, I believe that may be what's causing all of your problems." Severus said while Harry threw on his cloak over his clothes. "I believe you should bring the rest of your things. I don't believe that Lucius will let you leave once you get there."

"Then I guess it's a good thing my stay here ends tonight." Harry said gathering the rest of his things. Pulling up his hood, Harry followed Severus down to the bar where he quickly returned his key, then together with Severus they entered the empty floo chambers.

"We're going straight to Lucius' study from here. Do you remember what he told you to say?" Severus asked grabbing a handful of the floo powder.

"Of course I do." Harry said taking his own handful. Tossing the powder into the fireplace, Harry shouted out, "Lucius Malfoy's private study Malfoy manor."

******END CHAPTER******


	5. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

** -Chapter Eight- **

Stumbling out of the fireplace Harry gave a grunt when he hit a solid mass and was steadied. Looking up Harry grinned at Lucius and said, "I've never been any good at that."

"James never was either." Lucius said giving Harry a smile.

"I  _knew_  I had to get it from somewhere." Harry said as Severus came out of the fireplace gracefully. "How did they take the news?" Harry asked.

"Narcissa took it well, since she already knew James was our mate. Draco stormed out of the room after I told him that James was our mate and that you were our child."

"So not that good then?" Harry asked making a face.

"Draco has always wanted a younger sibling, and to now find out that he has one that is his own age as well as finding out that it is his schoolyard rival..."

"That's mostly Draco's fault. He was acting so rude and spoiled." Harry answered remembering what had happened.

"It's going to be hard for him to get used to this Harry, just as hard as it is to you." Severus warned moving over to one of the chairs in front of Lucius' oak desk.

Nodding, Harry pulled away from Lucius and made his way over to the other chair next to Severus.

"What did you find out?" Lucius asked sitting down behind his desk.

"Would you like me to tell him Harry?" Severus asked when Harry made a face.

"Please, I've already read it and explained it twice." Harry said.

Nodding, Severus turned back towards Lucius and started to tell him everything that Harry had found out.

Tuning them out, Harry looked around the study and was impressed by all of the books. The The walls had bookcases built into them and they were filled with books. The books ranged from old school books to rare dark and light arts books.

The fireplace was on the wall to the right of the door and on the ledge above the fireplace was a jar of floo powder in the middle with two lit candles on either side.

Lucius' desk was straight across from the door near the large glass doors leading out to a veranda that had its own table and chairs around it.

Harry was pulled from his observations when Severus grabbed him arm and pulled him away from the desk.

"What's going on?" Harry asked watching in fear and fascination as Lucius started to change.

"His anger is taking control of him. Once the transformation is complete he'll grab a hold of you Harry. You're his child so that will calm him down, he won't hurt you. I promise."

"I trust you." Harry said without taking his eyes off of Lucius.

Lucius pushed himself up and out of his chair and grabbed onto the desk digging his fingers into the wood. Giving a screech Lucius threw the desk to the side where it impacted with the wall and shattered. As the screech increased, Harry and Severus winced moving closer together.

Reaching up, Lucius took a hold of his shirt and pulled it off of his body when two large white wings burst from his back slightly covered in blood. Dropping the remains to the ground you could see that Lucius' once manicured finger nails were now long, sharp claws and his face seemed to get longer and sharper.

When Lucius looked up his eyes were pure gray and the screeching was slowly lowered until it stopped. Giving a lower, softer screech, Lucius made his way cautiously over to Harry as if he was afraid he'd scare him. With a soft coo, Lucius pulled Harry into his arms and buried his nose in Harry's hair.

Standing there leaning against Lucius, Harry felt a warmth build up inside of him and smiled. Nuzzling against Lucius' chest, Harry heard a felt something building up in his own chest and when Lucius let out another coo, Harry heard a coo of his own echo out from his chest.

Hearing the door open, Harry tilted his head to the side and watched as Draco walked into the room and frowned.

"What's all this about?" He asked loudly.

"Shh Draco. Your father is just a little...angry." Severus said watching as Lucius looked up towards Draco.

Keeping one arm wrapped tightly around Harry, Lucius reached his other out towards Draco.

Hesitating for only second, Draco stepped forwards allowing Lucius to pull him close.

"This doesn't mean that I like you." Draco said glaring at Harry when their shoulders brushed.

"It doesn't mean I like you either Mal...Draco. It's for our father." Harry said turning his face back towards Lucius' chest.

"Well, we agree on that." Draco said before copying Harry's motion of turning his head away.

The three of them stood their silently until Lucius started to change back; his claws slowly retracted until his fingernails looked immaculate. Then his face started to thin out and return to its normal shape, and finally the wings folded against his back before sliding into his skin which abruptly sealed shut before any blood could slip out of his back.

"What was that about?" Harry asked when Lucius released him from his hold.

"Lucius was making sure his children were safe: he found out that his mate was attacked, so he needed to assure himself that the two of you were safe." Severus answered knowing that Lucius was still trying to pull himself together.

"Draco why don't you bring Harry up to one of the empty rooms in the family wing. I need to speak with Severus alone." Lucius said sitting back down in his chair rubbing at his head.

"Yes father." Draco said moving to stand in the doorway.

Picking up his bag, Harry hesitated for a few seconds before he gave Lucius then Severus a quick hug then hurried after Draco missing the smiles that his fathers exchanged.

Harry and Draco walked through the halls quietly passing portraits of old Malfoy family members who watched as they passed with the few children following them from portrait to portrait.

"Look Draco, I know you and I don't get along, but we need to try for our family's sake." Harry said trying to get rid of the silence.

"I suppose that is true." Draco said glancing at him before he turned to the left and opened a tall wooden door. My mothers room is two doors to your left, you won't be seeing her for a few days she's out visiting family. Fathers is two doors to your right, and my room is directly across from yours."

"I know that this is new to you, it's just as new to me too Draco. I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to, but the offer stands if you want to." Harry said trying to smooth the way for his brother.

"I'll keep that in mind." Draco said in an emotionless tone. "If you'll excuse me I have things I need to do."

"Sure, thanks for showing me to my room." Harry said as he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Turning around, Harry looked around the room surprised by the size of it. The room seemed to be about about the size of two master bedrooms put together.

Against the wall across from the door was a large king sized bed with dark satin drapes around it. Next to the bed was a bedside table with a draw that had a large scented candle on it.

The wall to the left of the door was one long window that showed a lake outside on the grounds and a small flower garden. In front of the window was a desk with quills and parchment on it.

The wall to the right had a fireplace, two tall bookshelves with quite a few books on it, a dresser for his clothes, and two doors one that led into Harry's own personal bathroom and one that led into a large walk in closet.

'This is amazing.' Harry thought to himself as he sat down on the bed with his bag beside him. Reaching up to rub at his neck, Harry noticed that he still had his cloak on and quickly undid the clasp allowing the cloak to flutter to the bed.

Turning to his bag, Harry pulled out the pants, shirts, and robes he had bought and carefully folded them so he could put them into his dresser. After they were all folded, Harry moved them into the dresser and hung up the robes then moved back over to his bag and pulled out the letters and the chest from Lily and set them on the desk.

Looking in his bag, Harry realized that the only things left in there was his Marauders map and his invisibility cloak. Taking his wand out of his pocket Harry shrunk his bag and put it in the drawer of his bedside table.

Looking around the room, Harry nibbled at his bottom lip trying to think of something to do. Wandering over to the bookshelves, he looked over the book titles in front of him. Pulling down one of the spell books that looked rather old, Harry flipped the cover open and a letter fell to the floor.

Picking up the letter, Harry made his way over to his bed and sat down on top of the covers. Looking at the front of the letter, Harry was surprised to see his name on it.

**Harry Snape-Malfoy,**

**I believe that you will find this book useful. It contains both light and dark spells and is undetectable to any magic. I shall be seeing you soon.**

**Lord Voldemort**

Flipping the book open, Harry looked through the index for anything he might want to look at. Unable to decide he flipped back to the front and started to read from the first chapter about simple light and dark spells.

Harry read as much as he could until a house elf popped into his room and said, "Master Harry, Tizzy is to be telling you dinner is ready."

Looking up from the book, Harry gave the small elf a smile and thanked her.

"Is there any formal wear for dinner?" Harry asked setting the book aside.

"No sir, Master Harry sir. Dinners be formal only when there are guests." She said.

"Good, good." Standing up, Harry was about to dismiss the elf when a thought came to him. "Tizzy do you know why these rooms were already set up for me?" He asked.

"Yes sir Master Harry, Master Lucius had us elves set up this room to be for you for when you came." She said ringing her hands together.

Giving her a smile, he said, "Ah, thank you Tizzy. You can go now." When she popped out of the room, Harry headed for the door and stepped out into the hallway making sure his wand was in his pocket. Stopping as soon as he closed the door, Harry looked left, then right and bit at his lip.

"Lost Pot...Harry." Draco asked leaning against his door with a smug look on his face.

"Apparently so." Harry said frowning. "Can you show me the way?"

"You trust me not to curse you?" Draco asked trying to bait Harry.

"Of course I'm family." Harry said grinning knowing that he had won this round.

"I know, how am I supposed to forget that?" Draco said heading off down the hallway after making sure Harry was following him.

Not knowing how to answer that, Harry followed silently behind him until they stepped into the dining room. Watching as Draco took his seat, Harry hesitated since he didn't know where to sit.

"You may sit where ever you wish Harry. There are only formalities when we have guests." Lucius said.

"Tizzy mentioned that when I asked her." Harry said moving to sit at Lucius' left and on Severus' right since Draco sat at Lucius' right.

As the meal was brought in and consumed it was quiet unless Lucius or Severus asked one of the boys a question. When they finished eating, Lucius and Severus gave them a pat on the shoulder and a hug before they retired to Lucius' study to continue their conversation.

Walking with Draco in silence back to their rooms they exchanged short nods then went into their own rooms.

******END CHAPTER******


	6. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533 

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

**  
-Chapter Nine- **

Three weeks had passed quickly and Harry's body had been changing slowly: for the past two weeks he hadn't needed his glasses and his eyes seemed to be losing color every day. His hair seemed to be getting a shine to it but it unfortunately it wasn't getting any easier to tame. And he had a craving for something, but he had no idea what it was.

Harry was currently sitting in his fathers study with both of his fathers and Draco waiting for one of Lucius' informants that had been checking out all of Harry's properties for any sign of James.

"Do you really think that he could be at one of my properties?" Harry asked from his seat next to Draco on the transfigured couch.

"He could be anywhere. We would be lucky if we found him on one of your properties." Lucius said reclining back into his seat next to Severus on the transfigured couch they were sitting on.

"I Hate to say it, but I don't have that type of luck." Harry said leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Has your appearance or anything else changed since the last time you told us about them?" Severus asked trying to lighten the conversation.

"No, it's the same as it was then. My eyes are losing color, I haven't needed my glasses and my hair is getting a shine to it." Harry said shrugging his shoulders. "Actually now that I think about it there has been this alluring scent every now and then." Harry said nibbling at his bottom lip.

"When was that?" Lucius asked looking up at him.

"It started early last month, but it was only faint then, but it seems to be growing stronger when ever I smell it." Harry said. "Why does it mean something?"

"Have you ever felt the need to hunt this scent down?" Lucius asked.

"No, I...I..." Harry started but stopped with a blush.

"It feels like you want to roll on your back and show your throat?"

Blushing even more Harry ducked his head and nodded.

"Well that seems like we were wrong; it seems like you did inherit some of our creature blood...what type though we shall need to find out."

"What does the scent have to do with it?" Harry asked leaning forwards.

"The scent helps the dominate and submissive to determine who their mate is...and from what you've just told us you're a submissive.

"But if I could smell his...or her scent wouldn't that mean that they could smell mine?" Harry asked.

"All dominants are male, so your mate will be a wizard. What concerns me is that they should have been able to catch your scent, unless they were human or like you and had no idea what it meant." Lucius answered.

"A male! But I don't even know if I like males. I haven't ever been with a female let alone a male." Harry said making a face while trying to think about it.

"Remember what we told you Harry, it doesn't matter how you originally feel about your mate or a certain gender. You'll feel a strong attraction to your mate no matter what. Besides it's good that you've never been with another person, since you're a submissive your dominant would want to hunt down every other person you've ever been with and rip their heads off."

"What would happen if a dominant slept with someone else?" Harry asked.

"The submissive will feel betrayed and depending on the strength, or amount of betrayals, the submissive could seriously injure themselves."

"You, you mean suicide?" Harry asked balking at the thought.

"If it's bad enough yes, but a submissive rarely turns to that." Lucius said as a knock sounded at the door. "Come in."

When the door opened everyone turned to look at the cloaked man who stepped in through the double doors.

"Lord Malfoy." The man said bowing slightly.

"What did you find out." Lucius asked impatiently.

"I went passed all of the houses and properties that you listed and everything was fine. Until I got to the last on your list, Godric's Hollow is repaired and there are strong wards around the house. I was not able to approach the house without getting shocked so I can not tell you who is staying there."

"Very well, you may leave, and if you talk about this to anyone I will make your pathetic life miserable." Lucius said waving a hand towards the door.

As soon as the man was out of the door Harry turned to look at his fathers. "Do you think it could be him?" Harry asked hopefully.

"It could be Harry, but we shouldn't get our hopes up in case it isn't." Severus said speaking for the first time since they had all stepped into the room.

"But it should be right? Because even though I wasn't of age I would have had to have been involved in the conversation if anyone was going to sell it or rent it out right?" Harry asked.

"By law they have to because you are the last known blood owner of that property. If it's not him then whoever is there, and whoever let them stay there is in direct violation of the law and can be thrown into Azkaban for up to two months."

"Just for living on someone else's property without their knowledge?" Harry asked confused.

"Wizards consider ancestral homes sacred Harry. They are important and rarely ever leave the hands of a family." Severus explained running a hand through his hair.

"So are we going to check out the house?" Harry asked.

"Not tonight. We'll need to try and figure out who it might be there and how they got to be there." Lucius said. "Now I believe that we should retire for the night, and we will discuss this in the morning."

Opening his mouth to say something, Harry decided against it and stood up. Giving Severus and Lucius a hug, Harry started to leave the room when Draco called out for him to wait.

After saying goodnight to his father and godfather, Draco made his way to Harry's side and they started to walk down the hall in silence. When they got away from the study Draco turned around to face Harry and walked backwards down the hall.

"You don't plan on letting this go tonight do you?" Draco asked looking at him sceptically.

Looking at Draco Harry tried to decide if he would turn around and tell their father what he was thinking.

"I won't tell them if you don't want me to. Besides if you're going to go to that house I want to go with you. I can't have you rushing in without thinking things over then getting hurt."

Glancing behind them Harry asked, "How did you figure I was going to do that?"

"Harry I've went to school with you for five years so far and something has happened to you in everyone of them. I had a feeling that you'd be starting early once we heard what fathers informant told us."

"You don't suppose my fathers figured it out do you?" Harry asked blushing at how easy Draco had read him.

"No that's the thing about father and uncle Sev, they think we'll always listen to what they say until they find out that we didn't."

"Then that will work to my advantage, I can be out and back before they realize." Harry said stopping at his door.

"Hey don't even think about leaving without me." Draco said giving Harry a glare.

"Not that it isn't nice, but why are you being nice to me?" Harry asked realizing he had asked Voldemort the same question a few months ago.

"You're family Harry it just took me a while to admit it to myself...just don't expect me to be chummy with you back in school." Draco said with a grin. "So when are we going?" He asked.

"Can you apparate?" Harry asked after thinking for a few seconds.

"Yes, I went after my birthday. I thought father would have brought you by now to test?"

"We haven't gotten around to it yet. Can you side-apparate?"

"Of course, as long as I know where I'm going."

"Good, then I'll come get you in two hours and we'll go. You'll apparate us to the leaky cauldron and we'll floo the rest of the way." Harry said quietly hearing someone walking towards them.

"Alright, I'll be ready." Draco said stepping into his room.

Following his lead, Harry opened his door and into his room and moved over to his bed.

Looking down at his light clothing, Harry stopped his progress towards his bed and moved over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of his black leather and his black silk shirt. Harry quickly changed into his new clothes then took a seat on his bed and grabbed a book that was sitting on his bedside table to continue reading it.

Looking up when there was a tapping at his window, Harry made a face and went to collect the letter from the hovering owl. Moving over, Harry pushed one of the tall glass windows up and allowed the owl to enter his room.

When the owl landed on the back of his desk chair, Harry untied the two letters before giving the owl a pat on the head.

"Thank you, I don't have any treats but you can rest for as long as you like." Harry said looking at the letters.

Opening the first letter, Harry saw that it was his O.W.L results.

**Mr. Harry James Potter:**  

**Bellow are your results from your O.W.LS, and how they are graded:**

 

**Passing Grades**  

  1. **O = Outstanding**
  2. **E = Exceeds Expectations**
  3. **A = Acceptable**



**Failing Grades**

  1. **P = Poor**
  2. **D = Dreadful**
  3. **T = Troll**



**Your Marks:**

  * **Astronomy: D**
  * **Charms:E**
  * **DADA:O**
  * **Herbology: T**
  * **History of Magic:A**
  * **Potions:O**
  * **Transfiguration:O**



**Please pick the classes that you would like to take for your N.E.W.TS classes and return the bottom parchment with the owl that accompanied this letter.**

**Please remember that you need to have gotten a grade of E or above to take the class. (Potions needs an O to be taken)**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**.

Underneath the signature, Harry noticed a short handwritten note added in and scanned over it.

**_Mr. Potter since this owl is having a hard time finding you this summer I have included a list of supplies that you will need to pick up for your chosen classes. Enjoy the rest of your summer._ **

**_Professor McGonagall._ **

Grinning, Harry jotted down the classes that he was going to take: Charms, DADA, Potions, and Transfigurations,all the ones he passed, then tied the letter back to the owls leg. When the owl flew out of the room, Harry looked to the other letter in his hand along with the list of supplies.

Setting the list down on his desk, Harry turned to the other letter in his hand and opened it.

**Harry,**

**I was greatly disturbed to find out that you were no longer at your relatives home. We will discuss this when you return to school in a week. I hope that you will decide to do the right thing and return there before the school year.**

**Professor Dumbledore.**

Scowling, Harry crumpled the paper into a ball and chucked it into his fireplace and watched as a fire instantly sprung to life and enveloped the piece of parchment until it was nothing but a pile of smoldering ashes.

"Well I guess they don't get their money." Harry said aloud then shrugged his shoulders and dropped onto his bed to read before it was time to go.

The time seemed to pass quickly and before Harry knew it two hours had passed.

Quietly getting off of the bed, Harry crept over to his closet and pulled out a new black cloak that hung in his closet. Wrapping it around his shoulders, Harry quietly opened his door and tapped on Draco's door which quickly opened as if Draco was standing right by it.

Raising an eyebrow Harry whispered, "What did you think I'd leave without you?"

"I never know what you might or might not do." Draco whispered back.

Quietly walking passed their fathers' room they stopped when they heard movement inside the room and glanced at each other. Glancing back at the door both boys turned beet red and looked at each other aghast when they heard a deep moan pass the door followed by another deeper moan.

Turning they both rushed down the candle lit hallway trying to be quiet as they tried to get as far away from the room as they could. When they finally stopped they had reached the main doors leading outside.

"Merlin, my fathers were..." Harry started only to stop and shudder.

Giving a shudder of his own, Draco grabbed onto Harry's arm and apparated them into the aparation room in the leaky cauldron.

Stumbling, Harry glared at Draco and said, "You could have warned me you know."

"Where's the fun in that?" Draco teased grinning.

"We have two entirely different definitions of 'fun' if you thought that was fun." Harry said shaking his head as they walked over to the fireplace.

"So where are we supposed to come out?" Draco asked staring at the fireplace.

"I dunno I've never been to Godric's Hollow before." Harry said grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"Do you know what we say to get there?" Draco asked looking slightly annoyed.

"I was thinking just Godric's Hollow." Harry said tossing the floo powder in and saying just that.

"You're crazy." Draco said when he stepped into the fire. Hesitating slightly, Draco followed after Harry.

Landing gracefully, Draco watched as Harry stood up and wiped the soot off of his hands then banished the rest off of his clothes.

"Graceful." Draco said sarcastically.

"Hey, that was my best landing yet." Harry said jokingly.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Draco said banishing the soot off of his own clothes. "Come on lets go so we can get back before father checks on us."

Moving over to the door, Harry pulled up his hood and drew his wand before he opened the door and stepped out.

"Why would a floo unit lead out into a graveyard?" Draco asked looking around at the graves then towards the houses.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry put his wand away but made sure to keep his hand next to it and started walking making sure to avoid walking on any of the graves.

Moving next to him, Draco made sure to pull his hood up as well as they stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"Do you know what house it is?" Draco asked trying to feel the magic in the air.

"No, but its small so we should be able to go one way until we either hit the end of the road or feel the magic." Harry said turning right out of the gate.

"If you say so."

They walked in silence until they both stopped and tensed at the strong bolt of magic that ran through their bodies.

"I think we've found it." Harry said staring up at the large pale blue house.

"We need to get up there before we start drawing attention to ourselves." Draco said as he noticed a curtain fall back into place.

"Right." Harry mumbled cautiously taking a step towards the house extending his hand towards the sparking wall of magic blocking their path. Placing his hand even with the magic, Harry carefully pushed his hand forwards and frowned when his hand went through.

Turning to watch as Draco did the same, Harry gave a gasp when it seemed to throw him backwards.

"Draco! Are you alright?" Harry asked moving to his side.

Leaning up Draco glared at the wards and rubbed his head. "I'm fine, but we'll need to find a way for me to get through."

"Take my hand." Harry said holding his hand out.

Reaching out and clasping his hand with Harry's, Draco said, "You better not tell anyone in school about this."

Grinning, Harry took a step forwards and easily slid through the wall followed by Draco.

"How did you know that would work?" Draco asked carefully letting go of Harry's hand in case the wards decided to throw him out again.

Taking a few steps away, Harry grinned and said, "I guessed."

"You what!" Draco screeched staring at him in disbelief. "We could have been hurt!"

"Shh! Before you get us caught. I wouldn't have tried if I didn't think it would have worked. I have a feeling the wards that were up when I was a year old are still up. Meaning they'd have to let me through." Harry said looking Draco straight in the eye. "I don't take chances unless I'm almost positive."

"Fine, but don't do anything like that again. I think you took a few years off of my life." Draco said running a hand through his hair.

"I'll tell you first next time." Harry said moving through the grass towards the windows. Huddling down the closer they got, Harry felt like he'd be crawling when he finally got there. Waiting for Draco to reach his side again, Harry carefully leaned up and looked through the window and gasped when he saw two people leaning against each other with one standing above them with a wand pointed at the two.

Watching as a spell shot out of the tip of the wand and connected with the two, Harry grabbed his head and bit his head trying to muffle the scream that wanted to flee into the night.

"Harry what's wrong?" Draco asked with wide eyes kneeling beside his writhing younger brother.

Gasping for breath Harry whimpered out, "Pain, crucio, inside, look."

Looking at Harry for a second more, Draco leaned up and peered into the window and watched as the caster finally ended the spell.

Gasping, Harry rubbed at his scar as it throbbed and gushed blood and slowly stood up beside Draco. In silence they watched as the spell caster said a few more things to the people on the floor then left through the fire.

"Come on we need to get them out of there before that person comes back." Harry said slowly making his way for the door.

"What about you?" Draco asked noticing the blood.

"It'll be fine until we get home now come on." Harry said casting a alohomora on the door and stepped into the main foyer.

******END CHAPTER******


	7. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

**   
-Chapter Ten- **

Moving as quietly as they could, Harry and Draco slipped into the room with their wands drawn. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco take a deep breath and lower his eyes slightly towards the ground.

Scanning every inch of the room, Harry then turned his attention to the two figures leaning against each other in front of the fireplace. Watching the two it seemed as if they weren't aware of Harry and Draco approaching them.

Stepping around and into their line of sight, Harry watched as they tensed up before they realized that it wasn't their tormentor.

"We're here to get you out." Harry said as they slowly lifted their head towards him.

When he heard the voice the man on the left with the head of long shaggy brown hair croaked out, "Harry."

Paling drastically, Harry dropped down to his knees and said, "Sirius...Padfoot. Is that you?"

"Harry." Sirius said again looking up at him with a tired smile on his face before turning to look at the figure beside him who was looking at Harry in awe.

The man beside Harry had long messy black hair and hazel eyes that although looked tired seemed to be shining happily.

"James, it's Harry, your son." Sirius said while the two stared at one another.

"Is it really you?" Harry asked quietly wiping at his eyes.

"Harry, my baby boy." James whispered pulling Harry into a tight hug.

Whimpering, Harry buried his head into James' shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Feeling tears well up in his eyes, Harry bit his lip to muffle the sob that wanted to break past his lips.

"Harry we need to go now." Draco said while staring at Sirius the whole time.

"What?" Harry asked looking towards him.

"We have to leave now. We don't know if that person will be back soon, and I don't want father to find out that we're missing." Draco said nearly bouncing on his feet.

"You're right. Draco come help Sirius." Harry said taking off his cloak and wrapping it around his 'mothers' shoulders. Putting the hood up to hide his features Harry turned and was pleased to see that Draco had done the same for Sirius.

"Draco I want you to apparate back to the manor as soon as we're passed the wards. We'll go and floo back to the manor. Warn my fathers that we're coming." Harry said as they walked as fast as they could out of the house and down through the wards.

As soon as they stepped out of the wards and onto the sidewalk a loud wail seemed to emanate from back inside the house. Flinching, Harry turned and quickly started towards the graveyard while Draco grabbed a hold of Sirius and apparated out.

Feeling his 'mum' stumble, Harry wrapped his arm around his waist and allowed him to lean on him as much as he wanted to.

"We're almost there." Harry said to him. Hearing the distinct sound of people apparating in behind them, Harry quickly took his wand and cast a disillusionment spell on his mum hoping that no one was strong enough to see through them.

Moving his arm so it was looped through James' and looked like it was resting on his own side, Harry kept walking as if he had heard nothing.

"You halt!" Harry heard shouted at him.

Stopping, Harry felt James tense beside him and whispered, "Don't worry everything will be fine." Turning to face the person, Harry watched as she stumbled towards him.

"What are you doing out this late?" The cloaked figure asked looking down her nose at him.

"I'm just out for a walk. It's such a beautiful night." Harry said taking a deep breath to prove his point.

"That it is." The woman agreed. "Have you heard or seen anything unusual in the past five minutes?" She asked.

"Um, I saw three people go running down that way towards the lake." Harry said looking her straight in the eye.

"Great thank you." She said and turned around staring back the way she had came. "Oh, you can continue what you were doing." She tossed over her shoulder without looking back.

Giving a sigh of relief, Harry gently tugged on James' arm to get him walking again.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." Harry mumbled as they stepped through the wrought iron gates leading into the cemetery.

"You're so grown up." James said watching Harry as they walked.

"Well it has been fifteen years since you last saw me." Harry said.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here for you or your fathers."

"You remember then?" Harry asked as they stepped into the mausoleum with the fireplace.

"After you were born I started to remember, but before I could contact your fathers Dumbledore figured out that I had remembered and either Lily or himself kept a close eye on me. Then the attack happened and I woke up here behind these wards and I couldn't get out without setting of the wards and getting caught." He said stumbling over his feet.

"It's just a little farther and then you can rest." Harry said rubbing his back. Tossing a hand of floo powder into the fireplace Harry called out, "Lucius Malfoy's private study, Malfoy Manor."

Keeping a hold on James' waist, Harry stepped into the fireplace and groaned as they were whisked away.

Stumbling out of the fireplace, Harry barely managed to keep them on their feet. Looking around the empty room, Harry frowned and was about to call a house elf when the door burst open and Lucius and Severus rushed into the room and over to their side.

As Harry and James were pulled into their arms, Harry let himself relax feeling completely safe. Looking up when he heard the door open, Harry watched as Draco came in followed by Sirius who looked better. Moving over to their father's side Draco gave him the vial he had been holding that was full of a purple liquid.

"When we got there they were being held under the crucio." Draco explained.

Uncorking the vial, Lucius took whiff of the contents then handed it to Severus who did the same thing before finally handing it to James.

Wriggling out from between them, Harry watched as his mum downed the potion and almost instantly a look of relief crossed his face.

"That was a foolish thing to do Harry." Severus said turning to look at him without moving away from James.

"I know, but I'd do it again if given the chance." Harry said looking him straight in the eye.

"Our son is a Gryffindor, through and through James." Lucius said sniffing at him taking in his scent.

Smiling James nuzzled closer to them and said, "I told you our first would be a Gryffindor."

Chucking, Harry watched as a jaw cracking yawn passed both Sirius' and James' lips.

"I think that we should call it a night and go and get some rest." Harry said after he gave a yawn of his own.

"Of course, that is a good idea." Lucius said before scooping James up into his arms. Heading for the door, Lucius stopped long enough to allow Harry to give James a hug before he disappeared out of the room with Severus close on his heels.

"Something tells me that we got off easy." Harry said turning to look at Draco who was busy staring Sirius.

"Yes, and hopefully that shall continue." Draco said walking towards the door to go to his room.

"Sirius you can stay in my room if you want." Harry said causing Draco to stop in his tracks and glare at Harry.

Stopping to allow Harry to catch up to him, Draco leaned over towards Harry and said, "Don't think I'll allow you to steal him. Find your own." Before he moved back in front.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked staring after Draco.

"I think I might have an idea, but I want to talk to Draco about it first." Harry said biting at his lip.

"If you say so Harry." Sirius said as another yawn passed his lips.

Stepping into his room, Harry moved over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sleep pants and enlarged them before handing them to Sirius.

"There's a bathroom through that door if you want to freshen up before bed. You can take the bed I'll transfigure the desk chair into something for me." Harry said grabbing a pair of sleep pants for himself.

"Harry I don't want to kick you out of your own bed, besides it's big enough that we can both fit on it." Sirius said while he walked towards the bathroom.

"It's fine. Take the bed and I'll see you in the morning." Harry said tossing his cloak aside then transfigured his desk chair into a cot with a large comfortable mattress on it. Setting his wand aside, Harry changed into his pants then dropped onto the cot and quickly fell asleep before Sirius came out of the bathroom.

Nuzzling into his temporary bed Harry moaned as he was whisked away to a dream scape.

* * *

**Rolling onto his back, Harry stretched his arms above his head thinking that he was awake until three things caught his attention: one, he was laying on silk sheets, two he was naked, and three he wasn't alone on the big bed.**

**Opening his eyes, Harry looked around in a panic when he couldn't see anything. When he felt two large hands start to run up his legs, he kicked out to try and displace them. Feeling his legs get caught, Harry gasped when lips caressed one of his calf muscles then repeated on the other. Lowering his legs back to the bed, Harry concentrated on trying to see who it was touching him instead of keeping them away from him.**

**Giving a deep, breathy moan, Harry let his upper body fall back onto the bed when hot breath fanned over his skin and slid up his body.**

**"That's it Harry, just go with it." The voice whispered as he slipped past Harry's awakening erection.**

**Whimpering, Harry reached a hand out and felt his companion entwine their fingers together. Tugging at their entwined fingers, Harry tried to pull his companion up so they were face to face, but only succeeded in pulling him up level with his chest.**

**"So beautiful." The voice said. Feeling hair brush against his chest was the only warning Harry got before a tongue curled around his nipple causing Harry to arch up and give a harsh gasp.**

**Wrapping his arms around his companions shoulders, Harry tried to tug him upwards again and succeeded in bringing him face to face, but he was still unable to see any features.**

**Feeling lips gently brush against his own, Harry opened his lips to release a gasp only to have a tongue work its way in to tangle with his own. Grasping at his lovers shoulders, Harry gave a moan when he felt his erection brush against his dream lovers.**

**Pulling his lips away, Harry gave a moan and thrust his hips upwards while his face started to turn red.**

**"Don't be embarrassed, you look beautiful like this." His lover said into his ear as he started to rub his hips against Harry's.**

**"But I've never felt like this, Ive never done anything like this." Harry whispered as their hips started to thrust faster together.**

**"And I'll be the only one that you ever do this with." His lover snarled possessively crushing his lips against Harry's.**

**"Oh, yes." Harry gasped out giving a soft scream as his release burst forth from his body. Collapsing limply against the bed, Harry gasped trying to catch his breath as his lover joined him in bliss.**

**Threading his fingers through his lovers hair, Harry leaned up and brushed a soft kiss against his lips. Pulling back Harry opened his eyes and gasped when he caught sight of his lovers features. A pair of red eyes looked down at him and the lips were curled up in a satisfied smile.**

* * *

Bolting up in bed, Harry felt his face start to flush as he realized that his sleep pants and blankets were wet from his release. Reaching out for his wand, Harry quickly cast a cleaning charm and gave a sigh of relief as the proof of his wet dream disappeared.

Setting his wand back on the desk, Harry collapsed back onto the bed and tried to fall back to sleep. Sitting upright again, Harry's eyes widened when he realized who he had dreaming about.

'Oh god, that was Voldemort.' Harry whispered to himself as he looked down at the clean sheets. 'Why would I be dreaming  _those_  kind of dreams about him?'

Feeling an itch building up between his shoulder blades, Harry rolled his shoulders to try and relieve it.

After what felt like an hour of sitting there, Harry slipped out of the bed and grabbed his wand then moved to the door. He then grabbed a silk red bathrobe and stepped out into the hallway.

'Just find something else to think about Harry. It was just...I don't know what it was, but it was just that.' Harry said to himself holding the bathrobe closed.

Stepping into the main library the two fireplaces instantly lit up. Looking around, Harry felt the familiar awe sweep through his body at the size of the library. The library was made up of two floors of shelves full of books, and there were two long windows, like in his room, on both floors. There was one fireplace on each floor and there was a set of winding stairs leading to the top floor in the middle of the room.

Climbing up the stairs, Harry moved over to the section of books on magical creatures that Draco had pointed out when he showed Harry around the house.

"I won't be getting anymore sleep tonight so the least I can do is try to figure out what kind of creature I am." Harry said aloud to himself pulling down three separate books, one on Veelas, one on vampires, and one on all the known magical creatures in existence, before moving to one of the desks near the fireplace.

Pulling his legs up under him, Harry flipped the first book open and started to scan through for any information and marked down notes on a piece of parchment next to him. So absorbed in his work, Harry didn't realize he was falling asleep and soon he had nodded off with a quill in one hand and the other resting on the book in his lap.

******END CHAPTER******


	8. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

**   
-Chapter Eleven- **

Harry had slept curled up in his chair comfortably until the door on the bottom floor slammed open and rushed footsteps ascended the stairs.

Bolting upright, Harry forgot he was sitting in the chair and fell to the floor with a yelp. Pushing himself up onto his hands, Harry watched as Draco stepped up onto the landing and made his way over to the chair.

"Have you been in here the whole time?" Draco asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I came in here and did some research." Harry said holding up the parchment he had written on.

"Well come on you've scared everyone half to death with your little disappearing act." Draco said in a nonchalant tone.

Frowning, Harry stood up and followed Draco down the stairs and towards the door before he said anything again.

"Look Draco I was wondering what last night was all about?"

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Draco said snidely.

"Yes you do, what did you mean by,  _'I won't allow you to steal him'_  and  _'find your own_ '?" Harry asked grabbing Draco's arm before he could open the door.

"Look Harry, I...I'm sorry about that." Draco mumbled rubbing at the back of his neck.

"It's fine." Harry said waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. "It has to do with Sirius doesn't it?"

"I didn't mean to react how I did, but I think that he's my dominant, my mate." Draco said.

"That's good. Isn't it?" Harry asked confused.

"It is, but I'm...I'm scared. I can't think of myself as a submissive." Draco whispered looking towards the ground.

"That's fine Draco, I can't think of myself as a sub either. I've been raised to be independent and not to lean on anyone else. I know I'm a submissive but only to my mate." Harry said.

Sighing, Draco said, "I guess you're right, but don't let that go to your head."

Grinning, Harry gave Draco a look and said, "Don't worry it takes more then someone agreeing with me to inflate my ego."

"So how long has everyone been looking for me?" Harry asked as they stepped out into the hall.

"Since Sirius woke everyone up shouting that you were missing about an hour ago." Draco said grimacing.

"Um, why didn't you all just ask one of the house elves where I was?" Harry asked

Stopping in his tracks, Draco turned to look at Harry and said, "We didn't think of that."

Laughing Harry kept walking and glanced at Draco out of the corner of his eye.

"So what were you researching since you couldn't sleep?" Draco asked trying to change the topic.

"I was trying to find what type of magical creature I'll be. Since father is a veela and my father is a vampire."

"Did you figure out what you are then?" Draco asked.

"There are three things I could be: one; a veela with wizard powers, two; a vampire with wizard powers, or three; a dark veela with wizard powers."

"So, how are you going to figure out which one you are?" Draco asked looking rather interested.

"Well I won't know until my mate and I complete the mating ritual." Harry said blushing. "If I sprout wings only then I'm a veela, if I grow fangs only then I'm a vampire, and if I get both then I'm a dark veela." Harry said reading the notes from the paper. "Shouldn't you know that since you're a veela too?" Harry asked.

"Father focused on teaching me about veela while I was growing up. Once I learned all I could about veela he gave me the choice to continue learning about magical creatures if I wished to. I haven't, but I might start looking over the basic information."

Nodding his head, Harry glanced up from his notes with a frown on his face. "I do have one question though, in all three of the books that I read it said that magical creatures will always be a full blooded magical creature instead of half creature half wizard. Why is that?"

"No one knows, all we know is that while magical creatures can mate and reproduce with witches and wizards we only get their powers.  _I_  think that the creature blood is more dominant and will wipe out any of the genes that are weak whereas the wizards core is powerful and it adapts and merges with the creature blood."

"That actually sounds like it would be right." Harry said shrugging his shoulders. "Doesn't really matter anyway, I know I'm a full blooded creature with wizarding powers, and I'll eventually figure out which one."

"Yeah then wait until you get pregnant." Draco said rubbing at his own hips unconsciously.

Stopping in his tracks Harry stood there staring at Draco as his brain tried to process the words.

"Pre...pregnant!" Harry whispered looking down at his stomach.

"Yep and don't even bother trying to use conception control potions or spells. According to father they don't work on magical creatures. When your body's ready for a child, regardless if you used one or not, you'll get pregnant."

Whimpering, Harry ran his hand over his face before he started to walk after Draco.

"So let me get this straight; we don't get to pick our mate or mates, and we don't get to pick when we have children?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but it is always at the best time for the submissive since the dominant is always older even if it is only by a few hours." Draco said opening the door to Lucius' study.

Stepping into the room, Harry was quickly enveloped in a hug from all three of his parents. Giving a yelp, Harry tried to pull back before he gave in and relaxed.

"Where were you? What were you thinking disappearing like that?" Was asked by all three men.

Hearing laughter, they blushed and let go of Harry moving to sit back in their seats then looked over at Sirius who was holding his stomach while laughing.

Glaring at him, Harry moved over and dropped onto one of the chairs while Draco sat on the love seat next to Sirius.

"Well where were you?" James asked crossing his arms.

Looking his 'mum' over Harry was happy to see that he looked much better then when he had been found.

"I couldn't sleep so I went to the main library." Harry said blushing when he remembered his dream. "I ended up falling asleep in there."

"It's true I found him in there...and he made a good point. Why didn't we ask the house elves where he was?" Draco asked.

Watching as they seemed to become flustered, Harry smiled and said, "Don't forget that you didn't think of that either Draco."

Sticking his nose up, Draco didn't bother to answer that and turned his head towards the side so he was staring at Sirius.

"Now, now play nice you two." Lucius said although he was smiling fondly at their actions. "Besides we need to have you go and get ready. Before we were informed that you were 'missing' we fire called the dark lord. He is coming over soon so he can see how James and Sirius are."

"Coming here?" Harry asked going wide-eyed as his thoughts drifted back to his dream.

"Yes, he's coming here in about an hour...why is something wrong?" Lucius asked when he noticed his youngest sons reaction.

Clearing his face of the look, Harry shook his head and said, "No there's nothing wrong. Um I'm going to go and get ready." Harry said hoping he could avoid seeing Voldemort.

"Of course, but I expect you to be back here within the hour to greet him." Lucius said.

Giving a mental sigh, Harry said, "Alright I'll be back down after I shower and dress."

Standing, Harry gave his fathers and 'mother' a quick hug then walked out of the room and towards his bedroom.

Lost in thought as he entered his room, Harry walked over to his room and pulled a pair of pants,shirt, and a pair of boxers without looking them over. Setting them down on his bed Harry ambled into the bathroom stripping off his robe and sleep pants while he walked.

Turning on the shower Harry stepped in and gave a groan of pleasure as the hot water ran over his body relaxing his tense muscles. Leaning his head into the spray of water Harry shut his eyes and rotated his shoulders.

Jerking his head up, Harry spun around with wide eyes as he felt fingers ghost over his body in a caress. Looking around, Harry stuck his head out of the curtain trying to see if someone was playing a prank on him. Seeing no one, he pulled his head back inside the shower and quickly finished washing.

Hopping out of the shower, Harry grabbed his towel and quickly dried himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist. Moving in front of the mirror, Harry wiped the layer of condensation off then looked at his reflection.

Blinking a few times it took Harry a few seconds to realize that his eyes were slowly bleeding into a crimson red.

Leaning in as close as he could get to the mirror, Harry watched as his eyes flashed once before the red color drained out of his eyes.

Moaning, Harry rubbed at his eyes and whispered to himself, "I must be more tired then I thought."

Grabbing his toothbrush, Harry finished up in the bathroom then made his way back into his bedroom to dress in his clothes. Sitting down on his bed, Harry dropped his head into his hands with a whimper.

"I don't think I'll be able to look him in the face without blushing." Harry said aloud to himself.

"Look who in the face without blushing?" Draco asked from where he was standing in the doorway.

Yelping, Harry jumped up glaring at Draco. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"I did you didn't answer. You wouldn't happen to be talking about our lord would you?" Draco teased.

Blushing even more, Harry said, "It's none of your business. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Father sent me to get you. It's almost time for our lord to get here." Draco said looking at Harry with concern in his eyes. "Really what is wrong Harry?" He asked.

"I...I had a weird dream last night." Harry said standing from his seat.

"What kind of dream?" Draco asked.

"One of  _those_  dreams." Harry said looking towards the bed.

"An intimate dream? And did your eyes seem to change colors lately?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, just after I got out of the shower...does it mean something?"

Grinning Draco said, "Don't worry it's absolutely normal. Now come on our lord will be here soon."

Watching as he walked out into the hall, Harry quickly followed after him.

"Draco what is that supposed to mean?" He asked after catching up to him.

"I don't want to ruin it for you." Draco nearly bouncing down the hall.

"Ruin what for me!" Harry shouted after him stopping to stare after his weird half brother.

Hearing Draco's laughter echo down the hall back towards him, Harry hurried after him.

******END CHAPTER******


	9. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

**   
-Chapter Twelve- **

Stopping at the door leading into his fathers study, Harry hesitated before opening the door and walking in. Glaring at Draco, who was already seated next Sirius on the small Love seat, Harry dropped ungracefully into the chair he had recently abandoned.

The group sat there is silence for a few minutes before Harry turned to look at his 'mum' and said, "So  _mum_  how does it feel to be here?"

Grinning, Harry watched as Sirius started to chuckle and James just looked at him blinking.

"Harry, what...what did you call me?" James asked rubbing at his ears.

Grinning even wider, Harry said, "Well you carried me for nine months and gave birth to me, so that does make you my mum."

Turning to glare at Sirius, James said, "Did you put him up to this Padfoot?"

Looking him straight in the eye Sirius said, "No  _mum_  but I wish I did." Collapsing sideways, Sirius grabbed his stomach and leaned against Draco's shoulder.

Looking pleased with the outcome, Draco just grinned and took in his mates closeness.

"If I had my wand with me you wouldn't be laughing Sirius." James said crossing his arms.

Leaning back in his chair, Harry let out a sigh as the banter helped him relax and almost forgot about Voldemort and his dream.

Chuckling, Lucius pulled James closer to him and rubbed his arm. "Come now James, our son speaks the truth, and it does make it easier if he calls you mum."

Opening his mouth to retort, James was silenced by Severus brushing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Blushing, Harry rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling trying to ignore his parents kissing. Lowering his eyes, Harry was in time to see them break their kiss before Lucius tilted James' face towards his and indulged in his own kiss. Giving a choked groan, Harry set his head on the back of the chair and rubbed his eyes.

Hearing the fire crackle, Harry lowered his head and watched at the flames turned green before Voldemort gracefully exited the flames.

As his breath caught in his throat, Harry locked eyes with Voldemort and watched as his eyes flashed to a emerald green color before the red seeped back into dominance.

Thinking that it was a trick of the light, Harry stood up and lowered his eyes. Rolling his shoulders as a sharp pain shot through them, Harry missed the grin that Draco tossed his way. Glancing up slightly, Harry watched as Voldemort scanned the room.

"My lord thank you for coming." Lucius said bowing his head in respect.

"Thank you for informing me of our situation." Voldemort said with a small sort of grin on his lips. "This was wonderful news to receive...even if it was very early in the morning."

Giving a sheepish grin, Lucius looked towards the chair next to Harry and said, "Please sit my lord. Would you care for something to drink?" Lucius asked sitting back down next to James.

"No." Voldemort said taking the seat leaning against the arm closest to Harry. "What I would like to know is how are you back Sirius? I remember seeing you fall through the veil?" Voldemort asked with a look of interest and slight remorse at the memory.

Looking down at his hands, Sirius remained quiet for a few minutes while he tried to put his memories into words for the others.

"It was odd I remember protecting Harry then getting hit with a spell and falling through the veil. After that I was surrounded in a thick, cloying darkness for what seemed like days and I seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness. When I woke next the darkness wasn't so bad and a voice was talking to me. It told me to pronounce either my innocence or my guilt, if I spoke the truth my life would be reviewed and if I was proven innocent I would be expelled from the veil." Pausing, Sirius took a sip of the drink that Severus had just handed him.

"So of course I said that I was innocent. As soon as I said that I was surrounded by my life from at least age three, until I fell through the veil. It seemed like that took only a few hours to go over all of the information, but I was slipping in and out of consciousness again. The next time I woke I watched as I was hit by Bellatrix's spell and tossed through the veil. Then there seemed to be a few voices talking back and forth before the voice I had first heard told me that I had been wrongly cast into the veil and was being released back into life. There was a few seconds pause then I felt like I was being pulled through a portkey and I landed outside of the veil in the ministry."

"So the veil judges whether or not you really belong in there?" Harry asked seemingly awed.

"Yes, when I came out of the veil Dumbledore was there. He took me to where you found James and myself and he was complaining that they couldn't control the veil, that it didn't keep the wrongfully accused."

Sighing, Harry lowered his head and said, "So he had a part in this as well?"

"Unfortunately yes, he did Harry. He's a manipulative old man who will do anything to get what he wants." Sirius answered. Coughing, Sirius took another sip of his drink to soothe his throat since he wasn't used to talking this much.

"You needn't worry about Bellatrix for a while. I have told her to stay away from they next few meetings that I hold for attacking one of my men. As Lucius can attest I only gave orders for curses to be thrown at Dumbledore and his order...unless we were being attacked." Voldemort said turning to look at Harry.

Tilting his head down even further, Harry frowned and said, "Then you shouldn't have sent me that vision of you attacking Sirius. I wouldn't have went there if I had known that Sirius was safe!"

Although it was masked significantly well, there were slight traces of confusion in Voldemorts face. "I have no idea of what you're talking about Harry. I cannot send you visions, I  _can_  pull you into a conversation like I did on your birthday, but I cannot alter your dreams."

Frowning even more, Harry looked up and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something before he shook his head and closed his mouth.

"What is it Harry?" Severus asked with a frown of his own.

"I was just thinking; do you think Dumbledore could have been doing that as well? Giving me the visions that is. I mean aren't there wizards who have the power to alter dreams?"

"Maybe, but Dumbledore would have wanted the wizarding world to know that he was so powerful that he could alter another's dreams." Severus said curling his lips.

"Unless he had a good reason not to. Remember Severus Dumbledore is a smart wizard and rarely acts without thinking." Voldemort said rubbing his chin.

Leaning against the arm of his chair closest to Voldemort, Harry pulled his legs up underneath him and nibbled at his bottom list.

"Is there any way we can trick him into doing it?" Harry asked.

"How do you mean?" James asked looking at Harry.

"Well he can change dreams but what if you were already in my head with me?" Harry asked looking at Voldemort. "If you and I were in a meeting of sorts, wouldn't you get pulled in along with me if I wanted you to?"

Looking at Harry, Voldemort grinned and said, "I believe you may have a good idea there. If I was already there with your permission to see the dream there's no way he could lock me out."

"How would you get him to play with your dreams though?" Draco asked curiously.

"I was thinking that I could tell him that Voldemort has been eerily quiet this summer, that I haven't had any dreams lately. Now that I think about it after I'd tell Dumbledore that I'd have another dream within the next two days." Harry said letting his head rest on his shoulder.

"But you haven't picked up occlumency yet. If he checks your mind and finds out that you're lying he could try and get rid of you." Severus said frowning.

"Well what if I acted scared because someone looking like Sirius and my father approached me this summer? Do you think he'd skip over the invasion if I told him that?"

"Maybe, but I still don't think it's a good idea because Dumbledore isn't one that can be predicted often."

"Well what if you caught me "wandering the halls" after hours and decided to  _escort_  me up to his office? That way you could be up there in case something happened." Harry said biting at his lip.

"We still have a week and a half before the new school year starts again so we will work out any errors at a later date." Severus said after thinking it over. "I will, however, start teaching you occlumency again. With all of this information you have it's dangerous not to be able to protect your mind."

Nodding, Harry took a deep breath only to take another as a sweet scent reached his nose: it was a mix of something Harry couldn't identify and a musky scent that mixed together like ambrosia to Harry's nose. Tilting his eyes to the side while still taking deep breaths, Harry noticed Voldemort was taking deep breaths as well.

Glancing around the room nonchalantly, Harry noticed that no one else was breathing deeply to take in the scent that seemed to permeate the air. Looking back at Draco, Harry frowned when he saw he was staring at him with a grin on his face.

'What?' Harry mouthed.

Shaking his head, Draco continued to grin and leaned into Sirius taking his own deep breath.

"How has everything been going since Sirius and I have been gone my lord?" James asked lifting his feet and set them on Severus' lap and leaned his head on Lucius' shoulder.

"Unfortunately there hasn't been much change. After I supposedly killed you my body was destroyed and I was just a spirit floating around and I wasn't brought back until Harry was in his fourth year. That was fourteen years we lost along with many followers and trust because of it." Voldemort said clenching his hands into fists in anger.

"You didn't gain any of that trust back while you were back? Harry's fourth year was two years ago." James said.

"I was slightly psychotic when I came back. I focused on finding and destroying Harry." Voldemort said rubbing at his forehead. "Needless to say Harry and I believe that Dumbledore is responsible for that."

"Harry you seem rather comfortable around him after that." James said turning to look at Harry.

"I have no reason not to be comfortable around him; he's done nothing wrong. We were just tricked into believing that he did." Harry said shrugging his shoulders seemingly nonchalant while inside he was steaming.

As the group lapsed into a comfortable silence, a small house elf popped into the room bowing to the seated men.

"Master Lucius sir, Tizzy be telling yous breakfast is ready."

Giving a nod, Lucius dismissed the house elf then stood placing his arm around James when he stood and made sure his arm was rubbing against Severus' when he wrapped an arm around James as well.

"My lord, would you like to join us for breakfast?" Lucius asked.

Standing Voldemort inhaled deeply and said, "Yes, I believe that I shall join you Lucius."

Standing as well, Harry waited for Draco to move near him then grabbed a hold of his arm.

"I want to talk to you while we walk." Harry whispered when Draco gave him a curious glance.

Nodding, Draco held back while the rest of the group made their way out of the room.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Draco asked when they left the room following behind the elders of the group.

"Why have you been grinning at me all morning like you know something that I don't? Does it have to do with your earlier reaction when I mentioned my eyes?" Harry asked whispering watching the group in front of them.

"Look I  _do_  know something that I haven't told you, but once you figure out what it is you'll be happy that I didn't tell you. It's an amazing feeling when you're able to figure it out without any help."

"Can't you just tell me? I don't have much patience when it comes to puzzles." Harry said making a face.

"No, I won't tell you now. BUT if you can't figure it out before we go back to school I'll tell you." Draco said when Harry opened his mouth to say something else. "Don't worry though, I think you'll figure it out before long." Draco said grinning when he noticed Voldemort turn to glance at them then scowl at how close they were standing.

Picking up his pace, Draco moved up next to Sirius and started up a conversation with him while Voldemort dropped back next to Harry.

Looking up through his lashes at him Harry gave a soft smile and said, "Hi."

Giving his own grin Voldemort said, "Hello Harry. You seem to be taking all of this fairly well."

Without needing him to expand on what he was talking about, Harry moved slightly closer to him and said, "Of course I am. I love having a family I can call my own, and I may not have had the best encounters with you, but they were all based on false information. So until you give me a reason  _not_  to trust you, well, I'm going to trust you."

"That is very good." Voldemort said.

Smiling, Harry walked down the hall in silence making sure to take deep breaths to inhale the scent that was quickly becoming his favorite. Bowing his head slightly, Harry nibbled at his lips wondering why no one else besides Voldemort and himself seemed to be affected by the scent.

Stopping in his tracks, Harry looked towards Voldemort, who had stopped when he did, and was looking at him in confusion.

"Is something wrong Harry?" He asked.

"I...I...I think I found my mate." Harry answered before his eyes rolled up into his head and he fell towards the ground.

* * *

Giving a groan, Harry felt consciousness slowly returning to his body. Opening his eyes, Harry looked to his side and saw his parents and Draco grouped near the door leading into his room looking at the thing beside him that was growling at them.

Turning his head the other way, Harry was shocked to find Voldemort perched next to him on the bed with long fangs bared at the group near the door and wings fully extended trying to scare them off.

Sitting up Harry rubbed at his head and looked towards his parents. "What's going on?"

"You passed out on the way to the dining room. We heard you fall and came back towards you, but our lord transformed into that and hasn't let us come near you since." James said watching Voldemort.

"So it's true then he is my mate." Harry said as Voldemort pulled him into his arms and nuzzled his neck.

"Yes it is true, but I am wondering how he became a magical creature. He has never had creature blood in his body before." Severus said looking confused.

"How is that possible?" Harry asked while cuddling against his mate.

"It shouldn't be possible. It's never happened before." Lucius said.

Looking up at his mate, Harry watched as the fangs slowly receded back into his gums to be replaced by his normal teeth and his wings folded against his back then disappeared into his skin. His eyes which had been fully red with no sign of the pupil slowly returned to their normal color.

Watching as Voldemort slowly returned to normal, Harry nibbled at his lip and snuggled closer to him.

Looking down at Harry, Voldemort took a deep breath and leaned down towards Harry.

"Mine." Voldemort whispered then gently brushed his lips against Harry's.

"Yes, yours." Harry whispered back before he pulled away with a blush.

"My lord, how is it that you're a magical creature?" Severus called out frowning when his child was kissed.

Looking up towards them, Voldemort shrugged his shoulders and said, "I have no idea, as much as I dislike anyone knowing many people know that I am a half blood."

"Well this is something that we must figure out then. Why don't we head down to the dining hall and eat then we can figure out how this happened." Lucius suggested trying to get Voldemort and Harry out of the bed.

Standing up from the bed, Harry started to walk towards his family stopping slightly when Voldemort wrapped an arm around his waist.

Enjoying the feeling, Harry let his head rest against his mates shoulder and walked with him down the hall towards the dining hall.

******END CHAPTER******


	10. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

**   
-Chapter Thirteen- **

After Voldemort had left for the day, Harry hurried back to his room with a blush staining his face. Slipping into his room, Harry shut the door behind him and slipped his robes off of his shoulder and tossed it onto his bed.

Reaching up, Harry ran his hands through his hair and gave a loud sigh.

"Why did I keep letting him kiss me?" Harry asked aloud to himself. "So I liked one or two of them, it doesn't mean I should have let him keep kissing me. Just because he went crazy possessive on me after I fainted doesn't mean he's my mate."

Giving a louder groan, Harry stood up and started to pace around the room. Feeling a sweat starting to break out across his skin, Harry wiped at his forehead with his hand.

Making a face at the sweat that covered his hand, Harry quickly stripped out of his shirt, pants, and boxers then walked into the bathroom for a quick shower. Leaning against the wall, he let the hot, almost scalding, water run down his body and relax his tense muscles.

"God, this is so much information in such a short amount of time: I found out that I have a living family, I'm a full blooded submissive magical creature, everything that I've been told is a lie,  _and_  I have a mate." Sighing, Harry turned to allow the water to run down his chest. "I swear if I get one more big piece of information I'm going to go crazy."

Reaching out and turning off the shower, Harry stepped out and grabbed a towel. Quickly drying off, he then wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back into his bedroom.

Moving over to his dresser, Harry opened the drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers and a pair of tight faded blue jeans to lounge around in.

Dropping the towel onto his bed, Harry quickly slipped into his boxers then struggled to pull up the jeans. Hearing the door start to open, Harry tensed and tried to turn around while pulling up the jeans. Stumbling, Harry fell forwards and was able to catch himself on the bed.

"Harry listen I wanted to see if you were OK." Draco said stepping into the room. Closing the door he stepped further into the room.

Pushing himself up, Harry tried to turn around before Draco could get a look at his back, but failed to do so.

"Bloody hell Harry, what happened to your back?" Draco asked rushing forwards to his side.

Tensing, Harry pushed Draco's hand away and finished pulling his pants on.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about." Harry said moving further away from Draco's side.

"Harry that's not nothing. What happened?" Draco asked then after a pause from Harry added, "Look if you don't tell me then I'm going to have to go and get father and the others."

"Draco it's not something that I want everyone to know about. It's something that I just want to put behind me and if people start to find out then it's not going to go away."

"Harry you've got  _scars_  all over your back! I'm not going to let you tell me that it's nothing...especially when you're freaking out over them."

Moving back over to his bed, Harry dropped onto it and covered his face with his hands. "Draco..."

Sitting down next to him, Draco placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Please Harry, you're my little brother. We may just be starting to get along, but those marks shouldn't be on your back. I've seen them on some of the Slytherin's backs: they're from abuse, who's put those marks on your back?"

"Draco it was a long time ago." Harry said without looking at Draco.

"You're lying; you aren't looking at me while you say that. That means that you're lying. Don't lie to me Harry please."

"That doesn't particularly mean that I'm lying." Harry said trying to buy himself more time.

"Fine don't tell me." Draco said standing up. "I'm going to get father, and he'll make sure that you tell him how you got those scars on you."

Watching Draco move towards the door, Harry bit at his lip and gave a tortured groan.

"Draco wait. I'll tell you but...but promise me that you won't go and tell father what I tell you." Harry said dropping his head back onto the bed.

"I can't promise that, especially with the Dark Lord as your mate. If he finds out that we kept something from him, especially about you being hurt, then he'll hurt us." Draco said moving back to Harry's side.

"Thanks for nothing." Harry muttered before opening his eyes. "Alright, alright. At least I can start off telling you."

Sitting down besides him Draco looked at Harry expectantly.

"The family that I lived with before I reached majority they  _hate_  absolutely  _hate_  anything odd. They considered magic odd, no that's not right. They considered it a  _disease_. Maybe they were jealous of the power that wizards have or maybe that despised that we're different. I don't know, but the first time I had a burst of accidental magic they tried to beat it out of me." Harry said letting out a deep sigh and closing his eyes.

Jumping to his feet, Draco gave a distressed grunt and said, "They  _beat_  you for accidental magic bursts? Harry accidental magic starts when we're five years old! Are you telling me those  _muggles_  you had to live with beat you when you were five for something you couldn't control?"

"They didn't care if I could control it or not. It happened that's all that mattered to them." Harry said as his body started to shake slightly. "What's worse is that they thought that I was related to them and they still did it. If they knew that I wasn't related to them they would have thrown me out of their house as fast as they could." Harry said in a raspy voice. Burying his head into his hands, Harry felt the tears that welled up drip down to rest in his cupped palms.

Moving quickly over to his side, Draco wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled Harry to rest against his side.

"Don't cry Harry. They aren't your family,  _we_  are, we'll never do anything like that to you. Malfoy's never raise a hand to family, we may raise our voices but never our hands."

"I know, and I don't know why it bothers me so much but it does." Harry said giving a few sniffles. "No I think I do know, I guess it's because they were my 'family' and they could still raise their hands to me."

Without responding, Draco tugged Harry onto his lap and let him curl up against him with his head resting on his shoulder. Running his hands up and down Harry's back, Draco tried to convey comfort.

Giving a soft sigh as the tears stopped, Harry felt his eyes slip shut as the strain from the day finally caught up with him.

Murmuring softly to Harry, Draco held him for a few minutes after he fell asleep then carefully maneuvered him up towards the pillows and laid him down against them. Since Harry was laying on top of the blankets, Draco pulled the side of the blanket up and draped it across him.

Standing up, Draco gave a sad sigh and gently brushed Harry's bangs away from his closed eyes. Moving quietly towards the door, he opened it and slipped out into the hall with a furious frown on his face.

Storming through the halls ignoring anything in his way, Draco made his way towards his fathers study hoping to find everyone in there. Pushing the door open, Draco opened his mouth to say something only to spin around with his face red.

"Father I need to talk to you." He said trying to ignore the sounds of the three men struggling up from their pile on the floor.

"Can't it wait Draco?" Lucius asked stiffly.

"No, it's about Harry."

"What's wrong with Harry?" James asked as he pulled a robe around his body.

"Nothing is wrong right now. It's just something that I found out. It's important that you all know." Draco said.

"You can turn around now Draco." Lucius said.

Turning around, Draco was relieved to see them fully dressed and sitting on the couch. Making sure to avoid the rug where they had been laying, Draco moved over and dropped down into a chair.

"After I showed Sirius to his new room I went to talk to Harry to make sure that he was feeling alright since he's had so much information heaped on him lately. He just got out of the shower so he didn't have a shirt on. I went in without knocking and I saw his back; it was covered in scars." Draco said clenching his fists.

Watching the reaction from the three men in front of him, Draco decided that the  _filthy muggles_  that had hurt, and belittled his little brother wouldn't get away with it any longer.

Lucius jumped to his feet as his muscles tensed and his eyes started to bleed into pure silver and his finger nails started to form long sharp claws.

Severus jumped up to his feet as well, and gave a murderous hiss as his teeth sharpened into fangs and his eyes turned completely black. Clenching and flexing his fists he kept his fangs bared at the thought of someone hurting his child.

James slumped into his seat on the couch and buried his face in his hands as his body started to shake. Whimpering, James surged up to his feet and in a soft voice asked, "Who was it that hurt my baby?"

Looking at him for a few seconds, Draco nibbled at his lip and said, "I didn't think to ask who it was that he lived with before. I'm assuming that it was someone from Lily Evans side of the family though. Since the Potters have never had a squib or married into a muggle family."

Giving a groan of distress, James rushed from the room and down the hall.

Looking after him, Lucius and Severus stood there for a few seconds then rushed after him followed closely by Draco.

Rushing towards Harry's room, they found James laying on the bed next to Harry gently running his hand up and down Harry's back trying to comfort the sleeping teen.

Holding his finger up to his lips, James motioned his two lovers over to the bed with him and carefully sat up to allow them to sit next to him.

Sitting down next to Harry, Lucius and Severus added their hands to the mix and gently rubbed Harry's side and back. When Harry gave a soft sigh and snuggled into the bed, his fathers pulled their hands away but stayed sitting next to him for a few minutes.

Standing up Lucius carefully pulled the blanket away from Harry so they could get a look at his back. Frowning at the scars that zigzagged across his skin, Lucius pressed his lips together.

"Severus can you make Harry a healing potion. Although it won't fully heal the scars at least they will become less noticeable." Lucius said.

"Of course, I doubt very much that Harry will want these scars to remain as visible as they are." Severus answered without looking away from his sons body.

"Is there any way we can find out who he was living with?" James asked softly. "I doubt that Dumbledore will have told many people where he was."

"Yes, although that is true and Dumbledore didn't spread it around I believe that we can find out who Evans remaining living relatives are, and if none of them had Harry then we will have to get the answer from Harry." Lucius said. "Draco, thank you for informing us. I doubt very much that Harry would have told us himself."

"Of course father, but I have one request: when you find out and go after who's done this to my little brother I want to go with you."

"It is up to our lord who goes and what happens to those people. As you know Draco since he is Harry's mate he has the right to take retribution against anyone who has done wrong to his mate even if there are still living family members."

"Of course you are right father, but I have a feeling he will allow us to come with him." Draco said.

"We shall see Draco. Now why don't you go and keep Sirius company while we go and inform our lord about what has transpired."

Making a face at the reaction he knew was coming, Draco headed for the door and left after taking another glance at Harry.

Covering Harry back up, Lucius and Severus bent down and placed a kiss against the cheek that was showing before they started for the door.

"I'm going to stay here with Harry." James said sitting back down on the bed. "I'll bring him down when he wakes up."

"Alright James. If our lord leaves before you two come down we shall come back. However I have a feeling that he shall want to see Harry for himself before he leaves."

When they walked out and shut the door, James laid down beside Harry and carefully pulled him into his arms.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you." James whispered dropping a kiss against his forehead. Setting his head against the pillows, James allowed the tears to fall while he held Harry close to him.

"I take it Draco told you what happened?" Harry asked without lifting his head.

"Yes he told us. My question is why didn't you?"

Ignoring the question, Harry looked up at his 'mother' and said, "It's not your fault. You were stuck in that house and couldn't get out. If you could have stopped it you would have."

"That doesn't change that fact that I feel like I should have been able to help you. Harry you're my baby, my only child, I should have known you were in trouble and been able to get away and help you."

"Mum, Dumbledore is strong, very strong and he can manipulate and keep people from doing what he doesn't want them to. He can control people without them even knowing it. But now we'll be able to stop him from doing that and stop our world from being destroyed. Keep things like this from happening to other wizards."

"Of course we will. Dumbledore, whether he knows it or not, is slowly putting our world in danger. Muggles hate what they don't know and soon they'll know about us and try to destroy us because we're different. Allowing muggleborn children into this world is doing that to us."

"You don't need to explain that to me. I remember reading about the Salem witch trials in the states." Harry said giving a disgusted scoff at that memory. "Voldemort, whether  _he_  knows it or not, is doing the best thing for this world even if he's doing it because of his hate for different blood."

"And that is why the Potters follow him Harry; he is doing the best thing for the wizarding world." James said tightening his hold on Harry. Not hearing the door open James looked down at Harry and said, "Now before you changed the subject I believe I asked you a question: why didn't you tell us about the abuse?"

"Yes Harry that is a wonderful question that I personally would like to hear the answer to." Voldemort said from the door.

Bolting up, Harry's eyes widened and looked at his supposed mate. Lowering his eyes Harry bit at his lip.

"Harry..."Voldemort said with a slight warning in his tone.

"I didn't say anything because like I told Draco, I want to forget that this ever happened." Harry said frowning.

"Locking it up inside doesn't help." Voldemort said. "James will you excuse us for a few minutes."

"Of course my lord." Standing up, James dropped a kiss on Harry's forehead then said, "Harry I will be down in your fathers study. Come down when you're done talking."

Nodding, Harry watched as James left the room before turning his attention to Voldemort.

"Did you need to talk to me about something?" Harry asked quickly standing up from the bed.

Without answering, Voldemort moved over to his side and turned Harry around so he could look at his back.

"Who was it that did this to you?" He asked darkly.

"It's not important." Harry said as his dominant waited for his answer.

"Harry I want you to tell me the truth: who did this to you?" Voldemort asked putting a more commanding tone in his voice.

"I...they were... my supposed family." Harry said stuttering over his answer.

" _Who_  Harry give me a name." Voldemort said draping his arms around Harry's shoulders.

Pushing himself backwards to lean against Voldemorts chest Harry whispered, "Dursley, it was the Dursley's."

"Good, very good Harry." Voldemort whispered in his ear.

Spinning Harry around, Voldemort crushed their lips together for a few seconds.

Pulling away, Harry took deep breaths trying to regain his breathing.

"If anyone ever raises their hand to you I will destroy them Harry. No one will raise their hand to you, my mate, and live to tell about it."

Giving a soft whimper, Harry nodded his head and carefully stumbled towards the door. Allowing Voldemort to wrap his arm around his waist, Harry leaned into him as they walked back towards Lucius' study.

"I promise Harry I will not allow anyone to hurt you again. You are my mate and I will protect you."

Giving a hum of pleasure, Harry cuddled closer to him as they walked passed an empty room. Hearing a thump from the room Harry stopped and frowned at the closed door. Pulling away from Voldemort, Harry stepped over to the door and slowly pushed the door open.

Staring in shock at the scene in front of him, Harry held out an arm and stopped Voldemort from walking passed him.

Draco had pushed himself flush against Sirius and had him pinned against the wall and was currently connected at the lips. After a few seconds, Sirius grabbed Draco on the shoulders and spun them around so that Draco was pressed against the wall.

Lifting his legs up, Draco wrapped them around Sirius' waist and thrust his hips forwards against Sirius.

Giving a moan, Sirius pulled away and lowered his head to Draco's shoulder as they rocked against one another.

Blushing bright red, Harry grabbed Voldemorts arm and pulled him out of the room and down towards Lucius' study.

Chuckling at Harry's reaction, Voldemort grinned at the thought of his mate reacting to him like that.

******END CHAPTER******


	11. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

A Chance at Happiness

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

** -Chapter Fourteen- **

Lying in bed the night before returning to Hogwarts, Harry sighed and rolled over to his side. Placing his arms across his eyes, Harry shut them again and tried to force himself into sleep.

He had had a long day, but for some reason he was having a hard time falling asleep. During the day Severus had taken him to the ministry to get his license to legally apparate. In total it had taken four hours and it was physically draining for Harry.

After they had returned home, Harry took a short nap before he had to meet Severus again to practice occlumency. Harry was picking it up quickly, but he still had quite a way to go before he could successfully keep masters of legilimency out of his mind.

After a few minutes he gave up and thought back to the day a week ago when he talked to Draco about Sirius.

* * *

**Walking down the hall, Harry stopped quite a few times trying to figure out what he would say to Draco and hoping that he wouldn't walk into another scene like the one that he had walked in on the previous day with Voldemort.**

**"Just my luck that's exactly what they'll be doing." Harry mumbled shoving his hands into his pockets.**

**"Be doing what Harry?" Sirius asked as when he stepped out of his room and almost into Harry.**

**Giving a slight yelp and jumping Harry glared at his godfather.**

**"Nothing Sirius don't worry about it." Harry said hoping that he wasn't blushing.**

**Giving him a slightly odd look, Sirius shrugged his shoulders and started down the hall.**

**"If you say so Harry." Stopping half way down the hall he turned back to Harry and said, "Oh yeah your fathers and 'mother' are meeting with someone right now and don't want to be disturbed. They asked me to let you know." Without waiting for an answer, Sirius turned and continued walking down the hall.**

**"Thanks." Harry called to the now empty hall knowing that Sirius didn't hear him. Shaking his head, Harry turned and continued down the hall and stopped to knock on Draco's door. Hearing Draco call out for him to come in, Harry opened the door and stepped in.**

**"Hello Harry. What can I do for you?" He asked looking over the top of the book he had been reading.**

**"I wanted to talk to you about something." Harry said silently cursing when he felt a blush spread across his face.**

**"Sure, but it must really be something if you're blushing just from thinking about it." Draco teased setting his book aside. "Come have a seat." Draco said motioning to the big bed he was sitting on.**

**Willing the blush away, Harry moved over to the bed and sat down drawing his knees up and sat his chin down on them.**

**" I was just wondering how everything is going with you and Sirius." Harry said rubbing his chin against his knees.**

**"Oh, it's been going really good. We've been getting along really well." Giving a wide grin, Draco added, "Really, really well."**

**"I know that." Harry mumbled into his knees. "That's what I wanted to talk about. Last week when Voldemort was here we were going down to fathers study and we heard a noise from Sirius' room. We opened the door and you and Sirius were a little preoccupied."**

**Tilting his head to the side, Draco frowned lightly while he tried to remember what Harry was talking about. "Oh." Draco said grinning. "You two walked in when we were 'getting to know each other'."**

**"If that's what you're calling it, then yeah that's when we walked in." Clearing his throat, Harry then asked, "Have you told father about this?"**

**"Not yet, Sirius thinks it would be better if we wait a little while." Draco said looking slightly put off.**

**"What's wrong?" Harry asked catching the look.**

**"What if he doesn't really want me? What if that's why he's just doing this because he knows what will happen if we don't mate?" Draco asked looking scared.**

**"Draco trust me on this, Sirius doesn't do anything that he doesn't want to do. You should talk to him about how you feel if this is bugging you this much."**

**"Yes Draco, you should have told me that something was bugging you as soon as it started to." Sirius said from his spot at the door. "Harry would you excuse us?"**

**"Of course, I'll see you later at lunch." Harry said to the both of them. Standing up, Harry walked over towards the door and gave Draco a reassuring look then turned to Sirius and whispered, "You really should tell our father about this. It would make Draco feel a lot more secure about your feelings about him as his mate. Besides father would probably kill you when he finds out that you kept this information from him."**

**Grinning at Harry, Sirius gave him a pat on the shoulder and said, "We will Harry and thanks for getting him to talk about it. After yesterday when we talked he wouldn't tell me what was wrong."**

**"No problem Sirius. Just remember that he's like me; he's still only a teenager who acts older then he really is."**

**"When did you get so smart?" Sirius asked teasingly.**

**"I've always been smart. I only show it to certain people." Harry said grinning at him. Giving Draco one last reassuring smile, Harry walked out of the room and headed back towards his own.**

Rolling back onto his back, Harry gave a tired grin as he remembered how Lucius had reacted when Sirius and Draco informed him about their status as mates.

**The family had been eating breakfast for a few minutes chatting about mundane things until Draco and Sirius exchanged quick glances with each other.**

**Clearing his throat, Draco looked up towards Lucius and said, "Father I have something I need to tell you."**

**"What is it Draco?" Lucius asked setting aside the _Daily Prophet_  he had been looking over.**

**"Well as you know I became of age to find my mate back in June." Jumping slightly, Draco looked down and watched as Sirius' foot inched up his leg to rub against his calf. Looking back up, Draco glared at Sirius but only got a sultry wink back.**

**"Draco you were saying." Lucius said when Draco didn't continue.**

**"Oh, right. Well like I said about my coming of age. Well I was able to find my mate since then. It turns out that Sirius is my mate." Draco said quickly watching his father for any reaction.**

**Picking up his cup of tea, Lucius took a sip then set it back down. Lacing his fingers together, Lucius looked at Draco and started to talk.**

**"Draco, my son, congratulations on finding your mate so soon after your coming of age." Turning to look at Sirius he continued, "Sirius if you hurt my son, while I may not be able to kill you, I will make you suffer."**

**Looking at Lucius, Sirius looked shocked for a few seconds before he said, "Lucius I swear on my life that I will never hurt Draco. I care about him too much to do that...even if we've just come together."**

**Nodding his head, Lucius gave a curt reply of "Good." Then he gave Draco a small proud smile and returned to his tea.**

* * *

 

Turning his head, Harry looked at the constantly floating numbers beside his bed to check the time and was annoyed to see that it was almost three thirty in the morning. Rolling onto his stomach, Harry gave a tired sigh and buried his head underneath his pillow. Turning his head so he could breath out of the gap between his pillow and the bed, Harry closed his eyes.

He must have dozed off slightly, because the next thing he was aware of was his alarm going off although it was muffled by the pillow. Giving a groan, Harry swiped his hand out trying to stop the alarm already knowing that it would do no good since it was charmed to ring until he got out of bed.

Pushing himself up onto his hands, Harry rolled his neck and arched his back before he untangled himself from his blankets and stood up. Shuffling over to his closet, Harry pushed the doors open and looked at the clothes in front of him.

Debating on what clothes to wear, Harry reached into the closet and pulled out a pair of black leather pants and a red silk shirt. Starting to shut the doors, Harry caught sight of the leather coats that he had bought when he first left the Dursley's. Reaching back into the closet, Harry pulled out the ankle length black coat.

Laying the clothes out on the bed, Harry turned and started towards the bathroom when he stopped in his tracks. Smiling suddenly at the thought that he'd finally be wearing clothes of his own, Harry practically skipped into the bathroom to take his shower. Stripping out of his boxers and sleep pants, Harry started the shower and stepped under the spray.

Running his fingers through his shoulder length shiny black hair, Harry sighed and rolled his shoulders. Leaning his hands against the wall, he bowed his head and frowned as he remembered that Voldemort, his mate, hadn't been to the manor in the past week.

Wondering what could be keeping him away, Harry missed the first few phantom touches that ran across his back and shoulders. Almost purring in pleasure, Harry pushed his back into the caresses before he remembered where he was and that he should have been alone there.

Spinning around with a slight yelp, Harry looked around the shower then stuck his head out from behind the curtain already knowing that there wouldn't be anyone out there.

Feeling the caresses come back and run over his face and down towards his shoulders, Harry stared in shock at the empty space in front of him.

As the invisible hands slowly made their way down Harry's body, a blush started to creep onto his face.

Out of instinct at the unusual touches, Harry reached down and tried to brush the hands away as they slowly started to rub around his hardened nipples. When the hands wouldn't be stopped, Harry leaned back against the shower wall with his eyes wide.

As the hands moved away from his nipples and down towards his stomach, Harry gave a lusty moan and his eyes slowly fluttered shut. Feeling the invisible hands slide past his stomach, Harry tensed slightly when the hands started to run over his erection. Flexing his hands, Harry let his head thump against the shower wall and had to shut his eyes as the water started to run into them.

As the hands wrapped around him and gently started to work him towards his release, Harry gave a whimper that he muffled by biting at his lip. Without realizing it, Harry started to thrust forwards into the hands while biting his lip to muffle the moans that wanted to erupt from his throat.

Rolling his head back and forth against the shower wall, Harry's moans started to get louder and louder as he felt the unfamiliar heat building up inside.

**_"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself my mate. I look forward to doing this for real once you're ready."_  **Voldemort whispered into Harry's mind.

Gasping out his mates name in both shock and pleasure, Harry arched his back as his release erupted and landed on the shower floor only to be washed away by the running water.

**_"I wait for your return over Christmas break, Harry."_**  Voldemort whispered. Then with one last caress across Harry's face, the hands and the feeling of his mate in his mind slowly faded into the background until it was a faint blip in his thoughts.

Frowning at the feeling of loss that suddenly slammed into him, Harry rubbed at his chest where his heart was and quickly climbed out of the shower after turning it off. Grabbing his towel, Harry dried himself off as he walked back into his bedroom and quickly dressed in his clothes.

As he was about to pull his black coat on there was a knock at his door. Without turning towards the door, Harry called out for whoever it was to come in.

"Hey Harry what's taking you so long? We have to get going." Draco said as soon as he opened the door.

"Sorry I was in the shower." Harry said feeling his face heat up and mentally cursed.

Pulling his coat on, Harry then turned and was about to shrink his trunk when he stopped. Biting at his lip, Harry quickly opened the lid and moved back to his closet. Grabbing a few of the leather pants and silk shirts in there Harry carefully folded them and placed them in his trunk. Shutting the lid he then shrunk his trunk and carefully slipped it into the pocket of his coat.

"Okay, I'm ready to go now." Harry said grinning at Draco. Following Draco out of the room, Harry looked at him and opened his mouth to ask him something before he shook his head and shut his mouth.

"What is it Harry?" Draco asked giving his younger brother an amused look.

"Draco, do magical creature mates have mind links?" He asked quickly before he could talk himself out of it.

"Yeah, it all depends on the mates though. Each set of mates have a certain type of bond or link that they have. Why do you and our lord have a link forming?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, he was talking to me in my head earlier and...and I could feel him touching me." Harry said looking away his blush spreading slightly.

"So you and our lord have a mind link. Don't worry about the touching every creature can do that...it's a way to cope if they've been apart for a while." Draco said.

"That's...good to know." Harry said sounding slightly unsure of whether it was or not. "So what about you and Sirius? What kind of link do you have?" Harry asked trying to get the subject away from the touching.

Looking sad Draco said, "Unfortunately it's only creatures with full blooded mates that have a true link. I can feel where Sirius is but it's muted so much since he's just a wizard. But that's not a problem Sev thinks that he might be able to make wizards a creature just like their mate. If we can just figure out how it was that our lord was able to do it."

"Is that why we haven't really seen a lot of father and our lord lately?" Harry asked.

"I suppose it is. They won't tell me what they've been doing either. I'm assuming that it's what they're doing because they don't want to lose their mate again." Draco said with a small hidden smile at how much the family had changed since James and Harry had come into it.

"Well if the slight pain I felt when Voldemort pulled away from my mind I can imagine what they felt thinking that he was gone forever." Harry said.

Walking side-by-side towards the main entrance, they dropped into a comfortable silence.

"When we apparate to the station I'm going to have to go separately." Harry said breaking the silence.

"So no one knows where you were staying?" Draco asked.

"Exactly. I don't want Dumbledore finding out anytime soon that this is where I'm staying. There'd be no getting around a confrontation with him." Harry said sneering.

"What are you going to do when you get back to Gryffindor? Surely he won't stop calling you for meetings or dropping in to check on his 'favorite' students." Draco asked.

"I'll deal with it when it happens. Worst that can happen I 'provoke' my father into giving me detentions every night." Harry said grinning.

"Are you sure you aren't supposed to be Slytherin?" Draco asked jokingly.

"To tell you the truth...that's where the sorting hat wanted to put me in our first year. I just talked it out of putting me there." Harry said as they stepped into the main hall where Lucius, Severus, James and Sirius were already waiting for them.

Tossing Draco a grin, Harry dashed over to join his parents at the door. Giving James a hug when he got there Harry watched as Draco stopped in shock.

"I wish you could go with us to the station." Harry said pouting slightly.

"So do I Harry, if not to see you off but to keep all of those perverts from touching my baby." James said frowning at the clothes he was wearing. "Harry if your mate saw you wearing those clothes he'd kill everyone in the vicinity of you."

"Well then it's a good thing that he isn't seeing me off isn't it." Harry said trying not to deepen the pout.

"Speaking of seeing you two off we need to go so you don't miss the train." Severus said glancing at the floating numbers above the archway.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't molest my son in front of me Sirius." Lucius said glaring at the kissing couple.

Pulling away, Sirius brushed another quick kiss against Draco's lips then whispered something in his ear. Stepping back next to James Sirius crossed his arms and watched as the four walked out the main door and down towards the end of the wards.

When they reached the end of the wards and stepped out onto the unprotected land they stopped.

"I have to apparate directly outside of the wards at Hogwarts to be there before the students arrive, but if there is anything that either of you need don't hesitate to come and talk to me." Severus said to both Harry and Draco. Giving them both a short hug, Severus then accepted a kiss from Lucius before he apparated away.

Sharing a glance with Draco, Harry turned to their father and said, "I'm going to follow you and Draco to the station in a few seconds. I don't want anyone to start guessing the truth yet."

"Of course Harry." Lucius said placing a hand on his shoulder. "We shall see you there, and since I shall not be able to tell you there, James and I expect a letter every weekend from the both of you."

"Yes, father." Harry said with Draco echoing right behind him.

"We should get going it's getting late." Draco said.

With a nod, Lucius gave Harry a pat on the shoulder and Draco grinned at him before they both disappeared with a loud crack.

Counting to twenty, Harry decided that enough time had passed and closed his eyes focusing on the small Wizards 'tea shop' next to the train station and popped into the apparation room that had been a requirement for his license.

Glancing around the room, Harry noticed that it looked exactly the same: it was a small dusty empty room with one small window and a door across from it.

Cringing at the feeling of being trapped Harry quickly hurried from the room wiping at his forehead to brush away the sweat that had gathered there. Looking around the shop for the first time Harry was surprised to see so many of the Hogwarts students sitting around.

The shop was rather large and seemed to have three shops all together. One was a book store off to the right of the entrance to the main 'tea shop' where students were bustling around either buying books for the train ride or buying last minute supplies for Hogwarts.

To the left of the 'tea shop' was a pet menagerie that must have had a scent blocker on it to keep the natural scents from the animals from seeping into the other two stores.

Biting at his lip, Harry glanced at the floating numbers above the main register and towards the menagerie. Making a decision, Harry made his way over to the shop and stepped in. Keeping his head down to avoid being spotted by his classmates, Harry wandered around the shop.

Moving over to one of the cages, Harry squatted down and looked at the animal inside. There was a small animal inside of the cage that seemed to be a mix between a wolf and a lynx and it seemed to only be a few weeks old.

The cub was tiny and it looked as if it would fit in one of Harry's hands alone. It was a pure white color and you could tell it's mix from it's looks. It had the tail of a wolf and the ears of a lynx, both ears had extra tufts of fur sticking up on top that were pure black. The animals face was that of a wolf and it's body was tiny yet you could see the strength in it. Its eyes were an amazing bright golden color that seemed to draw you in and finally its paws seemed to be that of the lynx since it had claws that would allow the animal to climb trees if it had the need to.

"Ah it seems that you have expensive tastes." A voice said from behind him.

Tilting his head to look at the man behind him Harry said, "And why is that?"

"That there is a...well it doesn't really have a specific breed, but it's a mix between an arctic wolf and a lynx. For some reason these animals don't get bigger then the size then that one there. This one's only eight weeks old and once it bonds with a wizards it won't die until its master passes on." The man said while his mind seemed to be adding up the money he could make from this sale.

"And how much does it cost?" Harry asked glancing at the time again.

"Why that animal there is only 56 galleons, 15 sickles and 2 knuts. We're practically giving the animal away." The man said glaring at the cage.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Harry asked noticing the look.

"The animal seems to attack those that it doesn't like." The man said lowly looking as if he had been kicked.

"And what will happen if you don't sell it?"

"Well then the beast is going to be killed." The man simply said.

As soon as he heard that Harry said, "Ring it up, I'll take him."

Grinning widely the man said, "Of course sir! And will you be needing any supplies to go with it?"

"Yeah, get me some start up food and bowls. I'll take the animal with me right now, but just have the other things delivered to Hogwarts." Harry said reaching out to take the animal after the man unlocked the cage and stepped as far back as he could.

As the animal stepped forwards and sniffed at his hand, Harry let it get used to him before he picked him up and the animal curled up against him with a soft purr rumbling through its chest.

"Who should the delivery be addressed to?" The man asked stepping up the counter.

"Have it delivered to Harry Potter." Harry said handing the man the money.

As his eyes went wide, the man started at him and started to say something but Harry cut him off.

"If I read one shred about this in the paper I won't be happy." Harry said glaring at him and smirked inside when he realized he had picked that up from his father.

"Of course sir I would  _never_  do that!" The man said looking awed that he had just helped  _the_  Harry Potter.

Rolling his eyes, Harry cuddled the animal closer and quickly stepped out of the store and headed for the main doors to make his way into the train station next door. Glancing at the clock as he entered the train station, Harry was shocked to find that he had only spent about five minutes in the menagerie.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry made his way to platform 9 an ¾'s and quickly 'stumbled' through when there was no one around.

Noticing Draco and their father look towards him when he stepped through, Harry grinned and shrugged his shoulders before he made his way onto the train relieved to see that it was mostly empty.

Not really paying attention to where he was going, Harry walked past an occupied compartment when a pair of voices caught his attention.

"Remember Ronald, Dumbledore wants us to find out where  _he_  was this summer and report back to him as soon as we get to Hogwarts."

Stopping when he heard Hermione's voice and what she said, Harrt leaned against the wall outside of the compartment to hear what was going on.

"Relax Mione Potter's too stupid to realize that Dumbledore has us spying on him. Although I think we should be getting more then a few thousand galleons a month for spying on that prat." Ron said with, what sounded like, a mouthful of food.

"Honestly Ronald do you ever stop eating." She said sounding rather disgusted. "Besides until Potter dies that's all that the Professor can get for us. You should be grateful that Potter has that much money or else we'd be doing this for free."

"Yeah, yeah I know. But with all the whining that we hear from Potter we should be getting a vault full of money. It's always 'why didn't you write to me this summer? Or 'feel bad for me someone I care about just died'. It's so annoying." Ron said.

"Well just be ready for it today Ronald. He should be here soon, and Dumbledore wants us to find out where he was at all costs. Besides Dumbledore said that you know who is going to cause a big problem this year and that Harry will kill him and then Harry will unfortunately die." Hermione said not sounding upset at the 'death' of her friend. "Just remember Dumbledore has his will written up, just don't cause any problems and you shouldn't have to work once we graduate."

As the two started to laugh, Harry felt tears stinging at his eyes and rubbed them away with his unoccupied hand. Hearing the soft meow, Harry looked down at his new pet and smiled at the wide eyes looking at him.

"Come on Tiger let's go get a seat so I can introduce you to my brother." Harry whispered moving down the row of compartments to find an empty one far enough away from his 'friends'.

Stepping into an empty compartment, Harry dropped down onto the seat and started to stroke Tigers head.

"I hope you don't mind the name Tiger because that's what I'm calling you." Harry said softly and was rewarded with a soft purr and a lick to his hand. Smiling sadly Harry scratched Tiger under his chin and hoped that Draco came looking for him.

He was rewarded a few minutes later when his compartment door opened and Draco stuck his head in.

"Harry what's wrong you aren't with your friends." He said softly until he caught sight of the miserable look in Harry's eyes. Frowning, Draco stepped into the compartment and dropped down next to Harry on the seat. "Talk to me Harry tell me what's wrong."

Giving a scoff Harry opened his mouth and said, "They aren't real friends. They were using me to get money from Dumbledore."

'Harry...I'm sorry." Draco said wrapping an arm around Harry's side. "Well if we tell uncle Sev. I'm sure he'll give them detentions this year."

"No, they'll get themselves in trouble soon enough." Harry said smiling at the thought. "Draco I want you to meet Tiger." Harry said holding up his pet.

"Is this why you came in later?" Draco asked realizing that Harry didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah, it's odd the store I bought him from said he doesn't really have a species that he belongs to." Harry said smiling when Tiger rubbed against Draco with a purr.

"Why don't you rest Harry. I'll wake you before we get to Hogwarts so that you can change."

Yawning at the thought of sleep, Harry nodded and let his head rest against Draco. The last thing he remembered was Tiger curling up against him and Draco promising that 'the mudblood and weasel would pay.'

******END CHAPTER******


	12. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** -Chapter Fifteen- **

When Harry next woke up it wasn't to Draco shaking him awake it was to a shrill shriek that came from the compartment door.

"Drakey why are you allowing some boy to sleep on you?" Shouted Pansy Parkinson.

At the sound of her voice, Draco winced and hoped that she didn't draw anyones attention.

"Are you cheating on me with  _him_?" She sneered.

Sitting up Harry rubbed at his eyes and stretched his arms being careful not to knock Tiger from his lap.

"Will you stop with the noise your voice is horrible." Harry said glaring at her.

"How dare you talk to me like that! Who are you?" She demanded stepping into the compartment and slamming the door.

"Pansy that's enough." Draco said loudly as her voice increased with each word.

"It is not enough Draco Malfoy! You and I are going to get married and I find out that, that this  _boy_  is hanging all over you." She said visibly shaking.

"Pansy how many times do I have to tell you that there is absolutely no way that I am marrying you." Draco said shuddering at the thought.

"You will too be marrying me! I am your mate, why you haven't kissed me yet is beyond me, but I will not allow you to touch me without marriage first." Pansy said starting to tap one of her feet while she placed her hands on her hips.

"GOOD! I don't  _want_  you to touch me!" Draco said calmly looking repulsed.

Giving a scoff, Pansy ran her hands over her sides and said, "I find that highly unlikely."

Grinning when he realized that Pansy didn't realize who he was, Harry gave a small grin and decided to play around with her a little.

Snuggling closer to Draco, Harry nuzzled against his shoulder and said, "Draco make the dog faced harpy stop shrieking." Feeling Draco tense up, Harry turned his head towards the side so Pansy couldn't see his lips and whispered, "play along."

Giving an impish giggle, Harry began to pet Tiger and looked at Draco while nibbling at his bottom lip.

"She thinks she's your mate?" He asked letting go of his lip. Looking over to her with a smile Harry said, "Honey I'm sorry but you aren't his mate, you aren't anything close to being his mate."

Inhaling deeply and flaring her nostrils, Pansy started to shake and said, "What is  _that_  supposed to mean!"

"You must be so dense." Harry said shaking his head. "It means that you aren't his mate and you need to get rid of your obsession of him quickly. I know that his mate isn't going to tolerate the fact that you keep calling yourself his mate."

"Listen here just because you think that you're his mate doesn't mean that you can tell me what to do. Tell him Drakey, tell him I'm your mate."She demanded still glaring at Harry.

"Pansy I will not tell him that because you are  _not_  my mate. I've been telling you that since we started Hogwarts."

Giving Draco what she thought was a seductive look, she moved towards him swaying her hips. "But Drakey, you know that my daddy has a marriage contract for us. You can't just say no." She said dropping down onto his lap.

Pushing her to the ground with a sneer, Draco said, "Pansy our grandfathers made that contract and it said that  _if_  we were mates we would marry, if not then the contract is null and void. You  _are not_  my mate and we  _are not_  getting married."

Jumping up from the ground, Pansy glared at the both of them and said, "Just you wait until my daddy hears about this." Turning to Harry, she spat out, "You may think you're his mate, but I know the truth when I find out what spell you cast on him I'll see you put in Azkaban for keeping two mates from coming together and consummating our eternal love." With that she spun around and fled out of the compartment with a demented look upon her face.

Placing Tiger on the seat, Harry stood up and pulled his trunk out of his pocket. Setting it on the seat across from them he quickly enlarged it. Carefully taking off his coat, Harry set it down and pulled on his robes and tie. Leaving the robe hanging open, Harry carefully put his coat in the trunk and shrunk it again. Placing the trunk back in his pocket, Harry sat down while Draco placed his robes on.

When he was done and sitting down again, Harry started to talk again. "So how can you put up with her?" Harry asked.

"I can barely stand her Harry. She always clings onto me whenever she gets the chance to and tells anyone she can that she's my mate. I can guarantee that when we get into the dining hall she's going to throw herself at me and cling to me all during the sorting." Draco said shuddering.

"So why don't you just move away from her, or do as you did in here and push her away?" Harry asked remembering all the times that he had seen her clinging to Draco.

"Because it is so much easier to ignore her then to move since she'd just follow me to the next seat I sit in, and I don't just push her to the ground because people would automatically assume that I'd abuse her, or any person I'm with, because I pushed her away." Draco said.

Nodding his head in undestanding, Harry gave a hum of agreement. Glancing out the window, Harry noticed that they were drawing close to Hogsmeade station and drew into himself.

"Hey don't let this get to you Harry. You're starting out a new year with family and a new view on this world. You'll be making new friends before you know it." Draco said.

"I know, it's just that they were the first friends that I made...and to find out that they were working for Dumbledore. It hurts." Harry said shrugging his shoulders. "I mean if I wasn't so naive I would have noticed when I first met them: Ron asked to see my scar and Hermione, regardless of being a muggleborn, knew who I was as soon as she saw me."

"Harry you were an eleven year old first year who just found out about being a wizard for the first time."

"I know, and you didn't really help the fact that you acted like a jerk when I first met you. I just want to know why I didn't see it after I adjusted to being a wizard."

"You had so much other things to focus on Harry. You had to adjust to being a wizard, you had to do the work during the school year, you had a 'dark lord' and his followers trying to kill you, and you had to worry about going back to those 'relatives' of yours. I don't blame you for not realizing it." Draco said sneering when he remembered what his baby brother had gone through growing up.

"I suppose so." Harry said shrugging his shoulders. "God, I don't know how I'm going to get through this year seeing them everyday in the dorms."

"One day at a time Harry that's all you can do. Besides you can talk to me any time that you need to."

"I guess, but what about the plan to avoid each other so that Dumbledore doesn't figure out where I was during the summer?" Harry asked standing up as the train rolled into Hogsmeade station.

"Easy, if anyone asks we bumped into one another when we got on the train and, at first, started to argue then started talking and started a tense, uneasy friendship." Draco said shrugging his shoulder.

"I guess that could work, I mean people make new friends everyday." Harry said holding Tiger close to his chest.

"Besides unlike the younger years, we get to go out to Hogsmeade every weekend this year. So we can get together during the weekend and you can vent." Draco said standing up as well.

"I'm just glad that it's Friday today and we don't have to start classes until Monday. I think I'm going to need the weekend to get used to everyone staring again." Harry said making a face.

Stepping out into the hall, Draco and Harry walked in silence avoiding anyone that exited their compartment.

Stepping out of the train, Harry took a deep breath and quickly moved away from the doors following after Draco. Glancing around, Harry grinned when he watched the first years huddle around each other near Hagrid who was grouping them together to bring them to the boats.

"Come on Harry we need to get to the carriages." Draco said as Hermione and Ron stepped off of the train looking around.

Glancing back to where Draco was looking, Harry tensed and quickly moved to Draco's side. When they climbed up into a carriage and shut the door the Thestrals immediately started moving towards the school.

"Draco I was just thinking are people really going to realize that I'm...well me until we're in class? I mean I don't need my glasses any more, my hair is longer and shinier, and my eyes aren't bright green anymore they're almost fully gray except for the specks of black, and hazel in them."

"If they see your scar they'll know, but you've kept your head down so far." Draco said realizing the truth behind Harry's words. "I guess we've just been so used to seeing you daily that we didn't realize that no one would recognize you without looking for your scar."

"Ah well if anyone asks I'll tell them that it's a disguise that I've decided to use to throw Voldemort off of my trail." Harry said after thinking about it.

"Do you think Dumbledore is going to realize that you were with your real family when he sees you?" Draco asked worried for his brother.

"Maybe, but I'll throw  _him_  off of my trail when I go to see him later today. I'll just act scared and tell him that while Voldemort's been quiet that the changes happened and I don't know why they did...hopefully he'll believe me."

"I hope so because if something happens to you, wizarding world be damned, the Dark Lord will destroy everyone and everything in his path to get to you." Draco said shuddering as he remembered how the Dark Lord had been when he was obsessed with killing Harry.

Turning to look out the window, Draco and Harry sat in a comfortable silence as they drew closer and closer to the school. When Tiger gave a soft sort of growl and nudged at his hand, Harry gave him a soft smile and started to scratch him behind his ears.

As the Thestrals slowed down and stopped in front of the school, Harry gave a deep sigh and opened the carriage door. Dreading the reactions he was going to get when everyone realized who he was, Harry stepped down into the sunlight.

Watching as the other students already at the school slowly ambled into the main hall, Harry followed them in as Draco stepped down to his side.

"Remember what I said Harry, don't let them get to you and if you need anything at all you can come find me and talk to me at any time."

"Yep, so what do you say to scaring some of the other students?" Harry asked feeling mischievous as he saw Hermione and Ron step down out of their own carriage looking angry although they were masking it quite well.

"What do you have in mind?" Draco asked grinning.

"Just follow along." Harry said stepping back into the shadows of their carriage as Hermione and Ron walked towards the front doors of the school. "Draco start walking towards the school."

Giving Harry a confused looked, Draco shrugged his shoulders and did as Harry said.

Watching as Draco took a few steps forwards, Harry moved after him without looking like he was running. When Draco was right next to Hermione and Ron, Harry moved forwards and carefully bumped into Draco.

"Hey why don't you watch where you're going Malfoy!" Harry said watching as Hermione and Ron looked over at the sound of his voice.

Hesitating for a second Draco sneered and said, "Potter, what a way to start the new school year."

"You're right Malfoy seeing your ugly mug this early would ruin anyones day." Harry said grinning.

"HARRY?" Both Hermione and Ron shouted drawing looks from their other classmates.

"Ugly mug! I have nothing less then a handsome mug Potter...Weasel, on the other hand, has an ugly mug. Granger too if you look at her head on." Draco said making a face that almost sent Harry into laughter.

Turning to look at Ron and Hermione Harry gave them both a once over then looked at Draco and said, "I do believe that you're right Malfoy...they are pretty ugly."

"Of course I'm right Potter I'm always right."

At the same time as Draco said that, both Hermione and Ron looked between the both of them with their mouths wide open.

"Harry James Potter! How dare you!" Hermione screeched while Ron turned a bright red and looked like steam would start pouring out of his ears any second.

Giving them both a cold look Harry said, "Easily I just agreed with Draco here...it's not like I'm lying."

As both Hermione and Ron stuttered at that, Harry shrugged his shoulders and turned towards the doors again.

"Come on Malfoy walk with me. I think we need to reintroduce ourselves."

Giving both the weasel and mudblood a victorious grin, Draco moved towards Harry's side and they entered the school ignoring the looks that they were getting from the students who had witnessed the scene.

When they were far enough away from the crowd, Draco turned towards Harry and said, "Harry I thought you were going to act as if nothing happened?"

Not answering for a few seconds, Harry gave a sigh and said, "I was going to, but I'm not going to live a lie with them any longer. I'm not going to allow them to use me and lie to me. I'm a new person and I'm going to  _be_  that person no matter what."

Giving him a pat on the shoulder, Draco said, "Good for you Harry and you know that all of us will be there for you."

"I know, and that's part of why I'm doing it, because I'm not alone in this." Harry said looking down at Tiger who was curled up against his chest. Laughing softly, Harry said, "I guess our plan to tell everyone that we started to get along on the train ride over here just went out the window."

"Nah, it's the same plan only now it's here at Hogwarts and we have people to support the plan because they saw us walk away talking amicably."

"Yeah, I guess that is true." Harry said nodding his head. Sighing, Harry watched as the students started to pour into the main hall and headed towards their dorms to drop off their trunks. "I guess this is where we go our separate ways for now." Harry said.

"For now, and don't worry about anything. We're here if you need to talk." Draco said tossing an evil glare towards a group of students that were listening in to their conversation.

"I'll see you later. If not meet me outside by the lake tomorrow at about noon." Harry said shaking his head.

"Alright, I'll see you." Draco said then shouldered his way past the students giving a remark about how it was rude to listen in to other peoples conversations.

Shaking his head in amusement Harry turned and quickly started up the stairs wanting to avoid Hermione and Ron for as long as possible. Getting to the portrait of the fat lady, Harry nodded to the head boy waiting at the portrait.

"Trying out a new look Harry?" Without waiting for an answer he added, "The password right now is 'lionheart' don't forget it." He warned.

Nodding his head, Harry quickly mumbled out the password and entered the room rushing upstairs ignoring the calls he got from the other students. Stepping into the room he'd share with Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus, Harry stepped over to one of the beds close to the wall and set his trunk down on his pillow leaving it shrunk.

"Tiger you're going to have to stay here while I go downstairs for a while. If your food and things that I ordered for you aren't here by the end I'll bring some food up for you from lunch." Harry said before he realized that he was talking to Tiger like he could understand him.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry decided if he wanted to talk to Tiger then he would.

"I'm going to place a charm on the curtains so that no one can open them unless they use the reversal charm on them...hopefully no one will but..." Harry said shrugging his shoulders again.

Scratching Tiger behind the ears, Harry smiled at the purr that rumbled from his chest before he moved up to the pillows and curled up in a ball around the chest as if to protect it. Closing the curtains, Harry quickly cast the spell and pocketed his wand before he walked out of the room towards the stairs.

Making a face when he saw Hermione and Ron walk in, Harry ignored them as he walked by them and back out into the hallway. Hoping that they weren't going to follow him out, Harry gave a sigh of relief when he got to the end of the hall and no one came out after him.

Hurrying down the stairs, Harry made his way to the great hall and slipped in moving over to the Gryffindor's table. Looking up at the head table, Harry locked eyes with his father and gave him a quick nod of his head and received a small one back.

Looking over towards Draco, Harry had to cover his mouth to hide his laughter: Pansy, like Draco had said, was plastered to his side batting her eyelashes at him. Placing both his hands up on the table Draco had his lips pressed tight together.

Looking up towards Harry, Draco glared when he realized he was laughing.

Setting his hands down on the table, Harry discretely pulled out his wand and cast a quick Expulso which, when it came hit Pansy, pushed her back off of the bench and to the ground. Slipping his wand away, Harry watched as almost everyone started laughing as Pansy jumped up from the floor and ran out of the room.

Giving Draco a grin when he looked over at him, he shrugged his shoulders lightly. As the laughter died down, Harry noticed that Hermione and Ron had finally entered the room.

"Your animal attacked me Harry." Ron said rubbing at his scratched and bitten arm.

"Well what were you doing in my bed? That's the only reason he would have attacked you." Harry said glaring at them.

"We wanted to see why you were acting crazy." Hermione said giving him a snotty look as if she had the right to.

"That doesn't give you the right to go through my things." Harry said clenching his hands into fists.

Hermione was about to say something else when the doors opened and Professor. McGonagall led in the new first years.

"Just drop it." Harry said turning away from them planning to ignore them during the sorting and lunch. As the hat made it's introduction and Professor. McGonagall started to call the students up, Harry kept his eyes turned away from Hermione and Ron and focused on the students being sorted.

Feeling relief when they didn't talk again, Harry let his mind drift as Professor. McGonagall got to the "C's", but made sure to focus every now and then when he felt a brush against his mind.

Not sure if it was his father trying to check on him or Dumbledore trying to invade his privacy, Harry made sure to let nonsensical things run through his head whenever he felt a slight prodding against his shields.

When Professor. McGonagall read the last name and the scared first year was sorted into Hufflepuff, Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands to get everyones attention.

"Students let me start off by saying welcome to all of the new first years and welcome back to all of our returning students. Now as always the Forbidden Forest is just that, Forbidden and all students are to remain outside of the forest at all times. Our caretaker Mr. Filch has placed a list of banned items on his door and they are not to be seen inside the castle. Also remember sixth and seventh years that your weekends to Hogsmeade starts this weekend and for the third, fourth, and fifth years your weekends to Hogsmeade starts in two weeks then it will be every other Saturday you may go. For now that is all the announcements so lets dig in!" Dumbledore said once again clapping his hands. A few seconds later platters full of food appeared on each of the tables.

Already with a mouthful of food, Ron turned towards Harry and said, "So mate, why were you acting like a jerk earlier and why were you being nice to the ferret?"

"Because I wanted to, and now I want the both of you to leave me alone so I can eat in peace." Harry said picking at the food on his plate not feeling very hungry.

"Why would you want to be nice to  _Malfoy_  when he's only ever been rude and mean to us?" Hermione asked looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Yeah mate, besides he's just a slimy snake just like his whole family." Ron said turning to glare at Draco's head.

Tensing, Harry glared at the both of them and hissed out, "Yeah, but at least they're truthful about it." Quickly looking around, Harry gave a sigh of relief when he noticed that other students were starting to stand and leave the room. Quickly dropping some food into his napkin for Tiger Harry pushed it carefully into his pocket.

Standing up to leave the room, Harry said, "If I were you I'd leave me alone. I don't like people that lie to me." Watching as they paled slightly, Harry turned and headed for the door.

Stepping out into the hall, Harry took a deep calming breath then started to walk towards the stairs that would lead up towards the Gryffindor dormitories. When a hand landed on his shoulder, Harry gave a slight groan and turned to yell at the person touching him when he realized that it was his father.

"Mr. Potter the headmaster wants to speak with you." Severus said reverting to his role of the rude, bitter potions master who couldn't seem to stand Harry Potter.

Nodding his head, Harry followed his father down the hall towards Dumbledore's office.

When they were away from the crowds Severus looked at Harry and asked, "How has it been so far?"

"Okay, but it turns out that Hermione and Ron were spying on me for the headmaster." Harry said feeling his anger rising again.

Since he didn't seem to know what to say, Severus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder trying to convey his concern.

"It's alright, Draco helped me get over it partly. I'm more angry at them right now for deceiving me into thinking that they cared about me." Harry said shrugging his shoulders. "Draco and I realized that no one is going to recognize me without looking at my scar...I figured that I'd act worried when I see Dumbledore because of the changes." Harry said as they reached the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance.

"That is a good idea, I don't know how we didn't realize that would cause a problem when you returned." Severus said mentally berating his mates and himself.

After saying the password, the two stood in silence as the gargoyle slid away to reveal the staircase leading to the headmaster's office.

When they entered the office, Dumbledore looked up with his eyes slightly hard and said, "Ah thank you Severus you may go now. I'm sure you have things to do before you welcome your new Slytherin's to the school."

"That's alright headmaster, I'd rather stay so I can make sure Mister. Potter doesn't get 'lost' on his way back to his dormitory." Severus said glaring towards Harry hoping the headmaster would buy the act.

After hesitating slightly the headmaster motioned them both to sit down.

"Now, Harry I would like for you to tell me where you were over the summer you know it's not safe for you to be outside the wards and the safety that your relatives home provides."

Almost snorting, Harry placed a scared look on his face and said, "I couldn't stay there Professor I didn't want to put them in any danger. Voldemort has been too quiet over the summer I was afraid that he'd attack the house if I was there."

"Harry I understand your concern, but that is what the wards are there for to protect you from the Dark Lord and his followers...what do you mean he's been quiet this summer?"

"I haven't received any visions from him this summer. I...I was thinking that he might have had something to do with the changes I went through..." Harry said as he made his eyes go wider and they started to water while he held in his laughter.

"No, visions? Why that seems like it  _is_  a bad thing." Dumbledore said looking concerned and slightly surprised.

Mentally sneering knowing that Dumbledore was acting Harry said, "I know that's why I wanted to tell you. I haven't had any visions since the end of the last school year."

"Hm, well I believe that you should be weary then. He might be trying to throw you off by waiting to give you a vision. If you have one I want you to tell me right away." Dumbledore said running his fingers through his beard. "As for your appearance we shall try to find something to return you to your normal self."

Giving a sigh of 'relief', Harry smiled at the Professor and said, "If that's all sir may I be excused? I'd like to go back to my dorm."

"Of course Harry you may go. But remember to come and tell me when...if you have another vision." Dumbledore said.

Nodding his head, Harry stood up and went out the door followed closely by Severus. When they were passed the gargoyle Harry sighed and rolled his shoulders.

Walking beside him through the empty halls, Severus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"How are you doing right now Harry?" Severus asked worried about his son.

"I'm alright. I'm just worried about what this vision is going to be. Dumbledore seemed shocked when I said that I didn't get any visions this summer."

"So you think that he tried to send you one then?" Severus asked glancing at Harry.

"Maybe, or maybe it was a part of the act." Harry said biting his lip.

As they reached the main staircase, Severus removed his hand from Harry's shoulder and said, "If you need anything I shall be in my office tonight setting up the supply closet and my office."

Giving a quick "Thanks." Harry smiled at his father and watched him walk down the stairs before he turned and hurried up towards the Gryffindor dormitories.

Getting to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry mumbled out the password and slipped into the common room. Groups of students were sitting around the room talking and complaining about being back in school already.

Moving up the stairs avoiding the other students, Harry stepped into his room and made his way over to his bed. Pulling his robe and tie off, Harry tossed it onto the bed and dropped down onto it. When Tiger crawled onto his chest and looked at him in the eye, Harry grinned and reached up to pet him.

Cradling Tiger to his chest, Harry sat up and pulled out the napkin in his robe pocket and opened it up. Setting Tiger down on the bed Harry enlarged his trunk and pulled out some of his comfortable sleep clothes and went into the connected bathroom to change.

Coming back out, Harry placed his dirty clothes in his personal laundry basket then sat down on his bed being careful not to disturb Tiger. Pulling the hanging curtains closed, Harry laid down, and even though it was only two in the afternoon, he was exhausted. Placing his wand underneath his pillow, Harry closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

As soon as he drifted off, Harry felt himself pulled into his mind and into Voldemort and his personal meeting room.

"You're in bed rather early." Voldemort said standing up from his chair.

"It's been a long day." Harry said blushing as he remembered his shower earlier.

"Did you speak with Dumbledore today?" Voldemort asked sneering at the name.

"Yeah, so I should be getting a vision soon." Harry said moving over to one of the chairs in the room.

Reaching out, Voldemort grabbed a hold of Harry's arm and pulled him into his arms. Sitting back down into his chair, Voldemort pulled Harry down with him. Holding tight onto Harry's waist, Voldemort didn't allow him to stand up.

Struggling for a few seconds, Harry quickly gave up since he liked sitting down on his mates lap. Leaning back against him, Harry gave a whimper when pain ran through his forehead. Reaching up to rub at the scar Voldemort reached up as well and gently rubbed at it.

"Do you get this pain often?"

"Yeah, it comes before a vision, and some times when you pull me into this room." Harry said snuggling back against him.

Sitting there in silence, Harry gave a groan when more pain ripped through his head. Holding onto Voldemort's hands that had been wrapped around his waist, Harry closed his eyes as he was forcefully pulled into a vision.

* * *

 

**Feeling Voldemort's arms still around him, Harry pushed himself back against Voldemort's chest shaking slightly.**

**Looking around, Harry realized that they were inside a living room inside of someones house. Feeling his breathing starting to speed up, Harry tried to see anything out of place.**

**As they stood there, a scream from upstairs ripped through the air. Turning his head towards the stairs, Harry could only watched helplessly as two adults that looked to be in their late twenty's and a young girl with curly brown hair of about 4 were dragged down the stairs into the living room.**

**When the door burst open, Harry watched as a man that looked like the older Voldemort, with scaly skin, no nose, and red slitted eyes, stepped through the door looking as imposing as always. Hearing the real Voldemort give an angry hiss, Harry pressed himself back against him wanting to get as far away from the scene he knew was coming.**

**The 'death eaters' that had dragged the family downstairs restrained the two parents physically holding them back while 'Voldemort' started to circle around the scared young child.**

**Drawing his wand, he pointed it towards the child and with a flick of his wand cast a crucio on the cowering child. Screaming in pain the child writhed on the ground while the mother screamed for her child, and the father yelled at them.**

**"Please leave my wife, and daughter alone!" The father shouted while trying to escape the hold of the 'death eaters'.**

**Laughing at the man, the 'death eaters' cheered on their leader.**

**Grinning, Voldemort stopped the crucio then with another flick of his wand cast the Igneus Viscus, a curse that burned a persons organs until it killed you, on the crying child. Sneering down at the screaming child, 'Voldemort' stepped over her and made his way over to the parents.**

**Spitting at his feet while tears ran down her face, the mother said, "You monster! What did you do to my baby?"**

**"The same thing I'm going to do to you." 'Voldemort' said cackling madly. Flicking his wand, 'Voldemort' cast the Contabesco Igneus Viscus, the same spell that took twice as long to kill the victim, on the parents.**

**Waving the 'death eaters' out of the house, 'Voldemort' sneered down at the family, "You filthy muggles will learn that there are people better then you. You will learn to respect us, but you, fortunately, are going to watch your child die and you will follow her." Cackling even more, 'Voldemort' turned and left the house after setting the house on fire.**

**Turning around, Harry buried his face into Voldemort's chest and tried to catch his breath.**

* * *

As the vision faded around them, Harry whimpered as tears started to run down his face.

"Do you want to talk about it Harry?" Voldemort asked, placing a kiss against Harry's forehead.

"No, no can you just hold me?" Harry asked curling closer into Voldemort.

"Of course I will love." Voldemort said placing his head against Harry's rubbing his back and whispering in his ear.

* * *

 

While Harry slept on unaware of the outside world, there was a slight disturbance in the mailbox at 4 Privet Drive as a slip of paper in an envelope popped in; on the envelope was the words "Letter of Awards".

_**LETTER OF AWARDS:** _

_**-Mr. &Mrs. Vernon Dursley,** _

_**We are proud to inform you that you have recently been entered into a contest (by an anonymous third party) and have won a two week vacation to a private manor in Little Hangleton England.** _

_**The manor sits on top of a hill and overlooks the entire town of Little Hangleton giving you the feeling, as you should feel, that you are on top of the world.** _

_**Here you will be waited on hand and foot for the entire two week time. Whatever you want whenever you want it there will be someone waiting to get it for you.** _

_**If you wish to accept the prize a car will be outside of your house at 8:00Am on the morning of September 2nd and will drive you to your destination which is approximately 10 hours away. There will be food and a television in the car to provide entertainment so the ride is not a boring one.** _

_**We sincerely hope that you accept your prize and we see you September 2nd at 4:00 PM when you arrive.** _

_**Your Host,** _

_**Thomas Marvolo Riddle** _

******END CHAPTER******


	13. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

**   
-Chapter Sixteen- **

As the morning of September second began, the family in 4 Privet Drive was rushing around huffing and puffing as they hurried to finish packing their clothes and personal objects for their vacation.

"See Petunia it was that freak that was holding us back. As soon as he was gone we win a trip that we didn't even enter." Vernon muttered as he waddled down the steps red in the face and out of breath.

"Of course Vernon, why wouldn't it have been his fault. Nothing has gone right for us since he was foisted off onto our normal perfect family." Petunia said turning towards the stairs. "Dudley hurry the car will be here soon. You don't want to miss the trip do you?" Petunia called up the stairs.

"Coming mum!" He shouted before his feet pounded across the floor and down the stairs sounding like a herd of elephants. "Are we going to eat soon? It feels like my stomach is going to crawl it's way out to find food." He whined rubbing at his stomach.

"Oh, well we can't have that. Pet why don't you go and make us a snack before the car gets here." Vernon said dropping down onto the couch wiping sweat off of his face.

"Of course dear, what do my two favorite men want?" She asked.

"Pancakes,eggs,bacon,sausage,toast,and hash browns." Dudley cried out almost drooling at the thought of the food.

"Yeah, Pet that sounds good." Vernon said flipping on the television while Dudley dropped down beside him pulling out one of his hand held games.

Huffing Petunia strode into the kitchen and pulled out the supplies that she'd need to cook.

"This was the only good thing that the freak ever did around here." Petunia mumbled as she prepared the ingredients and threw the sausage, bacon, and hash browns onto a skillet and the bread into the toaster. While they cooked Petunia pulled down plates and set them down on the counter beside her.

Pouring the large bowl of two dozen whipped eggs into three different pans, Petunia focused on scrambling them and flipping the pancakes so they didn't burn because her Vernon and Dudders hated burnt eggs and pancakes. Looking out the back window, Petunia frowned when she realized that the grass and flower beds were starting to become overrun with grass and weeds.

When the eggs finished cooking Petunia scooped them onto the plates followed closely by the pancakes. On Vernon and Dudley's plates, Petunia placed most of the eggs and pancakes, twelve strips of bacon, twelve links of sausage, a large pile of hash browns, and five slices of toast. Carrying them over to the table, she set them down and called her husband and son.

"Vernon, Dudley come and eat before it gets cold!" She called moving back to to the counter and placed some eggs and bacon on her own plate before she sat down at the table.

"Smells great Pet." Vernon said as they walked into the the room and quickly sat down digging into their food.

"Thank you. Vernon I noticed that the backyard is starting to look unkempt, we'll need to hire someone to clean it up since the freak isn't here to do it." Petunia said seemingly ignoring the large amounts of food being shoveled into Vernon and Dudley's mouths at an alarming speed.

Burping Vernon made a face and said, "Bah, we don't need to pay someone to do it: Dudley before we leave go and call one of your friends have them come over and clean up the yard while we're gone."

Swallowing his mouthful of food, Dudley whined out, "But dad I'm not done eating yet."

"That's my boy, gonna be big and strong by the time you're twenty. Take your food with you while you call them." Vernon said grinning as Dudley slowly stood up.

Pouting Dudley walked towards the phone while picking at the food on his plate.

"Vernon, are we really going to be getting that money from the freak? I mean, when that older freak came here with our money and found out that he wasn't around that day he seemed to be able to tell that we were lying to him."

"Pet if he knew we were lying then why did he give us our payment for keeping the freak here. Besides there's no way that the freak knows that the older one is still paying us so we don't need to worry about working for a while since we'll be receiving payments from the both of them." Vernon said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh Vernon we could do so much with all of that money." Petunia said rubbing her hands together.

"Of course Pet, I'm sure we can find someone to fix this house up really good."

"Mum, dad the car's here!" Dudley shouted almost running back into the room. Dropping his empty plate into the sink Dudley said, "Piers is going to come over with some friends to help clean the yard and get the mail while we're gone."

"Piers is such a good boy. You have such wonderful friends Dudley." Petunia preened adding the rest of the plates to the sink before she followed Vernon and Dudley back into the living room to gather their bags. Picking up their own bags they opened the door and stepped out the door and locked it behind them.

"Oh, Vernon this is so wonderful! We haven't gone on a vacation in so long." Petunia said smiling as the driver of the car stepped out and opened the trunk for them. After the bags were packed in the trunk the driver opened the door and allowed Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia to slide into the backseat.

As soon as they were inside of the car it seemed to slant towards the left showing that there was more weight on one side. Scowling at the limo in disgust, the driver pulled his hat off and shook out his long black hair.

Giving one of the tires a kick, Sirius moved back towards the front of the car and slid into the drivers seat. Glancing into the backseat, Sirius narrowed his gray eyes and started up the car. Tossing the hat onto the seat beside him, Sirius pulled out onto the road and started down the street.

Almost gagging, Sirius watched in morbid fascination as the food laced with a mild sleeping potion was shoveled into the mouths of the two men while the woman sipped at a glass of wine she had picked up smiling at her husband and son.

As the two men drifted off to sleep with food still clenched in their hands and some half chewed food dropping out of their mouths that were hanging open, Sirius gave a dark grin and watched as the horse faced woman stared at them in shock before her eyes slowly rolled back into her head and she joined them in a dreamless sleep.

Pulling off the road and behind a storage facility that seemed to be closed, Sirius climbed out of the front seat and opened the door. Leaning inside of the car, he placed a portkey in each of their hands and activated it before he activated his own portkey that would transport him back to Lord Voldemorts 'vacation home'.

While his portkey was designed to drop him off in Voldemort's office the Dursley's were going to be dropped off in the basement, each in a separate cell that were next to each other. The cells had recently been transfigured into the basement by Voldemort for the special occasion of torturing his mates recent 'caregivers'.

Shaking his head to clear away the disorientation that always came with magical transportation, Sirius looked up and gave a short bow to Voldemort.

"My lord, the  _guests_  are in their respective rooms. The two males should be asleep for quite a while since they ate most of the food before we even got to the end of the road. The woman should be up sooner she only took a few sips from a glass of wine." Sirius said making a disgusted face.

"Wonderful, Sirius you have done all I needed you to do. I know that you had certain plans for today so you are dismissed, just do not get caught." Voldemort said giving him a look that promised trouble if he did.

"Of course." Bowing towards Voldemort, Sirius turned towards Lucius, and James and said, with a grin, "Have fun."

As he bounced out of the room, Sirius laughed when he heard Lucius call out after him, "Don't pester my son!"

"I won't!" Sirius called back grinning since Lucius didn't specify  _which_  son he had been talking about.

"Severus is going to be upset that he wasn't here for this." James said leaning into Lucius' side.

"He'll be alright. Besides he's protecting Harry at the school so that should make up for this." Lucius said, although he knew that Severus  _would_  be upset about getting revenge on the  _people_ , although that term was used very lightly, that had hurt and abused his child.

'I suppose you're right." James said sighing. "I know that he would be more help here though. I don't have my wand so I don't know what I can do to help."

"Support James. You may not be able to do anything  _to_  them, although I think that our lord will do most of the damage since mates have the first chance at retribution at a fault against their mate. Having you there will show them that they cannot get away with harming a member of the Snape-Malfoy family." Lucius said rubbing his back. "Severus and I will be taking that retribution against Dumbledore as soon as we possibly can without risking our child's life."

Smiling, James snuggled against him with a pleased sigh only to be disrupted by Voldemort standing up from his chair and making his way towards the door.

"Come I believe that it is time for us to go and properly 'greet' our guests." Voldemort said stopping at the door when he realized that both Lucius and James weren't paying attention.

"If you can't handle something that happens in there James, tell me and I will help you out of the room." Lucius said rubbing his side.

"I will Lucius." James said as they stepped down into the lower level of the small home. Shivering at the cold that permeated the air, James pushed himself closer to Lucius trying to stay warm.

Wrapping his arm around James, Lucius pulled him as close as he could as they walked though a new doorway that led into the basement.

The basement hadn't been used for sometime and it was easy to tell. The corners of the ceiling were covered in spiderwebs that weaved in and out of the rotten boards. The two windows that looked up towards the sun were shattered and the wind was whistling through them creating an eerie and foreboding musical. There was only one light and it was at the end of the corridor that was right outside of the cells and, thanks to magic, gave a flicker every now and then.

Stepping in front of the cells, Voldemort sneered down at the muggles that huddled as close to their family as they could through the bars.

Upon seeing Voldemort, Vernon jumped up from the floor and rushed towards the door of the cell turning red in the face. "You! Tell me where we are and why you locked us in this place!" He shouted. "We'll be missed when we don't show up to our appointment and then you'll be in trouble! I'll take you for everything that you have." Vernon shouted as if he was an important person.

Raising an eyebrow at the man, Voldemort curled up his lip and stepped back to avoid the flying spit.

"You won't be missed for two weeks." Voldemort said crossing his arms fingering his wand. "Your so called appointment is with me."

"Bah, I don't believe that for one second. If you let us out of here right now we'll forget this and walk away. If you don't I shall have you arrested the second that we get out of here."

"Well then, it's lucky for me then that you aren't going to be returning to your old home." Pulling his wand in front of him to where Vernon could see it, he tapped it against his arm.

Starting to shake in anger Vernon spat out, "You're one of those freaks! Why did you bring us here? There's no reason for you to kidnap us!" Vernon shouted while his wife and son cowered backwards in their cell.

"You've done nothing? You mush have very short memories then." James said shaking as he faced the man that dared to hurt his son for almost sixteen years.

"Who the hell are you?" Vernon asked turning his attention to James.

Growling at the raised voice, Lucius bared his fangs that had begun to grow when the group had entered the basement.

"I am James Snape-Malfoy, and you Vernon Dursley are in trouble for ever raising your hand against my child." James said breathing deeply

"Your child? The only child that I've ever raised my hand to was that freak Potter." Vernon said as if he did nothing wrong.

"WRONG! He isn't a Potter, he is a Snape-Malfoy. He is my son and you are going to pay for all of the scars and bruises that you've ever placed on him." Lucius snarled out trying to lunge towards the cell causing Vernon to jump towards the back of the cell which was almost impossible thanks to his weight.

Looking at him coolly, Voldemort said, "James take Lucius upstairs and calm him down. When he calms down you can come back down, but not until he calms down. We don't want our time to be cut short."

"Of course my lord." James said tossing one last glare at the people in the cells. Making sure he had a good grip on Lucius, James pressed a kiss to his slack lips and tugged him towards the door ignoring the disgusted noises that came from the cells.

When they were out of the basement, Voldemort turned back to his 'guests' with a dangerous look on his face.

"Now, this is going to hurt you no matter what because you hurt my mate, and I am not going to let you get away with it...so how about we get started." Flicking his wand, Voldemort opened the cell door and immediately Vernon rushed towards him.

With a swish of his wand Vernon was thrown back into the cell and stuck to the wall. Turning to look into Petunia's cell, Voldemort quickly had her in the same position next to her husband.

Turning to look at Dudley, Voldemort said, "You boy, I have not decided what I should do to you just yet. Although after being raised by magic haters like these you are sure to have a hatred for our kind. I shall see if I feel generous enough to let you go once I'm done with your parents."

Blubbering with snot running down his nose, Dudley whimpered out, "I've only done what my father and mother have told me to do. It's all I've known."

"And that is why I shall let you live,  _how_  I let you live is another matter." Voldemort said cryptically. As he turned around, Voldemort cast a charm that would keep Dudley from seeing what was done to his parents and a warming spell on his cell.

Turning back to his victims, Voldemort gave a violent flick of his wand and cast a  **levicorpus**  spell on them causing them to hang upside down and from their ankles. Grinning at their squawks of protest, Voldemort conjured up a chair and sat down.

Flicking his wand, he cast a  **serpensortia**  and conjured up a madagascan hognosed snake. It was a sandy color with black and white markings and an upturned snout, and it caused symptoms that ranged from: local swelling, discolouration, bleeding, blistering, necrosis (a death of localized body cells and tissues), lymphangitis (a swelling of the lymph nodes), headaches, and finally a rather bad case of nausea.

Hissing, Voldemort said,  ** _"Bite them both my little snake."_** While the snake slithered over to them, Voldemort pulled four identical vials out of his robes, each vial held the anti-venom for the snake bite that was a dark blue color. He also pulled out two silver potions and set them on the arm of his chair.

Sitting there for a few seconds, Voldemort listened as their breathing started to speed up due to the venom coursing through their blood before he levitated them up and poured a vial of the dark blue potion down each of their throats. Thinking up his next step, Voldemort released the spell and let them swing like a pendulum until they stopped and just hung upside down again.

As the woman started to look sick and the man started to flail around, Voldemort threw his head back with a laugh before he turned serious again.

Flicking his wand he cast a  **sectumsempra**  and watched as blood spilled out from both of the hanging victims that were screaming in pain. As the blood dripped to the floor, Voldemort once again commanded the snake to bite them.

After the snake slithered back to his side, Voldemort flicked his wand and banished the snake back to where it had come from. As the venom worked its way through their blood stream they writhed in pain as blisters formed on their skin before they burst and formed again.

The skin around the bites slowly started to turn a sickly yellow color while their faces started to turn a deathly pale and they started to heave.

Vernon was the first one to lose everything that filled his stomach as the venom and hanging upside down for a long time got to him.

Giving a disgusted grunt, Voldemort banished the puke and blood from the floor.

"As, much as I would like to continue with this torture I have bigger plans for you." Voldemort said levitating them upwards and poured the anti-venom down their throats again for the last time.

Standing up from his seat, Voldemort picked up the two silver potions and made his way over to the muggles. Ending the  **levicorpus**  spell, he let them drop to the ground taking slight pleasure in the grunt of pain it pulled from the both of them.

Laying there, Vernon and Petunia tried to push away the nausea that was roiling through their stomachs so they could stand up and face the 'freak' that had hurt them.

"I would love for you two to remember this, you will eventually but alas, you shall not remember it now." Voldemort said casting an  **obliviate**  on the both of them then in the same motion cast a  **falsus memoria** , false memory, spell on them.

"Your memories shall be from a life learning about pure bloods and filthy muggles You grew up in the states and believed in pure blood supremacy and when you heard of my plight you came over from the states to serve the dark lord, but you were unfortunately caught after a reckless attack on a group of muggles. But don't worry you'll eventually remember your  _real_  lives, but by then everyone will believe you're insane." Voldemort said shaking his head in false remorse.

Pulling the cork from the last two vials of potions that he had, Voldemort poured them down their throats and watched as their features slowly changed.

Vernon seemed to turn into a healthy male: he was about six feet tall and two hundred pounds. He had soft golden hair and cold blue eyes that held no emotion. He had two scars that ran down over his right eye and ended just above his lips.

Petunia seemed to put on some weight and lost her horse face: She gained about twenty pounds and ended up at about one hundred and fifty pounds. She seemed to grow to about five feet six inches. Her hair turned into a dark, dirty blond and her eyes into a sharp brown that showed intensity.

"Don't worry this here is a newer version of the Polyjuice potion, it will last for about six months, long enough for your appearance to change enough that no one will notice. You now look like some random muggle that no one should know." Voldemort said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a case that held two plain gold rings.

"These rings here, will impersonate a magical signature so everyone will believe that you have magic in you...although no one will bother to check after I finish with you."

With a flick of his wand the sleeve that covered their right arm was ripped off leaving their arm bare. Tapping his wand against their bare skin he cast the  **Morsmorde**  and watched as his mark seeped into their skin.

"You should feel lucky, you are the first and only muggles that will ever carry my mark." Voldemort said frowning at the thought.

Turning slightly at the sound of footsteps approaching the cell, Voldemort watched at Lucius and James appeared at the entrance.

"It seems that we have missed all of the fun." Lucius said looking fully relaxed as James curled against his side looking rather tired.

"Not all of the fun Lucius. I still need to have these filthy muggles delivered to the ministry since they have the mark of the dark lord." Voldemort said grinning slightly as Lucius and James immediately looked down towards their arms.

"My lord..."Lucius said looking at the marks in shock.

"Yes, yes I know, it disgusts me seeing my mark on their skin, but it must be done." He said waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Lucius will you deliver these, 'death eaters' to the ministry for me?"

"Of course my lord, I shall make sure these villains are brought to justice." Lucius said grinning at the two woozy people at his masters feet.

Stealing a kiss from James, Lucius cast a levitating charm on the two and started for the stairs wanting to get rid of the two people as quickly as possible.

"My lord if I may ask, what do you think is going to happen to those two?" James asked staring after his mate.

"Since the delivery is going to be during the day and in full view of the public, because Lucius will do nothing less then that, those two will get thrown into Azkaban without a trial." Voldemort said before turning to face the other cell.

"What are you going to do with him?" James asked, slightly worried for the boy who was the same age as his son.

"I seriously believe that he was acting as his parents told him to. He was raised to hate magic because they hated it, we don't know how he would act without that."

Stepping out of the cell, Voldemort stepped over to the cell holding Dudley, opened the door and stepped inside.

Rubbing at his nose, Dudley jumped up to his feet and pressed his back against the furthest wall.

"You child, have helped to abuse my mate, I want to know why...and don't lie to me because I'll know if you are." Voldemort said leaning against the wall with his wand gripped in his fingers.

"I, I did it because my father did it. He always told me that it was okay to do it, that it needed to be done." Dudley whimpered out shaking like a leaf.

"If your father didn't tell you to do it, would you still have done it?"

"I don't know I really don't know what I would have done." Dudley cried out as tears streaked down his cheeks.

"I have a proposition for you, I will release you, but you will live your life over. You will forget who you are now, and where you've come from. You will be sent to the states to live with the witches and wizards there. If you regain this hate, you will join your parents in their fate and if you don't you can live as you do without ever remembering this life." Voldemort said after thinking it over.

"Fine, I agree, I swear I won't turn out the same. I'll be better and I won't judge people because they're different. Just don't kill me!" Dudley shouted covering his face with his hands.

Leveling his wand at Dudley's head, Voldemort cast another  **obliviate**  on the sobbing teen and watched as he crumpled to the ground unconscious.

Sighing, Voldemort levitated Dudley behind him and started towards the stairs and up towards his temporary office space. Moving over towards the fireplace he tossed a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and called out, "United States Minister of Magic."

"As the fire turned green, Voldemort turned around looking for a slip of parchment to write out a quick note and found one handed to him by James.

Accepting it, Voldemort quickly wrote out the note:

**This man is being punished for crimes against a magical creatures mate. He is to stay away from Scotland and England or he shall face the wrath of the dominant creature. If he shows any anger towards witches and wizards he is to be transported to the nearest wizarding prison in your vicinity.**

**Signed,**

**An angry dominant**

Nodding his head, Voldemort pinned the note to Dudley's shirt before he tossed him into the fireplace and watched as he disappeared through the network of fireplaces.

Dropping into his seat, Voldemort rubbed at his temples wishing he could hold his mate after the day he had had.

"Come James I think that it is time for us to return home. Our work here is done; retribution has been taken for the crimes against my mate, and your son." Standing up, Voldemort gave a sigh and decided that later that night he was going to pull his little submissive into his mind and hold him for as long as he could.

Tossing more floo powder into the fireplace, Voldemort and James called out their destination of Malfoy Manor and headed off to rest after the stressful day.

******END CHAPTER******


	14. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

**   
-Chapter Seventeen- **

Rolling over onto his side, the first thing Harry became aware of the next morning was Tiger hissing and growling at the redhead standing at the side of his bed trying to reach past the animal to shake him awake.

"Ron, what the hell are you doing?" Harry said pushing himself up so he was sitting. Yawning, Harry rubbed at his eyes and glared at the redhead.

"Mione asked me to come and wake you up. It's Saturday we get to go down to Hogsmeade today. We forgive you, by the way, for the way you acted yesterday when we got here and at the sorting. Mione said that you just needed to get used to being back at the school."

"Weasley I'm  _not_  apologizing for what I said yesterday to you or to Granger so I don't know why you think that I am...and second I am not going down to Hogsmeade with you today, or at all this year. Like I told you yesterday I want you two to leave me alone!" Harry spat out standing up from his bed. Opening up his trunk, which was at the foot of his bed inside of the curtains, Harry pulled out a pair of comfortable blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt.

When Tiger jumped down to the floor, Harry shut the curtains and spelled them closed then made his way into the room that lead into the personal bathrooms. Heading into his own bathroom, Harry shut the door after Tiger slipped into the room.

Giving a disgusted sigh, Harry ran his hands across his face and said, "I don't know how I'm going to be around them this year." Setting his clothes for the day aside, he started the shower then stripped out of his night clothes and jumped into the shower.

Stepping into the spray of water, Harry let the spray wash over his body as he rubbed shampoo into his hair. Letting his thoughts fade away, Harry tried to focus on his forming bond with Voldemort. After a few seconds Harry gave up with a sigh since the bond was quiet as if Voldemort was still asleep.

Quickly finishing up, Harry jumped out of the shower and dried off before he threw on his clothes. Making his way back into the dorm, Harry tossed his bed clothes into the hamper and opened his curtains to grab a robe before he spelled them shut again.

Starting for the door, Harry was stopped when Tiger jumped up on his leg and climbed up into his pocket. Looking up at him with wide eyes Tiger purred and rubbed his head against Harry's thigh.

Chuckling Harry gave Tiger a pat on the head and said, "Alright you can come with me today, but don't cause any trouble."

Continuing out of the door and down into the common room, Harry gave a sigh of relief when he realized that Hermione and Ron weren't there. Heading out into the hallway, Harry made his way down the stairs towards the great hall. Stepping inside, Harry made his way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down as far away from Hermione and Ron as he could get.

Picking at the food he placed on his plate, Harry glanced up when a shadow stopped in front of him. Looking up Harry gave a mental groan as he spotted the youngest Weasley.

Sitting down across from him, Ginny grinned at him and nibbled at her bottom lip. "Hi Harry, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out today. I know that your Hogsmeade weekend starts today, but I'd really like to spend some time with you."

"Sorry Ginny, but I have plans." Harry said turning back to his breakfast.

Giving a whine, Ginny bent her head so she could see Harry and said, "Please Harry, I guarantee that we'll have a lot of fun."

Lifting up his goblet, Harry was about to take a sip when he caught a whiff of something off about the pumpkin juice. Noticing Ginny's excited look, Harry made it look like he took a sip then sat the glass back down.

Clearing his throat, he wiped his mouth on his napkin then said, "No means no Ginny. Do  _not_  ask me again."

Lowering her head and pouting, Ginny gave a forlorn sigh, most likely trying to get Harry to change his mind.

Rolling his eyes, Harry quickly shrunk the goblet and placed a charm on it so the liquid wouldn't pour out, then slipped it into his robe pocket beside Tiger. Noticing Tiger's inquisitive look Harry shook his head and said, "Don't touch."

Grabbing a couple pieces of bacon off of his plate, Harry ripped them into a small pieces then held his hand down so Tiger could eat the bacon. After Tiger finished the bacon, he licked at Harry's hand to get the taste off. Taking a second to nuzzle against Harry's hand Tiger gave a soft purr then dropped back down into his pocket.

Smiling, Harry was about to stand up when owls poured into the great hall with the mail. As an old brown and white barn owl swooped down and landed in front of him, Harry carefully reached out and accepted the letter and shrunken package.

Recognizing the symbol on the note, Harry realized that it was the supplies that he had bought for Tiger. Slipping both the note and shrunken package into his other pocket, Harry stood and made his way towards the door and after making eye contact with Draco, he stepped out into the hallway.

Leaning against the wall across from the door, Harry waited until Draco walked out beside him.

"What's up Harry?" Draco asked as they started to walk down the hall.

"Do you know if my father was going right back to his rooms after breakfast?" Harry asked after glancing around to see if they were alone.

"He should be...why did something happen?" Draco asked tossing a worried glance towards Harry.

"No, but I think that Ginny was planning something. My pumpkin juice had an odd smell to it during breakfast and Ginny looked a little too excited when I went to take a drink." Harry said remembering the look on her face.

"Do you think that she did something to it?"

"I have a feeling that there was a little something extra in my juice. That's what I wanted to talk to my father about."

"Well if she did do something to it she had better hope that your mate doesn't hear about this." Draco said cringing at the thought.

Giving a hum of agreement, Harry looked around the halls leading down towards the potions rooms. "Do you still want to go down to Hogsmeade later?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I want to walk around, but don't forget that we need to get those letters off to father by the end of the day."

Grimacing Harry said, "I still need to write one out...I was a little preoccupied last night."

"Did you get a vision last night?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, the so called 'dark lord' tortured and killed a muggle family last night; two adults, one man and one woman, and a child about four years old." Harry said shivering at the memory.

Frowning Draco gave, Harry a quick one armed hug before he stepped into the potions classroom.

"Uncle Sev are you in here?" Draco called out looking around the room.

Stepping out of his office Severus said, "Of course I'm here Draco, where else would I be? Did you need something?"

"No, but your son needs your help." Draco said motioning towards Harry.

Looking up towards Harry, he stepped forwards and placed his hands on his shoulders "What's wrong Harry? What happened?"

"This morning during breakfast my pumpkin juice had a different scent to it then normal. It had a few different scents, like some of the potion ingredients that I used this summer, when you taught me some new potions." Harry said.

Giving a hum Severus asked, "What kind of scent did it give off?"

"It was a spicy, yet sweet scent." Harry said remembering the scent clearly. Reaching into his pocket, Harry pulled out the cup and handed it to his father. "I figured that you'd want to look at it."

Accepting the cup, Severus said, "Yes I would. I'll start brewing a potion that will extract the pumpkin juice so that we can identify the potion that is in here."

"Do you need any help?" Harry asked looking around the room.

"No, no that's fine. I have the rooms set up for classes and this potion shall only take about three hours to complete. Go and enjoy your first Hogsmeade trip before classes start on Monday."

"If you're sure..." Harry said hesitating.

"Of course I'm sure, just stop by when you come back so we can discuss what was in your drink." Severus said patting them both on their shoulders.

"We will Uncle Sev." Draco said grabbing a hold of Harry's sleeve and started pulling him towards the door.

"See you later!" Harry called out as they slipped out of the door. As the door shut behind them, they started walking down the hall. As they approached the main doors to the outside, Harry frowned at the three people standing by the door.

Walking passed Hermione, Ron, and Ginny without saying anything, Harry shrugged his shoulders when they called out to him.

"They don't learn." Harry said shaking his head.

"How many times have you told them to leave you alone?" Draco asked.

"About four times all together; I think I told Hermione twice and Ron twice as well."

"Well at least we can avoid them today while we're in Hogsmeade." Draco said looking over his shoulder to toss a sneer at the three standing in the doorway looking baffled.

"I'm not going to try and maneuver around them while we're there, I'm just going to ignore them." Harry said stepping up into the first empty carriage that he found.

Leaning his head back against the seat Draco said, "When we get to Hogsmeade, I need to make a quick stop at Gringotts."

"That's good, I need to stop there as well." Harry said after taking out his bag and looking at what money was left in there.

"I thought that you used the card that you got from them?" Draco asked remembering the last time he and Harry had went out shopping for their school things.

"I do use that, but I want to get some pocket money in case something anything ever happens to the card." Harry said turning to look out the window. Sighing Harry placed his chin on a palm and leaned against the carriage door.

"What's the matter Harry?" Draco asked leaning forwards.

"I don't know, I feel...empty inside, lonely."

"You miss your mate, I feel the same way." Draco said reassuringly.

Shaking his head Harry said, "I don't like this feeling."

Smiling, Draco put his feet up on the seat beside him and said, "It's not a good feeling, but you'll be able to lessen the feeling with the mental bond that you have."

Giving a hum of agreement Harry decided to change the topic. "So how bad was Pansy last night?"

"Horrid, she wouldn't stop touching me and leaning on me." Draco said shuddering.

"Don't worry I'm sure she won't be able to find us in Hogsmeade today, and if she does...we'll figure something out." Harry said as Tiger popped his head out of the pocket he was in.

Climbing out of the pocket, Tiger stretched his back and gave a wide yawn before he curled up on Harry's lap.

"Is she even coming down to Hogsmeade today? She's usually plastered to your side when you come into the dining hall." Harry said.

"Yeah, I was out of the common room before she woke up, so she's probably looking around the school for me. Sooner or later she's going to make her way down to Hogsmeade." Draco said grimacing.

"Poor Draco...are you going to tell Sirius about this?"

"I don't know. The submissive in me wants to, but the other part of me wants to handle this on my own. I might ask father what I should do when I send out my letter to him."

Nodding, Harry stood up when the carriage stopped and stepped out into the sunlight holding Tiger close. While Draco stepped down beside him, Harry carefully placed the sleeping animal back into his pocket.

Looking around to the few students that were already there, Draco and Harry made their way towards Gringotts.

"I'll be glad when we get to go back home." Harry said as people stopped what they were doing to turn and stare at him.

"Just try to ignore them." Draco said shaking his head at the people who didn't even try to hide the fact that they were staring.

"It's hard to." Harry said as they stepped through the doors of the bank.

Nodding his head in agreement Draco said, "I'll meet you back here in about ten minutes."

"Alright, see you then."

When Draco turned and walked over towards his own personal manager Harry stepped over to his.

"Hello Matterhorn, I need to make a trip down to my vault." Harry said when the goblin looked up at him.

"Of course Mr. Potter, come with me." He said standing up.

Following behind him silently, Harry watched as Draco stepped into one of the carts beside his before the carts took off towards their destination.

Calling out to Matterhorn Harry said, "Matterhorn I've been wondering, before I came of age who was taking care of my vaults?"

"I would need to look back on the files about your vaults, before I could answer that. Normally it would be your parents, but I can find out and send word to you as soon as I find out."

"That would be wonderful Matterhorn." Harry said stepping out of the cart and over to his personal vault.

"Do you believe that something untoward was done with your possessions?" Matterhorn asked.

"I have a feeling that something was done when I didn't have full power over my vaults." Harry said handing his key to Matterhorn.

"I will look into it as soon as we are done here then send you an urgent note with my findings." Matterhorn said stepping out of the way when the door opened.

"Good, thank you." Harry said stepping into his vault. Opening his money bag he filled the bag about half full then shut it. Stepping out of the door, Harry accepted his key once the door slammed shut and locked. Placing his key and money bag back into his pants pocket Harry stepped back onto the cart.

When the cart reached the top Harry stepped out and followed Matterhorn out of the room. Spotting Draco Harry said, "Matterhorn, I look forward to hearing from you, and thanks again for your help today."

"Of course Mr. Potter." Matterhorn said making his way back to his desk.

Walking over to Draco Harry said, "I'm done here, what about you?"

"I'm all done." Draco said moving away from the wall he had been leaning against.

"Did you have any where that you wanted to go today?" Harry asked as they stepped out into the street.

"No, I figured we could just walk around and go into what ever store that we wanted to." Draco said shrugging his shoulders.

Nodding, Harry looked around into the crowd of students to see if he could see his brothers' or his own 'stalkers'. Following Draco down the steps they started walking further away from where the carriages dropped off the students.

They had barely gotten two feet away from the bank when a shriek pierced the air.

"Drakey there you are!" Pansy shouted rushing forwards to throw herself at Draco.

Giving a groan, Draco curled up his lip and stepped out of her path so she stumbled past him.

"Drakey why didn't you wait for me this morning? I had to find out from that  _filthy_  Weasley and Granger that you had already left, and with Potter no less."

Snorting, Draco kept walking with Harry and said, "I didn't tell you because I want nothing to do with you."

Giggling Pansy said, "Oh you're such a kidder Draco."

"I'm not kidding, so why don't you go away and stay away."

Grabbing his arm, Pansy pushed her chest against him and was about to say something when a low growl interrupted her. With wide eyes, Pansy turned to look and gave a soft shriek at the large black dog that was baring his teeth and snarling at her.

Pushing herself closer to Draco, Pansy said, "Drakey, make this mutt go away!"

Smirking down at her Draco said, "I should let him eat you...but you'd just upset his stomach."

"Don't joke around about this Draco! Make it go away!" Pansy cried out drawing some attention to them.

When the dog noticed the attention, he stopped growling and wagged his tail moving closer to Draco. However when they looked back to what they were doing, the dog nipped at her leg and roughly pushed her away with his nose.

"Take the hint Pansy, get lost. I don't want you around me, Harry doesn't want you around me, and the dog doesn't want you around me."

"How can you speak to your future wife that way!" She asked shaking in anger.

Sighing, Draco ran his hands over his face and said, "Pansy I already told you that you are  _not_  my future wife." Reaching down, Draco ran his hands over the dogs fur trying to calm him down.

"You can't treat me like this Draco, daddy  _has_  the contract. It says we  _are_  to be married when we graduate."

"It says  _if you were my mate_  we would marry, but you  _are not_  my mate Pansy. Go and find someone else to pester, because I  _will_  go to the Ministry to get a restraining order against you if I must." Draco said as the dog brushed against his leg.

"Oh, I will make you see the truth Draco, and no dog or a Potter is going to stop me from marrying you." With that Pansy spun around and made her way into the crowd.

"That woman is a menace." Harry said as Draco reached down to scratch the dog behind the ears.

"I know, trust me I know." Draco said shivering.

Looking up when he heard someone call his name, Harry paled when he noticed Remus Lupin making his way through the crowd.

"Draco, take Sirius and talk to him. Remus is coming and he doesn't know that he's alive yet." Harry said turning to look down at Sirius.

"Remus?" Draco asked.

"Professor Lupin." Harry said turning to find where he was.

Shrugging his shoulders, Draco gave Sirius another pat on the head and started to make his way through the crowd when he realized that Sirius was still sitting close to Harry.

Making his way back over Draco said, "Let's go Sirius."

Shaking his head, Sirius moved over to Harry's side and laid down on the ground.

Reaching down, Draco grabbed a fist full of his fur and went to pull him up when Sirius gave a protesting, and loud growl that made him let go and stand back up.

Giving a distressed groan, Harry looked between Draco and Sirius and the quickly approaching Remus.

"Sorry Harry, he may not be a creature, but he's still my dominant." Draco explained as Remus came to a stop beside Harry.

"Harry...Padfoot?" Remus asked looking down at the dog beside Harry.

"There's somethings you need to know Remus." Harry said placing his hand on Remus' arm.

"I think you're right." Remus said still staring at Sirius.

"Come on, let's go to the Three Broomsticks and I'll... _we'll_  explain." Harry said glaring down at Sirius.

Giving his version of a grin, Sirius stood up and shook his body before he rubbed against Draco.

Shaking his head Draco walked beside Sirius towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Harry what's going on?" Remus asked walking beside him rather quickly.

"Wait until we get there Remus. It'll be safer that way." Harry said glancing around.

"If you say so." Remus said as he noticed Harry's looks.

Walking in silence, Remus looked Harry over surprised that he recognized him with the way that he looked, but realized that it was his scent that had alerted him.

When the group entered the Three Broomsticks they made their way over to a booth in the corner and sat down. Once Sirius was settled up on the booth and hidden by the shadows, he slowly morphed back into his human form.

Giving Remus a grin he said, "Hi Moony. Long time no see."

"Sirius, Merlin it  _is_  you, but how?" Remus asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"I'll tell you, but first I have something to do." Sirius said turning to face Draco. Grinning at his submissive, Sirius grabbed a hold of Draco and pulled him against him. Brushing their lips together Sirius pulled back with a content sigh.

Staring at Sirius in shock, Remus opened and closed his mouth as he tried to think of something to say.

"Don't worry Remus, he does that all the time." Harry said glaring at Sirius and his brother.

"Yes, I can see that they look rather comfortable with each other, but  _why_  do they do it?" Remus asked.

"You know about mates and all that good stuff, Sirius is Draco's mate." Harry said.

"How is it even possible that he's  _alive_? We saw him fall into the veil." Remus said cringing at the thought.

"He did, but he wasn't meant to be kept there...there are a lot of things that you need to be told." Harry said running his hands across his face.

"Sirius, maybe you should take him to the house. You know tell him the whole truth in private, and give him a chance to get used to it all." Harry suggested.

Looking up, Remus quickly said, "I can't stay gone all weekend, I have to be back to set up the DADA classroom. The original teacher that Dumbledore hired never showed up, so he called me to take over classes for the year."

"You're the DADA teacher? That's great Remus." Harry said grinning. Turning to face Sirius again, Harry gave an annoyed sigh when he caught sight of Draco and Sirius kissing again. Kicking out, Harry smirked when Sirius gave a grunt of pain.

"What?" Sirius asked pulling away from Draco.

"Pay attention." Harry said shaking his head. "So does that sound alright to you? You'll take Remus to the house and tell him what's been going on?"

"Yeah, it's fine with me, but next weekend I'm coming and spending with Draco  _alone_." Sirius said giving Draco a pointed look.

"Remus, what you find out is going to be  _a lot_  to take in. Trust me, I found out exactly what you're going to find out, and I'm pretty sure you're going to need to talk about it so...you can talk to me. Because, like I said, I found out the same things."

Smiling softly, Remus said, "Thank you Harry, and if there are more surprises like this one here, I will need to talk."

Glancing at the floating numbers above the bar Harry said, "It's about time to get back and talk with my f...with Professor. Snape."

Giving a groan, Draco pressed his head against Sirius' shoulder and took a deep breath to take in his scent.

Grinning, Harry shook his head and said, "Come on Draco, you'll see him again next weekend."

Sighing, Draco slid out of the booth and stood up beside Harry while staring at Sirius the whole time.

"I'll see you later Remus." Harry said turning to face Sirius he added, "Tell everyone I said 'hi'."

Nodding, Sirius changed back into his Animagus form and slipped out of the booth. Rubbing himself against Draco one last time he moved to stand beside Remus.

While Harry and Draco made their way outside to return to the castle, Remus and Sirius made their way into the floo chamber and apparation room in the back of the Three Broomsticks.

Stepping outside, Harry stretched his arms above his head and gave a slight yawn. "Running into people is tiring."

Chuckling Draco was about to say something when he was interrupted by Tiger popping his head out of Harry's pocket and gave soft, almost inquisitive, growl.

Pulling Tiger out of his pocket, Harry held him while they climbed into a carriage and started off for the school.

"What do you think Uncle Sev found in your drink?" Draco asked reaching out to scratch Tiger behind the ears.

"I don't know, but it's probably nothing good...do you think I should tell father when I write home?" Harry asked biting his lip.

"Well either you do or Uncle Sev is going to tell them what happened." Draco said truthfully.

"What a way to start the school year huh?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about a big, end of the year fight with our lord." Draco said.

Feeling the pain of missing his mate well up at the thought of him, Harry gave a slight grin and turned to look out the window. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to pull the bond forwards to talk to his mate, but it was still quiet. Feeling worried Harry frowned and bit his lip.

"What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked.

"The bond's been rather quiet today...I'm worried." He admitted.

"Don't worry about it Harry, if you can still feel it there's nothing wrong. If you couldn't feel it, then there would be something to worry about." Draco said giving him a smile.

"Not worrying about it's easier said then done." Harry said as the carriage stopped in front of the school.

Climbing down to the ground, Harry waited for Draco to join him before they started to head inside to see Severus. Walking down the stairs towards the dungeons Harry continued to pet Tiger, who was looking around at the new surroundings.

Opening the door they stepped into the potions classroom and came upon Severus pacing back and forth mumbling to himself.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked when his father caught sight of them.

"I finished analyzing what was in your drink." Severus said pressing his lips together in anger.

"Well what was it?" Harry asked.

"Someone placed a love potion in your drink."

"A love potion?"

"Yes, a rather strong love potion that when consumed would make you instantly attracted to the first person you saw."

"It must have been that youngest Weasley brat." Draco said frowning.

"What would make you think that?" Severus asked looking at him curiously.

"This morning she looked excited when I went to take a sip of my drink, and there's also the fact that she's always had a thing for me." Harry said grimacing.

"We have to figure something to do Harry, you can't be staying in the same dorm as them if they're going to try and drug you with potions." Severus said looking at him with worry in his eyes.

"I know. Draco, why don't you write to father for me as well. I have someplace that I need to go and check out." Harry said.

"Harry are you sure that it's safe for you to go by yourself? Will they be out looking for you?" Draco asked.

"I'll be fine. Here can you watch Tiger for me while I'm gone?" He asked holding Tiger out for him to take.

"Sure." Draco said taking the animal.

"Harry, I don't know if I like the idea of you going by yourself." Severus said frowning.

"Don't worry, I know the place is safe. I just want to go and take a look around." Harry said smiling reassuringly.

"If you're sure...but if you aren't back within an hour I'm going to fire call your other fathers and your mate." Severus warned.

"Okay, I'll be back within the hour." Harry said handing Draco the package with Tiger's supplies in it. "I'll be back, then I'll bring you both there, because I'll need some help fixing it up." Harry said making his way out of the room and further into the castle.

******END CHAPTER******


	15. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

**   
-Chapter Eighteen- **

Making his way down the corridors, Harry made sure to stick to the shadows when ever he walked passed someone. When he got to the door, Harry waited until the hallway was clear before he opened the door and slipped into the old, abandoned room.

Moving further into the room, Harry cast an alarm that would go off when forty-five minutes had elapsed so he could get back to his father and brother before they started to look for him.

Moving over to the sinks in the old abandoned girls bathroom, Harry quickly hissed out the password and jumped down into the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. As soon as he hit the ground the scent of decomposition, mildew, and mold reached his nose. Quickly casting a  **lumos,**  Harry made his way towards the chamber.

Rubbing at his nose, Harry gave a cough and covered his mouth and nose. Moving towards the blockade of fallen rubble, Harry canceled his 'lumos' and cast a  **reparo**  charm to return the fallen stones and mortar to it's place in the ceiling.

As soon as the dust cleared from the moving material the scents quickly doubled and the dead Basilisk skeleton appeared in his path. Making a face, Harry stepped through the dust that coated the floor and made his way closer to the skeleton.

Leveling his wand, Harry used a levitation charm to move the bones towards the corner and sat them there until he could get rid of them. Coughing and sneezing as dust entered his nose, Harry rubbed at it until the fit stopped. Lifting his wand, he recast the  **lumos**  so that he could see where he was walking.

Shivering as the cold air finally penetrated his robes and skin, Harry pulled his robes closer to his body as his breath left him in tiny wisps. Walking further into the chamber, Harry reached the archway that led into the chamber with the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin at the back.

Looking around, the awe that had hit Harry the first time he saw the chamber returned. The ten towering pillars with carved snakes entwined around them were covered in dust so thick that you couldn't see the original color of the pillars.

The towering statue of Salazar Slytherin was just like the pillars, coated in think layers of dust that aided in making the chamber look gloomy.

"If this is going to work I have a lot of work to do." Harry mumbled to himself as he walked around the chamber checking its stability. Casting spells as he walked around the room, Harry stopped when he caught sight of something behind the left leg of Slytherin's statue.

Stepping forwards, while still checking the safety of the chamber, Harry made his way over to the statue.

Casting a strong  **Lumos** , Harry held his wand up and tried to figure out what it was that was behind the leg of the statue. Carefully running his hand across the material behind the statue, Harry pulled back quickly when the material pushed inwards.

"A secret passage way." Harry said to himself looking at the cleverly hidden passage.

Taking a few steps backwards, Harry frowned up at the statue wondering how it could move without shaking the whole chamber apart since any spells that Salazar might have placed on it should have faded away long ago.

Carefully running his hands across the leg, Harry tried to see if there was another way to get behind the leg without spelling it to move. As his hands traced over the inside of the thigh Harry felt grooves in the stone.

Stepping to the side, Harry moved his wand closer to the thigh of the statue to try and see what was causing the grooves. Leaning in, Harry frowned at the sight of runes in the shape of snakes twined together and separately in different shapes.

Running his fingers across the runes, Harry frowned at them. Leaning in for a closer look, he jumped when is alarm went off and stumbled away from the statue.

Realizing that it was time to head back upstairs, Harry ran his hands across his face and looked around the room. Moving back towards the entrance of the chamber, Harry looked back and gave a forlorn sigh.

"Oh stop it Harry, you'll be right back down here.." Harry said heading back towards the entrance that led up to the abandoned girls bathroom. Standing under the pipe that led back up to the bathroom, Harry cast a  **Mobilicorpus**  and carefully levitated himself back up through the pipe.

When his feet hit the ground, Harry gave a sigh of relief before he realized that he was covered in dust and grime. Giving a groan of disgust, Harry cast a cleaning charm and started out of the room making sure to look as nonchalant as possible.

Ignoring the students around him, Harry made his way down to the dungeons and into his fathers classroom.

"Ah, I was wondering if you were going to be on time." Severus said looking up from the book he had been reading.

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked looking around.

"He's putting your pet in my office. He figured that you'd want to leave him up here since he's asleep."

"Yeah that's true, there's no reason to bring him down there anyway." Harry said nodding his head.

"Do you know if there's a written language for Parseltongue?" Harry asked.

"I do not know. Since I cannot speak it I have not thought to find out. I'm sure that we can find out though." Severus said giving him a pointed look. "Is there a certain reason that you ask?"

"I'll show you when we get there." Harry said as Draco stepped out of the office, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Looking surprised, Draco said, "You're back on time? I thought we were going to have to track you down."

Making a face, Harry said, "I'm not always late you know."

"Of course not, just most of the time. Now where are we going?" Draco asked grabbing his robe from a desk and slipped it on.

"Just follow me." Harry said stepping out of the door with Draco and his father a few steps behind him. Walking slowly so he wouldn't draw attention, Harry made his way back towards the entrance to the chamber.

Glancing around, Harry made sure the hallway was clear before he slipped into the bathroom followed by Draco and his father even though it was slightly reluctant.

"You want to make a room in an old girls bathroom?" Draco asked looking around at the dust coated floor and walls.

Rolling his eyes, Harry said, "Patience Draco." Walking over to the sink with the snake handles, Harry hissed out the password. Looking back, he hid his grin as his brother and father watched in awe as the wall slid away and the tunnel took its place.

"What's this Harry?" Draco asked stepping forwards to glance into the darkness.

"This leads down below the school and into Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets." Harry said.

"The entrance to Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets is in the old girls restroom." Severus said joining them over by the opening.

"It was a pretty good idea if you ask me. Who would ever think that Salazar Slytherin would place the entrance to his secret place in the girls bathroom." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"How are we supposed to get in there?" Draco asked looking for stairs.

"You jump." Harry said grinning at them. Turning around, Harry stepped forward and jumped down into the entrance. As he slid down the tunnel, Harry heard Draco and his father jump in after him. As he landed, he stumbled slightly and moved out of the way and waited for the other two to hit the ground.

As Draco landed, Harry grabbed a hold of him and pulled him to the side so that Severus wouldn't land on top of him. A few seconds later, Severus landed gracefully beside them as if he didn't just come from a high drop.

" _This_  is Slytherin's private Chamber?" Draco said looking around with a sneer on his face.

"No Draco, this is just the path leading to it." Harry said shaking his head. "Come on." Harry said starting down the path after pulling out his wand and casting a  **lumos**.

While they walked, Harry let his mind drift over to his bond with his mate.

**_"Voldemort, are you there?"_**  Harry called out through the link.

**_"I'm here my mate. Is something wrong?"_**  Voldemort asked.

**_"I was going to ask you that. I couldn't get through to you earlier, and I know that you never sleep late into the day."_ **

**_"There is nothing wrong, I was just having a meeting with my followers and I figured that you wouldn't want to listen in on that."_ **

**_"I'm glad there's nothing wrong...I was worried."_**  Harry admitted.

**_"I'm sorry that I worried you. Now I believe that it is my turn to ask you. What's wrong?"_ **

**_"It's nothing, I just had a problem today. I need to ask you something. Do you know if there's a written language for Parseltongue?"_ **

**_"Yes there is. As a matter of fact there is some down in the Chamber of Secrets. Why do you ask?"_ **

**_"I'm down in the chamber and I noticed the writing on the leg of Salazar's statue. I can't make out what it says, but it's made up of snakes, so I figured that it was a written version of Parseltongue."_**  Harry admitted.

**_"Yes, while we may be able to speak Parseltongue, it takes some time to pick up the written part of the language. You said the written words are on the statue of Salazar?"_**  Voldemort asked.

**_"Yeah, they're towards the back of the right leg, and behind the same leg is a material, like a curtain that pushed inwards when I touched it."_**  Harry explained.

**_"Interesting I didn't realize that the statue had moved back to the original position. When I first discovered the chamber I moved the statue, and since I was the only one that could get down there I didn't bother to put it back."_**  Voldemort explained.

**_"You've been behind the statue? What's back there?"_**  Harry asked as Draco and Severus stepped into the main chamber. Glancing at them, Harry watched as they looked around in awe before he turned back to his conversation with Voldemort.

**_"When Salazar first left Hogwarts after his argument with Gryffindor about allowing muggleborns into Hogwarts he descended into the depths of Hogwarts and created the Chamber of Secrets. The main part, where the statue of Salazar is, was built to house the Basilisk. Behind the curtain that you've discovered was Salazar's personal chambers."_**  Voldemort said.

**_"Do you remember what the password was to get into the chambers?"_ **

**_"Of course I remember it, it's the same as the one used to open the chamber from the bathroom: Open up...now why are you down in the chamber Harry?"_**  Voldemort asked using a slightly more authoritative tone.

**_"Ginny Weasley tried to give me a love potion, so I'm looking for new rooms."_**  Harry said after a moment of silence of trying to keep the answer to himself.

**_"She did what?"_**  Voldemort asked icily.

**_"I told you what she did. She poured a love potion into my drink. Most likely so I'd marry her. Now if you're done interrogating me I have things to take care of."_**  Harry said pulling away from the bond forcefully.

Looking over to his brother and father, Harry ignored the feeling of Voldemort trying to get him to talk through the link.

"What do you think?" Harry asked moving to join them by the statue of Salazar.

"This is amazing Harry. I suppose this is where you are looking to set up your rooms?" Severus asked running his eyes around the room.

"Yes, apparently there are already rooms down here though." Harry said moving to the leg that hid the curtain. Hissing out the password, Harry quickly stepped back pulling Draco and Severus with him as the leg started to shift.

As they watched, the Statue visibly started to shake and slowly started to move. Salazar's statue, as if aware of the three below, tentatively stepped forwards taking wide steps to avoid stepping on them. When the statue reached the middle of the chamber it stood straight up and slipped back into it's frozen state.

"Well that was different." Harry said staring at the frozen statue.

Not saying anything, Draco just gave a hum of agreement.

Turning back to the curtain, Harry stepped forwards and moved it aside. "Well shall we go in and see what's in there?"

Seeing the excitement that was barely contained, in both his brother and fathers eyes, Harry grinned and stepped through the curtain lifting his wand that was still lit with a  **lumos**.

As soon as they stepped through the curtain and into another tunnel, candles that were lined up down the tunnel quickly lit providing the group with lighting. Lowering his wand as they walked, Harry extinguished his lumos.

Further down the tunnel, they could see that it split into three separate tunnels; two were blocked with large wooden doors with snakes carved into the wood, and the one directly in the middle had a staircase right at the doorway.

"Which way should we go first?" Harry asked looking at both of the doors.

"What ever way you want to go Harry." Severus said while Draco looked between both of the doors.

Biting his lip, Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "Let's go down the left path first." Reaching out, Harry opened the left door and stepped through and was instantly hit with a warmer burst of air.

Blowing out a puff of breath, Harry walked further into the room and was pleased when more candles sprung to life. Stepping around a slight corner the three stopped and stared in awe at what lay in front of them.

A slight slope with stairs led down into the ground that turned into a natural hot spring at the bottom. The spring was pretty big about ten feet wide each way and in the shape of a square. The sides were evened out and there were even seats built into the bottom that, either Salazar or Voldemort, added when they were down in the chamber.

"This is amazing." Harry said stepping down the stairs to the waters edge. Stooping down, Harry carefully dipped his fingers into the water and gave a pleased moan when it seemed just right. Pulling his hand out of the water, Harry shook it off and stood up. Turning around, he carefully made his way back up the stairs.

"Time to go and check out the other door." Harry said making his way towards the doorway.

As the group stepped back out into the tunnel, the candles in the hot spring room extinguished and the door silently swung shut. Stepping over to the door on the right, Harry pushed it open and they stepped inside.

Again, there were candles that lined the walls that instantly sprung to life as the group made their way further into the room.

The room that they were standing in looked like it was once a sitting room. Since it was below ground there were no windows in the room but, like the great hall, their was a life like mural on the ceiling of the sky.

Against the wall across from the door was a fireplace and empty bookshelves beside it. The two walls next to the door each had a door connected to it and more bookshelves were on those walls.

Stepping over to the door to the left, Harry carefully opened it and stepped into the room. Inside there was a large wardrobe and a large bed pressed against the wall. The ceiling, like in the sitting room, had a moving mural but this one was of the night sky.

"Are you going to be putting that to use Harry?" Draco asked teasingly as he looked over Harry's shoulder at the bed.

Blushing, Harry rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Draco aside then stepped out into the sitting room. Making his way over to the door on the right wall, Harry figured that there was a bathroom behind the door.

Opening it, Harry was amazed at the size of the bathtub in the room. The bathtub was a large oval shaped and looked as if it would fit about twenty people. Across from the bathtub was a normal, silver sink and above the sink was a large mirror. Making his way further into the room Harry stepped around an extra wall and found himself looking at the toilet.

Surprised at the size of the rooms, Harry stepped out of the bathroom and said, "These rooms are amazing."

"I take it you're going to be staying down here then?" Severus asked.

"Of course. At least here I don't have to worry about backstabbing Gryffindors."

"No, you just need to worry about badgering Gryffindors, pesky headmasters, and drink spiking weasels whenever you're up in the castle." Draco said sneering.

"Yeah, but I figure it'll be easy enough to ignore them if I'm sitting next to you Draco. As far as I know there is nothing against sitting at another house table...is there?" Harry asked turning to look at his father.

"No there isn't, but we've never had house tables trying to sit together." Severus admitted.

"Well then I'll be the first Gryffindor to sit with the Slytherin's." Harry said. "Now how about we go and see where those stairs go?" Without waiting for an answer, Harry turned and headed out the door and stood beside the stairwell.

When Draco and Severus joined him at the stairwell, the door leading into the sitting room swung shut as the candles inside extinguished.

As soon as Harry stepped onto the first step candles, like in the other rooms, sprung to life showing that it was a spiral staircase. Grabbing a hold of the railing, Harry quickly pulled it back and made a face at the dust that now coated his hand.

Pulling out his wand, Harry cast a quick cleaning charm on the railing then grabbed a hold again and slowly made his way up. When he reached the top of the staircase, Harry frowned and ran his hands across the wall in front of him.

"Well this is a useless staircase." Draco said from behind him.

"Hold on." Harry said when they were about to turn around and go back down the stairs. Biting his lip, Harry mumbled to himself, "Could it be this easy?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry hissed out 'open up' and kept his eyes on the wall. As soon as he hissed the password the wall seemed to tremble slightly before the bricks started to slide aside and form another passageway.

"Sweet Merlin how many passages are in this place?" Draco asked sounding slightly exasperated.

"There can't be too many more. Those stairs seemed about as long as the pipes that dropped us down in here." Harry said looking around the passage for any way to get out.

Groaning, Draco rolled his eyes and whined out, "Look another wall."

Snickering, Harry hissed out the same password and watched as the wall slid away leading into an office space. Frowning, Harry carefully peeked out around the wall in case there was anyone in the room and was instantly attacked by a small animal.

"Tiger!" Harry shouted surprised. Grinning, Harry turned to look at his father and said, "This is the last place I expected to come out."

Stepping further into the office, Harry bent down and picked Tiger up. Running his fingers through Tiger's fur, Harry memorized where the entrance was.

"Well at least I can check on you without giving you detentions every single day." Severus said staring at the passage as the bricks slid back into place.

Wrinkling his nose, Harry said, "You're still going to give me detentions?"

"Of course. If I don't give you any detentions Dumbledore will get suspicious." Severus explained.

Nodding his head, Harry then said, "I'm going to have to go out and buy furniture for the sitting room and some for the bedroom when I get the chance."

"Are you going to go tomorrow while we have our Hogsmeade trip?" Draco asked.

"Of course, I'm not going to stay in the tower any more than I have to." Harry said shuddering.

"Good, because I wouldn't let you stay there, and I'm sure your mate would be furious if we let you stay there." Severus said.

"Yeah I know. I was talking to him when we first went down to the chamber. I'm just glad that he's there and can't do anything that he'd regret."

"Harry, he wouldn't regret doing something to her after what she did to you." Severus said seriously.

Giving a soft hum, Harry glanced down at the watch adorning his wrist and said, "It's almost time for dinner. We should get up there so we can get our schedules."

Taking the package that held Tiger's supplies, Harry slid them into his pocket and started for the door with Tiger in his arms. Walking with Draco they talked ignoring the other students around them.

"Do you think that we're going to have any classes together?" Harry asked.

"I don't see why not, Dumbledore always seems to place the Snakes and Lions in the same class."

"That's true, but at least this time I won't have to worry about anyone throwing things into my cauldron and messing up my potions." Harry said giving Draco a look.

Grinning Draco said, "Well you should have tried a repelling charm on the cauldron to keep out ingredients that didn't belong."

Glancing around at the other students, Harry leaned in close to Draco and whispered, "Do you think the other Gryffindor's use that spell?"

Smirking Draco said, "Nope, that's why Longbottom's cauldrons blow up. He isn't  _that_  horrible at potions you know. Why you have a plan?"

Stepping through the door and into the great hall, Harry said, "Yep, but you'll just have to wait and see what happens." Knowing he had to be at the Gryffindor table to get his schedule, Harry walked over and sat down on the bench.

Setting Tiger down on his lap, Harry gave a concealed groan of disgust as Hermione, and Ron sat down across from him and Ginny sat down beside him.

"Hi mate, where have you been all day?" Ron asked glancing over at Ginny.

"Away from you and that's all that matters." Harry said glaring at all three of them.

"Are you still in a bad mood?" Ron asked making a face.

"Never mind about that Ronald. Harry, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you after dinner." Hermione said.

Giving a disgusted sigh, Harry said, "Fine, thanks for telling me. Now if you don't mind I want all three of you to leave me alone." Moving away from the three of them, Harry slid down the bench and gave a pleased sigh when the space between them was quickly filled.

As the rest of the students filled in, Harry looked up to the head table and noticed Remus sitting beside Severus. Remus looked pale and angry and was quietly conversing with Severus tossing glares at the headmaster every now and then.

When all of the students were seated, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Students you will receive your schedule as soon as I finish my speech, your head of house will be passing them out to you. Now I realize that the other day I didn't introduce the newest member of Hogwarts teaching staff. The original teacher that was hired to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts could not make it this year, but we have managed to get a teacher without any loss of classes. This is Professor Remus Lupin, he will be taking over DADA classes this year."

Looking up, Remus gave tight smile and a small wave to all of the students that were paying attention.

"Now that that is out of the way, your head of house will now pass out your schedules. Let's dig in!" Dumbledore called out. With a clap of his hands the food appeared on all of the tables.

When Dumbledore finished, Ron instantly dug into the food earning him disgusted glares from his house mates and other students.

Making a face, Harry shook his head and piled some food onto his plate. Setting Tiger onto the bench beside him, Harry used his bread plate to place food on for him. Setting the plate down in front of Tiger, Harry started to pick at his food making sure to discretely sniff it to make sure there was no potion mixed into it.

A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall stood at his side with a pieces of parchment in her hand.

"Mister Potter, here is your schedule for the year." She said handing him the piece of parchment.

"Thanks professor." Harry said taking the slip. When she walked on to the next student, Harry looked down at his schedule.

_Potter, Harry James._

  * _-DADA & Potions with Slytherin: Monday & Wednesday._
  * _-DADA: 9:00AM-11:00AM, Potions: 1:05PM-3:05PM_
  * _-Lunch:12:00PM-1:00PM_
  * _-Charms & Transfigurations with Slytherin: Tuesday & Thursday._
  * _-Charms:9:30AM-11:00AM, Transfigurations: 3:00PM-5:00PM_



_-Friday: NO CLASSES._

After looking over his schedule, Harry carefully folded it and placed it in his pants pocket. Picking at his food, he ate most of what was on his plate before other students started to leave. Picking up Tiger, who had curled up on his lap after he finished eating, Harry stood up and looked towards the head table only to realize that Dumbledore wasn't in his seat anymore.

Leaving the great hall, Harry made his way towards the staircase that would lead him up to Dumbledore's office. Stopping at the gargoyle, Harry mumbled the password from the other day. When the gargoyle moved aside, he made his way up the staircase towards Dumbledore's office.

Not bothering to knock, Harry opened the door and stepped inside and said, "You wanted to see me sir."

When Dumbledore heard his voice, he fumbled with the paper he was reading and quickly put it into a drawer in his desk. Calmly shutting the drawer he cast a spell on it then looked up at Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't hear you knock."

"I'm sorry sir, I knocked but when you didn't answer I got worried." Harry said looking at him with wide eyes.

"No, no it's fine my dear boy. Now I was wondering if everything is alright with you and Hermione and the Weasley's. You don't seem to be speaking to them much."

"Oh, no I'm not speaking to them headmaster." Harry said wondering what had been on the paper Dumbledore had been reading.

"May I ask why you aren't speaking?"

"They said something horrible on the train, and I don't wish to speak with them." Harry said.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" Dumbledore pushed.

"No, I'd rather not talk about it Professor. If that was all, I'd like to get back to the dorm. I want to look over my potions textbooks."

"Of course Harry you may go, but if you need to talk I will listen." Dumbledore said.

Giving him a forced smile, Harry turned and made his way out of the room quickly. Walking down the stairs and towards the Gryffindor common room, Harry continued to pet Tiger.

Stopping at the Gryffindor portrait, Harry said the password and stepped into the room. Hurrying up to his dorm room, Harry slipped inside the room and walked over to his bed. Dropping the spell, Harry climbed onto his bed and closed the curtains.

Pulling out his schedule, Harry placed it on top of his trunk then stripped out of his robe and shirt. Kicking off his shoes and peeling off his socks he dropped them down near his trunk as well. Laying down on his bed, Harry continued to pet Tiger as his eyes slipped shut and he slipped into sleep.

* * *

 

Opening his eyes, Harry groaned when he realized that he was in his meeting room with his mate. Turning around, Harry gave a gasp when he came face to face with Voldemort.

"Why did you bring me here?" Harry asked crossing his arms.

"Because you've been ignoring me since we talked." Voldemort said eying him up and down. "She hasn't touched you has she?"

"No, I wouldn't do that to you...do you think that I would?" Harry asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"Of course not. I trust you, it's that little bitch that I don't trust." Voldemort said moving closer to Harry.

Holding his hands up, Harry said, "No, I'm mad at you. You forced me to tell you why I was in the chamber today."

"I was worried about you." Voldemort said yanking Harry close and into his arms.

"I would have told you eventually." Harry said breathing deeply to take in his scent.

"Of course you would have." Voldemort said leaning down towards him. "Come and sit with me. I've missed you my mate."

Giving a whimper, Harry stretched up trying to lock their lips together and whispered. "I've missed you too. I wish I could see you in person."

Grinning at him, Voldemort picked him up and made his way over to the couch in the middle of the room and sat down on it pulling Harry into his lap.

"You'll see me soon enough." Voldemort whispered sealing their lips together in a passionate and possessive kiss.

Giving a moan of pleasure, Harry wrapped his arms around his mates neck and pressed himself as close to him as he could get.

As they continued to kiss, Harry winced slightly when he felt a twinge pass through his stomach every now and then, but quickly pushed it to the back of his mind.

******END CHAPTER******


	16. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

**   
-Chapter Nineteen- **

Jerking awake the next morning, Harry whimpered as pain ripped through his stomach. Rubbing at his stomach, Harry silently cursed and stretched.

"Sorry Tiger." Harry whispered when he noticed the glare-like stare that Tiger was tossing at him.

Softly purring, Tiger rubbed his head against Harry's side as if trying to comfort him.

Scratching Tiger behind the ears, Harry gave a pained grin and opened his trunk to pull out some clothes. Pulling out a pair of loose fitting jeans and a soft yet baggy shirt Harry carefully changed in the confines of his bed. As he finished, Harry realized that the pains in his stomach were slowly fading away only giving sharp twinges every couple of minutes.

Shutting his trunk, Harry shrunk it then placed it into his pants pocket then slipped on his socks, shoes, and his robe that had a hood and stood up carefully placing his wand in his pocket. Tossing his clothes into the hamper at the end of his bed, Harry figured that the house elves would be able to get them to him since he was still in the school and all they did was send the clothes to the students magical signature.

Scooping Tiger up, Harry whispered, "Come on Tiger, lets get out of here." Carefully slipping out of the room, Harry made his way down into the common room and cringed at the sight of Hermione reading beside the fire.

Giving an almost silent groan, Harry kept walking hoping that she was too interested in her book to see him. Unfortunately it didn't work and Hermione's shrill voice cut through the silence.

"Harry where are you going already?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry said, "I'm going out, and that's all that you need to know." Without waiting for a response, Harry continued walking and quickly made his way out into the hall and down the nearest flight of stairs.

Petting Tiger while he walked, Harry discretely glanced around in case anyone was following him. Quickly walking down the stairs near the great hall, Harry made his way in and made his way over to his brothers side.

"Good morning Draco." Harry said dropping down next to him while ignoring the other Slytherin's already at the table.

"Harry, you're here early." Draco said looking over towards the door. "Your little entourage let you out of their sight?"

"Yeah, but only because they're all asleep except for Hermione." Harry said shrugging. "Are we still on for later?"

"Of course. I look forward to getting away from some of these  _people_." Draco said sneering at the students who were leaning in to hear their conversation.

Harry and Draco sat there talking and picking at their food for almost an hour before the rest of the students started to pour into the great hall looking for breakfast. As they sat down and started to eat, it seemed to dawn on them that Harry Potter,'The Boy Who Lived', was sitting with the _Slytherins_.

As the whispers started to escalate and people started to point at the Slytherin table, Harry rolled his eyes and grinned at Draco.

"How much do you want to bet that by lunch there will be rumors spreading around that I'm now a dark wizard?" Harry asked.

"Harry I'm not going to bet on that because you and I both know that that's what is going to happen."

"Ah well it was worth a try." Harry said as the morning owls flew into the great hall with the mail. Looking up when a regal black hawk hovered in front of him with a shrunken package attached to its leg, Harry reached out and carefully untied the package. Setting the package down, Harry picked up a piece of bacon for the hawk to take.

After gently grabbing the piece of bacon, the hawk gave a shriek and flew back out of the window.

Turning back to the package, Harry took out his wand and returned it to its normal size. Carefully pulling the card out from underneath the red bow, Harry flipped it open to read.

**To my lovely mate,**

**I hope you enjoyed yourself last night...I know that I did. However I can't wait to hold you and kiss you for real and finally make you mine forever. This is a little something from me to you until I can see you again.**

**Yours truly,**

**L.V.**

Blushing as he remembered the previous night, Harry closed the card and reached out to pull the bow off of the box. Opening the lid, Harry gave a soft gasp when he saw at least two dozen roses of mixed colors: there were red, white, blue, yellow, and purple roses mixed together and sitting in the middle of them was a pure crystal shaped like a rose.

Smiling softly, Harry carefully closed the lid and looked up at Draco.

"What?" Harry asked with the smile still on his face.

"Get something good?"

"No, I got something perfect." Harry said carefully cradling the box in his arms.

"I'm ready to go are you?" Draco asked standing up.

"Yeah, I just want to drop this off before we go. Could you carry Tiger?" Harry asked glancing down at the cub curled up against his side softly purring as he dozed.

Nodding, Draco carefully scooped Tiger up and waited for Harry to stand before he walked out of the room with Harry beside him.

"Well that's going to add another rumor to today." Harry said with a grin.

"Oh well it's what happens when people have nothing better to do." Draco said.

"Yeah and I have an idea that some people might actually get it right and not even realize it." Harry said as they walked down the steps and into the dungeons.

"Which way are you going?" Draco asked stopping when the hall split into two different ways.

"The stairway." Harry said clutching his package closer to his chest.

Grinning at him, Draco shook his head and lead him into Severus' classroom and into the office after stopping to knock on the door.

Glancing back to the doors Harry asked, "I thought there were wards on the doors when the teacher wasn't in the room."

"Normally there is but Uncle Sev changed the wards to let me come in whenever he wasn't here if I needed some space or wanted to work on some potions." Draco explained.

Nodding his head, Harry walked over to the back wall and hissed out the password. As the wall slid apart and revealed the passageway Harry said, "Stay here I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright just hurry, I want to get to Hogsmeade and back quickly so we don't run into any unwanted people." Draco said shuddering.

"I'll be back before you even miss me." Harry called back as he disappeared into the passage. Making his way down the stairs, Harry walked through the door leading into the sitting room then made his way into the bedroom.

Biting at his lip, Harry looked around for something to transfigure into a vase. Mentally rolling his eyes, he carefully set the box down on the bed covers and pulled out the roses. Pulling them out, Harry laid them down on the bed then transfigured the box into a large vase and ran into the bathroom to fill it with water.

Making his way back to the bedroom, Harry quickly looked to the side when he thought he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Looking around, he shrugged his shoulders when nothing else moved and made his way back into the bedroom.

Placing the real roses into the vase, Harry then set the vase on the ground beside the bed and sat the crystal rose against the pillows. Making sure to avoid knocking over the vase, Harry turned around and froze as he saw another shadow pass by the bedroom doorway.

Rushing forwards, Harry pulled his wand out and held it in front of him looking for what could have caused the shadow. After checking through the room and finding nothing, Harry quickly fled back up the stairs towards his fathers office.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as Harry rushed through the passage glancing behind him every now and then.

"I thought that I saw someone, or something, down there and there wasn't anything there when I looked." Harry said then shut the passageway.

"Are you going to be able to stay down there?" Draco asked concerned,

"I'll be fine, it was probably just my mind playing tricks on me." Harry said giving him a reassuring smile.

"If you're sure..."Draco said handing Tiger back to Harry.

"I'm sure. I went down there so quickly that my eyes probably didn't have enough time to focus and it looked like movement that's all." Harry said trying to convince the both of them.

"Okay, if you say so." Draco said leading him out of the classroom and towards the main hall.

Walking in silence, the two made their way outside and over to the carriages. Climbing inside of the first empty one that they came across, they shut the door behind them and listened to the sound of the Thestrals moving down the path.

"How do you think that the professor took the news?" Draco asked finally breaking the silence.

"Not good. I mean he'll be happy that his friends are alive, who wouldn't be, but finding out  _who_  did it and  _what_  they did. He's going to be upset...really upset."

"I didn't see him at breakfast before we left. But yesterday during dinner he looked furious whenever he glanced at the headmaster." Draco said.

"I noticed, but I wouldn't blame him if he was avoiding Dumbledore.  _I_  want to hurt him, and I don't have a wolf inside of me egging on that anger." Harry said.

"Maybe we should just give Dumbledore to the wolf during the next full moon." Draco said smirking.

"Nah, while Remus will be furious he won't kill him. Remus, for as long as I've known him, doesn't seem like one that will kill someone. Get revenge, yes, but he'd never kill someone." Harry said looking out the window.

Nodding, Draco asked, "Do you know what you're going to buy for your rooms?"

"I don't know, just something to sit on and what not. I'm not picky."

Giving him a playful frown, Draco scoffed and said, "Did you learn nothing living as a Malfoy this past summer? We don't pick  _anything_  we only pick the best."

Snorting Harry grinned and said, "You prude."

"I am  _not_  a prude!" Draco shouted looking offended.

"Yes you are, the highest priced isn't always the best product." Harry said shaking his head.

"Fine, if that's what you think I demand a bet!" Draco said slipping out of his playful attitude.

"Okay and what's the bet?"

"When we get to the store we aren't going to look at the prices, we're just going to shop. At the end we'll grab a magazine and when we get back to the school we'll see if I was right, that the highest priced is the best, or if you were right."

"You're on." Harry said holding his hand out for a shake.

Nodding once, Draco took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

When they broke the hand shake, the carriage came to a stop outside of Hogsmeade and the door popped open. Stepping down, both Harry and Draco made their way towards the Shrieking Shack so they could apparate to Diagon Alley without drawing attention to them.

Making his way around the back of the shack, Harry nodded to Draco then disappeared with a crack. Seconds later, Draco followed him.

Reappearing in Diagon Alley, Harry pulled up the hood on his robe and placed Tiger gently into his pocket. When Draco appeared next to him, Harry waited for him to pull up his hood then started down towards the stores.

When they reached the first all in one store, 'Comfy Living' they slipped inside and towards the back of the store.

"Well? Start sitting." Harry said to Draco as he started looking at the designs and types of couches and recliners.

"Do you need any help?" A saleswoman asked stepping over to their side trying to get a look at their faces.

"No thank you we have an idea of what we're looking for." Harry said politely. When she walked away, Harry moved over to the couches and ran his hand across the material.

The couch in front of him was long with four separate cushions and was covered in a material that looked like black leather, but, when he ran his hand across it, it felt like soft silk.

"Hey come feel this." Harry called over to Draco after he sat down.

Moving over to his side, Draco sat down and said, "This is really comfortable."

"Yeah, I was thinking, I only need two couches, one, maybe two, recliners for the sitting room, and two tables; one for the sitting room and one for a bedside table. So I don't need to get much from here. Oh and a mattress for the bed, I don't know how long that one's been there or who's used it so..."

"Good so we can be back to the school quickly and have your room set up before classes start up." Draco said standing up. "Are you going for this couch?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get two of these so they match." Harry said and, as if on cue, a different salesperson approached them.

"Do you need any help today?" he asked plastering a fake smile on his lips.

"Yes, actually, we're going to get two of these black couches, and we aren't done yet so if you could stick close by..." Harry said looking around.

"Of course sir I can do that." The man said snagging two price tickets off of the stand beside the couch.

Moving over to the recliners, Harry and Draco tried their best to ignore the hovering salesman.

After trying out a few of the recliners they both decided on a recliner that was the same color as the couch. The recliner could also be used as a bed, so if you fell asleep in it, it wouldn't fold back up as your body lost the tension from the day.

Motioning the salesman forward, Harry said, "We need two of these recliners as well. We also need to look at tables and mattresses."

"Yes sir, the tables are over this way, and the mattresses are right behind them." The man said almost drooling when he noticed that they weren't looking at the price tags.

It didn't take them very long to pick out the tables or the mattress. They picked out two oak tables, one was short and long that would go into the sitting room, and the other for beside the bed was a tall and five by five. The mattress was a tall king sized and plain white that would fit onto the bed in his bedroom.

On the way to the counter, Harry grabbed some sheets, pillowcases, and a heavy blanket for the bed as well.

Handing the price tags to the cashier the salesman walked off to help the next customer.

"Is that all for you today?" The woman asked sounding bored.

"Yes that's it, but we'd also like a magazine in case we've forgotten anything." Harry said pulling out his Gringotts card.

"Of course." She said pulling out a magazine. Placing the magazine into the bag beside her, she then ran her wand over the price tags and shrunken versions of the product appeared in place of the tags. "When you get back to your home all you need to do is place these smaller versions where you want them then enlarge them."

"Great thank you." Harry said.

"Okay, your total for the day is going to be: one hundred seventy galleons, one sickle, and twenty knuts."

Handing over the card, Harry watched in amusement as the woman didn't even check to see whose name was on the card.

Taking the card back, Harry slid it back into his pants then accepted the bag from the woman.

"Thank you for shopping at Comfy Living we hope you come back soon." The woman said giving him a cheesy smile.

Nodding, Harry turned and made his way out of the store followed by Draco.

"One hundred and seventy galleons? I spend more on that when I go clothes shopping." Draco said turning to glance at Harry.

Grinning, Harry said, "Do you want to admit that I beat you then?"

Scowling, Draco thrust his nose up in the air and Disapparated back to the Shrieking Shack.

Laughing, Harry followed him and landed beside Draco who was still scowling.

"It's not funny Harry." Draco said dropping his hood back to his shoulders.

Dropping his hood as well, Harry said, "I find it highly amusing."

"Okay you were right. It is possible to find nice things cheaper." Draco mumbled, "Now let it go."

"Alright, that's all that I wanted to hear." Harry said tossing an arm across Draco's shoulder.

Shrugging the arm off of him, Draco said, "Whatever, I'm going to see if my mate is anywhere around here."

Biting his lip, Harry called out, "You aren't really mad at me are you?"

Tossing a grin over his shoulder, Draco said, "Nah, not right now."

Shaking his head, Harry walked out from behind the Shrieking Shack and made his way back towards the carriages. Climbing up into the first empty one, Harry pulled Tiger out of his pocket and sat him on the seat beside him. Tiger instantly lifted his head up then climbed up onto Harry's lap.

Grinning, Harry ran his hands through Tigers fur and closed his eyes instantly connecting his link with his mates.

**_"Are you busy?"_**  Harry asked.

**_"I have all the time in the world for you Harry. Did you get your present?"_ **

**_"I did. Thank you they were beautiful."_ **

**_"Yes, well just don't tell my followers about this."_**  He said gruffly.

Laughing softly Harry said,  ** _"I won't tell them...did you see Remus there yesterday?"_**

**_"The werewolf? Yes I saw him, although I don't think that he saw me. He was to busy reuniting with your mother and godfather."_ **

Giving a soft hum, Harry sighed and said,  ** _"I miss you. I wish I could see you soon."_**

**_"Don't worry, you'll get to see me for real soon. Tell me has that Weasley bitch been bothering you lately?"_ **

**_"Yesterday, but I haven't seen her today to see if she was going to bother me at all."_**  Harry explained.

**_"Good, if she bothers you again...if she even approaches you again I can't guarantee that she's going to live."_**  Voldemort said sending possessive thoughts through their link.

**_"I've got to go. I'm back at the school and I've got to get my new things down to the chambers."_ **

**_"Alright, but I will see you later."_**  Voldemort said dropping a mental kiss against his lips.

Smiling, Harry pulled away from the link and scooped Tiger up. Stepping out of the carriage, Harry saw Remus pacing back and forth on the steps leading into the school.

"Remus hi." Harry called out.

"Ah Harry I wanted to speak with you."

"Is it something that should be spoken about in private?" Harry asked glaring at the few students that slowed down when they spotted him.

"Yeah, why don't we take a walk around the school. That way we know that there aren't any bugs or informants." Remus said glancing around at the students.

Nodding, Harry shifted his bag and started off around the side of Hogwarts with Remus beside him.

"How did it go last night?" Harry asked.

"It went. It was a great to see them again, but now it's hard for me to see the headmaster without wanting to let my wolf out." Remus said grimacing.

"I can imagine. Are you okay with everything that you found out?"

"Yeah, I'm extremely happy that you have a family that you deserve to have. I was always confused when James told us that he was marrying Lily. While I didn't know who, something told me that James belonged with someone else."

"Yeah, and he really did. For the time that I've seen them together they complete each other and make each other happy."

"How do you feel about it?" Remus asked. "I know that it's a big change."

"I feel great! I finally have a family and people that care about me."

"Speaking about family...what's this I hear about a mate of yours?"

"Sirius right?" Harry asked shaking his head.

"Yeah, Sirius told me about it. Are you happy about this?"

"Even if I wasn't happy about it, there's nothing I could have done about it. Mates, as you know, aren't something that we choose. But to answer your question, yeah I am happy about this, and he's been really sweet to me. He even sent me two dozen roses this morning." Harry said with a wide smile on his face.

"Roses huh? That doesn't seem like something he'd do." Remus said smiling at Harry's happiness.

"Yeah, but he told me not to tell his followers...with his image and all." Harry said.

Laughing, Remus said, "Ah I can see the reason behind that."

"Yeah, and I don't have the heart to ruin his image." Harry said grinning.

"Come on. Why don't we head back to the school." Remus said.

"Okay. So are you ready for classes to start again tomorrow?"

"As ready as I can be to teach hundreds of rambunctious children." Remus said.

"Hey, we students  _like_  you Remus...we could act a lot worse." Harry said.

"Well that's what I get for being nice to the students." Remus said turning around to head back towards the school.

Together they walked in silence until they got to the main doors. Stepping inside of the school, Harry said, "I'll see you tomorrow in class Remus. I've got a few things to do before lunch so I'm gonna go and get them done."

"Alright Harry. Have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow for class. Don't forget, though, that my door is always open to you if you need to talk." Remus said.

"The same goes for you too Remus." Harry said seriously.

"Thank you Harry. Now go and enjoy the rest of your day off."

Grinning, Harry started down towards the dungeons and tossed a wave to Remus before he was out of sight.

Walking down into the dungeons, Harry was lost in thought and missed the shadows that appeared in a doorway. When he went to walk passed it, Harry tensed when he felt hands grab a hold of him and pull him into the room.

As darkness closed over him, Harry felt his mates fear and anger course through their link.

* * *

Waking up after a while, Harry felt as if his head was in a cloud and there was cotton stuffed in his ears. Shaking his head, Harry heard a tiny indiscernible buzzing in the back of his mind.

Glancing up, the first thing Harry noticed was a blur of red sitting across from him in a chair. Squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head, Harry tried to clear the fog from his head.

"Don't fight it Harry, you know this is supposed to happen."

Opening his eyes, Harry saw a young female about the same age as him sitting across from him.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll be fine. You just took a little bump to the head. I'm Ginny...your fiancée remember?" The girl asked fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Tilting his head, Harry mumbled, "Fiancée? No I'm not getting married to you...am I?"

Giggling, she said, "Of course you are. We're getting married at the end of the school year, but we won't start having children until the both of us graduate."

Opening his mouth to say something, Harry was cut off by the buzzing in the back of his head increasing dramatically. Frowning, Harry whimpered and tried to shake off either the noise or the fog...he didn't know which.

"Oh, poor baby does your head still hurt. Here let me kiss it better." She whispered standing up and moving over towards him. Cupping his face in her hands, she started to lean down and was about to brush their lips together when a magical flare pushed her back away from Harry.

Missing the flash of color in Harry's eyes, she pushed herself up and said, "Don't worry magical flares happen all the time. Besides you can kiss it better."

Shaking his head, Harry whispered out, "No, no I won't kiss you." Lifting his head Harry's eyes were red and slitted and he hissed out, "Bitch, I warn you now, stay away from him. If you come near him again I won't hesitate to kill you!"

Whimpering, Ginny stumbled away from Harry and said, "V..Vold...you-know-who! How are you possessing Harry?"

Giving a low, almost psychotic, laugh, Voldemort said, "You don't need to know that...and if you tell anyone about what happened here I won't hesitate to have my men attack and kill your family. You don't want that...do you?"

"N..no, please just leave my family alone." Ginny whimpered sniffling.

"I'll think about it. Now GO!" Voldemort hissed leaping out of the chair towards her.

Giving a loud scream, Ginny turned and ran from the room with wide eyes.

Slowly the red eyes faded back to their original color, but there was a slight hint of red remaining in the iris.

Remaining fully in Harry's mind, Voldemort hissed out,  ** _"Get your bags and come down to the chambers Harry."_**

Shivering at the commanding tone, the submissive in Harry replied,  ** _"I'll be right there my dominant."_**

Picking up his bags, Harry quickly made his way into his fathers office and hissed out the password.

******END CHAPTER******


	17. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

**   
-Chapter Twenty- **

Walking down the stairwell that led down to the chambers, Harry felt his breathing grow erratic as the anger from his mate pulsed across their bond. Reaching the bottom step, Harry made his way into the sitting room and placed his bag down beside the open door.

Looking around him, Harry made his way into the bedroom only to be pulled into a pair of strong arms. Inhaling deeply, Harry sighed in pleasure and pressed himself back against the male body.

"My dominant." Harry whispered rolling his head back onto Voldemorts shoulder. Catching sight of Voldemort's wings and fangs, Harry realized how angry his mate truly was.

Hissing, Voldemort sniffed at Harry's neck while bringing his wings down to wrap around Harry's body.

"You smell of her." Voldemort hissed in displeasure. Running his hands around to the front of Harry's chest, Voldemort slowly started to unbutton his robe.

Twisting his body, Harry turned to look at Voldemort with dilated eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck. Giving a soft whine, Harry arched his back and threw his head to the side to allow his mate to have full access to it.

Giving a possessive snarl, Voldemort lunged forward and bit and nipped at Harry's neck leaving a trail of livid red marks.

Pulling away from Harry's neck, Voldemort grabbed a hold of the collar of his robe and ripped it sending buttons flying in all directions.

Pushing the robe down and off of Harry's shoulder, they both missed the small ball of fur that bolted out from the pocket of the robes and out of the room.

"Wait, we need to slow down some." Harry said holding up his hands.

"No, I need to claim you so that that bitch will stay away from you." Voldemort hissed reaching out to grab Harry.

Laughing, Harry spun away from his arms and said, "But don't you want to be able to try out the new mattress that I bought?" Dashing out of the bedroom, Harry made his way over to the bag and pulled out the shrunken mattress and coverings. Turning around, Harry bit his bottom lip and fluttered his eyelashes at his mate.

Stepping forwards, Voldemort said, "Come my little submissive. It's time to complete our bond fully."

Walking up to Voldemort, Harry ran his hand across his chest and said, "Get rid of that old mattress and the coverings so that we can use the new ones."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Voldemort pulled out his wand and was about to banish the mattress and coverings when Harry said, "Oh wait!" Moving quickly over to the bed, Harry picked up the crystal rose and cradled it against his chest.

"Is that all?" Voldemort asked raising an eyebrow.

Nodding, Harry watched as his dominant quickly got rid of the old mattress and coverings then replaced them with the ones that he gently took from Harry's hands.

"There that's done. Now come here my beautiful little submissive." Voldemort said holding out a hand for Harry to take.

Reaching out, Harry took the hand and allowed Voldemort to pull him over to his side.

"Are you ready for this Harry?" Voldemort asked tilting Harry's face up towards him.

"I wouldn't still be here if I wasn't." Harry said truthfully.

Leaning down, Voldemort gently kissed Harry then scooped him up into his arms and carried him over to the bed. Gently pulling the crystal rose from Harry, Voldemort set it into the vase with the real roses then turned back to his mate.

Biting his lip again, Harry grabbed a hold of the bottom of his shirt and hesitantly pulled it up towards his chest.

Giving Harry a true smile, Voldemort took Harry's hands in his own and said, "Let me do that." Taking a hold of the bottom of Harry's shirt, he lifted it up and over Harry's head. Pushing Harry gently down to the mattress, Voldemort followed him down and started to lick and nip at his chest.

"I want to mark you all over so that bitch can't touch you. So she knows that you belong to me and me alone." Voldemort whispered as he dropped a kiss right above Harry's heart.

"I don't want her, I only want you." Harry said running his hands through Voldemort's hair.

Lowering his head, Voldemort pressed his tongue against Harry's chest and worked his way down to his hips. Taking Harry's hips into his hands, Voldemort grasped the zipper with his teeth and pulled it down.

Moaning at the sight, Harry dropped his head back against the pillows and lifted his hips up so Voldemort could pull the pants down and off of his body. When he went to pull of Harry's boxers, Harry grabbed a hold of Voldemort's arms and pulled him up.

"Wait, that's not fair. I'm almost fully naked and you still have all of your clothes on." Harry said sticking out his bottom lip in a pout.

Chuckling, Voldemort held his arms out and said, "Well then, why don't you help me make us a little more even."

Grinning Harry said, "With pleasure." Running his hands up and underneath the blood red shirt that Voldemort was wearing, Harry scraped his nails down his back. Seeing the heat in his mates eyes, Harry grasped the shirt and slowly pulled it up, stopping every now and then to run his fingers over Voldemort's skin.

Finally pulling the shirt completely off of Voldemort, Harry took a deep breath at the sight of his mate shirtless. While his mate didn't have a six pack or look like a body builder, to Harry he looked perfect: he had a slightly muscular upper body and his abs were clearly defined.

Running his hands over Voldemort's chest, Harry stopped to pluck at his Voldemort's pebbled nipples and grinned at his mates soft moan.

Reaching down, Voldemort took a hold of Harry's hands and said, "Stop that or I won't be able to control myself."

Pulling his hands out of Voldemort's light grip, Harry lightly pulled his nipples again and asked, "Don't do that?"

Smiling, Voldemort said, "You imp." Leaning down, he lightly brushed his lips against Harry's.

Laughing, Harry gave him an innocent smile and ran his hands down to Voldemort's belt. As if finally realizing what he was getting ready to do, Harry blushed and fiddled with the belt.

"If you want to stop we can. We don't have to do this right now." Voldemort said looking at Harry with concern in his eyes.

"No, I want to do this, it's just...I've never done this before." Harry admitted lowering his eyes. "I don't want to disappoint you." He whispered.

"You won't disappoint me. I love the fact that I'll be your first and only lover, Harry. Anything that you learn I'll know that I taught you...plus I won't have to hunt anyone down and kill them for touching you." Voldemort said seriously. "I won't have to kill someone for kissing or touching you will I?" He asked.

"No, you gave me my first kiss on my birthday, and I've never explored another persons body. I was always focused on the war instead of the pleasures that another can give." Harry admitted.

Nodding his head, Voldemort said, "Good. Now how about we continue?"

Giving him a soft smile, Harry looked back down and undid Voldemort's belt and slid it out of the loops. Popping the button on the pants out of place, Harry undid the zipper and hesitantly pushed the pair of black pants down to about mid thigh.

Kicking his pants off the rest of the way Voldemort said, "There now we're even. Who should lose their last article of clothing first?" Without waiting for an answer, Voldemort took a hold of Harry's boxers and swiftly pulled them down and off of his body.

Making a face, Harry quickly retaliated by sitting up slightly and pushing Voldemort's boxers down and off of his hips. After realizing what he did, Harry blushed and looked up at him.

"Wonderful my little mate." Voldemort said giving him an encouraging smile.

Looking down at Voldemort's dripping erection, Harry gave a strangled gasp and asked, "Is it going to fit?"

"It will don't worry about that." Voldemort said dropping a kiss on Harry's forehead. Pushing off his boxers the rest of the way, Voldemort then turned his attention back to his blushing virgin. "Just relax and everything will go fine."

Nodding his head Harry said, "Okay, I trust you."

"Good, that's all that you need to do." Voldemort said leaning down to nip at Harry's neck. ''

Rolling his head to the side, Harry reached up and wrapped his arms around Voldemort's neck. As his mate worked on his neck, Harry moaned and ran his fingers up and down Voldemort's back leaving slight welts.

Feeling Voldemort pull away from him, Harry opened his eyes and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Getting something that will make our mating easier." Voldemort said as he pulled his pants up onto the bed. Pulling a tube out of one of the pockets, Voldemort tossed the pants back to the floor and settled himself on top of his mate again.

Unscrewing the lid, Voldemort looked up at Harry and said, "Are you absolutely sure that you want this? This is the last time I'm going to ask."

"Yes I want this. If I want you to stop I'll tell you." Harry said reassuring his mate.

"Good don't hesitate to tell me. I won't be upset with you." Voldemort said pouring some of the lubricant into his cupped hand. "Now lay back and let me take care of you."

Smiling, Harry stretched his legs out in front of him spreading them to allow Voldemort to situate himself in between them.

Dipping his fingers into the lubricant, Voldemort bent down and pressed his lips against Harry's to distract him then gently pressed the first finger against Harry's opening. Rubbing the lubricant around his opening, Voldemort then gently pressed the first finger in. Wiggling it finger around to loosen the opening. As he worked, Voldemort tried to keep Harry relaxed and distracted.

Pulling away from the kiss, Harry tried to pull air into his deprived lungs and lifted his hands up to play with his mates hair.

Nudging his nose against Harry's in an affectionate gesture, Voldemort pulled his finger out and applied more lubrication. Moving back to Harry' opening, he quickly replaced the finger before he slowly added a second finger.

Feeling the resistance, Voldemort carefully scissored his fingers and moved them around trying to loosen Harry even more.

Moving his hips at the unusual feeling, Harry nibbled at his lip and tried to look down and see what his mate was doing. Catching sight of the fingers moving inside of him, Harry gave a moan and reached down to touch his erection.

Nudging Harry's hand away, Voldemort said, "No that's mine to touch."

"Well you're not doing a very good job." Harry said glancing back down to his erection that was bobbing with each breath that he took.

Carefully adding a third finger into Harry's entrance, Voldemort said, "I'll get to that, don't you worry."

"Oh, I'm not worried." Harry said as Voldemort scrapped his fingers against something inside of him. Throwing his head back, Harry gave a soft scream and squeezed his eyes shut. Slightly opening up his eyes, Harry caught sight of Voldemort's wicked grin and gasped out, "What was that?"

"That, lovely, was you prostate." Voldemort said quickly rubbing at it again. While Harry was trying to come down from the feeling, Voldemort pulled his fingers out of his opening and lathered up his erection.

Leaning up, Voldemort once again kissed Harry and guided his slick erection towards Harry's entrance. Pressing the tip in, he immediately stopped at Harry's gasp of pain.

"It's alright keep going." Harry said grabbing a fist full of the blanket beneath him.

Pushing further inside, Voldemort stopped every now and then to allow Harry to adjust until he was fully inside.

Grasping Voldemort's shoulders, Harry pressed his lips together as the pain pulsed through him. After a few minutes, he gave a sigh and fully relaxed giving his hips a few tentative thrusts.

Pulling out, Voldemort gave a sharp thrust into Harry who arched his back when Voldemort rammed into his prostate. Giving a moan at the feeling of his mate surrounding him, Voldemort gave another sharp thrust inside of Harry.

Throwing his head back, Harry grabbed a hold of the bars on the headboard and gave a loud moan that echoed throughout the room. Throwing his head from side to side, Harry wrapped his legs around his mates waist as sweat started to pour down both of their bodies.

"You're so tight and hot my submissive." Voldemort whispered as he continued to thrust deeply into Harry's body.

"Oh Voldemort please." Harry whimpered thrusting his hips up towards his mate.

"Please what my little submissive?" Voldemort teased as he took a hold of Harry's dripping erection and gave it a few soft tugs.

"Harder, more please." Harry moaned tilting his head to the side.

"Anything for you my mate." Voldemort whispered pulling Harry up so they were sitting chest to chest still connected.

Lifting Harry up by his waist, Voldemort dropped his head against Harry's neck and started to nip at it. Keeping a hold of Harry's waist, Voldemort continued to lift him up and let him sink back down before he started the process again.

Giving a loud scream as his prostate was struck over and over, Harry thrust forwards against his mate as his release spurted out and covered both of their chests.

Snarling as Harry's constricting walls brought forwards his release, Voldemort bared his fangs and buried them into Harry's neck causing him to arch his back.

Gasping for breath, Harry suddenly gave a scream of pain as the skin on his back started to spread and blood started to run down his back. With one final scream large white wings with red tips burst from, Harry's back and hung against his back.

Wincing as pain laced through his hands and mouth, Harry opened his mouth and ran his tongue over his teeth wincing as his newly placed fangs cut into his tongue. Looking down at his fingers, that were clutching Voldemort's shoulders, he saw that his finger nails had been replaced by long claws.

"Are you alright?" Voldemort asked rubbing his back below the wings.

"Yeah, that hurt." Harry said making a face. "Will it always hurt like that?"

"It hurt the first time that I transformed, but this second time it didn't." Voldemort said kissing Harry's neck. Laying down on his side, Voldemort encouraged Harry to lay down beside him on his side and held him close. "It will go away soon. Just focus on what you looked like before you changed." Voldemort told him. .

Tugging the blanket out from under them and then over them, Harry snuggled up to his mate and shut his eyes

Laying tangled together the bliss of finally completing their mating returned after Harry's pain fully faded. Harry had his head resting on Voldemorts shoulder and was idly running his fingers over his mates chest. His creature features had finally disappeared and he was back to normal except for the slight fangs and claws that would remain.

"I never thought to ask, but how did you get in here? Don't get me wrong I'm  _extremely_  pleased to see you, but shouldn't the wards have kept you out?"

Lifting his head from the pillow, Voldemort smiled and said, "No simply because the wards around the school are different than the ones around the chambers. The wards protecting the school are full of complex magic. However, since Salazar built the chambers for himself after he 'left' the school and he was the only one that could enter since no one else at the time could speak parseltongue, the wards protecting the chambers are only wards that mask a wizards magical signature."

"So what does that mean?" Harry asked dropping a kiss against Voldemort's shoulder.

"It means that I can apparate into the chambers because there aren't anti-apparation wards down here, and it will mask my arrival because of the wards that  _are_  down here."

"So...if you could get into the chambers why didn't you ever bring your Death Eaters this way and attack the school?" Harry asked.

Scoffing, Voldemort said, "I don't want everyone wondering how I got into the school I want them all to know how and when I got in."

Snickering Harry said, "You're so full of yourself love."

Pushing himself up so he was leaning over Harry, Voldemort said, "Full of myself? Well that's not such a bad thing. After all you weren't complaining when you were full of me."

Leaning down, Voldemort pushed his lips against Harry's and slid in between Harry's parted thighs.

Wrapping his arms around his mates neck, Harry opened his mouth to say something when a shout cut him off.

"Harry James Snape-Malfoy what do you  _think_  you're doing!" Severus shouted from where he was standing in the doorway.

"Dad!" Harry shouted pushing Voldemort back onto the bed and sat up clutching the blanket to his chest. Tilting his head to the side, Harry then asked, "How did you get down here?"

"Your pet was up in my classroom scratching at the door trying to get out when I got there." Severus said holding up Tiger for him to see. "I was worried that something was wrong since the passageway was open." He finished through clenched lips.

"As you can see nothing is wrong Severus. Now if you don't mind I'd like to be alone with my mate." Voldemort said waving his hand in a shooing gesture.

Smacking Voldemort on the arm, Harry glared at him and held the blanket tighter to his body. Looking back to his father Harry said, "You aren't going to tell father and mum about this are you?"

Turning his eyes away from his naked son and his lord, Severus said, "Of course I'm going to tell them Harry. I won't lie to my mates."

"Are they going to be angry?" Harry asked biting his lip.

"Of course not. Well they might be angry that you didn't wait until after your graduation but other than that, no they won't be angry. Now if you don't mind would you get dressed."

"It's not my fault that we've mated so soon." Harry mumbled.

Snapping his head up at tha,t Severus glared at Voldemort and said, "He didn't force you did he?"

Hearing the indigent snort from his mate, Harry said, "NO! No, he didn't force me to. You know as well as I do that he couldn't hurt me like that. It was nothing like that. We mated so soon because Ginny knocked me out and locked me in a room with her. She must have done  _something_  to me because when I woke up she kept saying that we were going to get married and that she was my fiancée."

Taking a deep breath, Severus said, "I'm sorry my lord. I shouldn't have even suggested that you would force Harry to do anything. I think that it was just my instincts as a father kicking in."

"It is fine Severus." Voldemort said. "Just don't let it happen again." He added with a hint of warning in his tone.

"Do you know what she did to you Harry?" Severus asked.

"I think it might have been a potion or something. Because I wanted to believe what she was telling me, but Voldemort was in the back of my mind promising bloody murder and that if she touched me she'd die a slow and painful death. Plus it just seemed wrong." Harry said leaning against his slowly tensing mate.

"Of course it was wrong. You're  _my_  mate, not hers." Voldemort hissed clenching his hands around Harry's waist.

"Stop that, you know I'm yours and yours alone." Harry said rubbing Voldemort's hands trying to get him to lessen the pressure on his stomach.

"You damn well are, and I won't allow anyone to take you from me." Voldemort snarled slamming his lips against Harry's.

"I...I think I'm going to go and talk to your father." Severus said fleeing from the room still holding Tiger.

Chuckling, Harry pressed one last kiss to Voldemort's chest and said, "I think I'm going to go and sit in the hot spring."

"We have to go and shut the entrance so your father won't walk in on us again." Voldemort said transfiguring his shirt into a robe.

"Good idea. Why don't you go and shut it." Harry suggested with a grin as he stood up from the bed.

"Why do I have to?" Voldemort asked staring at his mates naked body.

"Well, do you really want me to walk all the way up the stairs and take the risk of someone seeing me naked?" Harry asked biting his lip while he was grinning inside.

Giving a soft growl, Voldemort narrowed his eyes and said, "Go and get in the hot spring. I'll join you in a few minutes." With that Voldemort walked out of the room.

Smiling, Harry Grabbed his ripped robe from the ground and wrapped it around his body. Feeling something bump against his leg, Harry frowned and reached into his pocket. Pulling it out, he frowned until he realized that it was his trunk. Setting it on top of the bed, Harry made his way across the hall and into the room with the hot spring.

Walking down the stairs, Harry dropped his robe and slid into the warm water. Giving a sigh of relief, Harry made his way over to one of the stone benches and sat down. Leaning back, he shut his eyes and let the water soothe any of his aches.

Before long he felt himself start to drift from the warmth and comfort of the water. Resting his hand on his stomach, Harry unconsciously rubbed at it while he waited for his mate to join him.

Feeling the water around him start to shift, Harry opened his eyes and gave his mate a soft, tired smile.

"Come on let me put you to bed." Voldemort said scooping Harry up into his arms.

Snuggling closer to him, Harry wrapped his arms around Voldemort's neck and quickly drifted off to sleep.

******END CHAPTER******


	18. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

**   
-Chapter Twenty-one- **

Waking early the next morning, Harry stretched his arms above his head and arched his back. Giving a content sigh, Harry curled back up against his mate and lazily traced patterns on his chest. Feeling the arm around his waist tighten, Harry glanced up and gave his dominant a shy smile.

Chuckling, Voldemort ran his fingers up through Harry's hair and said, "Good morning my beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

"Wonderfully, I've never slept that good before in my life." Harry admitted dropping his head back onto Voldemort's chest.

"That's wonderful, however we're going to have to get up. It's nearing eight o'clock and your classes should be starting soon." Voldemort said.

Groaning, Harry rubbed his face into Voldemort's chest and gave a soft, "Do I really have to go to my classes?" Looking up, Harry gently placed a kiss against his mates chest and added, "Don't you want me to stay here and keep you company?"

Taking a deep breath, Voldemort said, "I would love for you to keep me company all day today, but I need to go back and have a meeting with both my followers and your parents."

Laughing Harry said, "You cringed when you said you had to meet with my parents. Are you afraid of them?"

Giving a growl, Voldemort yanked Harry up so they were face to face and said, "I am not afraid of them...I'd just like to be able to have a fairly good day since our mating was last night."

"Me too, it would be even better though if we could stay here all day." Harry said persistently.

"Stop that imp. You need to go to classes so that the old fool doesn't start to look for you, and I need to get back to the hideout to get the meeting with both my followers and your parents over with." Voldemort said slowly sliding out from beneath Harry to grab his pair of boxers off of the floor.

Dropping back against the bed, Harry arched his back and rolled his neck around. Looking up at his mate through his half closed eyes, Harry asked, "Are you going to come back later tonight?"

"Of course. Nothing will keep me away from you now that we've mated." Voldemort said slipping his robes onto his body. "What classes do you have today?" He asked sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

"I have DADA at 9:00 until 11:00 then I have Potions from 1:05-until 3:05 and that's it for today."

"What is your full schedule?" Voldemort asked pulling Harry across the bed to lean against him.

"Monday and Wednesday is DADA and Potions, Tuesday and Thursday is Charms from 9:30 to 11:00 and after that is Transfigurations from 3:00 to 5:00, and Friday I have no classes." Harry said snuggling against his mate.

"Good. You can expect me to be here with you during most of the time that you are free." Voldemort said gently untangling himself from Harry's hold. "Now get up and get dressed."

Pouting, Harry gave a deep sigh and crawled over towards his side of the bed. Reaching down, Harry popped open the lid of his trunk and pulled out some new clothes and his books for both of his classes.

Groaning, Voldemort turned his eyes away from Harry's swaying bottom and said, "I shall be back later today, most likely around three o'clock."

Pulling his clothes and robe and tie on, Harry stood up cradling his books and divided notebook/binder to his chest. "My class doesn't get out until 3:05, like I said, but I'll be down here as soon as class is over." Harry said tilting his head up towards his mate.

Dropping a soft kiss against Harry's lips, Voldemort forced himself to pull away and disapparated before he could become distracted by his mates full lips and soft body.

Fluttering his eyes open, Harry stared at the spot where Voldemort had been standing. Shaking his head to clear it, Harry slowly made his way out of the bedroom making sure to shut the doors behind him.

Walking up the stairs and down the passageway towards his fathers office, Harry nibbled at his lip wondering what his father was going to say about last night. Stopping at the wall, Harry hissed out the password and stepped out into his father's office.

Looking up from his desk, Severus gave a slight smile and said, "Ah Harry, I was wondering when you were going to be up. Draco was looking for you last night."

"Oh...what did you tell him?" Harry asked.

"I just told him that you were busy." Severus said making a face. "I'd rather not have to think about what my sixteen year old son does while with his older mate."

"Don't worry father...now we're even. I don't want to have to think about what you're doing with mum or my other father." Shuddering at the thought, Harry shook his head and added, "I'm going to go to breakfast I'll see you later in class."

"Alright I shall see you later, and don't forget to find your brother." Severus said going back to the book in front of him.

Stopping before he made it out the door, Harry turned back to his father and said, "Where's Tiger? I know that he was with you last night."

"I left him in my room for today. I will get him for you after class today." Severus said without looking up from his book.

Nodding, Harry turned back and continued out of the room.

Making his way out of the office and towards the classroom door, Harry opened it slightly and glanced out to make sure that the hallway was clear. Stepping out into the hallway, Harry barely made it two steps when he heard Draco call out his name.

"Where were you last night?" Draco asked after catching up with him.

"I was in my room...why did something happen?" Harry asked glancing back towards the way he came from. "Where did you come from? You weren't just down the hall." He added.

"I just came around the corner...now don't change the subject, why didn't you come down to dinner last night?" Draco asked.

"It's personal." Harry said blushing.

"Alright you're the second person that blushed when I asked where you were. What is it?" Draco asked stopping and placing his hands on his hips.

"Look I'll explain it to you later. After potions don't leave the room. It's not exactly safe to talk about it here in the hallways." Harry said looking towards one of the ghosts floating down the hall towards them.

"Alright, but I expect to get a straight answer from you then." Draco said starting to walk again.

"You will...although you may not want to hear it." Harry said casting a wicked grin towards his brother.

Giving a roll of his eyes, Draco grinned and said, "Well we shall see later then."

Walking in silence, the two made their way into the great hall and over towards the Slytherin table. Sitting down next to each other, they were immediately assaulted by a loud screech coming from behind them.

"Drakey why is  _he_  sitting at our table!" Pansy shrieked as she dropped into the open seat beside Draco.

"I'm sitting here because I  _want_  to Parkinson." Harry said sneering at her. "Now if you don't mind, we would like to eat in peace."

Looking from Harry to Pansy, Draco grinned and said, "I think that about covers it."

Turning to the dishes of food in front of them, Harry and Draco placed eggs and bacon onto their plates.

"Harry, where's Tiger? Did you leave him in your rooms today?" Draco asked ignoring Pansy who was trying to get his attention by rubbing herself against his side.

"Yeah, he's in the bedroom. I didn't think it would be a good idea to bring him to classes today. Especially while we're in potions." Harry said.

"Of course. You don't need him eating any of the potion ingredients." Draco said pushing at Pansy's hand that was creeping towards his thigh. "Pansy keep your hands to yourself!" Draco hissed shoving her hand away from him.

"I suggest that you listen to him Pansy. I'd hate to have to hit you with a dangerous spell." Harry said after leaning in so that only she and Draco could hear him.

"Don't you threaten me Potter!" Pansy spat. "I'll be happy when my lord destroys you."

Giving a hum, Harry said, "We shall see if he is going to destroy me when the time comes."

Giving a snort, Draco looked up towards the clock and said, "We should get going to DADA Harry. The class starts in ten minutes."

Nodding in agreement, Harry tossed his napkin down onto his empty plate and stood up grabbing his books.

Walking out of the room, Harry ignored the whispers and looks coming from the other students.

"Do you have any idea what we're going to be taught in class today?" Draco asked trying to make conversation while tossing glares at the other students.

"No, I haven't talked to Remus about that." Harry admitted. "I'm sure it's going to be something useful though." Harry added.

"Yeah, nothing like the other DADA teachers that we've had." Draco said.

"Yeah, Remus hasn't tried to get anyone killed or wasted our time with useless things." Harry said as they reached the door to the DADA classroom.

Leaning against the wall outside the door, Harry gave a groan when Hermione and Ron came storming up towards him and Draco.

"Harry why were you sitting with the snakes and where were you last night?" Hermione asked tapping her foot on the floor.

"I was sitting with my  _friend_  and I was in bed last night...why where were you?" Harry asked sneering at her.

"I was where I was supposed to be. Now tell me the truth; where were you last night...and don't you lie to me Harry James Potter!" She nearly screamed.

"That is enough Miss. Granger." Remus said stepping up from behind them. "And twenty five points from Gryffindor for harassing a fellow student."

"But Remus Harry wasn't in his room last night! He never came back to the dorms yesterday!" Hermione whined turning to face Remus.

"Twenty five more points from Gryffindor for calling a teacher by his first name, and another twenty for tattling on a fellow house mate." Remus said crossing his arms. "Now everyone in the classroom before I take more points."

As the other students scampered into the room, Harry grinned at Remus and slowly made his way into the classroom.

Moving towards the Slytherin's side of the classroom, Harry and Draco took a seat at the first desk that had both seats open.

Taking a seat on his desk, Remus looked at his watch then towards the door. While they waited for the rest of their peers to show up, the students quietly talked amongst themselves. About three minutes later a bell went off and the door swung shut by itself signaling the start of the period.

"Alright it's time to begin. First off welcome to your sixth year of DADA, for those of you that made it into the class, secondly, you are here to learn how to defend yourself. If you don't wish to learn I recommend that you leave now. I will not tolerate disruptions in my classroom." Remus said, still sitting on his desk. Opening his mouth to continue, Remus was cut off when the door opened and a student walked into the room.

"Ah Miss. Parkinson, thank you for showing up...unfortunately you're late. So I will ask you to leave my classroom. Also you will serve one nights detention with Mr. Filch tomorrow evening and ten points from Slytherin for being late."

Scoffing Pansy said, "You can't do that just for me being late."

"Actually Miss. Parkinson, I can. Now leave my classroom before I add to your detention and send you to the headmasters office." Remus said.

"Fine!" Pansy shouted spinning on her heel. Yanking open the door, Pansy stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

Turning back to the class shaking his head, Remus said, "Alright, now that  _that_  is over let's get on with today's lesson. I recommend that everyone be ready to go outside for every other class. One class I will teach you a spell and about it, then the next class we will go outside and practice the spell. Every night you will write a short paper, five to six inches of parchment, about the spell. If you don't write the paper you don't to practice the spell."

Hopping down off of his desk, Remus turned and made his way around the desk and to his blackboard.

"Today we are going to talk about the Confringo spell. Can anyone tell me what type of spell this is?" Remus asked looking around the room. Ignoring Hermione's frantically waving hand, he turned to the Slytherin side and said, "Mr. Zabini what is it?"

"Confringo is a blasting curse, it is a dark purple color, and anything that the spell hits explodes." Blaise explained.

"Correct fifteen points to Slytherin." Remus said nodding his head. "The Confringo, as most spells, hexes, jinxes, and curses can be repelled with a simple Protego."

Before Remus could continue with his lesson, a snort came from the Gryffindor's side of the room and Ron was heard saying, "Of course a Death Eaters kid would know what that spell does."

Turning towards Ron, Remus said, "Excuse me Mr. Weasley? Is there something that you'd like to share with the entire class?"

"Sure." Ron said tossing a glare towards the Slytherins. "I said that the only reason Zabini knows what that spell does is because he's the son of a Death Eater."

"Mr. Weasley I will not tolerate that kind of slander against your classmates, twenty points from Gryffindor. Now gather your books and leave my class. Until you learn to respect your classmates you are not going to step back into my classroom."

"You can't do that!" Hermione shrieked jumping up from her seat.

"Actually Miss. Granger, I can. Now unless you both would like to lose Gryffindor more points, Mr. Weasley out, and Miss. Granger back in your seat." Remus said crossing his arms.

Grumbling, Ron grabbed up his books and stormed to the door turning red as he heard the Slytherin's snickering at him.

"Alright. Since everyone is acting up today I am going to tell you all this once and only once. I am not going to tolerate disruptions in my classroom. You are no longer children, you are young adults that will soon be entering the real world. As you've already seen, if you come in late you will lose house points and be kicked out of my class for the day. If you disrupt my class you will lose house points and be tossed out of my class. Finally if you slander or insult another classmate you will lose points and be tossed out of my class until you decide to act your age. Everyone is well past the age of acting like children with petty name calling and insults." Remus said.

Looking up towards the clock as the bell rang again and the door sprang open, Remus said, "Remember what I told you about my rules and don't forget your assignment due next class. You're dismissed."

As the students started to pile out of the classroom whispering to each other, Harry slowly gathered his books. When he was the last student in the room besides Draco, Harry made his way up to the desk.

"That was different Remus." Harry said leaning against the desk.

"Yes well I am a little biased." Remus admitted. "For one Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger for hurting and upsetting you Harry, and secondly Miss. Parkinson for constantly hitting on my friends mate."

Grinning Harry said, "You're the best Remus."

"Yes thank you Professor Lupin. I'm sure Sirius appreciates this as much as I do." Draco said.

"You don't have to be formal with me Mr. Malfoy, Remus is just fine." Remus said patting him on the shoulder.

"Then I insist that you call me Draco...I mean we will be practically family soon." Draco said.

"Of course Draco. Now I'm sure that you two have things to do, and I have a class of first years to teach in five minutes. I shall see you both later." Remus said making his way over to the door. Opening the door, Remus allowed Harry and Draco to leave the room then stepped out to allow the group of first year Slytherins and Gryffindors into the room.

Walking down the hall, Harry tossed a grin towards Draco and said, "At least we don't have to worry about them in DADA and you  _know_  Potions will be a bad class for them."

About to answer, Draco was cut off by Professor Dumbledore coming around the corner.

"Ah Harry, I was just looking for you. I wish to have a word with you after your last class today. So as soon as you get out of class please come up to my office."

"Of course Professor." Harry said trying to hide the sneer that wanted to spread across his lips.

"Good, good. Now if you will excuse me I have many things to do before then." Dumbledore said as the twinkle in his eyes seemed to triple.

Giving a strained smile, Harry discretely grabbed a hold of Draco's sleeve and pulled him down the hall past the headmaster.

When they finally got far enough away, Harry let go of Draco's sleeve and slowed his walk down.

"What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked brushing out the kink in his sleeve.

"Nothing, he just gave me the creeps today." Harry said glancing behind them. "It was nothing. I'm going to head up to the library to get the assignment done. Are you going to come with or are you going to do something else?" Harry asked.

"I'll come with you. Parkinson is going to be in a foul mood after getting kicked out of class. That will be the one place that she won't be since she doesn't know about the assignment yet." Draco said.

"It's gonna stink when you go back to the common room then isn't it." Harry said grinning.

"It's not funny Harry!" Draco whispered harshly as they made their way into the library and towards one of the empty tables.

Setting down his books, Harry pulled out two pieces of parchment and handed one to Draco.

"So five or six inches. That's easy, it's only a few sentences." Draco said pulling out one of his quills then opened his DADA spell book to section "C".

Giving a grunt of agreement, Harry quickly started to write out the answer to the assignment.

Within twenty minutes they both finished and shut their books. Placing their finished assignments into their binders, the two sat there for the rest of the hour reading through their book pointing out spells that they thought would be useful and jotting them down.

"Ready to head down to lunch?" Draco asked packing up the rest of his things.

"Yeah, I think I need a full stomach when we get to potions." Harry said grinning. "Although I don't think that it's going to be as bad as it has been."

"Yeah, no more 'accidents' or angry potions masters...well none happening to you anyway." Draco said grinning.

"Do you think Weasley is going to cause any problems in class?" Harry asked as they walked down the stairs right outside the library.

"No, not with Professor Snape anyway. He doesn't have the guts to do anything." Draco said as they made their way into the great hall and over to the Slytherin's table.

Grinning Harry said, "Yeah that's expected though. With Remus though I think that everyone was surprised."

Placing some food on his plate, Draco said, "Definitely. I was surprised when he kicked Pansy out of class, but more so when he kicked the Weasel out and took points from the house."

"I think everyone was." Harry said taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "I'm just hoping that it's not going to cause any problems for Remus." Picking up his fork Harry quickly made through his way through the food on his plate.

"It shouldn't, they were disregarding the rules so he rightly punished them." Draco said.

"That's true." Harry said finishing off the chicken on his plate.

"Hungry Harry?" Draco asked watching as placed more food onto his empty plate.

"Starving. I feel like I haven't eaten all day." Harry said.

Chuckling Draco asked jokingly, "You didn't get yourself pregnant did you?"

Coughing as the food in his mouth slid down the wrong way, Harry took a gulp of his drink to get it unstuck. Giving a sigh when he could breath right, Harry turned bright red when he remembered what Draco had asked him.

"Oh god, was that where you were last night?" Draco asked going wide-eyed.

Mumbling out his answer, Harry scooped up his books and quickly made his way out of the great hall.

"Harry wait!" Draco called following quickly behind him. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"It's not that." Harry said giving him a strained smile. "What if I am. What am I going to do?" Harry asked freaking out.

"Don't worry about it. We'll talk about this later after your meeting with the headmaster." Draco said giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Let's just focus on getting through Potions class right now."

"You're right. Besides I'm probably not." Harry said giving an uncomfortable chuckle as they stepped into the Potions classroom.

Nodding to Severus, both Harry and Draco took the first desk on the Slytherin's side and sat down.

As soon as all of the students were in their seats, Severus made his way over to the door and shut it himself. Turning around to face the class, Severus gave them his best glare which made most of the Gryffindor's lean back in their chairs.

"This is your sixth year of potions. If you don't wish to be here, or for some reason, are in the wrong classroom leave now." Stopping to allow anyone to leave, Severus continued after a few seconds. "Since none of you wish to leave let me continue with the rules. If you make a potion wrong and waste any ingredients you will spend two weeks in detention with either Filch or with myself...and trust me you won't like that. If you blow up any cauldrons you will be thrown out of my class and given two weeks detention  _or_ , if the explosion is severe enough, you will be thrown out of my class for good. If you wish to leave do it now."

Sneering when no one left, Severus made his way around to the blackboard and tapped it with his wand. "You will be doing The Draught of the Living Death, it will take you the entire class so get to work. It can be found on page 256 of you textbook all the materials are listed, so don't screw it up."

"Draco why don't you go and gather the ingredients and I'll get the cauldron and other materials that we need." Harry suggested after flipping open the book. "We need Wormwood, Asphodel, Sopophorus beans, and Valerian roots."

Nodding, Draco made his way towards the ingredients cupboard while Harry went over to the side table where the cauldrons, silver rod stirrers, flask, and silver daggers were located. Grabbing one of each, Harry made his way back over to the desk and sat them down taking a second to return them to normal size.

As he returned to his seat, Draco carefully set the ingredients down on the table and asked, "Okay, so what do we need to do?"

"First we need to get the juice out of the Sopophorus beans,we need five full flasks of the juice. The book says that we should crush them with the flat side of our dagger." Harry said reading straight from the book.

"Alright, so we need something to catch the juice in first. Hold on." Draco said pulling a piece of parchment out of his notebook. With a flick of his wand, a plate with a bowl connected to it to catch the juice was in front of him. Casting another spell the plate was quickly sterilized and ready to be used.

"Good idea." Harry said placing two of the beans onto the plate. "The book doesn't say how much liquid is inside of the beans, but it does say that there is a lot in there."

Picking up the dagger, Draco carefully crushed the end of one of the beans and watched as a rush of liquid rushed out and into the bowl.

"Dang, that looks like it will be about half of a flask right there." Harry said when the bean was finally empty.

Quickly crushing the other bean, Draco waited until the bowl filled then carefully emptied the contents into the flask.

"It was. Two beans is one full flask." Draco said. "Do we need to add all of the liquid together or can it be added separately?" Draco asked glancing towards the book.

"The book says that it's best to empty the flasks in separately. So add that one and I'll crush two more beans." Harry said placing two more beans onto the plate.

Carefully pouring the liquid into the empty cauldron, Draco watched for any signs that the cauldron had been tainted.

"Okay, I'm ready for the next flask full." Draco said setting the flask down onto the desk.

Working together, the two quickly got done with adding the liquid and made their way onto the next step.

"Now light the fire under the potion. It has to get hot while we crush the Wormwood, and chop the Valerian roots." Glancing down at their materials, Harry said, "We need to get a mortar and pestle to crush the Wormwood."

"I'll grab it." Draco said making his way over to the newly changed material station.

"Has he always done that?" Harry asked while he worked on chopping the roots.

"Yeah, it's his way of making sure that we're paying attention to what we're doing." Draco said dropping the Wormwood into the mortar.

As he chopped up the roots, Harry said, "The next part is to add in the ground Wormwood while stirring the warmed juice."

"Alright you stir while I add in the Wormwood." Draco said moving over to their cauldron.

Picking up the silver rod, Harry gently started to stir the potion seven times counter-clockwise while Draco gently shook the powdered Wormwood into the potion. After the last counter-clockwise stir, Harry gave it one last sharp clockwise stir.

Stepping back, they watched as a constant thick blue steam started to rise from the potion.

"So far so good." Harry said. "The Asphodel needs to be crushed into a fine powder as well." Harry said as he chopped up the rest of the Valerian root.

"If I remember right then these two ingredients need to be added at the same time. Right?" Draco asked without looking towards the book.

"Yep that's right." Harry said after looking at the book. "Alright the roots all chopped up and ready to go in."

"So is the Asphodel." Draco said tapping the pestle onto the mortar to get any of the Asphodel that stuck off.

"Alright so lets pour them in then stir it up." Harry said. Gathering the chopped root up onto the knife, Harry gently moved it so that nothing fell off.

When Draco had the mortar even they both tipped their ingredients into the potion and watched as it started to bubble.

Grabbing the silver rod, Harry quickly gave the potion three and a half counter-clockwise stirs, one, clockwise, and then three and a half more counter-clockwise. As soon as he stopped on the last stir the potion started to change colors until it was a deep, dark purple.

"Great everything looks to be..."Draco started to say but was cut off by a thick puff of smoke pouring through the classroom.

"Mr. Weasley Miss. Granger, are you so incompetent that you can't follow simple directions in a book?" Severus shouted as he made his way over to their desk.

"But Professor we did everything according to the book!" Hermione said with wide eyes.

"Apparently not, Miss. Granger, or else your potion wouldn't have reacted as it did. Clean up and get out of my classroom. Miss. Granger you will be serving detention with Filch starting tomorrow, and Mr. Weasley your detention starts tomorrow with me." Severus said sneering at the both of them.

When they just continued to sit there, Severus shouted, " _NOW!_  Before I increase both of your punishments!"

With wide eyes they both worked quickly to clean up their stations and gather their things.

Chuckling, Harry and Draco turned back to their potion while listening to Hermione and Ron practically run around to get done quicker.

"The last step to the potion is to turn off the heat and add the chopped Sopophorus beans,but they have to be the ones that we took the liquid from." Harry said flicking his wand to extinguish the fire beneath the potion. Pulling the used beans to him, Harry chopped them up and dropped them into the potion.

A few seconds after the beans were added into the potion, the color changed again into a light shade of lavender. Picking up the silver stirring rod, Harry started to stir the potion and with each rotation the color of the potion grew weaker and weaker until the potion was as clear as water.

Giving Draco a grin, Harry closed his book and started to gather up the dirty materials they had used for their potion.

Picking up the tools, both Harry and Draco made their way to the sink in the back of the room and washed them up quickly.

Moving back towards the front of the room and to their station, they sat down and quietly talked until Severus made his way to the front of the room.

"That's it, time's up. Stop what you are doing and start cleaning up your stations if you haven't already. I will be coming around to judge if your potion is even close to passing. If it is then next class you will have a free period while the ones who failed have to complete their potion again. If you fail to finish the potion you fail for the week. If you fail both potions this week you will not be allowed back into my classroom."

Sweeping down the aisles, Draco and Harry continued to talk as they listened to Severus berate quite a few of the Gryffindor groups and tell one or two groups of Slytherin's what they did wrong.

When he reached their table, both Harry and Draco looked up towards him.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, while this is an odd arrangement of partners I commend you on being the only group to perfectly complete this potion." Severus said after staring down at the potion.

"Thank you professor." They both said at the same time while hiding their smiles.

Moving over to his desk, Severus pulled out a small box of vials then made his way back over to Draco and Harry's desk. Tapping the cauldron and then the vials with his wand the potion lifted out of the cauldron and carefully poured into the vials.

"This potion will be sent to the ministry to be used in emergencies." Severus said moving the box back to his desk. "The rest of you could take a lesson from Mr. Malfoy...and his partner, for their ease at following simple directions. Now all of you finish cleaning up and get out of my sight. Oh and for the ones that failed this potion I expect a three foot essay on  _why_  you failed this assignment." Sneering at the students, Severus made his way back around his desk and dropped down into his desk chair ignoring the students as they piled out of the classroom.

"I actually got a compliment from you...hell must be freezing over." Harry joked from his seat at his desk.

"Don't push your luck imp, or I might have to pair you with one of the Gryffindors during a future class." Severus teased.

Grinning at his father, Harry was about to say something when he suddenly made a face. "I've got to go. The headmaster wanted to see me after my last class got done. I should be back in a little while." Harry said slowly pushing himself up from his chair.

"Alright, but be careful in there Harry." Severus said.

"I will. I'll be back after I'm done talking with him." Harry said. "Is it alright if I leave my books here?"

"Of course Harry." Severus said nodding his head.

"Thanks." Harry mumbled. "I'll be back shortly." Making his way out of the classroom, Harry ignored the other students as he made his way up towards the headmasters office.

Mumbling the password, Harry waited for the stone gargoyle to move before he made his way up into the headmasters office. The first thing he saw was the same sheet of paper that the headmaster had been reading the other day just laying out on the desk.

Frowning slightly, Harry said, "Headmaster you wanted to speak with me."

"Oh yes Harry thank you for coming right up. I wanted to speak to you about the changes that you mentioned to me earlier, and the fact that you've been lying to me." Dumbledore said losing the twinkle in his eyes.

"Lying to you? I don't understand professor." Harry said discretely moving towards the door.

"You know what I mean Harry. The fact that your family is different than what you originally thought." Giving a sigh, Dumbledore ran his hand through his beard and added, "It's a shame that I have to kill you now. Your child would have made a wonderful pawn."

Baring his elongated fangs, Harry took a large step backwards and reached for his wand but wasn't quick enough.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and with a sharp flick of his wand, hissed out, "Avada Kedavra."

As the spell hit Harry, Dumbledore gave a grin and watched as Harry tumbled forwards hitting the desk before he slid backwards and onto the ground.

As Harry felt the darkness surround him, he grabbed a fistful of the papers underneath his chest and pulled them with him as he slumped backwards onto the ground. The last thing Harry heard was the door to Dumbledore's office slamming open against the wall and a loud snarl that echoed throughout the room.

******END CHAPTER******


	19. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

**   
-Chapter Twenty-two- **

The first thing Harry became aware of when he woke, was that he was laying on the floor staring up at the ceiling and there were pieces of paper clenched in his hand. Giving a moan, Harry carefully sat up and rubbed his hand across his stomach then shoved the papers into his pocket.

About to look around, Harry felt himself get pulled gently into someones arms. Taking a deep breath, Harry realized that he was still in the headmasters office and, more importantly, it was his mate holding him.

"Voldemort? What's going on?" Harry asked when he caught sight of the headmaster tied up in chains and bleeding from two wounds: one on his chest and the other on his throat.

"He tried to kill you." Voldemort hissed darkly without looking away from the headmaster.

Feeling something warm dripping onto his arm, Harry looked down and saw that Voldemort's claws were soaked in blood, most likely the headmasters.

"Did you kill him?" Harry asked looking over to the headmasters still body.

"Not yet. He's going to suffer before he dies." Voldemort said carefully standing up with Harry in his arms.

"How did you get in here?" Harry asked.

"I came through Severus' office. I was waiting for you down in the chambers and I felt that something was wrong. I'm sorry I didn't get here quick enough." Voldemort said dropping his head to nuzzle Harry's neck.

"It's fine. I'm alright, but he said something about a baby. I don't know if I am...or if I  _was_  pregnant." Harry said looking up at Voldemort with wide eyes.

"If he did the only way he would have known that you have a mate and could be pregnant was if one of your family was a spy...which is highly impossible or if you really are pregnant. Remember that every possible future Hogwarts student, as soon as they are born, are added into the book of students. It says when they're to be born, who their parents are, and what other schools that they could be asked to join."

"I can't stay here. If Dumbledore knows then it's no question that the order will know soon, if they don't already." Harry said rubbing at his stomach.

"I wouldn't let you stay here anyway. You are returning to the manor with me." Voldemort said holding Harry against him.

"What about my schooling?" Harry asked although he didn't really care at this point.

"We shall hire a tutor for you. Now come we are going back to manor where you will see my mediwizard immediately." Voldemort said gently pushing Harry towards the door.

Moving towards the door, Harry stopped and turned to watch his mate as he turned to face Dumbledore.

Drawing his wand, Voldemort cast a levitation charm and then a disillusionment spell on Dumbledore and made his way towards the door while making sure that Dumbledore his some of the harder objects in the room on their way out.

"Are you trying to kill him before we get out of this place?" Harry asked in a whisper as they made their way down passed the stone gargoyle.

"No, I'm just trying to injure him." Voldemort said darkly. "The killing will come later."

"Shh! Are you trying to get the portraits to tattle? The ones in the Headmasters office won't tell because they saw what Dumbledore did to me, but  _these_  one's won't hesitate to run to the nearest teacher." Harry hissed out.

"I  _know_  that. That's why I placed a privacy bubble around us." Voldemort said giving him a soft smile.

Blushing, Harry said, "I didn't realize that."

"It's alright my little mate, you have other things on your mind." Voldemort said as they walked down the stairs towards Severus' office.

Walking beside one another, they were silent as they continued down the hall and into Severus' office.

"What happened?" Severus asked jumping to his feet when the two came into the room and shut the door.

"Dumbledore tried to kill me." Harry said leaning into his mate for the comfort.

"He  _what_!" Severus shouted clenching his hands into fists.

"Tried to kill me. I went up to his office like he asked and he tried to A.K. me." Harry said turning his head to nuzzle into his mates side.

Wrapping his arm around Harry, Voldemort looked at Severus and said, "I'm taking him back to the manor. Either we will hire a tutor for him or Lucius, James, Sirius and myself will teach him what he needs to know."

"Of course my lord...what of Dumbledore?" Severus asked glad that he had the silencing wards and privacy charms around his office.

"He's behind me under a disillusionment charm. I'm taking him back to the manor and I'm going to take care of him." Voldemort said tossing a glare over his shoulder at the invisible headmaster. "Do you know who the next headmaster would be?"

"Minerva is the Deputy Headmistress, so her unless she doesn't want the position. If she doesn't want the position then the Board of Governors will meet and choose the next headmaster or headmistress." Severus said glaring at the empty spot behind his son and his lord, clenching his fists constantly so he didn't grab his wand.

"If she does take the position I want you and Draco to come back to the house. I don't trust what the order will do once they discover that he's missing." Harry said from his spot against his mate.

"Do you think they'll start taking it out on the children of death eaters?" Severus asked.

"You know how quick the adults are to blame the Death Eaters. The students will be just as quick to blame the children." Harry said remembering how Ron and the other Gryffindors including himself, before he knew the truth, had treated the children of suspected death eaters.

"Of course. My lord is that what you would like us to do?" Severus asked, frowning at the glare that Harry sent towards him.

"Yes, it would be the best course of action to get all of the children out of the castle." Voldemort said when he caught sight of the glare that Harry turned on him when he opened his mouth to answer Severus.

Clearing his throat, Harry then said, "If you'll excuse us father I'm not feeling very well and I'd like to get back to the house."

"Of course, Harry." Severus said moving over to his side. Pulling Harry into his arms for a hug, he added, "Take care of yourself and I'm sure that Draco and I will see you soon."

"I will father. Just make sure that you and Draco take care of yourselves as well." Harry said tightening his arms around his father before he took a step back.

"Come, Harry it's time to go home." Voldemort said pulling him back against his side.

Tossing a wave goodbye to his father, Harry Leaned fully against his mate and walked next to him as they made their way down into the chamber so they could apparate out.

"Are you really going to kill him?" Harry asked rolling his eyes when he heard Dumbledore's body collide with the doorway.

"Yes and I won't change my mind. He deserves what ever happens to him." Voldemort said moving Dumbledore so he was floating in front of them.

"I won't stop you love." Harry said leaning up to steal a kiss from him. "He tried to kill our child and myself."

"Good. Because I'd hate to upset you, but I won't be swayed he will die and by my hands only." Voldemort said toeing the body. Pulling Harry tightly against him, he pressed his foot against Dumbledore and apparated them away to Malfoy Manor.

When they landed in the foyer, Harry clutched his hands over his mouth as his body shook with dry heaves.

Pulling Harry to him, Voldemort rubbed his back trying to ease the pain that must have been racking Harry's body. With his wand, Voldemort canceled the disillusionment spell on Dumbledore while his other hand continued, theo stroke Harry's back.

Looking up from his mate, Voldemort called out, "Bizzy!"

With a crack, the small house elf appeared wringing her hands, and said, "What is master lord needing?"

"Take this filth to the dungeons and leave him in one of the highly warded cells then contact my mediwizard and get him here immediately."

"Yes master lord." She said grabbing a hold of Dumbledore before she disappeared with another crack.

"What's going on?" Lucius asked as he walked into the foyer. "Why aren't you in school Harry?" He asked worriedly.

"The headmaster tried to kill me and I might..." Harry said stopping before he finished his sentence.

"He tried to what?" Lucius asked darkly.

"He tried to A.K. me." Harry whispered stroking his stomach.

Noticing the movement, Lucius said, "And what else Harry."

Lowering his voice even more, Harry said, "And I might be pregnant."

" _What_?" James shouted from his position by the door. "You got my baby pregnant?" James asked turning to stare at Voldemort with wide eyes.

"We don't know yet. Voldemort had Bizzy call his mediwizard so we can find out." Harry said looking at his two parents. "You're not mad are you?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Oh of course not baby." James said quickly moving over to Harry's side to pull him into a hug. "Come on I'll bring you upstairs to wait for the mediwizard." James said leading Harry towards the stairwell. As they made their way up the stairs, James turned his head and gave Lucius a pointed look only to receive a nod in reply.

"You're not mad at me then?" Harry asked as his father helped situate him on his bed.

"Of course not. I know that if you really are pregnant then your body is telling you that you're ready for it." James said giving Harry a reassuring smile.

Smiling, Harry leaned against his mothers side and let his eyes drift shut. "How did you feel when you found out that you were pregnant?" Harry asked.

"I remember that I was ecstatic finding out that I was pregnant, but I was also scared that I would do something wrong. I don't remember much because of Dumbledore and Lily. I do remember that when you were born and I started to remember I hated the fact that I wasn't able to remember the first time that you kicked or that I wasn't the first person to hold you." James whispered as tears gathered in his eyes.

"Are you and my fathers going to try and have another child?" Harry asked.

"We don't know if we'll be able to. You were conceived so early that we don't know if my body is prepared to have children any more after so long." James said sadly.

"As much as it disgusts me to say this, you'll never know unless you try...just try when I'm not here." Harry said shuddering.

Laughing, James pulled Harry into his arms and dropped a kiss onto his forehead. "I don't know if I can promise that." He teased.

"Well try your best." Harry said as Bizzy popped into his room.

"Master sirs, the mediwizard that Master lord asked for is being here." Bizzy said still wringing her hands together.

"Please show him in Bizzy." Harry said smiling at the small creature.

"Yes sir Master sir." Bizzy said popping out of the room.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and James called out for the person to enter.

"Which one of you is my patient?" The man asked as he stepped into the room. His blue eyes looked over both of them as he rolled up his sleeves and pulled out his wand.

"I am Mr..."

"Morgas. Mr. Jeffery Morgas." The man said moving over to the bed. "And what is your relation, if you have one, to the patient?" Morgas asked James.

"He's my son." James said taking a hold of one of Harry's hands.

"Alright then you can stay in the room. Now what seems to be the problem?" He asked turning to face Harry.

"Well, I...I think that I might be pregnant." Harry said watching the doctor for any signs of hatred or the glimmer for a shot of fame. Seeing none, Harry started to relax and leaned against his mother.

"Ah a magical creature then. What type are you?" He asked looking at Harry.

"A Dark Veela." Harry said knowing that he could answer the questions without any worry.

"Rare breed, a very rare breed of magical creatures. Alright would your mate like to be in here with you?" He asked as he started to lift his wand.

"His mate does wish to be in here." Voldemort said as he stepped into the room followed by Lucius.

"Alright...which one of you is his mate?" The doctor asked although his eyes never moved from the Dark Lord.

"He is my mate." Voldemort said moving over to the bed to sit beside his mate on the empty side of the bed.

"Alright then I must ask the rest of you to leave. I understand that you're one of his parents but the mate has more reason to be here then a parent in this type of situation."

"Of course. We shall be right outside when you are finished." Lucius said taking James by the arm and led him out of the room.

When they were out of the room and the door was shut behind them, the mediwizard turned back to Harry and said, "All I need to do is cast  **patesco ingravesco**  and it will tell us if you are pregnant or not."

Nodding his head, Harry took a hold of Voldemort's hand and gave him a slightly worried look.

Leaning in, Voldemort placed a kiss against Harry's cheek and whispered into his ear, "Don't worry everything will be fine."

While the two were distracted with one another, Morgas gave a flick of his wand and cast the spell.

Jerking when he felt the spell hit his stomach, Harry jerked his head up and narrowed his eyes at the wizard.

"It's always better to do the spell when you're relaxed." He explained as he hastily lowered his wand and pocketed it as the Dark Lord growled at him. About to explain himself further, the mediwizard was cut off as a puff of blue smoke rose from Harry's stomach and writing started to appear in it.

"Well what does it say?" Voldemort asked rubbing Harry's back to distract himself from attacking the man.

"Congratulations my Lord, your mate is pregnant." The man said smiling at them. "Now I'm not trained to deliver children but I can tell you what to expect from now until the birth. I must ask my Lord are you a creature like your mate or are you a regular wizard?" He asked.

"What does that have to do with this?" Voldemort asked turning to glance at the wizard.

"If the parents are both creatures your mate will carry the baby for less time then if you were a wizard while he was a creature." Morgas explained.

"Yes, I am a creature like my mate." Voldemort said knowing that the doctor valued his life too much to tell anyone about this fact.

"Good, good. So as I said your child is going to develop faster then if you were a wizard. You will be ready to give birth anywhere from five months to six months from now. And even though you can carry children you don't have the natural parts to give birth. So when you go into labor, you will feel intense pain in your stomach since the baby has no where to go. To remove the baby your stomach will have to be numbed because the mediwitch or wizard that delivers the baby will need to cut open your stomach to reach the baby. Are you with me so far?" He asked looking at both of them.

Rubbing his stomach, Harry made a face at the thought of someone cutting his stomach apart.

"Now my Lord, I don't know how you feel about it but if you wanted to you could preform the birth. You've told me that you are a creature as well and in older times parents believed that if they delivered their own children they'd be closer to them. So if you wish, with the proper nurse or mediwizard here, you could deliver your own child." He explained.

"We shall need to think about this. Is that all that you can tell us?" Voldemort asked without looking away from his submissive.

"Yes my lord. As far as I can remember that is all that I need to tell you about the birth." He said bowing his head.

"Good then you are dismissed. When you leave send the two men in the hallway in...oh and remember what will happen to you if this somehow gets leaked to a paper or a reporter." Voldemort threatened.

"Of course my Lord." He said paling at the thought.

"Then leave." Voldemort said turning to glare at the lingering man.

With another bow, Morgas pocketed his wand and fled out of the room leaving the door open so the men in the hallway could enter.

Peeking his head into the room, James asked, "Is it safe for us to come in?"

Giving a true smile, Voldemort said, "You know you can come in."

"How did it go?" Lucius asked dropping his hand onto Harry's shoulder.

Looking at Voldemort, Harry received a slight nod and said, "We were right. I am pregnant." After he said that out loud Harry ran his hands across his face and said, "Oh my."

Smiling at his son, James asked, "Did it finally hit you?"

Giving a laugh, Harry said, "Yeah, and I only have five to six months to get everything that we're going to need." Looking at Voldemort Harry said, "That's not a lot of time."

"It's not, but we'll be able to get everything done with time to spare." Voldemort said rubbing Harry's back. "Relax there's no need to get upset Harry."

"I know I just want this to go well." Harry said. "Is Sirius here?" Harry asked realizing that he hadn't seen his godfather since he'd arrived.

"No, he went out with a glamor on saying that he wanted to find something to spoil his mate." Lucius said.

"Do you think he'd mind running out later to get catalogs from the stores that sell maternity clothes and baby furniture?" Harry asked biting his lip.

"I don't think he'd mind Harry. He'd do anything for you and for Draco." James said smiling reassuringly at his son.

"Good...besides I could always give him a pout and watery eyes. That should get him to go." Harry said grinning at the others in the room.

"Has that worked with Draco?" Lucius asked raising an eyebrow.

"It has. Sirius can't seem to resist when someone gives him that look." Harry said giving them a conspiratorial wink.

Standing up from the bed, Voldemort dropped a kiss against Harry's forehead and said, "I'm going to deal with our little problem. Stay here and get some rest."

"What problem does he need to take care of?" James asked after Voldemort had made his way out of the bedroom.

"He needs to deal with Dumbledore." Harry said then instantly started to stroke his stomach.

"Why what happened?" James asked.

"This is the third time I'm going to be saying this: he confronted me earlier and tried to A.K. me." Harry said to his mother.

"And is that bastard here?" James asked pressing his lips together in anger.

"He is. Voldemort had Bizzy lock him in the dungeons when we arrived earlier." Harry said.

Turning to Lucius, James and said, "Lucius I think it's time that we went and replaced my wand. I will not allow anyone to hurt my family without having a way to get revenge."

"Of course love. We'll go and replace your wand after Sirius gets back so Harry isn't alone." Lucius said pulling James into his arms.

"No father take him now I'll be alright on my own for a while." Harry said smiling at both of them. "I'm probably going to take a nap anyway and I doubt that either of you want to sit here and watch me sleep." Harry joked.

"If you are sure Harry." Lucius said looking at him.

"I'm sure. Go and have fun...just not too much fun." Harry joked.

"We'll be back soon Harry, and if Lucius is willing to let me I'll run into those shops and pick up those catalogs for you." James said moving over to drop a kiss on Harry's head. "Congratulations." James whispered.

"I shall see you later when we return my son." Lucius said patting him on his shoulder. "And congratulations."

"Thanks." Harry said smiling at them while they walked out of the room making sure to shut the door behind them.

Laying back in his bed, Harry rolled onto his side and jumped when a crinkling noise came out of no where in the noiseless room. Sitting back up, Harry remembered the paper that he had placed in his pocket earlier.

Lifting his hips up slightly so he could reach into his pants pocket, Harry pulled out the crumpled pieces of paper. Setting them down and separating them, Harry found that there were four pieces of paper tangled together.

Pulling up the most damaged sheet, Harry noticed that it was from October 29th, 1981 two days before the attack on Godric's Hollow. It was addressed to Dumbledore and it was signed by Lily Potter.

** _Professor Dumbledore,_ **

** _I realize that everything is going horribly wrong and that James is starting to realize something is wrong. I don't believe what we did was right, I know that I won't be able to make up for what I did, but I wish to stop. I am going to release James and let him and Harry return to their true family in two days when the last of the potion is out of James' system, although it hasn't seemed to be working._ **

** _I also would like for you to return guardianship of the Potter Vaults to James. What we did was wrong and they deserve to make their own choices. I realize that you would like to keep control over James, and subsequently over little Harry, but if the power over the vaults isn't returned to James by the end of Halloween I will go to Gringotts and inform the goblins of what is going on._ **

** _Lily Potter, no I was never a Potter, Lily Evans._ **

Frowning at that, Harry set the letter aside and grabbed the next sheet of parchment and realized that it was a letter addressed to Dumbledore from Gringotts dated November 1st, 1981...the day after the attack at Godric's Hollow.

** _Professor Albus Dumbledore,_ **

** _As you may know before the death of the Potter's they named you as guardian of their will. Since young Mister. Harry Potter isn't old enough to take control of the vaults you will have control of them until he reaches his majority._ **

** _Stuck to the bottom of this letter is a copy of the Potter's key for their vaults. When Mr. Potter reaches majority the key that you have will crumble and disappear since he will then have control of his vaults._ **

** _Right now there is over three million galleons in the vaults. If you wish to set up other accounts for Mr. Potter for schooling or money that he can access himself when he visits Diagon Alley please visit Gringotts during the day and see one of the tellers._ **

** _Joshua Grifton._ **

** _Manager of Magical Guardians bureau at Gringotts._ **

Setting that sheet down as well, Harry looked at the last two remaining sheets of paper wondering which one he should look at next. Seeing another with the Gringotts crest on it, Harry picked that one up to read. It was dated the same day as the note informing Dumbledore of his status as guardian.

** _Mr. Dumbledore._ **

** _While we do not condone the fact that you have created a vault in your own name using a child's money when he doesn't have a say in the matter there is nothing we at Gringotts can due until he becomes of age._ **

** _Below you will find the key to your vault that now has one and a half million galleons in it. We recommend that you do not use any of the money because many of the children, that has had this happen to them, has taken the money back after they found out._ **

** _Matterhorn_ **

** _Manager of Gringotts_ **

Smirking when he read that he could take the money back, Harry set the letter aside and picked up the last sheet of paper almost dropping it when he read the first line.

_The last will of Harry James Potter:_

_To my remaining friends and family:_

_To my best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger I leave one half of all the money in my vault to be split between the two._

_-To Ronald Weasley I leave all of my quidditch supplies and one of my houses._

_-To Hermione Granger I leave all of the books in my possession and one of my houses._

_To Professor Albus Dumbledore and the OOTP I leave the rest of my houses and the rest of the money in my vaults._

_Live strong and don't let my death Bring you down._

_Harry James potter._

_________ _______

_Drop of Harry Potter's blood. Drop of witnesses blood._

_Albus Dumbledore_

'He was going to kill me then use my blood on the 'will' to make it real.' Harry thought to himself. Realizing what Dumbledore had meant to do earlier in his office made Harry feel sick enough that he had to run into the bathroom to avoid getting sick on the floor.

Feeling even more betrayed, Harry felt the tears leak out of his eyes and run down his face. Taking the paper that was still in his hands, Harry proceeded to crush it into a ball.

Wiping his face, Harry shouted out, "Bizzy!"

As soon as she popped into the bathroom she started wringing her hands and said, "Yes sir. What is sir needing?"

"Go and get my mate for me." He ordered.

"Yes sir. Bizzy be getting sirs mate for him." She said popping back out.

About a minute later, Voldemort came crashing through the door and made his way into the bathroom. He was in his creature form and his black wings and claws were covered in blood. He stood bare chested and there were splotches of blood on his face and neck that ran down onto his chest.

"What's wrong love?" Voldemort asked, grabbing the nearest towel to wipe the blood off of himself.

Without answering him, Harry handed him the piece of paper and watched the anger pour into his dominants face.

"Is he dead yet?" Harry asked.

"Not yet. I healed him so that your parents could do what they wished to him, but I don't think that will happen now. I'm going to kill him myself." Voldemort spat ripping the paper into shreds. "Come you're going to rest." He said picking Harry up into his arms.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked after his mate settled him down into the bed.

"I'm going to finish up with our  _guest_  then I'll be right back up." Voldemort said taking Harry's lips in a rough kiss.

"Be quick. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep without you here." Harry said even as his eyes started to slip closed.

"I will." Voldemort said making his way out of the room shutting the door quietly behind him.

******END CHAPTER******


	20. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

**   
-Chapter Twenty-Three- **

Storming down through the halls towards the dungeon, Voldemort had nothing but anger coursing through his body. Anger that was going to be taken out on the headmaster.

'Not only did he try to kill my mate and child but he tried steal from my mate.' Voldemort hissed to himself as the doors in front of him burst open.

Making his way down the steps, Voldemort stopped in front of the cell that housed Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore I believe I was too lenient to let you live after our last session." Voldemort hissed.

"Come now Tom. You know that you can't kill me. You'll bring down the wrath of the whole wizarding world on you." Dumbledore said.

"You're much more convincing when you're not covered in blood and half dead." Voldemort sneered drawing his wand. "I'll let you choose; do you want to die quickly or slowly? But you're dieing today one way or another."

Lifting his head, Dumbledore glared at him and said, "I shall not choose because I do not feel that you will kill me."

"Well then your instincts are leading you astray." Voldemort said leveling the wand he was holding at Dumbledore's chest.

"Come now Tom surely we can work this out...if this is just about Harry we can split the money and properties that he owns. We can cut out Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger." Dumbledore said with a slightly hysterical tone in his voice.

Snarling, Voldemort felt his body start to shake in anger. Trying to calm himself, Voldemort soon gave up and allowed his wings to burst from his back and his teeth and claws to grow.

" _Never_  try to get me to hurt my mate, and  _never_  threaten my mate. You'll find your life is over." Voldemort hissed barely stopping himself from quickly killing the old fool in front of him.

"Come now Tom you can't expect the boy to be faithful to you. He's younger then you and eventually he'll find someone else and leave you alone." Dumbledore taunted.

"That's enough out of you." Voldemort hissed casting a sealing charm on his lips causing them to lock shut.

Out of instinct, Dumbledore reached up and tried to pry his lips apart and when that failed he glared at Voldemort.

"The errors that you've made in our world will soon be corrected. I'm not going to stop until every last muggleborn forgets about the magical world and every half blood is living with a magical family. You've allowed our kind to be abused, even  _killed,_ because of our magic, but no more. After you're dead there will be no way for the muggles to know about us." Voldemort said tapping his wand against his arm.

Mumbling replies that weren't understood, Dumbledore pointed from his lips to Voldemort.

"What do you want me to kiss you?" Voldemort teased.

Going wide eyed, Dumbledore violently shook his head from side to side.

"Good because I would die before I ever kissed you." Voldemort sneered trying to control the shudder that wanted to shake his frame. "I think it's time that we ended your pitiful life."

Moving forwards, Voldemort crouched down in front of Dumbledore and waved the wand in front of his face.

Pointing the wand towards Dumbledore Voldemort cast the  ** _Avis Oppugno_** , and watched as the conjured hawks started to peck at any bare patches of Dumbledore's skin.

When the bare skin was ripped apart and gushing blood, Voldemort banished the birds and leaned back against the wall.

"What should I do next?" Voldemort asked glancing at Dumbledore. When Dumbledore started to mumble replies, Voldemort said, "Huh? What's that? You want me to crucio you?"

Shaking his head from side to side, Dumbledore's muffled protests were ignored as Voldemort flicked the wand and cast a  ** _Crucio_**  on him.

As Dumbledore's muffled screams reached Voldemort's ears, blood started to dribble down the sides of Dumbledore's mouth.

"Bite through your tongue?" Voldemort asked releasing the sealing charm.

Spitting out a mouthful of blood, Dumbledore then said, "If you kill me you won't be able to get any supporters."

"I won't if they know that I did it, however I plan to make it so they don't know how I did it...who do you think will be blamed when your body is found sitting in your chair at Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked sneering.

"They will blame you of course. They'll find a way to blame it on you. We always have." Dumbledore said trying to look smug.

"But they won't be able to place the blame on me when they test your wand and find that it had cast spells." Voldemort said moving the wand closer for Dumbledore to see.

"How did you get my wand?" Dumbledore asked looking at Voldemort in shock.

"It was easy to take it...in your next life, if you're a wizard, you should try using an invisible holster." Voldemort said turning the wand on Dumbledore again. "Alas this all must end, and it's unfortunate that I can't have any more  _fun_  with you. Oh well everything must eventually come to an end.  ** _Avada Kedavra_** "

Watching as the green light struck the headmaster, Voldemort gave a cold smile then placed Dumbledore's wand in his hand.

Casting a levitation spell and a disillusionment charm on the body with his own wand, Voldemort made his way out of the dungeons and towards the main doors so he could apparate back to Hogwarts.

Reaching the door, Voldemort stopped and called out, "Bizzy!"

When the elf popped into the room, she looked up and said, "What is Master Lord sir needing?"

"Bizzy if my mate wakes up and looks for me tell him I shall be back shortly." Voldemort ordered.

"Yes Master lord sir. Bizzy be doing just that." She said bowing before she popped back out of the room.

Shaking his head Voldemort continued out of the house and towards the end of the wards. When he reached the end he apparated away to the Chamber of Secrets.

Landing gracefully on the ground, Voldemort pulled out his own wand out of his pocket and cast a disillusionment charm on himself and made his way towards the exit. Stepping into Severus' office the lights were off and Severus was no where in sight so shrugging his shoulders, Voldemort made his way out of the room and through the classroom before he entered the hallway.

Walking carefully through the crowd of students Voldemort made sure that neither the body behind him or he himself hit any of the students, although if they did it could be brushed off as another student.

Stopping in front of the Gargoyle guarding the stairs leading towards the headmasters office, Voldemort quietly said the password that he had picked up from Harry's mind earlier in the day. Walking up the staircase, Voldemort moved silently in case anyone was in the dead mans office.

Stepping into the office, Voldemort looked around to make sure that there was no one there and to make sure that the paintings were sleeping and when he was sure he canceled the disillusionment spell on the headmaster and floated his body over to the chair.

Dropping the body into the chair, Voldemort arranged Dumbledore so his legs were stretched out in front of him, his head was lolled down onto his chest, and his hands were resting on the arm rests. Making sure that Dumbledore's wand was still in the dead mans hand, Voldemort nodded then turned to make his way out of the room.

Nearly skipping back down the hall, Voldemort made his way back into Severus' office and spotted the man hovering over a boiling cauldron.

Ending the disillusionment charm over himself, Voldemort said, "Ah Severus I was hoping you would be back here."

Looking up, Severus bowed his head and said, "My lord I thought you and Harry had already left?"

"We did I just had to drop a little  _package_  off in the headmasters office."

"Package, my lord?" Severus asked tilting his head to the side.

"Let's just say that there will be a new headmaster in the school by next week...that is if they don't close the school." Voldemort said grinning. "Just remember to watch the little snakes and if anything gets too dangerous have them go home to their parents."

"Of course my lord. How is Harry doing?" Severus asked.

"He's doing alright he's resting right now."

"And is he pregnant?" Severus asked.

"He is." Voldemort said nodding.

"Congratulations my Lord. I'd be grateful if you would pass the message onto Harry as well." Severus said.

"Of course. I'm sure he will be glad to hear that you are happy for him. I think he was worried that all of his parents would be upset with him."

"Thank you my lord." Severus said giving a slight tilt of his head.

Nodding ,Voldemort turned and made his way back down into the chambers so he could apparate back to the manor and get back to his young mate. Disappearing with a crack, Voldemort left the scene as if he had never been there in the first place.

Making his way back into the manor, Voldemort made his way upstairs towards Harry's room. Quietly entering the room, Voldemort tensed when he saw the empty bed, but relaxed when he heard the shower running.

With a wicked grin spreading across his lips, Voldemort made his way into the bathroom while discarding his clothes on the way. Stepping into the bedroom, Voldemort gave a soft moan when he caught sight of his mate running his hands over his wet body.

Taking a deep breath, Voldemort took a step towards the shower and stepped in behind Harry.

Turning to face him, Harry said, "I was wondering if you were going to join me."

"Of course. I'm not going to let this go to waste." Voldemort replied leaning down to gently kiss Harry.

Wrapping his arms around, Voldemort's neck Harry leaned against his mate.

"Where'd you go? I asked Bizzy but all she would say is that you would be back shortly."

"I had to return the headmaster." Voldemort said running his hands over Harry's body leaning down to nuzzle his neck.

"Did you kill him?" Harry asked with a gasp.

I did. That meddling old coot got what he deserved too." Voldemort said.

"Good." Harry said. "I'm glad you took care of him. While I may hate him I don't think I would have been able to kill him. I don't know if I'd be able to kill anyone." Harry admitted.

"That's fine. Just tell me who you want dead and I'll kill them for you." Voldemort said. "Now let's get off of this topic."

Looking up at Voldemort through his eyelashes, Harry bit his bottom lip and asked, "What topic would you like to go to then?"

Chuckling, Voldemort grasped Harry around the waist and picked him up.

Laughing, Harry wrapped his legs around his mates waist and said, "Oh, so that's the topic."

"Are you up to it?" Voldemort asked, moving slightly so Harry could rest his back against the shower wall.

"Of course. I'm just pregnant not sick." Harry said wiggling his hips.

Grinning, Voldemort pulled Harry's hips closer to him and leaned up taking his mates lips in a gentle kiss. While kissing his mate, Voldemort thrust his hand out of the curtain and silently summoned a jar of lube to him.

Setting the jar aside on a shelf that was out of the water, Voldemort scooped some up and gently ran his fingers around Harry's opening. Pushing one finger inside, Voldemort carefully started to prepare Harry before he slipped another finger inside and started to scissor them.

Moaning, Harry pushed down on the fingers trying to get them further inside of him. "Please Voldemort more."

"Patience my little mate." Voldemort whispered gently adding a third finger into Harry.

"I don't  _have_  patience right now." Harry whined, wiggling his hips even more.

Chuckling, Voldemort pulled his fingers out of Harry then coated his erection in the lubricant. Pressing forwards into Harry, Voldemort groaned and lowered his head to Harry's shoulder.

Dropping his head back against the shower, Harry closed his eyes and thrust against his dominant trying to get him to move.

Lifting his head, Voldemort dropped a kiss against Harry's lips and gave a sharp thrust of his hips, causing Harry to give a muffled scream.

Pushing forwards, Harry kissed his mate but quickly relinquished control to Voldemort.

Taking a hold of Harry's dripping erection, Voldemort started stroking it quickly hoping to make his mate release before he did.

Thrusting quicker and faster, Voldemort moaned and started to nip at Harry's shoulder trying to leave a mark as his teeth started to elongate.

Throwing his head to the side, Harry sunk his fangs into his mates neck and gave a muffled scream as his release ripped from his body and splashed on his mates chest and stomach.

As Harry started to clench around him, Voldemort gave a few more thrusts and sunk his own fangs into Harry as his release coated Harry's inner walls.

Panting from his release, Voldemort carefully pulled out of Harry and set his feet down onto the shower floor.

"Are you alright?" He asked running his hands over his mates body.

"I'm fine." Harry said nuzzling against his mates chest. Looking up at him Harry whispered, "I love you."

Smiling gently at him, Voldemort said, "I know you do and I love you Harry. Now come I think it's time for you to get back into bed."

"At least my father can't walk in on us this time." Harry said turning to turn off the water.

Chuckling, Voldemort said, "Yes that is true. I think if I had been anyone else Severus would have thrown me out of your room then cursed me."

Smiling, Harry said, "He's just making up for all the time that he didn't get to be protective of me."

Stepping out of the shower, Voldemort helped Harry out and grabbed the towel to dry off with. While wiping Harry off, Voldemort stopped at random places and dropped kisses on Harry's luminescent skin. After he finished and Harry was getting dressed in his boxers and sleep pants, Voldemort quickly dried himself off then wrapped the towel around his waist.

When they got back into the room and while Harry crawled into the bed, Voldemort made his way over to Harry's dresser and took a pair of sleep pants which he then enlarged and slipped on. Moving over to the bed, Voldemort slipped underneath the blanket and pulled Harry against his side.

The two lay curled up together for a few minutes in silence until Harry broke it.

"I actually have a question." Harry said tilting his head up so he could look up at his mate.

"What's that love?"

"Don't get me wrong I'm happy about it, but how did both the baby and I live through the Avada Kedavra that the headmaster threw at us?"

Holding Harry close, Voldemort started to stroke his stomach and said, "I honestly don't know. Maybe it was your magic or maybe it was your creature blood. I don't know how it's possible for anyone to survive that spell."

"So this just makes me a freak because I survived it." Harry said trying to push away from his mate unsuccessfully.

" _No_! You aren't a freak, Harry. Forget what those worthless  _muggles_  said and called you. They lashed out at you because of jealousy don't let their jealousy make you upset." Voldemort said pulling Harry so he was laying on top of him.

"If I'm not then why did I survive the killing curse when no one else ever has?" Harry asked looking up at his mate with tears in his eyes.

"We'll find out and I promise you it won't be something to call yourself a freak over." Voldemort said clenching his lips together.

"You promise?" Harry asked nuzzling into his chest.

"I promise you everything will turn out fine in the end." Voldemort said.

Nodding, Harry gave a mumbled response then lay back down against his mates chest. Closing his eyes Harry felt himself start to drift off to sleep let himself go.

Looking down at his dozing mate, Voldemort gently stroked his back and said aloud, "It's going to start getting violent now that he's dead. But I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our child. I'll die before anything happens to the two of you."

Closing his eyes, Voldemort was about to join his mate in slumber when the doors burst open and Sirius, Lucius, and James rushed into the room looking pale.

"What happened?" Voldemort asked in a whispered tone as he gently untangled himself from his clinging mate.

"We ran into Sirius in Diagon Alley and we were getting ready to head back here when our delivery owl approached us. It was a post from  **The Daily Prophet**. Dumbledore was found dead in his office at Hogwarts." James said quietly while looking at his son the whole time.

"Do you still have the article?" Voldemort asked holding his hand out.

With a nod of his head, Lucius held out the paper for Voldemort to take.

There on the front page in big bold letters was the headline:

**_PROFESSOR ALBUS DUMBLEDORE FOUND DEAD AT HOGWARTS!_ **

**_By Rita Skeeter_ **

**_An hour ago legendary Professor Albus Dumbledore was found dead sitting at his desk at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not much is known at this time so it is not known if it was a murder or a suicide, but there is word spreading around that Dumbledore was holding his wand when the body was discovered. For the time being classes are canceled and the students are returning to their homes. When more information is found we will send the news to our readers._ **

"Good. Lucius go and pick up Severus and Draco and bring them back here immediately. I do not trust the Gryffindor's to keep their wands away."

"Of course my Lord." Lucius said bowing his head. Dropping a kiss on James' lips, Lucius then turned and made his way out of the manor to pick up his son and his other lover.

******END CHAPTER******


	21. Sirius/Draco Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

** EXTRA: After Chapter 23-Draco/Sirius **

"Do you ever want one?" Draco asked leaning against the door of Sirius' room.

"Want what?" Sirius asked looking towards Draco.

Rolling his eyes, Draco moved over to the bed and sat down beside his mate. "A baby."

Pulling Draco over to his side, Sirius wrapped his arms around him and said, "Of course I do. I'd love to have a little you and me running around that I can teach pranks to."

"Yeah?" Draco asked nuzzling into his side.

"Of course. I'd do anything for you and any children that we  _are_  going to have." Sirius affirmed.

"But what if my body never lets us have children? What would happen then?" Draco asked hiding his face in his mates shoulder so Sirius wouldn't see the fear of rejection in his eyes.

"We  _will_  have our own children, don't worry about that."

"But how do you know that?" Draco asked jumping up to start pacing around the room.

Grabbing a hold of his mate, Sirius pulled him back down and onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. "I know because we  _both_  want a child so I know it's possible and that it  _will_  happen."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Looking up at Sirius through his eyelashes, Draco nibbled at his bottom lip and said, "So do you want to practice at making the babies then?"

Studying Draco to see if he really wanted it, Sirius cupped his chin and tilted his head up towards the light.

Unable to decide, Sirius asked, "Are you sure you want this Draco? I don't want you to regret this when it's over."

Nodding, Draco pressed their lips together. "I do want this. I wouldn't say it if I didn't."

Taking a hold of Draco's waist, Sirius stood from the edge of the bed and laid Draco down on the mattress.

Kneeling down beside him, Sirius ran his hands down Draco's body then slid his hands underneath Draco's blue silk shirt.

"I want you to know that we can stop at anytime if you don't want to continue."

"Of course I want to...do you not want to? Is that why you keep asking?" Draco asked pushing Sirius away so he could stand up. Moving over to the door with his head held high, Draco added, "Come find me when you really want to mate with me."

Opening the door, Draco rushed out and slammed it behind him then made his way down the hall and into his bedroom.

Flipping the lock, Draco started over to his bed but stopped and cast a couple of strong locking and warding spells on the door as well.

Moving over to the bed, Draco tossed himself down onto it and crossed his arms over his chest. Sitting there, Draco listened as Sirius knocked on the door trying to get him to let him into the room.

Sneering, Draco stood up and made his way over to his closet and threw open the door. Taking a second before he walked in, Draco stripped out of the clothes he had been wearing earlier. Walking inside he pulled on a skin tight emerald green button down t-shirt and a pair of skin tight black leather pants and finally he bent down and pulled a pair of thigh-high black snakeskin boots.

Turning to face his wall length mirror that was on the only empty wall in the closet, Draco turned from side to side checking out how the outfit looked. Nodding, he made his way out of the closet and towards the door.

Tossing open the door, Draco made his way down the hall ignoring Sirius who had been sitting against the wall across from his door.

"Draco come on talk to me." Sirius said rushing forwards to get to his side.

"There's really nothing to talk about." Draco said without looking at Sirius.

"Look, I'm sorry for constantly asking, but I didn't want you to regret this after." Sirius said stepping in front of Draco to stop his movement.

Stepping to the side, Draco started to walk again and said, "Then maybe next time you'll trust that I know what I want and what I'm ready for. Until then I'd like to continue on to where I'm going without talking about this."

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked glancing at him after a few seconds of silence.

"I am going out to have some  _fun_." Draco said adding extra emphasis on his last word.

"Oh no you're not. You're staying right here and we're going to work this out." Sirius said in a commanding tone.

Stopping in his tracks it was obvious that Draco's Malfoy independence and his submissive Veela were fighting for control. With a soft wine, Draco's shoulders slumped and he turned to face his dominant.

Giving a sigh, Sirius ran his hands through his hair and said, "This isn't how I wanted this to turn out." Holding out one of his arms, Sirius added, "Come here. Let's go back to my room and talk about this."

Hesitating slightly, Draco then walked over to Sirius and allowed him to wrap his arm around his waist.

"Don't think that I'm not upset with you." Draco said inhaling deeply to take in his mates scent.

"I know and I'm sorry about that. I do trust you to know when you're ready to mate, I'm sorry I kept repeating myself." Sirius said dropping a kiss against Draco's forehead.

"I know you were only trying to protect me. I guess it's just my Malfoy heritage coming into play. I shouldn't have argued with you I should have let my Veela lead me, but I forced it back." Draco admitted.

"Why? Why did you force it back?" Sirius asked as they walked back into Sirius' bedroom.

"I'm used to being in control of a situation. Like I said that's the Malfoy in me coming out." Draco said.

"Don't worry about being in control with me. I'm your dominant I'm here to protect you. You can let go of all your fears and worries when you're with me." Sirius dropping down onto the bed pulling Draco to lay on top of him.

"I'm sorry I'll try to. It's just hard I've been raised to be independent and quite frankly I thought that  _I_  was going to be the dominant in the relationship when I found my mate."

"Right, and I'll have to remember that if you ever get angry at me for coddling you." Sirius said.

"Damn right you'll have to remember that." Draco said nuzzling into Sirius' neck.

"I apologize right now for any slips I might make...now I think we have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Yeah I think that we do." Draco said tracing random patterns across Sirius' cloth covered chest.

Grinning, Sirius pulled out his wand and cast a locking spell on the door and at Draco's confused look said, "Just in case you get the idea to run off again."

Shaking his head, Draco sat up so he was straddling Sirius and reached down and unbuttoned his shirt. "I won't as long as you don't ask me if I'm sure again." He said.

Getting a mischievous look in his eyes, Sirius grinned and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Draco bent down and pressed a kiss against his lips.

"I said  _don't_  say it." Draco said after he pulled away.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Sirius said running his hands up and down Draco's sides.

"Of course you were, you can't let that type of challenge go without saying, or doing, something." Draco said giving him a disbelieving look.

Chuckling, Sirius gave a shrug of his shoulders then cupped the back of Draco's neck in his hand and pulled him down for another kiss.

Using his unoccupied hand, Sirius pushed Draco's unbuttoned shirt down and off his shoulders. When the shirt slid off, Sirius grabbed it and tossed it over the side of the bed then in the same movement grabbed a hold of Draco and rolled them over so Draco was resting on the bed.

Breaking the kiss, both Sirius and Draco were panting to regain their breath while they both struggled to push Sirius' shirt up and off of his body. Eventually getting frustrated with it, Sirius grabbed the neck of the shirt and gave a few sharp tugs and the sound of ripping fabric hit their ears.

Tossing the remains of the shirt off to the side, Sirius immediately unbuttoned Draco's leather pants and struggled to pull the tight material down and off of his legs.

Yanking on the material, Sirius got them down to mid thigh before he gave a sigh and said, "Did you glue these things on?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Draco said, "So enlarge them so you can get them off easier."

Pulling his wand out of his pocket Sirius gave it an almost violent wave then dropped it to the side when the pants seemed to get about five sizes larger than normal.

Giving a disgruntled sigh, Draco lifted his hips up and allowed Sirius to pull the large pants down and off of his body. "You realize those will never fit the same again, right?" Draco asked with a frown.

"Who cares. I'll be the only one you wear them for anyway." Sirius said, possessively.

Rolling his eyes, Draco said, "I suppose you're right."

Looking up at Draco through his eyelashes, Sirius gave him a goofy grin and leaned up to steal a kiss. Pulling away from Draco's lips, Sirius dropped a kiss against his neck and slowly traveled down Draco's body.

Stopping to run his tongue around Draco's pebbled nipples, he mentally grinned at the gasp that it pulled from Draco. Giving one last lick to both of them, Sirius placed his tongue on the middle of Draco's chest and moved down leaving a slick trail in his wake.

Clenching and relaxing his hands into fists, Draco looked down through half lidded eyes to watch what his dominant was doing.

"Ah ah ah, close your eyes Draco." Sirius said as he stopped what he was doing.

Obeying, Draco dropped his head back onto the bed and shut his eyes tight.

Keeping his eyes on Draco, Sirius picked up his wand again and cast a quiet  ** _Accio_**  to call a jar of lubricant over to him. Dropping his wand over the side of the bed, Sirius opened the top and gathered some of the scentless gel onto his fingers.

Dropping a kiss against Draco's hip, Sirius said, "Remember keep your eyes closed."

Getting a whimper and a slight nod, Sirius went back to his task at hand. Nudging Draco's legs further apart, Sirius settled himself in between them. Lowering his head, Sirius gently took the tip of Draco's erection into his mouth and sucked.

Giving a sound almost like a yowl, Draco's hips thrust up off of the bed trying to get more of the feeling.

With a muffled chuckle, Sirius let his tongue slip further down to wet the flesh while his mouth slowly ventured down the shaft.

While Draco was distracted by the feelings, Sirius gently nudged his first finger into Draco's entrance. Moving his finger from side to side, Sirius slightly stretched Draco then added the second finger.

Scissoring his fingers apart, Sirius pulled off of Draco's erection and gave it a few licks then grasped it with his free hand and started to stroke.

Arching his back, Draco gave a long, loud moan and whimpered, "Oh Sirius please!"

Not giving a verbal answer, Sirius nodded his head and slipped his third finger into the writing body beneath him. Quickly stretching his fingers apart and twisting them from side to side, Sirius made sure to constantly strike Draco's prostate.

Tossing his head from side to side, Draco gave a constant chant of, "Oh merlin, oh merlin, oh merlin."

Slipping his fingers out of Draco's body, Sirius scooped up more lubricant and slathered it onto his dripping erection. Knocking the jar to the ground, Sirius took a hold of his erection and guided himself into Draco's entrance.

Snapping his eyes open, Draco gave a slight gasp at the pain and bit at his bottom lip.

Stopping to allow Draco to get used to it, Sirius bent down and dropped a kiss against his shoulder.

As he grew used to the feeling, Draco flexed his hips and gave Sirius a nod.

Pushing himself up on his hands so he could look down at Draco, Sirius pulled out and quickly thrust back into Draco's accepting body. Giving a groan, Sirius dropped his head forwards onto his chest and watched as Draco writhed and moaned in pleasure.

With a constant moan rumbling up from his chest, Draco wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck. As Draco felt his release approaching, he felt his fingernails starting to lengthen into sharp claws.

With a sound that was almost a shriek, Draco dug his claws into Sirius' back and arched off of the bed as Sirius constantly struck his prostate.

Grabbing a hold of Draco's waist, Sirius rolled them over so that Draco was sitting above him. Landing on his back, Sirius panted and gently started to lift Draco up and lower him back down.

When Draco caught onto the motion, he set his hands on Sirius' chest and started to lift himself up and drop himself back down onto Sirius.

While Draco continued to rock and writhe on top of him, Sirius took a hold of Draco's erection and started to stroke him swiftly bringing him to completion.

With a scream, Draco arched backwards as his seed pumped out of him and landed on Sirius' chest.

As Draco started to clench around him, Sirius gave a few more thrusts up into him then tensed as his seed gushed out of him and into Draco's body.

Dropping forwards onto Sirius' body, Draco tensed as he felt the pains of his transformation hit him. Digging his claws into Sirius' chest, Draco started to writhe as a sharp pain shot through his back as his wings tried to rip through his skin for the first time.

"What can I do?" Sirius asked rubbing Draco's lower back.

Biting his lip, Draco mumbled out, "There's nothing you can do. The first transformation is always painful. Just hold me while it happens."

Nuzzling into Sirius' chest, Draco gave a harsh pant as his face started to change as the angles got sharper and more defined. Moving up towards Sirius' neck Draco sunk the slight fangs in and just as quickly pulled them back out.

Crying out, Draco tried wiggling his shoulders to relieve the ache that was growing until with one last sharp, almost violent twitch, two bloody silver wings burst from Draco's back and fluttered in the air.

Gasping from the pain, Draco carefully rolled over to his side and curled into Sirius' side.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Sirius asked wrapping an arm around Draco.

"As okay as can be expected."

Giving a hum of understanding, Sirius moved his hand that was around Draco up his back and gently started to run between his wings.

"That feels nice." Draco mumbled into Sirius' shoulder as his eyes started to drift shut.

"That's good. Now go to sleep and get some rest. I'm sure that you're tired." Sirius said soothingly.

"Are you going to stay?" Draco asked already half asleep.

"Of course. There's no where else I'd rather be." Sirius said lowering his head to nuzzle the top of Draco's head. Watching as Draco fell asleep, Sirius grinned then shut his eyes and joined him in sleep.

******END CHAPTER******


	22. Lucius/Severus/James Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

**Quick warning there is double penetration in this chapter. If you don't like it skip the chapter.**

* * *

**   
EXTRA :Lucius/James/Severs **

The first thing Severus Snape encountered when he stepped through the doors into Lucius' office, was a tall blur with black hair and hazel eyes slamming into his chest.

Tilting James' head up, Severus pressed their lips together and took a few minutes to reacquaint himself with his beautiful mate.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that James, but what was that for?"

"Because I've missed you, and we have great news." James said from his place curled up in Severus' arms.

"Oh and what's that." Severus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Our baby's having a baby!" James practically shouted out.

Giving James a true smile, Severus said, "So he really is pregnant. That's wonderful news." Scooping James up into his arms, Severus walked back over to where Lucius was sitting on the couch and sat down next to him with James in his lap.

Leaning over, Severus stole a quick kiss from Lucius and asked, "How does everyone feel about that?"

"It makes me feel rather old." Lucius said with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong James?" Severus asked tilting his head up so he could look into his eyes.

"I just...I'm happy for Harry I really am. It's just, he won't need me now. He has a mate and now he's expecting a child, and I've...I've never been here for him. He doesn't really need me." James whispered looking down towards the ground.

Wrapping his arms around James, Severus shifted over towards Lucius so he could wrap his arms around their submissive as well.

"James Harry is  _always_  going to need you. Just because he's pregnant and has a mate doesn't mean he's going to forget about you. He's never had any parents around. He's going to want to be around us as much as we want to be around him." Severus said softly running his hands through James' hair.

"Yeah?" James asked looking up at him with a small smile on his face.

"Yes, and if Harry didn't already have a mate I bet there would have been times that he would have crept into our bedroom to sleep in our bed with us." Lucius said nuzzling James' neck.

"I wouldn't mind if he did that since he's probably the only child that we'll have together." James said trying to decide which of his dominants he wanted to curl up against first.

"James we'll be able to have more children believe me." Severus said rubbing his back.

"How can you know that? I may be considered a young wizard but I'm still near the age where, as a magical creatures mate,my body stops reproducing." James said turning to look at Severus.

"Yes, but that's only if you are a regular wizard. If you were a creature you'd still be able to reproduce." Severus said.

"But I'm not a creature." James said.

"Not yet, but if you remember our lord wasn't a creature before but for some reason he is now." Severus said.

"You figured out how he did it?" Lucius asked looking up at Severus.

"I have." Severus affirmed. "If you remember to get his body back he had to use a certain ingredient from our son."

"His blood." Lucius said. "His blood had something to do with it?"

"Yes. The blood was the main ingredient to reforming our lords body. The blood played with our lords and they slightly merged together, which caused our lord to become a creature like Harry." Severus explained.

"So you think that that would work with others who are regular witches or wizards whom have a creature for a mate?" James asked looking slightly excited.

"I believe so. Now we wouldn't use the same ceremony as our lord used, but I believe by mixing our blood with yours James, and doing a merging ceremony would do the trick."

"Can we try it?" James asked biting at his bottom lip.

"We can, but I would like to do some more research to make sure that there will be no dangerous backlash." Severus said rubbing James' back.

"So we might be able to have more children." James said with a bright smile.

"If no harm will come to you than we'll do the ceremony and yes, we'll be able to have more children."

Throwing himself at Severus with a happy sound, James wrapped his arms around Severus' neck tightly.

"And just think about it Sirius wouldn't have to worry about not being able to give Draco children either." James said.

Sharing a soft smile with Lucius over James' head, Severus said, "Of course. Now I believe that we should retire for the night so that I can continue looking over the spells and ceremony tomorrow."

Quickly jumping to his feet, James was almost bouncing around in place and said, "But I'm not tired. I don't think I'd be able to sleep at all."

Grinning wickedly, Lucius stood up and wrapped his arms around James and asked, "Who said that we had to go to sleep?"

Inhaling deeply, James looked up at him with a smile and said, "Nobody, but if you want to do anything besides sleep..." Cutting himself off, James pulled away from Lucius and sauntered over to the door then finished his sentence. "You're going to have to catch me first."

Bolting out of the door with a laugh, James ran down the hall and towards the staircase that would lead up to their bedroom.

Taking a chance to glance behind him, James let out a squeak when he realized how quickly Lucius and Severus was gaining on him.

Sliding to a stop at their bedroom door, James opened it slightly and slipped inside then slammed the door shut, casting an extra locking charm on the door with his brand new wand.

Jumping at the pounding on the door, James then grinned when Lucius' voice floated through the door.

"James unlock the door now." Lucius commanded wiggling the doorknob.

Laughing, James said, "No. You need to get in yourself."

Hearing the two frustrated snarls from through the door, James grinned and made his way over to the bed.

Slipping open the drawer of the bedside table, James pulled out the vanilla scented jar of lubricant and set it on top of the table.

Tilting his head to the side, James listened as Severus and Lucius tried to get his spells down. Snickering when he heard their verbal curses when they failed, James slid onto the bed and over to the middle. Unbuttoning his pants James slid them down along with his boxers and tossed them to the side.

Leaning back against the sturdy oak headboard, James reached down and pulled his shirt up and over his head then tossed it across the room when the door slowly creaked open.

Throwing his head back, James let out a laugh when the shirt landed on Severus' head.

Reaching up, Severus pulled the shirt off of his head then looked at James with eyes that were pure black.

Rolling over onto his hands and knees, James looked over his shoulder at both of his transformed mates and wiggled his hips enticingly at them.

With a snarl, Lucius shoved the door shut and rushed towards the bed to pounce on his mate. Landing on the left of James, Lucius quickly bent forwards to take his lips in a kiss.

Moaning into the kiss, James moved his weight over to his right arm and looped his left around Lucius' neck to pull him closer. Pulling away from the kiss with a gasp, James looked over his shoulder and watched as Severus slid his fingers further into his body.

Giving a loud moan, James pushed back on the fingers and rolled his head down so it lay on his chest. Pulling his arm from Lucius, James reached down and grasped his dripping erection.

"Ah, ah, ah. No touching." Lucius teased pulling James' hand away.

With a whine, James wiggled his hips and glanced back to watch as Severus pulled his fingers away from his body and slid up on the bed.

When Severus took a hold of his waist, James went with the movement and allowed himself to be settled on top of Severus.

Lifting James up, Severus gripped his erection then slowly lowered James down onto it.

Moaning, James laid down against Severus' chest and dropped kisses against it as he became accustomed to the feeling.

When the slight pain faded, James looked over towards Lucius and said, "Your turn."

Leaning forwards, Lucius stole a quick kiss from James then moved himself down behind him. Snagging the jar of lubricant that Severus had used, Lucius covered his fingers then carefully slid two inside of James.

Scissoring his fingers apart to make more room had both James and Severus gasping and moaning in pleasure when he brushed against Severus' erection and James' prostate.

Chuckling at the twin glares that the two tossed at him, Lucius pulled his fingers away then slathered the lubricant on his erection. Moving closer to James Lucius gently pressed forwards and slid the tip of his erection into James' body.

Sliding into James, Lucius stopped a few times to let James get used to the feeling of having both of his mates inside of him. Once he was fully seated inside of James, Lucius bent forwards and dropped kisses up and down James' spine.

Giving a hiss of pleasure, James bucked his hips and gave a deep throaty moan.

Pulling back, Lucius gave a sharp thrust into James and moaned when he rubbed against Severus. Snapping his wings open, Lucius heard the ruffling of the feathers as their auras brushed against one another and melded together.

As Lucius pushed in, Severus would lift James up then when James slipped back down onto Severus Lucius would pull himself out.

As their rhythm grew quicker and less coordinated, James' moaning grew louder.

With one last thrust up into James, Severus' release shot out of his body and into his submissive. Giving a growl, Severus reached up and tilted James' head to the right then sunk his fangs into James' neck remarking him and taking some of his blood.

When Severus pulled his fangs out of his neck, James sunk pushed him self up onto his hands and knees and allowed Severus' flaccid member to slip out of him. As Lucius' erection was quickly moving inside of him, James clenched his channel around him.

With another long, loud moan, James' channel spasmodically clenched around Lucius as James succumbed to his release.

Wrapping his arm around James' waist, Lucius pulled him against him and sunk his fangs into the right side of James' neck. Giving two more sharp thrusts into James, Lucius joined his mate and lovers in completion.

Collapsing against James' back, Lucius carefully pulled out then rolled onto his side and pulled James with him, being careful so that he didn't injure his own wings.

Cuddling up against both of his mates, James gave a content sigh and said, "I love you both."

Rolling onto his side, Severus wrapped his arm around James' side and said, "I love you too my mate."

At the same time, Lucius said, "I love you too James."

******END CHAPTER******


	23. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

**A Chance at Happiness**

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

**   
-Chapter Twenty-Four- **

Three weeks had passed quickly before there was anything else in the news about Dumbledore's death. Everyone figured that the order was keeping any and all news about the death away from the reporters that were constantly surrounding the castle.

**_Tests Show That Death of Headmaster Was Suicide!_ **

**_By Rita Skeeter_ **

**_The recent death of Albus Dumbledore struck the wizarding world and left it in mourning. Recent scans that were done on both the body and the Headmasters own wand showed that the spells were cast by the man himself. Leading authorities to believe, because there are no suspects and no signs of forced entry, that the Headmaster took his own life._ **

**_Yes faithful readers the sad truth is that Albus Dumbledore, three weeks ago, took his own life. Because of the spells that were cast by the mans wand it is believed that the Headmaster had killed himself to frame someone, who it was is currently unknown, because of the dark curses that were found to have been cast by the mans wand._ **

**_Who the headmaster planned to frame, as stated above, is currently unknown. However there are rumors that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is missing. It leads one to wonder if the headmaster is trying to frame the Wizarding Worlds own boy hero._ **

**_This reporter will keep an ear out for any information and fill in the faithful readers as soon as wizardly possible._ **

**_On a side note to all students and parents, Hogwarts will remain closed for the time being and until a new headmaster is chosen._ **

Setting the paper down, Harry looked up and towards his parents and said, "Do you think that we should send the notes that he and Lily wrote to each other to the paper? Maybe start showing the people the truth about their  _precious_  headmaster."

"It would start to make the Wizarding world realize that maybe they were wrong to trust him." Voldemort said from his position beside Harry.

"We would have to wonder if everyone would think that the letters were fake though. They're just coming out now after his death, so there's going to be some thoughts that it's nothing but a ploy to pull people over to the dark side." James said leaning his head against Severus' shoulder and lacing his fingers with Lucius.

"But what we need to wonder is if more people will believe the notes over Dumbledore's image." Harry said holding a piece of bacon down for Tiger to take from him.

Without looking away from his mother, Harry let his hand drop down and he scratched Tiger behind the ears.

Purring, Tiger allowed him to scratch him then hopped down off of Harry's lap and stalked over to Voldemort. Looking up with a purr, Tiger proceeded to rub himself all over Voldemort's leg before he hopped up and laid down on his lap.

Raising an eyebrow, Voldemort looked from the lounging animal over to his smiling mate.

"Why is your pet sitting on my lap?" He asked even as his hand reached out to stroke the velvet like fur.

"He must like you." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"He didn't yesterday when he first got here." Voldemort said looking over at Harry.

Blushing, Harry said, "He probably thought that you were attacking me."

Grinning, Voldemort looked back towards Lucius and the others and answered Harry's previous question, "It should help us more because without Dumbledore alive to fight the allegations more will believe the notes. Many people decide to believe what they hear, and then when all of the facts come out they still believe what they first heard instead of trying to figure out which one is actually the truth."

"So then we should send the letters as soon as possible before they get out a whole edition that goes on and on about how wonderful Dumbledore was and how we should fight for his memory." Harry said. "Then again Rita seems like she's a dark bitch."

"Don't you mean witch?" James asked.

"No I said what I meant to say." Harry said grinning at his brother.

Chuckling, James shook his head and was about to say something when the door opened and both Draco and Sirius walked in looking tired yet satisfied.

As they walked over to their seat, Draco almost blushed at the knowing grin Harry gave him.

"Shut up." Draco whispered through clenched teeth when he sat down and wiggled around until he found a comfortable position.

Grinning, Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "I wasn't going to say anything Draco...is there something that you want to tell us though?"

Sticking his nose up into the air, Draco proceeded to ignore Harry as he piled food onto his plate.

Curling his tongue up behind his teeth, Sirius leaned over towards Draco and whispered something into his ear that caused Draco to blush and glare at him at the same time.

Grinning at him, Sirius dropped a sloppy kiss onto Draco's cheek then turned to the others and asked, "So what was the conversation about?"

"How we're going to ruin Dumbledore's reputation and get the public on our side at the same time." Harry said.

"Well we actually know  _what_  we're going to do, we just need to follow through with the plan." James said correcting Harry.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked looking around the table.

"Remember those notes that I found? We're going to send them in to the paper, Rita Skeeter to be exact. Of course it will be anonymously." Harry said tossing him an evil grin.

Throwing his head back with a laugh, Draco said, "Are you sure that you shouldn't be in Slytherin?"

"Well actually, the hat did want to put me there. I just begged it not to put me there." Harry said with an innocent smile.

When everyone took in what he said, Harry laughed at the looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Oh come on, is it really that big of a shock? I mean two out of the three of my parents were Slytherins." Harry said trying to bring everyone back.

Looking over at Severus, Lucius gave him a grin and asked, "What do you think Severus. Would you have been able to handle him if he was in Slytherin?"

"I don't know. He drove me crazy when he  _wasn't_  in my house." Severus said teasingly.

"Ah you know you love me." Harry said tossing a cheeky grin at the both of them. Pushing his empty plate away from him, Harry stood up and said, "As much fun as shocking you all is, I'm going to go up to my room and gather the notes to send to the paper."

"I'll join you when I finish eating." Draco said looking at Harry.

"Alright." Harry said nodding. Turning to face Voldemort, Harry bent down and took the kiss that he pressed against his lips.

"Don't forget that I won't be back until late tonight or not until tomorrow since I need to meet with my followers." Voldemort reminded him.

Making a face, Harry gave a groan and asked, "Are you sure you need to go?"

"Of course. I haven't had any meetings in a long while and I don't want to lose any supporters especially since the old fool is dead now." Voldemort said.

"My lord if I may ask, why wasn't Severus and I informed about this meeting?" Lucius asked.

"I want you and Severus to remain here while I meet with the rest of the followers. We were never able to find out who the spy in the group was and I won't risk them getting wand happy now that Dumbledore is gone."

"You think they might start shooting off spells to kill as many of the followers as they can?" Severus asked.

"I believe they might try to catch us off our guard at one of the meetings." Voldemort said nodding. "Did you ever find anything out about who it could have been?" He asked.

"I can only tell you that it isn't someone in the order. I've seen all of arms and none of them had the Dark Mark. I fear that it may be one of your higher ranked followers."

"Do you think you'll be in trouble tonight?" Harry asked with a frantic look on his face as he stroked his flat stomach.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Voldemort said pulling Harry down to drop another kiss on his lips. "Go ahead and gather those letters, and I'll stop by our room before I leave."

Bitting his lip, Harry nodded then slowly turned and made his way out of the room.

When he stepped out of the room and the door swung shut behind him, Lucius opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when a sleek golden owl swooped into the room with a smoking red envelope attached to its leg.

Flinching at the sight, Lucius reached out and, almost timidly, untied the letter and relieved the owl of its burden. With a final sigh, Lucius slipped his fingernail underneath the magical seal and flipped the top of the letter up.

**"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, how dare you not inform me about what has been going on back there! I had to hear it from my own son! We could have silently divorced and I could have went out with the cute, not to mention rich, Island man that's been asking to court me! If my sister wasn't with me I would have sent her over there to curse you for your stupidity! I expect to have those papers in three days, Lucius or I will come back to the manor and force you to get them!"**

Pushing away from the burning parchment, Lucius looked around and caught the grin on Draco's face.

"I didn't expect her to react like that." Draco said when he noticed his fathers raised eyebrow. "So does that mean I get to call Severus and James father now? Or do I call you mum?" Draco teased looking towards James.

Chuckling James said, "You can call me either one...although I think Harry will urge you to call me mum."

Getting a wide grin on his face, Sirius joked, "So I guess then I'll have to call you mum too."

Quickly standing up from the table, Draco said, "I'm just going to go and help Harry now." Taking a quick look around the room, Draco bent down and pressed a kiss against Sirius' lips then hurried out of the room.

Clearing his throat, Lucius said, "I only have one thing to say to you Black, and it's; if you hurt my son in anyway  _I'm_  going to hurt you. You'll wish you were still behind the veil."

"I'll die before I ever hurt him." Sirius said glaring at Lucius with a scowl on his face.

Staring at him, Lucius nodded his head then grinned, "Good I was hoping you would say something like that."

Pushing himself up from the table, Sirius moved over to James' side and pulled him up out of his chair as well.

"Come on James let's let the old people sit around and talk." Sirius said grinning at him.

"Sirius, we're the same age as they are." James argued.

"Yeah, but at least  _we're_  still playful."

Sharing a half hidden grin with his two dominants, James didn't say anything. "Do you mind?" James asked both Severus and Lucius.

"I don't mind James." Severus said looking over towards Lucius for an agreement or a disagreement.

"Neither do I. Go and enjoy some time together. You can even invite Remus over if you know where to reach him." Lucius said smiling at James.

Smiling widely at the both of them, James bent down and allowed them both to press a short kiss against his lips then stood up straight and bowed his head towards Voldemort.

"My lord, it was a pleasure seeing you today." James said.

"I agree James. I must ask that you keep an eye on Harry tonight. He hasn't been alone since we mated and I worry about how he might react since he's pregnant." Voldemort said before the two of them could disappear out of the room.

"Of course my lord. Shall I fire call or send an owl if he becomes frantic?" James asked.

"Send an owl if you need me back here. While most of my followers knew you were on my side I don't want to risk the spy finding out your back if they don't already know."

Nodding, James gave one last bow then made his way out of the room with Sirius who also bowed to Voldemort.

Standing up as well, Voldemort said, "I am leaving for the meeting shortly. Lucius if your soon to be ex wife should return before expected and starts throwing curses and hexes around make sure that Harry is out of the way. I don't want anything hitting him and hurting him or tthe baby." Voldemort said as the unsaid threat hung heavily over Lucius' head.

"Of course my lord. I promise that nothing will happen to Harry or the baby while you're away." Lucius said bowing his head.

Nodding, Voldemort spun on his heel and walked out of the room with his robes swirling around his feet.

Clearing his throat, Severus stood up and said, "I am going to start working on producing the potion for James to take."

Without waiting for an answer, Severus turned and made his way out of the room only to be stopped by Lucius' hand on his arm.

"Well I would like to speak with you so I'm going to accompany you." Lucius said stepping out into the hall with his head held up high.

"If you wish to." Severus said nodding slightly. Making his way down the hall with Lucius beside him the whole way.

Stepping into his personal potion lab in the basement, Severus immediately moved around and started to gather up the needed ingredients. Setting them all down beside the cauldron, Severus reached into his robe and pulled a scroll out and set that down beside the ingredients.

"Do you need help with anything?" Lucius asked as he watched Severus looking around and setting up the work station.

"Yes, could you come and help me prepare the ingredients for the Elixir of Life." Severus said carefully setting down the precious vial of Unicorn blood.

"What do you need an Elixir of Life for? I thought we were going to use the potion that our lord used?" Lucius asked as he started to dice some of the ingredients.

"Yes, originally I was going to, but I realized that the potion was used to create our lords body. We don't need to create a body, we're just giving James extended life and a creature. We're not using the entire unicorn blood, just enough for the potion to become the elixir. It's going to be a complicated procedure when we start it."

"Will it harm James?" Lucius asked with narrowed eyes even though he knew that Severus wouldn't hurt their submissive.

"No, it is just a tedious process and it will leave him tired after it is finished." Severus said as he worked on the blood replenishing potion that consisted mostly of Severus, Lucius, and Harry's blood.

"So what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to know if you still care about me." Lucius asked sounding almost snide.

"Of course I still care about you! Why would you ask such a thing?" Severus asked looking startled.

"I've noticed that you haven't been exactly affectionate towards me except when James is around, and at times it's almost like you're ignoring me altogether." Lucius said.

"I do still care about you Lucius. You know that the only ones I care about is my family, and you're apart of my family." Severus said pulling the taller man into a soft kiss. "I'm sorry that you thought that I didn't care about you anymore. I guess I'm still just used to acting like I blamed you for James leaving us so Dumbledore would leave you and Draco alone."

Pulling away, Lucius took a second to compose himself and said, "I don't know where that came from."

"It's alright Lucius...we can forget that it happened if you'd like." Severus suggested.

"I think that would be the best thing to do, but I want you to remember that you can still show me affection at times." Lucius said with a hint of warning in his tone. "I think if you forget I might have to put you over my knee." Lucius said with a look on his face.

"Just because I'm more submissive to you doesn't mean you can threaten me. I'm still a dominant." Severus said barely hiding the shiver that ran through his body. "Now get to work on that potion."

Standing there, the both of them worked in silence setting the potions to a boil and adding the ingredients when they needed to be.

"So do you plan on meeting with the Governing Board of Hogwarts about the new headmaster?" Severus asked finally breaking the silence.

"We haven't decided on a meeting date yet, but I believe that we will come to a decision quickly since it is interfering with the students education." Lucius said taking the potion off of the flame. "The elixir needs to sit uncovered over night, right?" He asked peering at the silver colored liquid.

"Yes, so you can leave that where it is for the night." Severus said bottling up the blood replenishing potion then set it beside the cauldron full of the elixir. Banishing the rest of the replenishing potion, Severus started out of the room followed by Lucius.

"I actually have an idea about who should take over the position of headmaster. I just need to discuss it with him before I say anything to the board, but since most of the board members are death eaters I don't see a problem." Lucius said.

"Who?" Severus asked interested.

"I can't tell you. You'll need to wait and find out." Lucius teased as they made their way up the stairs following the scent of James.

Stepping into the family library they stopped in shock at the sight that they saw: Sirius was hanging upside down by his ankles and was reaching out trying to grab James, who was holding a picture in his hands. James had ]green, gold, silver, and red hair that was plastered to his head and lipstick smeared across his face. Remus was sitting in one of the chairs and had his face buried in his hands, his shoulders shaking with repressed laughter, while Harry and Draco were slumped against one another laughing so hard that tears were running down their face.

Clearing his throat, Lucius loudly said, " _What_  is going on here?"

Giving a yelp, both Draco and Harry fell off of the couch and onto the floor.

Snickering, Harry pushed himself up off of the floor and said, "Um Sirius and mum were telling us some of their favorite ways to wake each other up when they were in school, then Sirius decided it would be best if we saw."

Shaking his head, Severus made his way over to the other available couch and sat down. "Did you get those letters out already?" He asked Harry.

"Yeah, Draco and I picked out the worst one ones and sent them out along with an anonymously signed letter." Harry said.

"So I expect we shall be seeing an article in the paper tomorrow." Lucius said waving his wand to cancel the spells on James then pulled him into his arms to steal a kiss.

Rolling his shoulders, Harry stroked his stomach and gave a wide yawn. "I'm feeling tired. I'm going to head upstairs and take a nap." He said.

"Congratulations again Harry." Remus said standing up to give Harry a quick hug.

"Goodnight." Harry said stumbling out of the room without waiting for an answer.

Making his way into his room, Harry stumbled over to the bed and collapsed on top of it reaching out to stroke Tiger who was laying on Voldemort's pillow. Within seconds Harry was asleep still rubbing Tiger's ears.

******END CHAPTER******


	24. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

  
  **-Chapter Twenty-Five-**

Early the next morning, Harry woke up with a jolt and sat up gasping for breath and instinctively reached out for his dominant only to encounter the cold, empty space. Frowning as he tried to remember what the dream was about and failing, Harry shrugged his shoulders and turned to glance at the clock.

Groaning when he realized that it was almost quarter past three in the morning, Harry flopped back down on the bed and shut his eyes to try and fall back to sleep. Rolling onto his side, Harry pulled his mates pillow over to him and curled up against it.

With a whimper, Harry sat up and ran his hands through his hair. He could feel sleep just out of his reach and desperately wanted to grasp it. Reaching out, Harry allowed his hands to gently card through Tiger's fur hoping that the loud purr would lull him back to sleep, but there was no such luck.

Rolling out of the bed, Harry made his way out of the room and down the hall and stopped outside of his parents bedroom. Raising his hand to knock he stopped about halfway then lowered his hand and shook his head.

"Harry is something wrong?" Severus asked from beside him.

Jumping slightly, Harry turned to face him and asked, "What are you doing up?"

"I was checking on a potion I was working on earlier today. Now what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing." Severus said crossing his arms.

"It's nothing." Harry said rolling his eyes at his fathers disbelieving look. "I can't really sleep. I'm tired, but I can't fall asleep." He admitted.

"Do you want to come and slip into bed with us?" Severus asked.

"I was going to but I'm too old to be climbing into bed with my parents whenever I can't sleep." Harry said.

"Normally you would be too old, but you were never given the chance to climb into bed with us. Come on you can sleep with us for the rest of tonight." Severus said leading Harry into the room.

"Father and mum, won't mind?" Harry whispered.

"No. Actually a while ago James was upset that he'd never gotten the chance have you climb into the bed with us when you had a bad dream."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes really. Now hop into bed and go back to sleep. You need all the rest you can get while you're pregnant." Severus said giving him an encouraging smile.

Smiling, Harry slid onto the bed and curled up against his mothers side and almost immediately fell back to sleep.

"What happened?" James asked quietly looking up at Severus.

"I found him standing outside of the room debating on if he should come in or not. Apparently he can't sleep with his mate away." Severus explained as he slid back into the bed.

"I know the feeling. After I remembered that you and Lucius were my mates I always had a hard time sleeping, and more times than not I was taking a sleeping potion to fall asleep."

"Well you won't ever have to worry about that again. I promise you that." Severus said reaching over Harry to stroke his fingers down James' cheek.

"I know. You and Lucius are so wonderful to me. It makes me feel like a fool for ever forgetting that we were mated, even though there was nothing that I could have done about it." James said running his fingers up and down Harry's back.

"That's all you need to do is remember that it wasn't your fault that you forgot." Lucius said startling both James and Severus.

"Did we wake you?" Severus asked.

"No, I don't believe so." Lucius said trying to think about what had woken him up. When it finally clicked, he jumped up from the bed and grabbed his dressing gown. "Someone has come through the wards." He explained seeing the looks he was getting from both James and Severus.

Tying the silver silk gown shut, Lucius made his way to the door and said, "I'll be right back. Stay here and watch Harry." Exchanging looks with Severus, Lucius knew that he received the silent message of , 'And James as well.'

Reaching into the pocket of the dressing gown, Lucius pulled out his wand and made his way towards his study; the only room that you could floo into.

Stepping into the room, Lucius leveled his wand at the cloaked figure before he said, "Who are you and why are you in my home."

"Lucius darling, I'm surprised you don't recognize your sweet wife...your sweet, soon to be ex, wife." Narcissa said lowering her hood to her shoulders.

"You do have a right to be here, but why are you here this early in the morning?" Lucius asked pocketing his wand.

"I decided to come here and sign the divorce papers. I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible." Narcissa said with a odd look in her eyes.

"If that is what you would like to do then I shall collect them and give them to you to sign later today after the ministry opens." Lucius said giving a nod of his head.

"Good. Now if you will excuse me I think I shall retire to my room in the family wing until a more acceptable time." Narcissa said flicking her blondish hair over her shoulder.

"Of course. Good night Narcissa." Lucius said stepping out of the way so she could leave the room. When she was out of the room, Lucius followed her out and back towards the family wing. Watching as she entered her room, Lucius then opened the door to his bedroom and slipped inside.

"What was it?" James asked as soon as he stepped into the room.

"Narcissa decided to return to sign the divorce papers sooner." Lucius explained.

"I thought that she enjoyed being married to you?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow.

"She enjoys being married to the money since Sirius inherited the Black family fortune."

"Then why is she all for a divorce?" James asked confused.

"Because she will be receiving a fixed stipend until the day she dies."

"She could have a lot more if she stayed married to you though." James said.

"Yes, but I believe she is looking forwards to finding a new husband that will love her unconditionally, as well as lavish attention and gifts on her." Lucius said remembering what had been in her howler about a rich suitor.

"Hm, if you say so love. Now come back to bed. I don't know about you but I'm still tired." James said laying back down being careful not to disturb Harry.

Dropping his dressing gown onto the back of a chair, Lucius slid back into the bed and reached out to wrap his arm around Harry and James making sure his arm brushed against Severus' when he laid back down as well.

It wasn't long before all four figures in the bed were fast asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Harry was the first to wake up and when he remembered where he was he carefully wiggled out of his parents hold. Crawling to the edge of the bed, Harry climbed over the foot board and slipped down to the floor.

Stopping for a second, Harry smiled when his parents all slid closer together to make up for the loss of his resting form. Quietly, he then made his way over to the door and slipped out of the room and walked silently back towards his bedroom.

Pouting at the still empty bed, Harry moved over to his closet and opened the door so he could walk in and pick out some clothes to wear. Pulling down a white silk shirt and a pair of bluejeans, Harry then turned and made his way out of the closet.

Stopping at his dresser, Harry quickly pulled out a pair of boxers and a pair of black socks then made his way into the bathroom to get into the shower. Stripping out of his old clothes, Harry looked down in shock at the slight swell that was already showing on his stomach.

Stroking the swell, Harry stepped into the shower then turned it on yelping when the ice cold water struck his skin. Quickly turning the hot water faucet, Harry sighed in relief when the water instantly started to warm up.

Grabbing the shampoo, Harry lathered his hair then, still using the shampoo, lathered it up all over his body. Stepping into the spray, he let the suds wash away then bowed his head forwards and let the warm water run over his neck.

After a few minutes, Harry reached out and turned off the water then stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel. Drying off, Harry scrubbed at his hair to get it as dry as he could then tossed the towel aside and pulled his clothes on.

Making his way out back out into his room, Harry stopped to grab his wand and pocket it.

Looking over towards the bed where Tiger was still curled up, Harry asked, "Are you coming down with me to breakfast?"

Lifting his head up, Tiger gave a wide yawn and gave a soft growl before he curled back up onto the bed.

"Alright. I'll leave the door open a crack for when you want out." Harry said making his way out of the room and down towards the dining room.

Stepping into the room, Harry stopped in shock at the woman already there.

"Mrs. Malfoy I didn't know you were back." Harry said fidgeting.

"Oh yes I just came to sign the divorce papers so we can all be happy." She said smiling tightly at him. "I see that you've transformed. I take it you've already found your mate?" She asked.

"Yes I did. It was actually quite a surprise to the both of us." Harry said smiling gently. Making his way over to the table to sit down in his normal seat.

"May I ask who your mate is?" She asked looking quite interested.

"Of course. It just so happens that the Dark Lord is my mate." Harry said then seemed to freeze when the smile dropped off of the womans face and her eyes seemed to turn to ice cycles.

Fidgeting Harry tried to think of a way to excuse himself until someone else entered the room, but was saved when Draco and Sirius came in through the door.

"Mother!" Came Draco's surprised call. Walking over, Draco lowered his head and pressed a kiss against her cheek. "I didn't realize that you were coming back." He said.

"Like I told Harry I decided to come and sign the divorce papers rather than wait for your father to send them to me." She said as she caught sight of the man standing behind her son. "Sirius! By Merlin you're alive!" She shouted sounding shocked even as a look of pure hatred flashed across her face.

"Yes Narcissa it was a shock to me when I came back." Sirius said frowning at her.

Shaking the look of hatred off of her face she plastered an obviously fake smile on her face and said, "Well it's wonderful to have you back."

"Mother I wanted to tell you this in person. Now you know that I told you that I found my mate, but I didn't tell you who."

"Well? Who is it?" Narcissa asked looking interested.

Taking a deep breath Draco looked back at Sirius and said, "Sirius is my mate."

" _What_!" Narcissa shrieked jumping up from her seat. "He's too old for you!"

"Mother! You know as well as I do that age doesn't matter to a magical creature." Draco said looking shocked at her reaction.

"Well at least tell me you're the dominant." She said sneering at Sirius.

Blushing, Draco lowered his head and mumbled, "No, as a matter of fact, I'm the submissive."

Giving a noise of disgust, Narcissa turned and stormed out of the room without saying anything else to her son or the others in the room.

Opening and closing his mouth, Draco turned to look at Sirius with distress in his eyes.

"Don't worry love. It's not your fault." Sirius said pulling him into his arms. "Bellatrix and Narcissa have always been upset that I inherited the Black family fortune even after I was disowned. I actually don't know  _why_  I inherited it, but I'm not complaining."

"Draco come sit down and eat some breakfast. Don't let this get you upset." Harry said from his seat angry with the woman who had upset his brother.

Looking over at Harry, Draco nodded and made his way over to the table never moving away from Sirius' side. Dropping down into his chair, Draco slouched down and proceeded to place food on his plate.

Leaning down, Sirius whispered something into Draco's ear that made him grin and sit up a little straighter.

Smiling, Harry picked up a biscuit and coated it with butter and strawberry jam then took a big bite out of it. When an owl swooped into the room carrying the Daily Prophet, Harry licked his fingers so he wouldn't get the pages sticky then accepted the paper and gave the owl a piece of bacon.

After eating the bacon, the owl nipped gently at Harry's fingers then flew out of the room.

Opening the paper, Harry got a grin on his face after he read the headline:

** _Dead Headmaster Manipulated, and Lied!_ **

** _By, Rita Skeeter_ **

** _"Most papers have decided to post memorial pieces for the late headmaster Albus Dumbledore, but this reporter received exclusive rights to publish this article. From a source that wishes to remain anonymous for the time being I received multiple letters (all letters will be posted on the next few pages following this article) from the late Albus Dumbledore and Lily Evans._ **

** _Albus Dumbledore and Lily Evans started a constant communication late during Miss. Evans schooling at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It wasn't to help a muggleborn student become assimilated into the Wizarding world, much worse, it was to manipulate and capture the late James Potter in a marriage and steal him away from his two mates (both Magical creatures)._ **

** _James Potter, who actually carried the famous Boy Who Lived, was fed a strong, borderline illegal aphrodisiac, that stripped him of his will and caused him to forget about his mates. While under the effects Lily Evans became Lily Potter, nee Evans. Lily Evans a young woman in love with James Potter was manipulated into this plot, but near the end of her life tried to atone for all of her mistakes_ **

** _Through the correspondence I learned that the whole Potter family had supported the Dark Lord, which leads to this very important question: If the Potter's, a family who was against needless killings, was following this man, is he really as bad as the late Headmaster said he was?_ **

** _While we'll never know what the Headmaster was thinking, we can find out what the so called 'Dark Lord' is thinking. If he really is as bad as Dumbledore said he is, or if he is the best to follow instead of the deceased headmaster._ **

** _On a short side note the Governing Board of Hogwarts is scheduled to meet at Hogwarts later today(the day you read the article) following Governing Board leader Lucius Malfoy's statement that 'The children need the school to learn. It's only hurting them to keep it closed for so long, and that will get them no where when it comes time to graduate.'_ **

Grinning, Harry handed the paper over to Sirius and said, "Well now all we need to do is hope that people believe proof rather than a dead man and his famous reputation."

"Don't worry I have a feeling that many will be flocking to the Dark Lord after they read the paper." Sirius said.

As he heard that, Harry felt a sudden fear rush through his head, "What if they use that as a chance to get close to him to try and destroy him?"

"No one will risk it now that there is this doubt hanging over their heads. The only one that would be any danger to him is the spy, and I doubt that he, or she, is stupid enough to do anything while the Dark Lord is surrounded by all of his followers." Sirius said trying to reassure Harry.

Smiling Harry said, "Yeah you're right. I just wish that he'd hurry up and get back here soon."

"Don't worry..." Sirius started to say but was cut off by Harry.

"It's not that I'm worried, it's just that this is a special time for us right now and he's missing it." Harry said pouting slightly.

"Oh, you mean with the pregnancy?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. When I was getting dressed this morning I realized that I was starting to show already." Harry said gesturing towards his stomach.

"Maybe you'll be less worried when school starts again. You'll have classes to worry about and homework to do." Draco said looking up when he finished reading the article.

"What are you worrying about?" James asked when the three stragglers walked into the dining room.

"He's worried that the dark lord is going to miss the whole pregnancy since he found out that he started to show this morning." Draco said quickly before Harry could deny that he was worried.

Glaring at Draco, Harry sighed and said, "He's right. I am worried about the Dark lord missing everything. Especially since you're meeting to pick the new headmaster of Hogwarts." Harry said motioning towards the now abandoned copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Don't worry about that, Harry. Everything will work out just fine." Lucius said patting his youngest son on the shoulder as he walked by him.

"Are there any books on creature pregnancies in the library?" Harry asked standing up.

"I believe there may be one that has a few passages about it, but there isn't one book dedicated to creature pregnancies." Lucius said after thinking it over for a few seconds.

"Alright." Harry said nodding. Dropping a kiss on each of his parents' cheeks, Harry made his way out of the dining room tossing a wave towards both Draco and Sirius.

"When is your meeting?" Draco asked handing the paper over to his father.

"I have time to eat a quick breakfast before I need to go. The board decided they wanted to meet early, but the meeting shouldn't take very long." Lucius said to James and Severus more than to Draco.

"So you know who you're going to have as the new headmaster?" Severus asked with interest.

"I do have an idea, but I'm not going to say anything until I talk to him personally. In case he doesn't want the position, although I don't see why he wouldn't." Lucius said grinning at Severus.

Eating what was on his plate, Lucius dabbed at his lips with his napkin then stood up. "I should be going. It's never good for the other members to be at the meeting point before I am." Lucius said.

Walking over to stand behind Severus' and James' chairs, Lucius bent down and stole a kiss from the both of them then with a grin walked out of the room leaving them panting for breath.

* * *

Chuckling as he walked down the hall towards his office, Lucius grinned as he thought about the retribution his lovers would take after he got back to the house later that day.

Stepping into his office, Lucius pulled his meeting robes off of the back of the door and put them on grimacing at the excessive tightness of the material that almost felt like wood.

"Best to get this over with." Lucius mumbled tossing a handful of floo powder into the fire.

"Headmasters office, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He called out clearly then stepped forwards into the flames.

Coming gracefully out of the fireplace, Lucius looked around at the nearly empty office and sneered at the dust that seemed to coat the left over furniture.

"Do the house elves not come up here if there isn't a headmaster?" Lucius asked, trying not to touch anything as he walked out of the room and down passed the gargoyle. Making his way down towards the great hall, where the meeting was going to take place, Lucius noticed the visible differences int the surroundings.

The stone hallways seemed to be covered in layer after layer of dust and the color seemed to be draining from the stone. The ghosts, some of them, were drifting through the halls looking like they didn't know what to do since the students no longer occupied the halls.

Pushing open the doors to the great hall, Lucius strode in with his head held high and motioned one of the house elves over.

"What can Binky be doing for sir?" She asked pulling on her long ears.

"Take another elf with you and go clean up the headmasters office it's filthy." Lucius said before waving his hand to dismiss the elf.

"Yes sir, Binky be doing that right away." She said bowing before she disappeared with a crack with a younger elf that must have been bound to her while he learned the jobs house elves did.

Nodding, Lucius continued into the room and made his way up to the round table that was in the middle of the room for the meeting.

Sitting down in the largest chair, Lucius set his wand on the table in front of him. Within seconds of him sitting down the eight other members of the board started to enter the room and join him at the table nodding at one another.

When the other eight were seated and their wands were in front of them on the table Lucius stood up and said, "Thank you for being here on time. As you all know we are here to find a replacement for the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts. Before we begin let us be sure that all of us are who we look like." Reaching out Lucius picked up his wand and tapped the edge of the table then set his wand back down.

Sitting back down in his chair, Lucius watched as a strong, white light started to emanate from the middle of the table then slowly spread out towards the wands.

As the light surrounded each of the wands they rose off of the table and a flow of smoke burst from the tip of the wand spelling each seated persons last name. The smoke then formed a list hovering in the middle of the table:

  * **_L. Malfoy._**
  * **_A. Rookwood_**
  * **_M. Mulciber_**
  * **_W. Macnair_**
  * **_R(abastan). Lestrange_**
  * **_R(odolphus) Lestrange_**
  * **_A. Dolohov_**
  * **_D. Avery_**
  * **_L. Bagman_**



When the smoke and light dissipated into nothing, Lucius nodded his head and said, "Good I would have hated having to get rid of any annoying little disturbance. Now as I said before, you all know that as of right now there is no headmaster and it is effecting our children's education. We need to pick a new headmaster who will give our children what they need."

"Who would you suggest Mr. Malfoy?" Macnair asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Gentleman I have a suggestion that, I believe, will have all of us pleased." Lucius said with a smirk.

"Come now Mister. Malfoy don't keep us all waiting. Who is it that you think can teach our children anything we approve of?" Avery asked seeming as if he just wanted to leave.

"This name will most likely have no effect on any of you since only a select few know who he actually is, but trust me when I tell you that he is on the right side of the war." Lucius said taking a second to look all of them in the eye.

"The person I'm thinking of is a man that goes by the name of Tom Riddle."

******END CHAPTER******


	25. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary:Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

** -Chapter Twenty-Six- **

Sitting in the library, Harry was staring at the book resting on his lap. There wasn't anything new in the book about creature pregnancies then what the doctor had told him.

Sighing, Harry dropped his head onto the back of the chair and shut his eyes as his hand ventured down to run over his stomach. Drawing his feet up underneath him, Harry curled up on the chair wondering how quickly he would become fat.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he became aware of was fingers carding softly through his hair. Stretching his arms out, Harry rolled his head then opened his eyes and looked up towards the pleasant feeling.

"Hi when did you get back?" He asked Voldemort.

"Just recently. I saw that Lucius was back from his meeting and I wanted to speak with you."

"You knew about the meeting?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes. Lucius spoke to me about his choice for the new Headmaster. I agreed and told him to schedule the meeting." Voldemort said picking Harry up so he could sit down. Pulling Harry onto his lap, he asked, "What have you been up to?"

"I've been looking for anything more about creature pregnancies." Harry said lifting his shirt up slightly so that the bulge was visible.

"And did you find anything?" He asked rubbing his hand across the bulge.

"No, nothing that your doctor didn't already tell me." Harry said.

"If you would like I can try to find the best doctor for you." Voldemort suggested.

"Didn't your doctor say I'd need one that specialized in creature pregnancies?" Harry asked trying to remember exactly what the doctor had said.

"I believe so. I'll start looking later in the day. Now what I wanted to talk to you about was  _who_  Lucius chose for the new Headmaster." Voldemort said nuzzling into Harry's neck.

"Who did he choose?"

"Lucius and I decided that from the inside it would be better to influence the elder children onto our side, but the ministry is likely to check such an influential person, such as the Headmaster, for the dark mark. So we need someone who isn't marked but is fully on our side."

"Well? Who is it?" Harry asked when Voldemort paused for more than a second.

"We decided that it would be best if  _I_  became the new Headmaster." Voldemort said seriously.

Looking at his mate, Harry tilted his head to the side and asked, "Are you serious or is this your way to suggest we play big bad headmaster and the innocent school boy?"

Getting a wicked gleam in his eyes, Voldemort grinned and said, "Oh I'm very serious, but we will definitely be playing that."

Turning around so he was straddling Voldemort's thighs, Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and said, "I really don't think that that was what my father was planing when he asked you to be headmaster."

"Harry love, nothing ever turns out how it was originally planned." Voldemort said.

Grinning, Harry looked around and asked, "So where is everyone? I would have thought they would have come running in here when I didn't come out after an hour or two."

"Your parents are down in the potions lab giving James the potions they made, and Draco and Sirius seem to be hiding from Narcissa in their room. Although she should be in a good mood since Lucius gave her the divorce papers earlier."

"I don't see why they wouldn't be hiding from her. She was acting like a bitch earlier." Harry said snuggling closer to Voldemort. "Wait did you just say that my fathers were giving my mother the potion now?" Harry asked when he finally realized what had been said.

"Yes. They decided to do it now before things got hectic with the school reopening soon." Voldemort explained.

"So we probably won't see them until dinner time?" Harry asked.

"About then, but we might not see them at all tonight."

Nodding, Harry bit at his lip and looked up at Voldemort through his eyelashes and asked, "Well then do you want to go and spend some alone time together?"

Without giving him an answer, Voldemort quickly stood up holding onto Harry then made his way out of the library and towards their bedroom.

* * *

"Are you nervous James?" Severus asked helping James up onto the transfigured examination table as Lucius gathered up the potions that they had brewed.

"Yeah. I mean don't get me wrong. I trust both Lucius and you, but what we have to do scares me." James admitted reaching out for Severus' hand.

"Don't worry James. Severus and I will be here with you the whole time, and you know we won't let anything happen to you." Lucius said dropping a kiss against James' lips.

"I know that you'll both take care of me." James said laying back and shutting his eyes.

"That's right, just relax. I'm going to numb your body so you don't feel any pain from the needles entering your body." Severus said running his wand over James' body muttering numbing charms as he went.

Setting his wand aside, Severus then picked up a handful of long, thick needles and handed half of them to Lucius.

"One goes in the elbow vein, one in the wrist, one behind the knee, and the last in the ankle." Severus explained as he gently slid his own needles into James' skin.

When all of the needles were in place, both Lucius and Severus stepped back and let out growls when they saw the needles in their mate.

Shaking his head to disperse the anger, Severus summoned large buckets underneath all of the needles that were charmed to instantly banish any liquid that touched the inside. Then Severus tapped the closet needle and the dark, crimson life force slowly started to run out of James' body and into the buckets.

When almost all of the blood had been removed from James' body, Lucius uncorked the blood replenishing potion, that was made from Harry's Severus', and Lucius' blood, as Severus carefully removed all of the needles.

Lifting up James' head, Lucius carefully pressed the vial to his lips and tilted it allowing the potion to run into James' mouth. When the vial was empty, Lucius carefully set James' head back down and tossed the vial aside.

After a few minutes the color started to return to James' face and he started to stir. When he opened his eyes, Severus carefully pressed the vial containing the "Elixir of Life" to his lips.

"Here you need to drink this then everything will be done." Severus whispered stroking James' hair with his free hand.

Parting his lips, James tipped his head back and allowed the potion to slide down his throat. For a few minutes the three sat in total silence until James asked, "Is anything supposed to happen?"

Before Severus or Lucius could answer, James gave a shriek of pain and arched his back. Pushing himself up, James sat on his knees and raked his fingers down the cushion he had been laying on.

As their mate cried out in pain, both Severus and Lucius let out fierce snarls that echoed around the room.

Hunching over, two large white wings burst out of James' back speckled in blood. At the same time James' fingernails lengthened and turned into short, sharp claws.

When the pain started to recede, James panted trying to regain his breath, but the respite from the pain didn't last very long as his gums started to ache and bleed as his teeth sharpened, and lengthened into dainty little fangs.

Slumping forwards as the pain started to slowly fade the last of the changes took over James' body: his hair lengthened flowing down to his shoulders with silver highlights spread throughout and his hair seemed to become less messy.

Looking up at both of his mates, James took a few deep breaths to even out his erratic breathing. "Well how do I look?" He asked as he noticed their aroused stares.

"James you look...amazing." Lucius said stepping forwards as Severus nodded in agreement clearly at a loss for words.

"What do you say Lucius. Should we take our delectable little submissive up to the bedroom and show him just how wonderful he looks?" Severus asked.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Lucius said scooping James up from the table then turned and made his way out of the labs.

Grinning, Severus pocketed his wand and followed after his two lovers.

* * *

"Draco are you alright?" Sirius asked laying beside him on the bed.

"Yeah, I just...it hurts how my mother reacted. I know we were never really emotional in public, but at home it was different." Draco explained. "She just seems so different now."

"Don't worry love. I'm sure she's probably just having a mood swing." Sirius said reaching out to rub his back.

"I know, but maybe the divorce is affecting her more than she realizes."

"I don't think so. It's always been obvious that their relationship never went any further than friendship, and most of the time it didn't even seem like they had  _that_."

"That may have been how it was, but people act differently when a big change is about to happen. And this has to be a big change for Narcissa."

"Yes I suppose that's right. But what really bothers me is how she acted towards me. She's never acted like that when she's been upset before. She has towards my father and others, but never me." Draco said curling up with his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"Well get some rest and don't let it bother you. You have more important things to worry about than your mother turning into a bitch." Sirius said curling himself around Draco.

"Okay. But I expect to be fully 'comforted' when I wake up." Draco said giving a wicked little grin.

"Oh you will be. Probably twice, just to make sure." Sirius assured with his own grin plastered on his face.

* * *

Farther in the mansion, a blond haired woman was sitting on her bed holding a moving picture recently taken of the Dark Lord.

Stroking her finger down the photo she gave a crazed giggle and said, "Soon my lord, we can be together. All I need to do is remove that nasty child who has you enthralled."

Laying back on the bed, the woman cradled the photo to her chest and threw her head back. Her laughter bouncing off of the walls was the only noise in the dark room.

******END CHAPTER******


	26. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

** -Chapter Twenty-Seven- **

It had been three and a half months since the school had been reopened. It was now entering the second week of January and there had been no trouble from the ministry, the press, the Order of the Phoenix, or the Weasley's and Granger.

Harry and Voldemort were currently getting dressed for the day in their room in the Chamber of Secrets.

Pulling his robe shut and buttoning it up, Harry gave a small whine and said, "Voldemort how am I supposed to hide my stomach? It's too large to be hidden beneath my robes and it's too dangerous to use any concealing charms now that I'm almost in my fourth month."

"Harry love, don't be worried about anything. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks about you. Quite frankly I don't think I'll be able to concentrate when I see your luscious body swollen with my child walk into the Great Hall." Voldemort said as his eyes glazed over.

"Stop thinking like that or I won't make it to my classes today." Harry said rubbing his hand across his stomach. "Don't forget that Doctor. Armstead is coming over today to give me my checkup after my last class."

"Of course. I could never forget about something as important as that. And I know that you don't like to be around Narcissa so I'm telling you now. She's asked for permission to come and spend the week with Draco since she didn't get to see him over Christmas break. She should be here right before the last classes release."

"Thanks for the warning." Harry said making a face. "I'll have to ask father if I can leave before the class lets out so I can avoid her."

"Is Lucius teaching a Dark Arts curse today?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, this week father is teaching us a Dark Arts curse, then next week Remus is going to teach us how to defend ourselves against that curse." Harry said. "It was really a good idea to have the Dark Arts taught. The students are really interested in it. They even said it was stupid not to be taught it since we're in the middle of a war and they need to know how to defend themselves against it, and use it if need be."

"Well we can let them think that Harry. The more they learn the more they become addicted to it, and the more they become addicted to it, the more that turn to our side." Voldemort said with a smile. "Besides the minister is easy to manipulate and was easily tricked into signing the treaty allowing me to hire a Dark Arts teacher. The only way he can overturn the signature now, without making himself look bad, was if students were getting pulled out of the school for learning the Dark Arts. And, as you know, all the light wizards have done is send notes saying how they 'dislike the idea of Dark Arts being taught in this school'."

"Well I don't see why they would pull them from the school. Now if you had gotten rid of Defense Against the Dark Arts and put Dark Arts in it's place I could see why they would. But the students are also learning to defend themselves against the Dark Arts. The parents are probably pleased since many students, and families, have been killed since they didn't know how to defend against the Dark Arts." Harry said.

"I wish you would let me resort you Harry." Voldemort said pulling Harry into his arms. "Now that the Dark Arts are being taught there's a much higher risk of someone cursing you and causing harm to both the baby and you."

"I know. But if you resort me it will cause so many problems and I'm too emotional now that I'm pregnant. If someone said something I'm sure I'd burst into tears and you'd get in trouble for either cursing them or suspending them for no reason." Harry said.

"I'd have the right to do that to them for upsetting my pregnant mate." Voldemort argued.

"Yes you would, but they don't know that I'm your mate. So you would have to warn them off first. If they did it again then you'd have the right to attack them."

"Well no one needs to know what number warning the person received." Voldemort said grinning.

" _Yes_  they do. You wouldn't want to be deprived of any fantasies...would you?" Harry asked.

"Fine. I won't attack them unless they're on their second warning." Voldemort said frowning. "But if they do attack you for the first time I  _will_  load them with detentions until they graduate from this school."

"You can't give them that many just for attacking a student."

"I'm the headmaster Harry. I can give them as many detentions as I feel they deserve." Voldemort said.

"Not without calling attention to yourself for being unfair to the students."

Growling, Voldemort scowled and dropped a kiss against Harry's lips.

"I suppose you are right. I need to get to the great hall before any of the students do. I shall see you later, and remember, don't let any of the other students get to you." Voldemort reminded him.

"I'll try not to." Harry said smiling when he disappeared with a crack apparating out of the chamber and into the Headmaster's private rooms. Since the reopening of the school Voldemort had changed the wards to allow him to apparate to any part of the school where he was needed.

Gathering up his books for potions and Defense and Dark Arts, Harry wandered out of the room and up the stairs towards his fathers private office.

"Hi dad." Harry said when he stepped into the room. "Shouldn't you be heading down to breakfast?"

"Yes I should. But your father and I are eating in our rooms with James this morning. No more glamors?" Severus asked looking up from his desk.

"No Doctor Armstead said it would be too dangerous to use glamors after I reached my fourth month. I don't want to risk it by using them too long even though I'm only three and a half months along." Harry said.

"Hm. We'll have to use this doctor if James gets pregnant again." Severus said more to himself than to Harry.

Making a face, Harry said, "Dad, please, I don't want to think about what father, mum, and you do in bed."

"OF course. Come I'll walk with you until we part ways." Severus said standing up.

"When is everyone going to find out that mum's still alive?" Harry asked as they stepped out into the hall.

"When it's safe. We don't want to lose him for real this time." Severus said nodding at a small group of his Slytherin's.

"I still can't believe your snakes got used to seeing us talking amicably." Harry said, grimacing when the Slytherin's looked down at his swollen stomach.

"I believe your brother had a hand in that." Severus said stopping. "I shall see you in class,  _on time_ , Harry."

Giving a hum of agreement, Harry said, "Tell everyone I said hi." Without waiting for an answer, Harry continued down the hall ignoring the stares directed at his stomach.

Raising his head up high, Harry ignored the glares from the Gryffindor's and the shocked looks from the other three houses. Walking into the Great Hall, Harry walked over to his normal seat at the Slytherin table beside his brother.

"Sharing your news with everyone now?" Draco asked

"Yep...well not really. I'm just doing what's safe for the baby and I." Harry said.

"Spreading your legs for all of the slimy snakes now that you know your family Potter?" Ron asked sneering at him.

"Not all of them, just one...and you should be careful who you say that around."

"And why is that? Is your pathetic family going to attack me?" Ron asked shaking his body like he was scared.

"Yeah my family will, but that's not who will kill you." Harry said placing food onto his plate.

"Oh yeah? And who'll kill me?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"My mate." Harry said as his eyes slid over to meet Voldemort's.

"If he harmed me I could have him thrown in Azkaban, or given the Dementor's kiss." Ron said smirking.

"Oh come on Weasel you're a pureblood, even though your whole family is a disgrace to the world of purebloods. You should know that if any harm comes to a pregnant submissive creature the dominant has the right to any and all retribution they see as fit."

"Yeah I know that, but that's only if it's a second attack." Ron said looking smug.

"That is true. But you've attacked Harry verbally before. So this is more than your second attack." Draco said. "Now I think you should leave before I curse you and before Harry's mate decides to see how your insides look on the outside."

Paling slightly, Ron turned and almost ran back to the safety of the Gryffindor's house table.

Grinning, Harry shook his head and picked at the food on his plate barely eating anything before he set his fork aside. "We've got to get to potions." Harry said when he caught Draco's look.

"You've barely ate anything." Draco protested.

"I'll eat twice as much at lunch." Harry promised grabbing his books.

"Professor Snape won't mind if your late. I mean, he  _is_  your father." One of the Slytherin's from their potions class said.

"Yeah that's true, and even if I was late he'd only take points from Gryffindor since I'm technically still in that house." Harry said tapping on his chin before he gave a sigh. "Oh well. I'd rather not be late in case someone tries to trip me in the aisle." Harry said thinking of his baby.

Agreeing quickly, Draco gracefully jumped up from his seat, gathered up his books, and followed Harry out of the Great Hall.

"You alright? He didn't upset you did he?" Draco asked as they walked down the hall towards the potions classroom.

"Nah. Nothing that redheaded weasel does is going to upset me."

"You're sure? Because I'm sure your mate would love to rip him apart."

"I'm sure. Besides I told him he couldn't since it would be the first attack...I didn't realize that any attacks that happened before we mated would count." Harry said before a thought hit him, "Ugh I'm going to have to write to the papers after class before the rumors about me get there."

"Don't worry they wouldn't dare write anything about you without your permission since you're the child of a Malfoy." Draco reassured him.

When the two reached the classroom they stepped inside and took the first available seats on the Slytherin's side of the classroom.

As the classroom filled and all of the students took their seats the doors leading into Severus' office burst open and he strode towards the front of the classroom.

"Alright since everyone decided to grace us with their presence on time today lets get started. Today you will be doing a potion from one of your past years. You can do any of them  _except_  for the ones listed on the board. Get to work...oh and remember that some of these take much longer than this one class period." Severus said smirking at the groans that rose from the Gryffindor side of the room. Sitting down in his desk chair Severus locked his eyes on Harry's form to watch for any signs of fatigue or for any attempts at sabotage.

* * *

Walking into the Defense and Dark Arts classroom, Harry limped over to his desk and sat down in his chair.

"Harry is something wrong?" Lucius asked from his spot at the front of the room.

"Huh? No. Why do you ask?"

"You're limping." Lucius pointed out.

"Oh that. It's just because my ankles are swollen and they hurt." Harry said shrugging his shoulders. "Listen I wanted to know if I could skip out early today. Apparently your ex-wife is coming to spend some time with Draco, and for some reason she doesn't like me. But anyway I'd like to avoid any unneeded stress."

"Of course Harry. I'll let you leave about ten minutes early. Just so they don't think I'm favoring you tell me that the headmaster wants to see you at the end of the class." Lucius said.

"Thanks." Harry said opening his new Dark Arts book. Leaning back in his chair, Harry shut his eyes and listened as the other students trickled into the room for the class.

When the door shut, Harry opened his eyes and looked over at Draco's seat and smiled at his brother.

"Everything alright?" Draco asked.

"Fine. I just had to talk to father for a minute." Harry whispered.

Looking up when they heard Lucius give a angry sigh, they both smirked when they saw him standing in front of the Gryffindor's side of the room.

"Miss. Granger, would you like to tell me where Mr. Weasley is? It seems like he has forgotten that he is in this class."

"Ron refuses to come to this class and be taught the Dark Arts by a death eater." She said sticking her nose up in the air.

"Well then that will be two hundred points from Gryffindor and since this is his third warning I'll have to go to the headmaster about him." Lucius said looking pleased. "Now open your books, get out your quills and pay attention."

Shaking his head, Harry bit his lip to hide the laughter welling up inside his throat. After a few seconds Harry tuned out the lecture on  ** _Fiendfyre_**  his father was giving and drew little doodles on his blank parchment.

While Lucius concluded his lecture and gave out the homework assignment, Harry closed his book and gathered his materials together.

Raising his hand, Harry waited for Lucius to call on him then said, "Professor the headmaster wanted to speak with me after class. If we're finished for the day may I be excused to go and speak with him?"

"You may." Lucius said waving his hand towards the door. "Don't forget your homework for next class." Lucius called after him as Harry made his way out of the room.

Walking through the empty hall towards the nearest set of stairs, Harry winced as the pain in his ankles seemed to radiate up towards his legs and into his lower back.

Stepping onto the first step, Harry started to walk down the stairs and gave a gasp when he felt a hand in the middle of his back shove him. Dropping his books, Harry tried to curl around his stomach as he fell down the moving staircase.

Feeling pain in his right shoulder and wrist, Harry looked up towards the landing to see what had pushed him down.

Gasping, Harry saw Narcissa with a fake look of concern on her face as she placed her hand over her chest. In an instant the look transformed into a vicious smirk and she gave him a little wave before she turned and made her way down towards the classrooms.

With a gasp of pain, Harry set his uninjured hand on his stomach and as the darkness closed in on him Harry called out for his dominant.

**_"Voldemort, I need help!"_**  Harry shouted out hoping his dominant would feel that there was something wrong with his submissive.

Drifting into the darkness, Harry prayed to whomever would listen that his baby would survive the fall.

* * *

Slowly forcing his way through the clouds of darkness, Harry became aware of the surroundings and of the hushed conversation going on beside his bed. Turning his head to the side, Harry slightly opened his eyes and nearly hissed at the sight he saw.

Voldemort was sitting on a couch, that Harry guessed he had transfigured from the hard hospital wing chairs, with Narcissa sitting so close to him she was nearly on his lap.

"I'm so sorry my lord. You must be so distraught over the loss of your child. If a woman had been carrying it, it probably would have survived...you know if you want a child I'm more than willing to be the mother of those children." Narcissa said fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Narcissa you are overstepping your boundaries. Leave now before I do something that I really  _won't_  regret." Voldemort said pressing his lips together into a thin line.

"Of course. Please forgive me my lord." She said rushing out of the room.

"I lost the baby?" Harry asked in a teary voice.

Jumping up from his spot on the couch, Voldemort shouted, "Harry! You're awake! How do you feel?"

"I feel numb. I'm sorry. If I had been stronger maybe I wouldn't have lost the baby." Harry said as tears started to run down his face.

"What? Harry no! No, no you didn't lose the baby. The baby is safe and sound right here." Voldemort said taking Harry's hand in his own and set it over Harry's swollen stomach. And, as if to prove it, the baby sharply kicked against Harry's hand.

Pushing himself up, Harry threw himself into Voldemort's arms and sobbed out his relief.

"Doctor Armstead gave you your checkup while you were unconscious. He thought it would be better so you could rest when you woke up. The baby is completely fine, but he wants you on complete bed rest when you aren't in class. One more accident like this and the next time you might really lose the baby." Voldemort said rubbing Harry's back trying to comfort him.

"I'll do anything to keep the baby safe." Harry promised nuzzling into Voldemort's neck.

"How does your right arm feel? Poppy said you shattered the bones in three different spots in the fall."

"It feels okay. There's a slight twinge, but other than that there's no pain." Harry said after moving his arm around.

"It was too dangerous to give you both a pain potion and the healing potion. We figured it would be best to heal the bones since you'd be in constant pain if we didn't." Voldemort said. "Harry what happened? I know you've gotten dizzy and unbalanced since your stomach has gotten bigger, but you've never fallen."

"I didn't fall. I was pushed." Harry protested. "I was walking down the stairs so I could avoid Narcissa when she got here and I just stepped on the first stair when I felt a hand push me in the back. I only saw who did it when I hit the ground and stopped falling."

"Who did it Harry? Who do I kill?" Voldemort asked clenching his hands into fists.

"I saw Narcissa standing at the top of the stairs. I hit the ground and I looked up towards the stairs and she was standing there looking at me with fake concern on her face. Then she waved at me and  _grinned_. She did it on purpose." Harry said shaking.

"She pushed you down the stairs?"

"Yes. And after she offered to have your children right after the accident...I think she planned it...no I  _know_  she planned to do it." Harry said crossing his arms over his chest.

"That strikes me as odd." Voldemort said biting his bottom lip.

"What that she pushed me down the stairs or that she offered to have your children?" Harry asked tensing up.

"That she offered to have my children. I don't doubt that she planned it after that little scene. But I remember that after Draco was born Lucius was absent for quite a few months before I went to see why he was ignoring my summons. He told me that his creature was being overly protective of his newborn because that was the only child Narcissa could give him. When a woman has a creatures mate and they aren't that creatures mate they can't have anymore children after that first one." Voldemort explained.

"She has to know that, so why would she say that?" Harry asked before he stopped himself. "Never mind. She probably thought that  _you_  didn't know about that little fact."

"I'll have to ask Lucius if she ever seemed odd when asking about the meetings he attended." Voldemort said more to himself then to Harry.

Opening his mouth, Harry was about to ask a question when the door to the infirmary slammed open and six people rushed into the room.

"Harry are you alright?" James asked throwing himself towards the bed. Running his hands over Harry's head and shoulders trying to find any invisible injuries.

"I'm better now." Harry said looking at the group in shock. "I hope no one saw you, because two of you are supposed to be dead."

"Um, we did run by quite a few students to get here...and three of them happened to be two Weasley's and a Granger." Sirius admitted running his a hand through his hair.

"You mean to tell me that you were seen?" Voldemort asked.

"Harry's more important than keeping this a secret. Besides this is more against Dumbledore." Sirius said holding onto Draco, who seemed extremely distraught.

"If you don't mind me asking. What happened?" Remus asked looking more disheveled than normal.

Sharing a look with Voldemort, Harry bit his lip and said, "Someone pushed me down the stairs."

"What! Who?" Draco asked loudly.

Biting on his lip Harry glanced towards Draco then lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Are you...are you saying the person looked like me?" Draco asked sounding hurt.

"No! No, of course not. It's just that the identity of the person will hurt you." Harry whispered.

"The only way it would hurt me was if it was family or a friend of the family. And I know that none of them would do that."

"I saw who did it, and I know who it was that I saw." Harry whispered turning towards Voldemort for help.

"Well who did it? Who hurt my baby?" James asked fingering his wand.

Sighing Voldemort said, "Narcissa. And it wasn't an accident, because she grinned at Harry while he was on the ground bleeding and in pain." Voldemort said filling them in on what Harry had told him.

"What? My mother wouldn't do anything like that!" Draco said turning to look at his father.

"No not normally, but she seems to be acting differently." Lucius said placing a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Odd how?" Voldemort asked.

"She's forgotten things she's done with Draco, important dates, and a certain admirer of hers." Lucius explained.

"Hm. I believe we need to have a talk with your ex-wife. Sirius take Draco and James to your rooms. Remus you look like you were occupied before you heard the news, so head back to whomever your friend is. Severus I need you to go and get some Veritaserum, and Lucius go and find your ex." Voldemort ordered.

When they all hurried out of the room, Harry smiled and said, "Come and sit with me."

Moving over to the bed, Voldemort enlarged it then sat down and wrapped an arm around Harry's body. "I was afraid today. For the first time in a long time I was afraid. I felt your pain and fear but I didn't know where you'd be since you left class early. Then when a student told me they had found you unconscious and bleeding at the bottom of the stairs..."

Pressing himself against Voldemort's side, Harry said, "Don't worry we're both fine, and we'll both make sure that nothing else happens again."

"It won't happen again because that bitch is going to die." Voldemort said seriously. "Now get some rest so we can question her." He said as Lucius walked in dragging Narcissa behind him. Severus followed them both shortly after carrying a vial filled to the brim with Veritaserum.

Curling further into his dominants side, Harry glared at the furious woman.

Dropping a kiss on Harry's forehead, Voldemort said, "I said  _sleep_  Harry."

Giving a sigh, Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep knowing his dominant would keep him safe.

Casting a noise repelling barrier around Harry, Voldemort turned to face Narcissa with a scowl.

"My lord is there a reason that Lucius is manhandling me?" Narcissa asked trying to flutter her eyelashes at him.

Curling his lip in distaste, Voldemort said, "Of course there is a reason. You tried to kill my mate and our child."

" _No_! My lord I didn't even see him before I stopped here." She protested.

"Well Harry told me differently. Severus the Veritaserum, if you please." Voldemort said motioning towards Narcissa.

"What! You can't force me to take that! It's against the law to forcefully administer Veritaserum when not in a trial." Narcissa said trying to cross her arms over her chest.

"Why are you afraid Narcissa? If you didn't do anything then you should have no reason to protest." Lucius said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not afraid! I just don't like taking it when it's not necessary since one of the ingredients causes my hair to frizz and my skin to look disgusting."

"Just take the potion Narcissa." Lucius said pushing her towards one of the empty chairs.

Huffing she sat down in the chair and avoided looking at any of the men in the room. "Fine. But you  _will_  be paying for the spa treatment after this fiasco is over with." She said.

"Only if you had nothing to do with Harry's accident." Lucius said as Severus moved over to her side and dropped a few drops of the potion onto her tongue. When her eyes glazed over and she sat looking straight ahead they knew the potion was fully in her system. Before they started to question her Voldemort cast a strong sticking charm to her and glued her to the chair.

"Narcissa did you push Harry down the stairs?" Lucius asked.

Staring straight ahead Narcissa said in a monotonous voice, "Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't deserve to be in my lords bed, or to have his children. But I do."

"You know you can't have anymore children. Why are you doing this?" Lucius asked.

"That's not true.  _I_  can have children." She protested.

"What makes you think that you can have children? You knew that after you had Draco you wouldn't be able to have anymore children."

" _No_! No I can have children. Narcissa couldn't have children, but  _I_  can." She nearly shouted.

"You aren't Narcissa?" Voldemort asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." She said.

"Then who are you, and what did you use to make yourself look like Narcissa?" Voldemort asked leaning forwards.

"I am Bellatrix Lestrange, and I've been using a Polyjuice potion that I have stocked up." She said before she quickly changed the subject. "My lord I will willingly have your children. I can pleasure you much better then that Potter child. Just give me the chance to prove it." She said as her eyes started to clear as the potion started to fade.

"I should kill you now Bella. Harry is my mate, I will choose no other." Voldemort said pressing his lips tightly together in anger.

" _No!_  You're supposed to be mine! They promised that I could have you!" She shouted out in anger.

"Who said you could have me?" Voldemort asked.

Realizing what she had done Bellatrix's eyes grew large as the potion forced her to tell the truth. "Dumbledore and his followers. Sure they were going to strip you of your powers, but I knew that we would be able to return them to you! Then when their defenses were down we could destroy them and take control of the wizarding world."

"So you were the spy." Severus said sharing a shocked look with Lucius.

"Yes, but it was only to help my lord." She said looking at Voldemort. "My lord you know that I would never really betray you." She shouted.

"But you did. The second you hurt my mate and turned traitor. Lucius remove her from my sight and find out where the real Narcissa is. Then take her down into the Forbidden Forest and  _take care of her_ ".

"Of course my lord. Severus would you like to help?"

"I would but I believe that I should go and inform James and the others about the happenings." Severus said glaring at the struggling woman.

"Of course. Give him this for me then." Lucius said moving over to Severus' side and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Pulling apart, Lucius added "And this one is for you." before he moved back in to kiss Severus again.

Pulling away with glazed eyes, Severus licked his lips and said, "I'll be sure to give it to him."

Smirking, Lucius turned back to Bellatrix and grabbed her arm pulling her up from the chair.

When she started to protest, rather loudly, about her punishment, Voldemort waved his wand and cast a silencing charm on her then waved Lucius out of the room.

Walking out of the room, Lucius made sure to keep a strong hold on her arm as he dragged her behind him towards the nearest staircase.

When they were out of sight, Severus gave a nod towards Voldemort then made his way out of the room heading down towards his rooms that he shared with his mate and lover.

Sighing, Voldemort turned back to Harry and took down the barrier he had placed around him. Standing up from the bed, he made his way over to the nurse's office and opened the door. Stepping inside, Voldemort removed the sleeping charm he had placed on the woman then made his way back over to the couch beside Harry's bed.

A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey made her way out of her office with a blush spread over her face.

"Madam I have heard nothing but good things about you, but if you fall asleep while a seriously injured patient is here again I may need to find another nurse." Voldemort said looking over at her.

"I'm terribly sorry sir. I don't know what came over me." She said bowing her head. "Has he woken up at all?"

"Yes, just after his mediwizard left."

"Headmaster I know it isn't my place to order you around, but if there are pregnant students in the school I must be informed.

"Madam if I had known you would have been informed. I know how dangerous it is for a pregnant student, especially a pregnant male, when they are in school." Voldemort said.

"Of course headmaster. I also must ask that you inform the students that they are to come to me if they know, or think, that they are pregnant. Precautions must be taken to ensure the safety of both mother and child." She said as she cast a charm to check Harry's vital signs. "Nothing dangerous. I would prefer that he stay here for the night, but I know he'd rather return to his dorm so he can rest more comfortably."

"Very well. I will inform him of that when he wakes up." Voldemort said waving her away.

"Are you sure headmaster? I'm sure you have other things that you need to do." Pomfrey said.

"I'm sure. There is something else that I would like to discuss with Mr. Snape-Malfoy when he wakes up. I'll just discuss it with him while he walks back to his rooms."

"Of course Headmaster." After taking a few more seconds to look over Harry and write in his chart, Pomfrey then turned around and made her way back into her office with Harry's chart in hand.

When the door swung shut behind her, Voldemort reached over and gently shook Harry's shoulder.

"Come on love let's get back down to our rooms." Voldemort whispered when Harry sleepily opened his eyes.

Giving a mumbled noise of agreement, Harry sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Stretching his arms up and over his head, Harry gave a wide yawn then stepped down onto the floor.

"What happened with Narcissa?" Harry asked as they walked out into the hallway and down towards the dungeons.

"This is something we should discuss later in the day." Voldemort said as they came upon a group of students loitering in the hall. Clearing his throat, Voldemort looked at the students and said, "Shouldn't you be heading to the great hall for dinner?"

"Sorry headmaster. We're going." The three students said together before they quickly turned and made their way down the hall occasionally glancing backwards.

"Are we going to the great hall?" Harry asked.

"No you're going back to our rooms. I'm going to the great hall for a few minutes then I'll join you back in our rooms for dinner." Voldemort said.

"Should I go and talk to my parents then?" Harry asked when they stopped outside of Severus' classroom.

"No go ahead and rest and I'll be back shortly." Voldemort said stepping into the classroom with Harry.

"Alright. I'm going to write to Rita Skeeter, since she's been writing good things lately, about the baby before the rumors get out of hand." Harry said.

"Alright, but either lay in the bed or lay on the couch. I don't want you stressing yourself out." Voldemort warned.

"I won't I promise." Harry said accepting the kiss that Voldemort dropped on his lips.

Dropping one last kiss on Harry's lips, Voldemort turned and made his way out of the classroom heading for the great hall.

Turning around, Harry made his way into his fathers office and opened the secret passage leading down into the Chamber of Secrets.

Making his way into the bedroom, Harry grabbed his bathing robe then moved over to the desk and grabbed a few pieces of parchment and a quill that never ran out of ink or dried up. Holding his items close, Harry made his way out of the room and over to the room that housed the hot spring.

Stripping out of his clothes, Harry set them aside then conjured up a writing tray that hovered so he could easily write his note. Setting his parchment and quill on the tray Harry grabbed a hold of the end of it and walked down into the water and sat down.

Picking up his quill, Harry nibbled at the tip while he tried to think what he should write in his letter to Skeeter.

******END CHAPTER******


	27. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

** -Chapter Twenty-Eight- **

Rolling over onto his mate the next morning, Harry nuzzled into his neck and gave a content sigh. Feeling two arms wrap around his waist, Harry looked up into his mates sleep filled eyes.

"Good morning." Harry whispered.

Smiling, Voldemort raised his head and pressed his lips against Harry's. "Good morning mate."

Pushing his body up, Harry stretched and arched his back before he settled back down into Voldemort's arms.

"So the  ** _Daily Prophet_**  should be rather interesting later today." Harry said.

"Oh? I never  _did_  get to see what you wrote in your letter." Voldemort said. "What did you write?"

"I just informed Rita, who in turn would write what I told her, about being pregnant...and I also mentioned to her that my mum and Sirius were still alive and how that came to be." Harry said.

"You told them that?" Voldemort asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Since they were seen yesterday when they were rushing to the infirmary. It would have been told just as quickly as my being pregnant would." Harry said.

"You're right. Are you going to your classes today?" Voldemort asked slipping out of the bed.

"No. I think I'm going to take the day to rest. Maybe spend some time with my mum and Sirius while the others are in their classes. And I'm going to have to write back to Rita Skeeter later today."

"Why do you need to write to her again?" Voldemort asked scowling.

"Because when your Eagle returned yesterday she had sent a letter back asking me about my thoughts on the war, and how I feel about Dark Arts being taught in Hogwarts...I find it rather funny that it took the general public  _this_  long to find out that you were allowing Dark Arts to be taught." Harry said shaking his head.

"What are you going to tell her?" Voldemort asked slipping on his clothes for the day since he had showered the night before.

"I don't know right yet. I'm going to have to think about it while I write the letter." Harry said shrugging his shoulders. "Are you going to be busy later today?"

"I have nothing planned for today...well besides suspending that annoying Weasley boy for skipping classes, but that is in a few minutes. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking about stopping by to see you later today. If you want me to." Harry said biting at his bottom lip.

"Any certain time?"

"Maybe around lunch time...will you be skipping since you don't need to be there after the first lunch since students have different lunch times?"

"Oh I'll definitely be up in my office. I'd rather have a quiet lunch with you then eat in a room full of hormonal teenagers any day.

"Then I'll be up in your office at about noon." Harry said pressing a kiss against Voldemort's cheek. "I'll be with my mum if you need anything."

Leaning down, Voldemort pressed his lips against Harry's one last time then popped out of the room and up into the adjoining rooms to his office.

* * *

Making his way out of the empty bedchamber, Voldemort walked over to his desk and sat down. Pulling out a hair tie Voldemort pulled his hair up into a ponytail then leaned back into his chair as a knock came at the door.

"Come in." He called out.

"Headmaster Riddle I have Mr. Weasley with me." Professor McGonagall said as she stepped into the room followed by a sulking redhead. "May I ask what this is about Headmaster?"

"It's about young Mister Weasley skipping his Dark Arts/Defense class." Voldemort said tossing a frown towards the student while inside he was smirking.

"Mr. Weasley! You told me,  _promised_  me, you would return to those classes after your first night of detention for skipping!" McGonagall shouted turning a disappointed look on the student. "Headmaster might I ask what the punishment will be? Surely only a month or two of detention."

"I'm afraid not Professor. McGonagall. He hasn't been in class since it's started back up, and he has had fair warning about his punishment if he continued to skip. I'm afraid Mr. Weasley is going to be suspended and will need to return home until his suspension is over." Voldemort said.

" _What_!" Ron shouted looking at the headmaster with wide eyes.

"Yes Mister. Weasley. And it gets worse, since this year was effected due to the old headmasters passing, you know that the rest of the year is used for all of the important classes. You Mister. Weasley will need to repeat this year to get the credit for those classes."

"Wait! Can't you give me another shot! I promise I won't skip any classes, I'll turn in all of my assignments on time, just don't make me fail this year!" Ron begged.

"I can't do that Mister. Weasley. You have had fair warning, and you knew the consequences when you started to skip classes. Your mother and father will be owled after you leave my office and will be asked to come pick you up. For now you are to remain in the Gryffindor's dorms until they arrive. You may only leave the dorms for any remaining meals, and if you are found outside at times besides those your suspension will be lengthened. You may leave now." Voldemort said waving his hand towards the door.

Opening and closing his mouth, Ron allowed himself to be led out of the room by Professor. McGonagall.

When the door swung shut behind then, Voldemort let his grin cover his face. Reaching out, he snagged a piece of parchment and a quill and quickly started to write the note to the Weasley's nearly whistling.

* * *

Walking into his parents room, Harry smiled and waved at the three men siting on the couch.

"You're up early is something wrong Harry?" Severus asked looking over to Harry from his spot on the couch as James' pillow.

"No. Voldemort had meet with Ron and McGonagall about Ron skipping classes, and I'm not going to classes today so I decided to stop by and keep mum and Sirius company while you guys are in your classes." Harry said. "Did you find out where Narcissa is?" Harry asked looking towards Lucius.

"Yes. She's fine. She's never left the resort she's been at. She didn't know what Bellatrix was doing, but she was wondering why she stopped getting her weekly letter from Draco. Apparently Bellatrix was there as well and she would gather their mail and they would have their meals while reading. I flooed over to make sure Bellatrix was telling the truth. Narcissa is well and on her way to getting to know her _future husband_. Apparently she has gotten closer to her admirer on the island and he plans to start courting her when her divorce is finalized...which it is. She does send her apologies though. For not checking in after she stopped getting her letters and making it so easy for Bellatrix to impersonate her."

"I don't blame her for anything. She didn't know her sister was crazy enough to impersonate her to try and kill us...but what I would have liked to know was  _why_  she started to impersonate Narcissa. I mean she didn't know I was mated to Voldemort until after she got to the manor." Harry said.

"Well we shall never know." Lucius said standing up after gently pushing James' feet out of his lap.

"She's dead then?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I bound her to a tree in the forbidden forest and spread her scent around so that the meat eaters in the forest would be attracted." Lucius explained with a smirk.

"Father, I don't want to know anything else." Harry said making a face as he pressed his hand against his rolling stomach.

Moving over, Lucius dropped a kiss against Harry's head and said, "Sorry, I forgot."

"It's alright." Harry said moving over to sit down on one of the empty recliner chairs. "How did Draco take the news about Narcissa?"

"He was ecstatic that his mother didn't say those things to him and furious with his Aunt for what she did." Lucius said making his way back over to the sofa. "James I'm afraid that it's time for both Severus and I to depart for the day."

"It's alright I'm sure Harry and Sirius will be able to keep me entertained until you two return from your classes." James said leaning up to accept a kiss from both Lucius and Severus after the latter stood up.

"I'm sure that they will. Just promise that you'll stay out of trouble." Severus said tossing a look towards both his mate and child.

"We'll behave." Both James and Harry said at the same time.

"If you say so." Severus said.

"Oh just so you two know the paper is going to have an article today about my pregnancy and about Sirius and mum being back. I decided it would be good for the paper to get the truth instead of rumors." Harry said to his fathers.

"Thank you for informing us. Although I wish you would have told us earlier about informing the papers." Lucius said.

"I know, but Voldemort wouldn't have let me leave our rooms last night even if I asked him to come with me to talk to you." Harry explained.

"We're not angry with you Harry don't think that. We just would have liked to have been prepared for when the papers arrived." Severus said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Smiling, Harry said, "I know you're not angry with me. Now go before you're late for breakfast."

Glancing at the floating clock, Severus made a face then turned to face the door leading into Sirius' room where Draco was staying.

"I believe that we're going to have to wake your son up Lucius."

"Leave it to me." James said with a smirk as he pick his wand up from the side table. "Go on. He'll be along in a few minutes." Flicking his wand with a muttered incantation an orange mist poured out of the tip and floated underneath the door.

A few seconds later a loud roosters crow echoed out from under the door followed by two thumps as the two people inside of the room fell out of the bed.

When the door flew open, Sirius stood glaring at the four men in the living room with feathers stuck to his skin and in his hair.

Grinning, Lucius said, "Tell my son to get his lazy body out of bed because he needs to get to breakfast and then to class."

Nodding, Sirius turned around and slammed the door without uttering a word.

"Oh yeah  _that_  confirms it. I'm not letting you anywhere near my baby while you have your wand." Harry teased.

"Ah don't say that. We won't teach your baby too many pranks." Sirius said walking out of the room with Draco behind him.

"Just enough to get even." Draco mumbled reaching up to pluck a feather out of his slicked back hair.

"Hey I had nothing to do with this little prank." Harry said holding his hands up to placate his grumpy brother.

"If you say so." Draco said leaning up to steal a kiss from Sirius. "I'll see you later during lunch."

"Just don't come back smelling of that wench or I may have to do some permanent damage to her." Sirius said scowling at the thought of Pansy rubbing herself all over Draco.

"Hey I don't like it anymore than you do." Draco said moving over to the door with his books held under one arm. "Are you coming Harry?"

"No I'm skipping classes today." Harry answered.

"So not fair." Draco said.

"Well get yourself knocked up then you'd have a legitimate reason to miss your classes...then again you really don't have to worry about getting suspended if you did skip class with no reason." Harry said.

"True. Oh well I'll just go and suffer through classes alone...but don't worry I'll make sure to bring you your homework that needs to be done." Draco said with a smirk as he walked out of the room.

"Looks like he won this round Harry." Sirius joked as he plopped down into the last available recliner.

"Yeah, but there will be plenty more rounds between us." Harry said as his fathers dropped one more kiss on his mums lips before they both reluctantly made their way out of the room.

"How are you feeling Harry?" James asked setting his feet down on the floor.

"I'm feeling good...a little fat, but good."

"Harry you're not fat." James said tossing a glare towards Sirius before he could open his mouth.

"What? I wasn't going to say anything." Sirius protested.

"Good because I probably would have cursed you." Harry said seriously. "What do you think you're going to do now that everyone knows that you're alive?" Harry asked.

"They know we're alive?" Sirius asked looking confused. "What did I miss?"

"I sent a note out to Rita Skeeter last night telling her everything before she had a field day with any rumors that she's heard." Harry said.

"Oh...good so that means we can travel outside without any worry. Well not much anyway." Sirius said thinking about the Order of the Phoenix and any serious Dumbledore supporters.

"Well I actually have another letter that I need to write to Skeeter later. She sent me a letter back asking me questions and told me just to answer the ones that I wanted to. Apparently she likes the fact that I'm willingly giving her information."

"When are you doing that?" James asked.

"I was thinking of heading to the library now to get some information, but I told Voldemort that I'd be here. I don't want to leave after I told him that I'd be here."

"Go ahead up Harry. I'll fire call him and tell him that you went up to the library."

"If you're sure. I mean I don't want to run out like I don't want to spend any time with the both of you."

"Harry we know you want to spend time with us, but this will help influence people and maybe it will help end this war once and for all." James said giving him a reassuring smile and Sirius gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay, but I'll find what I need then come back here. I don't need to spend all morning in the library." Harry said pushing himself up and out of the chair. "Do you mind if I borrow a quill and a few sheets of parchment until later?" He asked.

"Of course Harry. Just be careful out there." Jame said standing up.

"I'll be back in a little bit. Sirius, mum try to stay out of trouble." Harry said walking over to the door. Opening it, Harry slipped out into the hall and made his towards the library in the empty halls. Making it there easily and with no trouble, Harry nodded to Madam. Pince then walked over to the section entirely dedicated to Muggle Studies. Making his way through the aisles Harry looked for any books that would be helpful.

Knowing exactly what he was looking for Harry pulled a book down from the shelf with the title of:  ** _"Witch Trials Throughout the Years."_**  Looking through the rest of the titles, Harry found no other books that could help him so he made his way over to one of the tables and sat down.

Flipping the book open to the index in the back, Harry ran his finger down the page looking for a list of all the people accused and killed for using witchcraft.

Setting a blank piece of parchment over the page, Harry tapped it with his wand and muttered the incantation,  **Effingo**  and watched as the text from the book was copied onto the blank sheet of parchment. When that finished he flipped through the rest of the book looking for any other information.

In all he copied three pages: one was of who died, another was how many were accused, and the finally was the methods used to kill the accused witch or wizard.

Flipping the book shut, Harry gathered up his materials then returned the book back to its shelf.

Ignoring Madam Pince's curious looks, Harry made his way to the door and nearly laughed when she walked out from behind her counter and to the same aisle and spot where he had been.

Walking through the hall, Harry stopped when he heard a familiar, grating voice.

"Honestly Ronald just because you're in trouble and can't go to classes doesn't mean you can make me late." Hermione admonished.

"And  _I_  didn't ask you to walk me back to the common room after our lunch." Ron said as they turned the corner into the same hallway as Harry.

Deciding to ignore them for the time being, Harry avoided eye contact and tried to walk passed them.

"What are you too good to say anything to your old dorm mates when you see them?" Ron asked sneering at him.

"I've got nothing to say to two low life traitors such as yourselves." Harry said trying to walk passed them.

Reaching out, Ron grabbed a hold of Harry. " _We're_  traitors? We're not the ones spreading our legs for slimy snakes.  _You_  are the traitorous whore."

Yanking his arm away from Ron, Harry said, "Are you that stupid? Did you forget everything that my brother told you the other day?"

"I didn't lay a hand on you!" Ron protested.

"No you didn't, but calling me a whore is a mental and verbal attack." Harry said smiling.

"Anything for attention right Harry?" Hermione asked shaking her head.

"No it's just the truth. By the way Hermione you should enjoy your last year here at Hogwarts. Because soon you, and all muggleborns, won't be welcome here." Harry said holding up the papers in his hand. Continuing down the hall with his head held high Harry added with a laugh, "Oh yeah congratulations Hermione. You're now late for class for the first time since you've entered Hogwarts."

Hearing her screech of anger Harry almost felt bad for Ron... _almost_.

If he wasn't so big from his pregnancy, Harry was sure that he'd be skipping.

Glancing at his watch, Harry grinned when he saw it was nearing the second lunch period and Voldemort would be back in his office.

Stopping at his parents room, Harry let Sirius and his mum know he was fine and that he was heading to lunch.

Making a quick stop into his room, Harry dropped off the papers he had copied then changed his clothes. Pulling his robe closed around him he exited the chambers and made his way towards the headmasters office.

Waving towards Draco, who was desperately trying to blend into the crowds, Harry tossed a discrete glance towards the shadows where a familiar black dog was hiding.

Deciding to skip watching the confrontation, Harry waddled as quickly as he could up to the Gargoyle and mumbled out the password.

Walking up the stairs, Harry stopped at the door and reached up to knock softly on the door. When acknowledgment came, Harry opened the door and slipped inside.

Lowering his head, Harry bit at his lip and looked at Voldemort through his eyelashes. "You wanted to see me headmaster?" He asked.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Voldemort asked frowning.

"No headmaster. Why do you ask?" Harry asked looking up with his eyes wide. Making his way closer to Voldemort, Harry moved from side to side.

Frowning, Voldemort took a few seconds to study Harry before he realized what was going on. "Actually Harry there is something wrong. Something that I think only  _you_  will be able to help me with."

"Oh anything headmaster. I'll help you with anything." Harry said leaning forwards.

"Come a little closer Harry." the headmaster said crooking a finger as if to draw Harry closer.

Moving closer, Harry gave a yelp when he was pulled down into the headmasters lap.

"Headmaster! I don't believe this is appropriate." Harry said as his eyes seemed to double in size. Wiggling around, Harry tried to stand up and gave a yelp when he felt something poke against his backside. Glancing down, Harry asked, "Is that the problem you wanted me to help you with?"

"Oh yes it is. Whenever I'm around you it  _throbs_  for attention." Voldemort purred running his hands all over Harry's chest.

"What...what do you need me to do?" Harry asked turning around so he could look the headmaster in the eyes.

"Take off your robe and sit up on my desk." The headmaster said waving his wand to clear the table of anything sitting on top of it.

Carefully sitting on top of the table, Harry grasped the top of his robe and slowly, as if he was unsure, started to unbutton it from top to bottom. When the robe was fully undone , he slipped it down from his shoulders.

"Now what?" Harry whispered.

Tugging at his robe, Voldemort ripped the buttons and allowed it to pool down around his feel. Leaning forwards, Voldemort pushed his chest against Harry's and whispered, "Now this." Before he pressed his lips against Harry's.

Pulling away with a gasp, Harry said, "Headmaster what are you doing? We can't do that!"

"Yes we can. No one has to know besides us. Besides you promised to help me. Are you going to leave me here like this?" The headmaster asked pressing his lips against Harry's cloth covered neck.

Giving a growl of frustration, Voldemort grabbed a hold of Harry's shirt and ripped it down the middle and, just like his robes, the buttons went flying in all directions. Pushing the shirt off of Harry's body, the headmaster took a hold of Harry's red and gold tie and gently pulled Harry towards him.

"What we're doing is nothing wrong. It's just you and I coming together." The headmaster whispered against Harry's lips.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked in a whisper as he leaned forwards.

"I'm sure. Just go with it. Nothing is wrong with the two of us doing this. You're just helping your headmaster." Voldemort assured him.

"If you're sure." Harry whispered allowing Voldemort to lower him back so he was laying on the desk.

Lowering his hands down to Harry's pants, Voldemort grasped the zipper and slowly lowered it down.

With wide eyes, Harry glanced down and watched as Voldemort carefully lifted his hips up and slid the pants off of his hips and carelessly tossed them aside.

"Headmaster I don't think this is appropriate." Harry whispered as Voldemort quickly discarded Harry's boxers.

"Don't think, just act." The headmaster whispered as he pulled back and stripped out of his own clothes.

Laying his head back on the desk, Harry gasped when the headmasters tongue suddenly touched his chest and ran over his sensitive nipples.

After a few seconds, the headmaster ran his tongue lower and lower until Harry's excited length bumped against his chin.

"See all you need to do is enjoy it." The headmaster whispered as he gently grasped Harry's erection at the base and held it still so he could run his tongue up and down the length.

Within seconds Harry was arching his back as incoherent words flew from his mouth. "I feel...I can't." Then with a loud keening wail Harry's release spurted out and landed on his chest.

"Very nice." The headmaster purred running his fingers through the release that was quickly drying on on Harry's chest. Climbing up onto the table, the Headmaster stood on his knees above Harry and scooped the release up with his fingers.

Bending his head down, the headmaster distracted Harry with full, deep kisses while his fingers reached behind him and down to Harry's entrance. Slipping the first finger into Harry's entrance, the headmaster matched it with sliding his tongue past Harry's lips to tangle with together with his partners.

Moaning, Harry arched up as far as he could when the headmasters finger brushed up against something inside of him that sent waves of pleasure through his body.

Chuckling, the headmaster pulled his lips away from Harry and gasped trying to catch his breath as he added another finger and then a third one quickly after the second. Scissoring his fingers apart, Voldemort used his other hand to open his desk drawer and pulled out a vial of lubricant that was sitting almost innocently on top of a stack of papers.

Coating his cock with the slick lubricant, Voldemort pulled his fingers out of Harry and quickly replaced them with his erection.

With wide eyes, Harry arched up with a muffled cry of, "Headmaster!"

Pulling almost all the way out, Voldemort quickly thrust back in making sure to hit Harry's prostate on the insertion.

Bringing his legs up, Harry wrapped them around Voldemort's waist as well as he could with his stomach.

Thrusting faster, but not harder, Voldemort grasped Harry's ankles and lifted Harry's legs up until his feet rested against Voldemort's shoulders.

With a few more thrusts, the headmaster lost control and his release shot out of his body and into Harry. Harry quickly followed him by giving a muffled groan as his second release dribbled out of his softening cock.

"If that was wrong I don't want to be right." Harry mumbled bringing his arms up to wrap around his dominants neck.

Lowering Harry's legs back to the desk, Voldemort carefully pulled out of his mate and asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"No I'm perfect." Harry answered holding out a hand so Voldemort could help pull him up into a sitting position.

"How long had you been planning this?"

"I didn't have it planned until after you left this morning, pretty much before I came up here to meet you."

Grabbing his clothes off of the floor, Voldemort pulled them back on then turned his attention to his nude mate.

"Well it was a wonderful surprise, and as much as I'd like to play some more I think you should get dressed." Voldemort said handing Harry his own pants.

Sliding off of the desk, Harry carefully put his pants on then picked up his shirt and raised an eyebrow. "Can you fix my shirt so I can put it back on? I mean I'd rather not walk around in a ripped shirt until I can change it."

Lifting his wand, Voldemort lazily waved it and watched as the shirt stitched itself back together.

"Thanks." Harry mumbled pulling it back on. Moving over to his mate, Harry carefully sat down on his lap and said, "I should probably go and start writing that letter to Skeeter."

"Absolutely not. You are going to eat something first. You didn't eat breakfast and now you want to skip lunch? No. Before you leave we are going to sit here and eat something." Voldemort said as his hands skimmed over Harry's body to cup the swollen stomach.

"I should probably get off of your lap so you can call an elf then." Harry mumbled laying his head down on his dominants shoulder as his own hands joined his mates.

"No worries. The elves won't spread any rumors." Voldemort said snapping his fingers. In an instant a small house elf was there to cater to his whims.

"What can I be doing for headmaster sir?" The floppy eared female house elf asked.

"Bring some lunch up to my office for the both of us." Voldemort ordered.

"Please." Harry added tossing a glare at Voldemort who just shrugged his shoulders with a grin on his face.

"Of course headmaster sir. I be bringing it right up."She said popping out of the room.

Yawning, Harry shut his eyes and mumbled, "I'm just going to rest my eyes."

"Get some rest Harry. I'll wake you when she gets back with our lunch. I can guarantee that the elves are going to be making it fresh since it's still the lunch hour."

"Okay." Harry mumbled shifting his body into a more comfortable position. Within seconds, he was fast asleep curled up on his mate's lap.

* * *

Farther in the castle, more specifically in the Gryffindor common room, a certain red headed boy was being berated.

"Ronald Billius Weasley what did you think you were doing? Skipping classes and now getting suspended!" The matriarch, Molly Weasley, shouted at he sulking son.

"But ma they're trying to make us learn the Dark Arts." Ron said.

"I don't care! You're supposed to be watching for anything suspicious that we can tell the order." Molly quietly hissed.

"They're  _trying_  to turn us dark."

"Ronald the headmaster is new, and he hired Lucius Malfoy, of all people, to teach the students. We needed you to act your age and tell us of any suspicious activities that Malfoy may be involved in. The headmaster isn't a death eater Malfoy is. We need to watch for him teaching anything too dangerous or if he tries to let anyone through the wards." Molly said tapping her foot.

"I refuse to learn the Dark Arts." Ron said stubbornly crossing his arms.

"That's why when we get home you're grounded until your suspension is over."

"But ma!"

"No that's final. You'll be allowed out of your room to go to the bathroom, eat, and do your chores but that's it. You're just lucky that Hermione has been informing us...even though there is nothing incriminating just yet."

"Then why am I grounded if Mione is giving you the information?" Ron asked with a whine.

"Because it was  _your_  job. Now come we're going home." Molly said grabbing a hold of his ear as she walked by him.

"OW! My ear!" Ron shouted walking quickly behind her.

"Don't complain." Molly warned him as she pulled him from the room and towards the new, private flooing room that would take her and her son home.

******END CHAPTER******


	28. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

 

  **-Chapter Twenty-Nine-**

**Dark Arts Taught in Hogwarts!**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

**Unbeknownst to the general public new headmaster, Tom Riddle, has hired a teacher to teach the students the Dark Arts. But fear not. The students are still required to take the course known as DADA, or Defense Against the Dark Arts.**

**After we found this information out I sent a letter to Harry Snape-Malfoy and asked him about it and his thoughts about it.**

**He said the following:**

**"First off, yes I know about the new Dark Arts class. As a matter of fact I'm currently _in_  the class. I think the headmaster had the right idea by having us learn them. Now I can already hear people gasping and saying, 'oh he's dark.' I'm not, but if that's what they want to think they can.**

**Anyway back onto the topic. I say it's a good idea because if, and when, we get attacked by someone who's using them normally we would have died. But now that we're going to know them, and how to defend against them, we'll have a better chance to protect others and ourselves."**

**What he says is true. To be able to handle any situation you must fully understand what it is you will be dealing with.**

**There was one other major question that I asked Mr. Snape-Malfoy, and that was about his thoughts and feelings about the war now that new details have come to light.**

**This was his answer:**

**"Well after I found out about Dumbledore's manipulations I decided that I needed to see what Voldemort really wants to do for the Wizarding world. Now, again, I know that some people are going to read that and say, 'he's dark.' Like I said before they can think what they want to think.**

**What he wants is to keep Muggleborn children out of Hogwarts and our world. I know that when people read that they're going to say that Muggleborns have a right to learn, but how many muggleborns actually stay in the wizarding world after graduation? One out of every one hundred muggleborn stays here.**

**I'm sure you're all thinking 'so what's so bad about that? It's caused no problems.' Well both Voldemort and I agree that it hasn't happened <i>lately</i>.**

**During many times muggleborns didn't hide their magic and it caused witch hunts. The following are just some statistics I found on how many were killed, when they were killed, and where they were when they died.**

  * **-17,000 witches and wizards were killed in Scotland from 1563 until 1603.**
  * **-70,000 witches and wizards were killed in England after 1573.**
  * **-40,000 were executed between 1600 and 1680 in Great Britain.**
  * **-30,000 were _burned_  by the inquisition.**
  * **-And finally in the states just over thirty were killed during 1692 and 1693.**



**The last one doesn't seem as bad as the others, but it is more personal because there were local wizards, that may have even attended Hogwarts, that were killed during those trials.**

**Many of the accused never admitted to being a witch or wizard, but they were still killed because of those accusations. The ways that they met their deaths were disgusting. Most were hung from a tree until their necks broke, or they died of strangulation. But some were tied to a stake and burned alive, some were bound and heavy boulders were piled on top of them until it crushed their chest, some were beheaded, and some were lucky enough to just die in prison.**

**The worst part is that back in those days purebloods had no problem with venturing out into the muggle world to see what they might have discovered or invented. Many of the Witches and Wizards that were killed, were purebloods**.

**I'm not saying we should do this to get retribution for any long dead relatives that may have died during those times. I'm saying this because I don't want to risk the chance of it happening again. And since there are barely any muggleborns that stay in this world as it is why risk it? If they aren't going to stay, we should stop the problem before we have a war to fight with muggles because one muggleborn decided to show off their powers.**

**It's up to you to decide. We know where Voldemort stands, and now everyone knows where I stand. Now all that's left if for you all to decide if you care more about your family and friends then about giving someone else a chance to learn our craft when they could ultimately betray us and get us all killed."**

**That is all that Mr. Snape-Malfoy has told us, but this reporter has one thing to say: I'm not going to risk anyone I care about because of them. I will willingly sign anything to make sure that the ones that I care about will always be safe and protected.**

Folding his paper in half, Harry leaned into Draco and looked up to the head table to watch his mates reaction.

"Nicely done Harry." Draco said grinning at him.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry said, "It was easy to do when it's going to help me protect my family. Speaking of family how goes it with your other half?" Harry asked looking up at the table where James and Sirius were sitting.

"He got a good sized portion out of Pansy yesterday, but I think she finally learned to keep her hands off of me." Draco said sneering at the girl cowering at the end of the table with her head hanging down.

"Did Madam Pomfrey not heal her?" Harry asked noticing the white bandages wrapped up her neck and arms.

"Nope. Sirius told Pomfrey that while he isn't a creature I am and he's allowed to use the same retributions as a dominant creature getting even with someone trying to steal the submissive." Draco explained grinning. "And since this is more than the second time that she's tried to plaster herself to me..."

"I know what you mean." Harry said piling some scrambled eggs onto a piece of buttered toast. "So how do you think Hermione is going to react when she finally gets down here?"

"She's going to bitch and scream about having the right to be here. But your article is going to draw a lot of support for us because every pureblood, and half-blood family in this world lost  _at least_  one family member during the witch trials." Draco said.

"How many did we lose?" Harry asked.

"The Malfoy's lost three family members during them. The Snape's lost one, the Potter's lost one and an unborn baby, so two, and the Black's lost two. So all together our family lost eight family members during those times." Draco said thinking back on the lessons he had been taught on Wizarding families by his father.

"It's really not hard to believe  _why_  purebloods don't care for muggles then. I mean they misused their powers and caused thousands of witches and wizards to die. But why are purebloods and other half bloods still mixing with muggles and muggleborns then?"

"Most people have forgotten about the hunts really. Not even purebloods teach that far back into their history...not most anyway." Draco explained. "I mean think back to the time of Merlin. At those times they freely lived and mingled with muggles. Soon after muggles grew jealous of the power that witches and wizards had and tried to find a way to steal it. Merlin and other strong wizards created the barriers between our worlds, and every now and then something threatens our safety."

"True." Harry mumbled around the last bite of his food. "I'm gonna head down to class. Are you coming or are you still eating?" Harry asked Draco.

Quickly downing the rest of his drink, Draco stood up and gathered his books and said, "I'm coming with you. I don't trust some of the muggleborns not to try and attack you."

Glancing around the room, Harry finally caught sight of the glares that some of the muggleborns were throwing his way. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry gave them a little wink and wave then headed out of the great hall.

Chuckling as he moved to his side, Draco asked, "Are you  _trying_  to get them to attack you?"

"It would make them look a lot worse if they attacked a pregnant person." Harry said. "Besides we don't need to worry about them attacking me since they aren't  _brave_  enough to try and attack me."

"That's true, and it seems like we're going to have a companion." Draco said when a familiar black dog came barreling around the corner towards them.

Sliding to a stop in front of the two, Sirius moved forwards and rubbed his body against Draco's legs like a big cat.

"Stop that." Draco said giving Sirius a little shove.

Starting to walk down the hall, Draco gave a soft grunt when Sirius pushed up against his leg letting his weight lean against him as they walked.

Looking down at Sirius, Draco tried to scowl at him but grinned when Sirius looked up innocently.

"That innocent look doesn't work on me." Draco said walking into the potions classroom behind Harry. Dropping into his seat, Draco glanced around the room making note of how few Gryffindor's had shown up.

"Looks like some of the Gryffindor's aren't going to show up."

"They'll be here. After Weasley was suspended they started showing up on time." Harry said as he flipped his book open to one of the pages listed on the board.

"But would they still show up today after that article?" Draco asked.

"Yeah especially after that article. Like I said, they want to make themselves look good so they might have a chance to stay in this world." Harry said.

Almost as soon as Harry finished his sentence, the Gryffindor's walked into the room as a group. Some of them looked angry, some looked sad, and some, like Hermione, had red, swollen eyes from crying.

"And here I was thinking she'd come running in here screaming at me." Harry said nudging Draco.

"Then she must realize that there is no way that she, or any other muggleborn, will be able to stay here" Draco said rubbing his leg against Sirius' side.

Giving a low growl, Sirius lowered his head onto his front paws and bared his teeth at all of the Gryffindor's that walked by.

After everyone was settled into their seats, Severus flung the door to his office open and stormed into the room.

"Well what are you all waiting for? The numbers on the board aren't there to just look pretty! Open your books and do one of the three potions! Oh and this assignment is an individual assignment. Consider this a test...worth half of your grade." Severus drawled.

"You aren't allowed to give us tests worth more that much without  _at least_  a days notice!" Hermione screeched as her mood instantly changed to anger.

"Actually, Miss. Granger, I can. This test is to make sure that you deserve to be in my class. If you do belong then you have nothing to worry about. Now get started because the clock is ticking." Severus replied with a smirk.

After that the Gryffindor's all ran to the supply closet to gather their supplies, while the Slytherins and Harry had already started while Hermione was complaining.

Adding a drop of snake venom to his simmering base, Harry turned and shared a grin with Draco.

"Looks like she's done sobbing about her woes." Harry said loudly so everyone could hear.

While the Slytherins chuckled, and Hermione let out an angry screech...again, Severus said, "While that may be true those discussions can wait until you've finished brewing your potions."

Grinning at his father, Harry shrugged his shoulders then turned back to his potion.

Half an hour later almost all of the snakes, Harry included, had finished their potions and bottled them up. The rest were finishing theirs up and were getting ready to bottle them.

Making his way over to the Slytherin tables, Severus started to check over and collect the potions.

"Well it looks like you all picked one of the two potions you'd be able to complete in the time alloted." Severus said.

"Picked one of the two that  _can_  be finished?" Hermione asked.

"If you looked at the bottom of all three pages you would have seen how long it takes for the potion to brew." Severus said rolling his eyes.

"But, but, but you  _can't do that!_ " Hermione yelled after glancing at the bottom of the page her book was opened to.

"Did you do the wrong potion Hermione?" Harry asked in a disappointed tone as he shook his head from side to side.

"Shut up Harry!" She hissed slamming her book shut. "I wouldn't be surprised if you pass him just because he's your son."

"Ms. Granger you've just earned yourself a weeks worth of detention with me. And since you're doing the wrong potion you can pack up your things and leave my classroom." Severs snarled at her. "Oh and since you've started this class it will come up as a failed class on your final score."

With eyes filling with tears, Hermione scrambled to gather her books then ran from the classroom.

"Pathetic." Severus muttered while he walked over to the Gryffindor's side of the room. "Lets see how many of you were too inept to read before you started your assignment."

By the time he was finished there were only about four Gryffindor's left in their seats. "Hm looks like you get the displeasure of staying in my class...as long as you did the assignment correctly." Severus said.

Moving back over to his desk, Severus set down the vials he had collected then quickly collected the rest that he couldn't pick up the first time.

"Those of you that are done with the assignment may leave and either go to your next class or where ever you belong."

Gathering up his books, Harry nodded towards his father then made his way out of the room with Draco beside him.

"About that article Harry. Isn't it going to make it look like the Dark Lord hasn't had anything to do with this progress with banishing muggleborns?" Draco asked.

"No I mentioned him in the article, and don't forget that I mentioned that we  _both_  thought it. If I didn't mention him at all, then I'd say yeah it would make him seem weak but I mentioned him. Although it would probably be better if they heard from him themselves." Harry said before he looked around in confusion. "Um where's Sirius?"

"He fell asleep in the classroom." Draco said shrugging his shoulders. "What about Tiger? Where's your pet?"

"He won't leave my rooms for some reason. He just curls up on the couch and sleeps. I think he might be marking his territory."

"He's peeing on everything?" Draco asked curling his lip.

"No, he's just rubbing up against everything and he sleeps on one thing for about a week before he goes and sleeps on something else." Harry said.

Nodding, Draco opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by the sound of claws clicking on the floor as they came closer.

Giving an annoyed growl, Sirius roughly bumped against Draco's leg and gave him his puppy dog eyes.

"What? It's your own fault that you fell asleep." Draco said giving him an innocent smile.

Giving another grumble, Sirius moved in front of him and jumped up placing his paws on Draco's shoulders. Sticking out his tongue, Sirius licked Draco on the face then hopped back down to the ground. Giving Draco a smile, which could have been interpreted as him baring his teeth, Sirius turned around and sauntered down the hall.

Sputtering, Draco shuddered and wiped the dog spit off of his face then glared down the hall.

Chuckling, Harry patted Draco on the shoulder and said, "I'll see you later I'm going to head down to Remus' room. I haven't seen him for a few days."

"Alright, well I'm going to kill that mate of mine." Draco said darkly. After thinking for a second Draco added, "On second thought maybe I'll just drag him to our rooms and tire him out."

"Ugh. I'd rather not hear about your sex life with my godfather." Harry said making a face. "See you later at lunch." Harry said rushing off as fast as he could down the hall when he noticed the heated look in Draco's eyes.

Walking up a set of stairs, Harry grasped the railing as hard as he could never letting go until he reached the top of the staircase. Moving down the hall, Harry stopped outside of Remus' personal rooms and gently knocked on the empty frame that usually held the painting of a wolf and its mate.

Smiling when the frame slid open, Harry looked up expecting to see Remus but froze when he saw who was standing there.

"What do ya want?" The half naked male asked brushing his long gray hair away from his face.

Opening and closing his mouth, Harry tried to force words out of his mouth but failed.

"Well? What do you want?" The man asked scowling when Harry didn't respond. "Look I'm busy. If you're not going to say anything then scram." With that he forcefully shut the door in Harry's face.

A few seconds later the doorway opened again and this time Remus was standing there with a blush covering his face and only wearing a robe.

"I'm so sorry about that Harry." Remus said stepping out into the hall. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"That was...that was...are you and him together?" Harry asked looking from the door to Remus.

"We are. He's my mate." Remus said turning towards the door with a smile.

"But that was Fenrir Greyback! He's the one who turned you into a werewolf." Harry protested.

"Yes he did. But he told me that mates will turn the other if the other is human so they have a more likely chance to survive if they run into any trouble. He admits that he went about it the wrong way. But, like many creatures, he started to go crazy, I guess you could call it mate hungry, when he couldn't find me."

"How are you with this?" Harry asked rubbing at his stomach.

"I won't lie I'm not fully comfortable with it yet, but we're working through our problems." Remus said looking back towards the room. "I should get back in there. I'll see you soon Harry."

"Yeah. See you later Remus." Harry said to Remus while he slipped back into his room.

Shaking his head, Harry turned and started to walk down the hall still lost in though.

Hearing a screech of his name, Harry tensed and turned to face the red head making her way down the hall towards him.

Throwing her arms around him, Ginny cried out, "Harry poor Ron got suspended!"

Pushing her away, Harry said, "Yeah I know. That's what you get when you skip classes constantly."

"Why are you acting like this Harry? Is it because I trapped you in that room with me before Dumbledore died? I didn't want to do it but you were avoiding me and I wanted to see you." She said as her bottom lip trembled.

"Ginny take your hands off of me before I get my mate down here to take care of you." Harry threatened while stroking his rebelling stomach.

"But  _I'm_  your mate Harry! It should be me with a baby inside me." She said as her eyes seemed to gleam with a wicked, crazy look in them.

"Ginny look. There is no way that I'm ever going to touch you like that. Now just leave me alone and maybe my mate won't kill you." Harry said taking a step backwards while mentally calling for Voldemort.

Chuckling, Ginny reached into her robes and pulled out a long, jagged edged dagger.

"Ginny what are you doing?" Harry asked backing away from her.

"If I cut the baby out of you and put it in me then you'll have to marry me. It will be  _our_  child." She said dropping her robe to the ground showing off the small shirt that stopped just below her breasts. "I'll be the perfect mommy and you'll be the best daddy in the world."

Giggling all the while, Ginny looked down at her stomach and placed the tip of the dagger at the top of her abdomen and pushed until it breached the skin. Dragging the dagger down, the skin instantly split and blood pooled out of the wound dripping down to the floor.

Walking towards Harry, Ginny left a trail of blood behind her. "Come on Harry it's going to be a little painful, but then everything will be as it should be."

Pressing himself further against the wall, Harry cringed at the sight of the blood.

"Look Ginny you need to go to the hospital wing before you die from the blood loss. Then you need to get help for whatever mental problems you have. My mate is going to be here soon and if he sees you holding that blade up towards his child, and his mate he's going to kill you without a second thought." Harry said mentally pleading with Voldemort to hurry.

Almost as soon as he finished the call to his mate, Voldemort came flying around the corner in full creature mode.

Grabbing Ginny with his clawed hand, Voldemort gave her a violent shove away from Harry. When she struck the wall, Voldemort rushed over to Harry and pulled him close wrapping his wings around Harry.

Snarling at the dazed girl, Voldemort looked down and nuzzled into Harry's hair.

"Are you alright love?" Voldemort asked looking down into the darkness from his wings.

"I'm alright she didn't get near me." Harry reassured him stroking his fingers across Voldemort's chest. "What are you going to do with her?" He asked.

"I should kill her for approaching you again, but I feel that it might make things worse for us." Voldemort said pulling out his wand and casting a slight healing charm that slowed the flow of blood.

"So what are you going to do then?" Harry asked carefully pulling away from Voldemort's hold.

"I'm going to levitate her up to the hospital wing, along with that dagger she used, and give her over to the nurse. She will probably send the young Weasley to St. Mungo's to be evaluated to see if she is crazy." Voldemort said mumbling out the levitation charm.

"Should I come with you to tell her what happened?" Harry asked biting at his lip.

"Yes. After that I want you to always travel with someone. I don't know who else is going to feel the need to attack you after your article in the paper this morning. Very well done on that by the way."

"Thanks. I was hoping you would like it." Harry said grinning at him.

"I liked it very much. However I think we may need to replace the minister soon. While he will help us with the problem of the muggleborns if he hears one complaint about banishing them he won't do it."

"Who would you choose for the new minister?" Harry asked.

"Either myself, or Lucius. I am leaning more towards myself because Lucius seems to enjoy teaching the students." Voldemort said as they rounded the corner near the Hospital wing.

"So is it time for your alter ego to make a reappearance?"

"Yes. Especially since the elections for the position of minister is in less than a month." Voldemort said stopping outside the hospital wing to concentrate so he could get rid of his creature features.

"Will that give you enough time to win them over?" Harry asked.

"I believe so. I mean now they're going to want to get rid of muggleborns so that's what I'll promise and make sure that it happens." Voldemort said stepping into the hospital wing.

"Oh dear! Headmaster what happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked rushing over to the floating girl behind him.

"She tried to attack Mr. Snape-Malfoy while he was walking through the halls." He said levitating her over to one of the empty beds.

"What was she doing?" Pomfrey asked removing the blade still clutched in Ginny's hand.

"She attacked me. She wanted to cut my baby out of my stomach and put it in hers so it would be 'our' child, as she called it." Harry said clutching his stomach.

"Oh dear. I'm going to have to send her to St. Mungo's for a psychological evaluation." Pomfrey said rushing around gathering salves. "Would you mind sitting down at my desk and writing out what happened while I deal with her and contact St. Mungo's Mr. Snape-Malfoy?"

"Of course. All I want to do is keep my baby safe." Harry said moving over to the desk she indicated.

"Headmaster, I know you already know this but I'd like for you to contact her family before someone from St. Mungo's comes to take her." Pomfrey said casting a strong healing charm.

"I shall go and use the fireplace in your office." Voldemort said moving into her office shutting the door behind him.

Sighing, Madam Pomfrey cast a body binding charm on Ginny then moved over to Harry's side. "All done with that dear?" She asked.

Nodding, Harry leaned back and continued to rub his stomach.

"I may not be a doctor who masters in male pregnancy but I would still like to take a look at you and the baby." She said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked moving over to the bed she indicated.

"I'm just going to do a scan on the baby and check for any injuries on you." She said patting him on the shoulder.

"Okay." Harry said hopping up onto the bed. Leaning back, Harry placed his arm behind his head and watched as Pomfrey waved her wand over his stomach.

"What's going on here?" Voldemort asked when he came out of the office.

"I'm just doing a scan on Mr. Snape-Malfoy to make sure the baby is alright."

Growling, Voldemort asked, "Do you think I'm incompetent of looking after my own mate and child?" Freezing after he realized what he said, Voldemort shared a look with Harry.

"I thought you might be his mate." Pomfrey said nodding her head. "Well don't worry I'm not going to go and spread the news to all of the papers. Besides you aren't one of his teachers, you're the headmaster you have no say in the grades that a student is given."

Staring at her, Voldemort peeked into her mind to make sure that she was telling the truth before he nodded and moved over to Harry's side.

"Well how's our baby?" Harry asked looking at the puff of smoke that had rose from his stomach with writing.

Scanning over the smoke, Pomfrey nodded her head and said, "Your baby is fine. I can even tell you the sex of your child if you would like."

Looking at Voldemort Harry nodded and said, "We'd like to know."

"Congratulations gentleman. You're having a baby boy." She said smiling at the two of them then banished the information. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Oh Madam. The Weasley Matriarch is going to be flooing over to travel with her daughter." Voldemort said before she could fully close her door.

"Alright. Thank you for informing me." She said opening the door back up. "Just in case she happens to wake up after my body bind wears off." She said at their looks.

Swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, Harry stood up and said, "God I hate how I attract trouble."

"Don't worry nothing will happen to you or our child. I'll make sure of it and your family will make sure of it." Voldemort said dropping a kiss onto Harry's lips.

When his stomach growled, Harry pulled away with a blush and said, "I guess lunch time is here."

Looking at the clock, Voldemort nodded and said, "It is. Now come you need to eat and then you have class with your father. I believe that we should have dinner with Lucius and discuss the possibilities of starting a campaign."

Walking beside Voldemort, Harry nodded and said, "It would be a good idea. Maybe you should send a letter to Skeeter tonight so she could add it to the paper. Let them know that he's going to have some competition."

Nodding,the two walked in silence since there were students running through the halls to get to their next class, or to lunch.

Separating at the doors for the students to enter, Harry watched as his mate walked down to the teachers entrance then turned and made his way into the great hall and over to the Slytherin's table.

"Hey Harry where have you been?" Draco asked.

"In the hospital wing." Harry said placing food onto his plate while Draco stared at him with wide eyes.

"Why what happened?" He asked.

"The littlest Weasley decided that she was going to cut my baby out and put in her stomach to make it 'our' baby." Harry said calmly starting to eat.

"She what! Well where is she?" Draco asked looking like he was ready to find her and curse her.

"She's in the hospital wing waiting for a transfer to St. Mungo's." Harry said.

"Wait. Your mate didn't kill her?"

"No. Right now it would only cause problems, and we have bigger things to worry about. Besides if they find that she's crazy you know that the doctors at St. Mungo's are going to strip her of her magic so she can't escape or hurt others. A fair punishment if you ask me." Harry said.

"The Weasley family isn't looking so good." Draco said with a grin.

"Nope, and remember they're Muggle supporters." Harry said grinning right back at his brother.

"I have some information to share with you and our parents so when we get out of our last class go right to fathers rooms." Harry said.

"You can't tell me here?" Draco asked with something almost like a whine.

"No. It's not something that should be said where certain ears could hear."

Huffing, Draco said, "Fine I suppose I can wait until after class."

"You're going to have to." Harry said going back to his meal ignoring everyone around him except for his brother.

******END CHAPTER******

Information on the other witches/wizards killed came from this site:  http://www.witchway.net/times/times.html


	29. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

 

** -Chapter Thirty- **

**Dark Lord to Run for Next Minister of Magic!**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

**This reporter was surprised yesterday night when she received a letter from the Dark Lord himself, Voldemort. Now we've been told by Harry Snape-Malfoy that he means no harm to purebloods and half bloods, and only wishes to protect us from any mistakes that Muggleborns might make, but how many have some doubts about it.**

**Let this put you at ease:**

**"I realize that there have been many attacks, and rumors about myself that has caused fear whenever someone utters the name Voldemort. Now many rumors, that were started and spread by Dumbledore, were that I hated and wished to eradicate all muggles and half bloods. That's not true. My own mother was a pureblood while my father was a muggle. I only have hatred to muggles, and any type of person, that abuse people who they consider to be different then them.**

**I wish to help save our fading culture and craft and hopefully, with time, bring it back to how it used to thrive. That is why I wish to announce that during the next election I myself am running for the position of Minister of Magic.**

**I won't promise that there won't be mistakes made, because there will always be mistakes made, but I _will_  promise that whenever a problem arises I will work to fix it. Because that is the only thing we can do when a problem occurs: fix it and try to make sure that it doesn't happen again.**

**As for the topic of electoral debates, I will show up to them, but if there is an attack on myself or any of my companions we _will_  defend ourselves."**

**That was where the letter ended off. This reporter hopes to receive more information and if not she will have a front row seat to the electoral debate three weeks from now on Saturday February 20th at one thirty in the afternoon. Don't forget that directly after the debate the polls will open and every wizard sixteen and older will be able to vote for the new Minister of Magic.**

Folding the paper up, Harry tossed it over onto the end table and looked up at his mate.

"You didn't say you were going to tell them about your history." Harry said pulling his legs up underneath him.

"It's all about gaining their trust. I didn't tell them who I was but I told them part of my history. Now they know I'm not a  _'pureblood looking to destroy everyone below me',_ as Dumbledore always said." Voldemort said wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"I'm glad the weekend is here. My feet and back have been killing me all week." Harry whined sticking out his bottom lip in a pout.

"Put your feet up here in my lap." Voldemort said gently pushing Harry's shoulder to get him to move.

Shifting around, Harry placed his back against the arm of the couch then sat his feet in Voldemort's lap.

While his mate started to rub at his ankles gently to dissolve the pain, Harry picked up his notebook, quill, and a book of baby names.

"We need to think up a name for the baby." Harry said after looking through the book for a few minutes in silence. "Remember the doctor said I could carry five to six months. Next month is my fifth month." Harry said nibbling at the tip of the quill. "What names do you like?" He asked.

"Well what ones do you like? You should have the first pick since you're carrying the child." Voldemort said.

"I like the name Aiden, which means little fire. Keegan, which means descendant of the fiery one. Caden, which means spirited. Ryder, which means mounted warrior or knight. And Donovan, which means Chieftain." Harry said writing the names down in his notebook. Handing the book over to Voldemort, Harry added, "Here look through and find names you like."

Accepting the book, Voldemort flipped through it while still rubbing Harry's ankles with his free hand.

"Do you want me to tell you so you can write them down?" Voldemort asked glancing over at him.

"Yeah, that way we can choose off of the paper instead of trying to find your names in the book again." Harry said getting the quill ready.

"Okay. I like the name Adonis, which means lord. Alaric, which means noble ruler or Elf ruler. Anakin, which means warrior. Dante, which means everlasting. And Lysander, which means one who is freed."

"Okay so we have ten names. Does the meaning of the name really have an effect on what we choose?" Harry asked looking up from his paper.

"I don't believe so." Voldemort said after thinking for a few seconds.

"Alright so which ones do you like that I picked?"

"Out of the ones you picked I like Ryder, and Caden." Voldemort answered.

"And out of yours I like Dante and Anakin. So can we agree that we're down to those four names to choose from?" Harry asked.

Nodding, Voldemort tossed the book he was still holding onto the end table and went back to rubbing Harry's ankles.

"But how are we going to choose from those four?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"List them on a blank piece of paper and we'll try and decide as your due date gets closer."

Putting the quill to the parchment Harry quickly wrote down the small list:

**-Anakin**

**-Caden**

**-Dante**

**-Ryder**

"Maybe we should ask the others what name they like. I mean it wouldn't hurt to get their input on it." Harry said setting the notebook and quill aside.

"We'll ask them later when we meet them for lunch." Voldemort said. "Now how about we go and relax in the hot spring?" He asked gently pushing Harry's feet to the floor.

"Yeah that sounds good. The warmth might even help the swelling and pain go down." Harry said holding out a hand for his mate to help him stand up.

Leaning against Voldemort, Harry smiled and suddenly said, "I'm happy."

"I'm glad that you're happy. You should always be happy." Voldemort said giving him a questioning look.

"I mean now. I never thought that I would be truly happy. I have everything I could ever want: parents, a brother, a loving mate, a child on the way. I have love when I never thought I would. For a while I thought that maybe I didn't  _deserve_  to have love." Harry admitted looking away from his mate.

Turning to face Harry, Voldemort tugged him gently into his arms and whispered, "Don't ever think that you don't deserve love."

"I know it now, and I won't ever doubt it." Harry said pulling Voldemort's head down for a quick kiss.

"Good because I might have to spank you I you did." Voldemort said leading Harry out of the room and across the hall.

"You're a kinky old man aren't you? First it's 'naughty headmaster and innocent schoolboy' and now it's spanking." Harry said grinning.

"You better believe it." Voldemort teased.

"Oh I  _do_  believe it." Harry said teasing right back.

Stripping out of his white button up shirt, stretchy blue jeans, and black boxers he then slipped into the water. Wading over to one of the benches, Harry sat down and gave a soft sigh of relief.

"Feel good?" Voldemort asked sitting down beside him.

"Very good." Harry purred leaning against him. "How long do we have before we have to leave to meet everyone for lunch?"

Glancing over at the floating time, Voldemort answered, "About forty five minutes."

Groaning, Harry hid his face in Voldemort's shoulder.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to see your family?"

"No I do. I just don't want to get out of the water. It feels  _really_  good. And they're your family too."

"Yes but that doesn't mean I'm going to start calling them 'mommy and daddy'." Voldemort said.

Staring at his mate for a few seconds, Harry felt a grin spread across his face before he threw his head back and laughed. When he finally calmed down, he said, "If you did that I think that they would die of shock. I was thinking more along the lines of them calling you something besides 'my lord' all the time."

"If they feel comfortable doing that then I have nothing against it." Voldemort said.

"Are you saying that because I suggested it or do really want them calling you something else?" Harry asked.

"I...I suppose it is because you suggested it." Voldemort said with a slight frown.

With wide eyes, Harry's chin started to quiver and he whispered, "You don't like them do you? You only put up with them because of  _me_." With that Harry buried his head in his hands as tears ran down his face.

" _No_! No that's not what I meant. If I had thought about it I would have suggested that they call me something else!" Voldemort said frantically trying to calm Harry down. "Please love calm down. This can't be good for the baby."

Rubbing at his nose, Harry looked at Voldemort with swollen red eyes and said, "You really mean it? You would have suggested it if you had thought of it."

"Of course I would have."

"Will you suggest it when we meet them for lunch?" Harry asked still sniffling a little more.

"Of course I will."

Smiling, Harry sniffed one last time and said, "Good. Now I'm going to go and get ready." Standing, Harry made his way out of the spring and gathered up his pile of clothes.

Staring at him, Voldemort called after him, "Did you just trick me or was that one of those mood swings that the doctor warned us about?"

"Hm. I think it was a little of both." Harry shouted as he opened the door leading into their living room.

Making his way into the room, Harry dropped his clothes in the laundry basket then made his way into the bedroom. Pulling out a pair of pants and a shirt, Harry laid them on the bed then asked Voldemort, who had just entered the room, "Are you sure that using all of these stretching charms aren't going to ruin my clothes? I mean yeah I know we can do magic, but I don't want to have to buy a whole new wardrobe after the baby is born because my clothes won't go back to their normal size."

"I don't believe that you'll have to buy new clothing. But I promise that if you do I'll take care of everything." Voldemort promised moving over to grab some clothes for himself.

"I'll hold you to it." Harry mumbled pulling on his blue button up shirt and black jeans. "Besides I'm going to need new winter clothes soon anyway."

Pulling on his own clothes, a green silk shirt and black leather pants, Voldemort said, "I'll see about taking you out soon so you can get them."

"Would that be a good idea? I mean pretty soon everyone's going to know that you're really Voldemort. If we're seen shopping together won't it make them wonder how long we've been together and if we've planned all of what's happened?"

"Not if we explain to them that we're mates. Then they'll have no reason to wonder, because we've only been together for a few months." Voldemort said slipping his robe over his clothes leaving them hanging open.

"I suppose you're right. I just don't want it to ruin all the advances we've made." Harry said slipping his wand into his pocket.

"There's nothing to worry about. Dumbledore's character is ruined, and with my article today we should gain many more supporters." Voldemort said stepping out of the room with Harry following him.

"You're right. I'm just worrying about nothing. You can ask anyone that I'm always thinking about the worst things that could happen."

Reaching out, Voldemort wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and walked side by side up the candle lit staircase.

"I think that people are going to be surprised that you have been reigning over the school and didn't do anything horrible here." Harry said.

"We'll have to see when the time rolls around." Voldemort said as they stepped out into Severus' empty office.

Stepping away from Voldemort, Harry smiled at him then stepped out of the room. "You know that people are probably going to complain that you were favoring me while you were the headmaster."

"I couldn't. I have no say over your grades. I just make sure that the school doesn't fall apart, and that the teachers are taken care of and don't get out of line."

"What are you going to do about the position of headmaster?" Harry asked suddenly.

"I really hadn't thought about it. We'll deal with that when the time comes." Voldemort said stopping outside of the painting guarding the entrance leading into Harry's family's chambers.

Whispering the password, Harry stepped into the room followed by Voldemort.

"Hi." Harry said to his parents who were the only ones in the room. "Where's everyone else?"

"Remus fire called and said he'd be here in about ten minutes, and Sirius and Draco are getting dressed." Severus said from his seat at the desk.

"Are you grading the potions from yesterday's class?" Harry asked moving over to one of the available armchairs. Gently pushing, Voldemort down into the chair Harry then sat down on his lap.

"Yes, and unfortunately the ones who did one of the correct potions get to stay in the class." Severus said sounding like he wanted to pout.

"Don't feel so bad. At least you'll be able to take lots of points from them." Harry said as the door leading into Sirius' room opened and the two stepped out into the room.

"Did the Gryffindor's get into trouble?" Draco asked only hearing the end of Harry's statement.

"No, but some of them actually passed and stay in the potions class." Harry said grinning.

"You're still picking on my house aren't you?" James asked giving Severus a look.

"Of course. Just because my mate is a Gryffindor doesn't mean that I'm going to leave them alone. Besides anything that we do to them is nothing compared to what they've done to our family."

"I suppose. Just be easy on them. Most of them had nothing to do with what happened and most of them would like to graduate without a bad grade for their potions class."

"I'm making no promises." Severus said grinning.

"You're so bad." James said with a small laugh.

"But that is what you love the most about us." Lucius said easily joining the conversation.

With a grin, James shrugged his shoulders and didn't say anything.

"Your last guests are outside waiting for admittance. Should I allow them in?" The sentry from the painting asked appearing in the smaller version of the original.

"Please." James said standing up stretching his arms up over his head.

When the door swung open, Remus moved into the room slowly and looked around.

"So who's this  _friend_  that you need to introduce to us?" Sirius asked gently pushing Draco down onto the sofa before he dropped down beside him.

"Now when I show you don't freak out. He's not going to do anything besides growl at you if you get too close to me." Remus said quickly reaching behind him to grab a hold of the person waiting out of sight.

Gently pulling him forwards, Remus watched as everyone besides Harry and Voldemort stared in shock at Fenrir.

While the others looked shocked, Harry leaned close to Voldemort's ear and whispered, "You don't seem very shocked about this."

"I'm not. Someone had to let Fenrir through the wards since they're set up to stop werewolves from entering." He whispered back.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Remus and Fenrir asked me not to mention it until they were ready to."

Nodding, Harry turned back towards the others when Fenrir let out a snarl and pulled Remus back against his chest.

"Just because you're his friends doesn't mean that you're allowed to touch him."

When Sirius opened his mouth to say something, Draco slapped his hand over Sirius' mouth so nothing could be heard.

"That's enough out of you. I like you in one piece." Draco said scowling.

Grinning, Sirius rubbed at the back of his head and mumbled out, "Sorry."

"So how about we sit down and have some lunch." James suggested standing up. Moving over to the big table that was set up James waited for everyone else to gather around before they all sat down.

When they were all sitting down a house elf popped in and with a snap of its fingers plates filled with food were lined up on the table.

Clearing his throat, Harry shared a look with Voldemort then said, "So we've been trying to figure out names for the baby and we've gotten it narrowed down to four different names. We'd like all of your thoughts about the names."

"That's wonderful Harry! What names are you stuck on?" James asked smiling widely.

"We narrowed it down to Anakin, Caden, Dante, and Ryder."

"But those are only boys names. Don't you have any girls names?" Draco asked.

"Well it would be useless picking out girls names since I'm having a baby boy." Harry said.

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday. I went to see Madam. Pomfrey and she told me." Harry said wanting to avoid causing his family any stress.

"Since when do you just go to see the nurse?" Severus asked frowning slightly.

"Since I've been pregnant. Now what name do you like?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"I happen to like all of those names." Sirius said.

"I agree. All four of those names would be good." Draco said.

Unfortunately for Harry and Voldemort, everyone agreed with Sirius and Draco. All four names were good names for their future child.

"Well thanks for the help." Harry joked shaking his head.

Smiling, Lucius turned to face Voldemort and said, "My lord your article in the paper today is sure to draw a lot of attention. But is it going to draw negative attention?"

"Lucius I'm sure that there may be some negative attention, like there would be with anything, but there should be more positive attention then anything." Voldemort said.

Scowling, Harry roughly elbowed his mate and gave him a pointed look.

"And you have no need to call me 'lord'. We're all family here Voldemort will be just fine." Voldemort said looking at Harry to see if that was good.

Nodding his head, Harry turned back to his meal and listened to the conversations.

"How are you going to handle the upcoming meeting of candidates next week my lor...Voldemort?" Lucius asked tensing slightly as if he was waiting for a reprimand. "I mean there is no way you're going to be able to hide what you look like unless you use a glamour, and when people find out you used a glamour they might lose trust in you."

"That's why I plan to go as myself. They'll see what I truly look like and they'll see that I ran the school and did it fairly. Hopefully that will start a strong line of trust." Voldemort said.

As the conversations continued on around him, Harry smiled and was glad that everything was going good for his family for once and that everyone was happy.

*****END CHAPTER******


	30. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

** -Chapter Thirty-One- **

The week had passed quickly and the day of the debate between candidates for Minister of Magic had finally arrived.

"Are you nervous?" Harry asked lounging on their bed as his mate dressed in his best robes and underclothes.

"Of course I'm not nervous. This is going to go just fine. They already trust me due to both of our articles, and you  _are_  going to be standing beside me so that will just add more trust. We have nothing to worry about. The position of Minister is already mine." Voldemort said turning to face Harry. "Well aren't you going to get ready? You may be pregnant but you should still look good."

"Are you saying that I don't look good? Do you think I look fat? Am I not attractive to you anymore?" Harry asked as his eyes started to water.

"You'll always be attractive to me. And right now you look absolutely stunning. Swollen with our child growing in your stomach ready to give birth."

"You're not just saying that are you? You aren't going to leave me for some skinny guy or girl who can  _stay_  skinny for you?" Harry asked.

"Harry if I could I would keep you barefoot and pregnant. That's how sexy you look." Voldemort said sitting down on the bed beside Harry so he could run his hands up and down Harry's back.

"Really?"

"Really."

Giving him a wide smile, Harry said, "Good. But you're not keeping me ' _barefoot and pregnant'."_

"Okay. Now up and get dressed." Voldemort said standing up. Holding out a hand for Harry to take Voldemort carefully pulled him up and out of the bed.

"But what should I wear? I don't have any good clothes besides my dress robes." Harry said pulling open the closet doors.

"What about your leather pants?" Voldemort asked licking his lips as he eyed Harry.

"No, and don't even think about it you horn dog. We'll be late if you jump me now and that wouldn't be a very good new first impression." Harry said snagging the first dress robe he came across. The dress robe was black with silver lining around the edges.

Stripping out of his clothes, Harry quickly dressed in a pair of black boxers then slipped the robe on and buttoned it up.

"I don't believe that I'm going to be able to concentrate now that I know what you  _don't_  have on under those robes." Voldemort said moving over to wrap his arms around Harry's waist.

"Well if you behave yourself today later tonight, if I feel up to it, we can play for a while." Harry promised turning around in his mates arms to press a kiss against Voldemort's lips.

"I think I can handle that." Voldemort said nodding his head even as his fingers danced across Harry's covered skin.

"Do you think that anyone is actually going to hear what you or Fudge say after we show up together?" Harry asked wiggling out of his mates hold.

"They will most likely only hear the answer to questions that they ask."

"True. And at least my parents aren't going to be there with us. I think that would be too much for the crowd to handle." Harry said walking out of the room.

When he stepped over to the door leading out to the stairs, Tiger ran out of the bathroom and rubbed up against his leg.

"Are you actually going to leave the room today?" Harry asked.

Giving a rough purr, Tiger pounced up onto Harry's robes and climbed until he was up on Harry's shoulder. Once there, Tiger curled up around Harry's neck and shut his eyes.

"Comfortable?" Harry asked with a grin.

From behind him, Harry heard his mate laugh then say, "Nice look Harry. Although I don't believe that fur neck wraps are in style now."

"Oh well. I  _do_  like being different."

Smiling, Voldemort walked over and pushed the door open. Stepping out into the hall he held his hand out for Harry to take.

Joining him out in the hall, Harry slid his hand into his mates.

"I'll be glad when this is all over. This isn't something I want to do while I'm pregnant." Harry said leaning his head against Voldemort's shoulder.

"Don't worry love. This will be a short battle with an easy victory." Voldemort said as they walked up the stairs towards Severus' office.

"Where are we meeting my parents after the debate?"

"The Three Broomsticks. And we have all day to relax since I gave the first and second years a Hogsmeade day today. Pretty soon the castle will be completely empty except for the ghosts." Voldemort said as they walked through the deserted halls.

"Thanks for the day out Headmaster!" A second year Ravenclaw called out as she came around the corner towards them. Completely oblivious to the two holding hands, she continued down the hall most likely towards the library.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry glanced back towards the Ravenclaw and then down at the entwined fingers of his mate and himself.

"Did a Ravenclaw just not notice that we were holding hands?" Harry asked.

"She did." Voldemort said nodding.

"So either the hat made a mistake or she's just too excited to notice."

"I don't believe the hat has ever made a mistake...actually you probably shouldn't have been in Gryffindor."

"The hat actually said that I could do great things in Slytherin, but I begged it to put me in any other house but Slytherin."

"I believe I remember you telling all of us about this. Because of your brother right?" Voldemort asked thinking back on all of the conversations they had.

"Yeah that's right. He was such a prat when I first met him." Harry said shaking his head. "I was afraid that if I was around him I'd start acting like that."

"Well you're a part of that house now, and you act just fine." Voldemort said.

"That's right." Harry said grinning up at him. "Now how are we supposed to get to the ministry building?"

"We are going to take a carriage down to Hogsmeade then we're going to take the train to the ministry building. There is an underground set of rails for debates and meeting for anyone not able to apparate, floo, or use a portkey."

"But if they can't do any of that then why would they want to become the minister?" Harry asked frowning.

"It's not really for the ones looking to become minister, it's more for their spouse. In case the spouse is pregnant since it's harmful for the fetus if they use those methods of transportation." Voldemort explained.

"Well at least they think about that kind of thing."

Nodding, Voldemort opened the main doors and allowed Harry to step out into the sunlight.

"Who's watching the school while you're out" Harry asked.

"McGonagall is. She opted to keep watch while the other teachers are out in Hogsmeade watching the first and second years."

"Does she seem suspicious about why you're not going to be here to watch the school yourself?"

"No. Not about why I won't be here, but I think that she may know that there is something going on between you and I."

"How do you figure that?" Harry asked.

"Well I'm always spending time with your family and you, and you're obviously pregnant but you have no mate around you. It's actually pretty clear if you stop and think about it." He explained.

"Not that clear if no one else has figured it out." Harry said when they stopped at the line of carriages.

"Yes well most people are oblivious to what goes on around them." Voldemort said opening the door. Holding out a hand he helped Harry up into the carriage then stepped in behind him and sat on the seat across from him. "Put your feet up here." He said patting his lap.

Smiling at him, Harry carefully placed his feet down in his mates lap and said, "You're so good to me."

"You deserve every bit of it." Voldemort assured him reaching down with one hand to gently massage his ankles while his other hand slipped into the pocket of his robe. "Harry I know this isn't very romantic, but quite frankly I don't do romantic very well." He said handing a small square box over to Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked looking down at the box.

"Open it."

Smiling at him, Harry flipped open the lid and stared. Inside sat a double headed golden snake ring with a diamond and a ruby set in each of the snakes heads.

Looking up at his mate Harry whispered, "Is this what I think it is?"

"It is. Will you marry me?" Voldemort asked reaching forwards to take Harry's hand in his.

"Of course I will." Harry said with a wide smile as Voldemort carefully pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto his ring finger.

Pushing himself up, Harry carefully sat down on the bench beside Voldemort and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I love you." Harry whispered.

"And I love you." Voldemort responded leaning down to place a kiss against Harry's lips.

Curling against his mate, Harry pulled Voldemort's hand down and placed it on his swollen stomach then set his beside it.

Sighing happily, Harry stared at his ring and watched as the sunlight coming in the window made it shine.

When the carriage rolled to a smooth stop, Voldemort pushed the door open and stepped out then turned and helped Harry down.

Standing beside his mate, Harry looked around and asked, "Is there no one else taking the train?"

"Not on the way there, but there are usually quite a few reporters who take the train on the way back so they can get to work on their article."

"So we're going to have to deal with reporters the whole ride home?" Harry asked making a face.

"No. We have our own private car while the others will be in the same car." Voldemort explained.

"Isn't it set up like the train when we go to school?"

"No. The cars are set up like muggle trains. There is a dining car, which is where the reporters will be seated, then there are separate cars with personal compartments."

"How do you know all of this?" Harry asked as they moved towards the train to climb on board.

"Back when I was still crazy. I felt like I needed to know every little thing and went overboard trying to learn it all."

Nodding in understanding, Harry allowed his mate to lead him onto the train and into their personal car.

Sitting down, Voldemort pulled Harry down beside him and rubbed his back.

"It's about a half hour ride from here to the ministry building and lunch should arrive in about ten minutes."

Resting his head against his mates shoulder, Harry sighed when the train gave a sharp whistle and started off down the tracks.

When their lunch arrived they ate in a comfortable, and relaxed silence enjoying each others presence.

Before they knew it the train was pulling up into the ministry building and outside on the platform there were reporters waiting to be one of the first few to get pictures of the Dark Lord.

"It looks like you have a welcoming party." Harry said glancing out of the window.

Looking out the window briefly, Voldemort then stood up and held out a hand for Harry to take. "Shall we go and give them a shock then?"

Taking Voldemort's, hand Harry grinned and said, "We shall."

Walking together with their heads held high, the two stepped out of the train and were instantly blinded by the cameras flashing.

As people started to shout out questions, Voldemort held his hand up and said, "No questions until the debate starts. Then you can ask any questions, not that I will be answering any questions that are  _too_ personal."

With that Voldemort moved through the crowd guiding, Harry through with a hand at the small of his back. The two were followed closely by the reporters and their photographers who kept snapping as many pictures as possible.

Walking up the stairs that led to the main hall of the Ministry building, Voldemort and Harry ignored the people that stopped to stare at them as they walked by.

When they reached the doors leading into the assembly room where the debate was going to be held their was a crowd gathered behind them.

Opening the door, Voldemort stepped inside making sure that his body blocked Harry's in case anyone tried to attack him for being the Dark Lord.

Walking up to the stage, Voldemort climbed up the few stairs helping Harry up them.

"What kind of trickery is this?" Cornelius Fudge shouted as he watched Voldemort help Harry sit before he moved over to his own podium.

"No trickery Cornelius. Just a man helping his mate before the debate." Voldemort said hiding his smirk when the crowd gasped and the reporters quickly wrote down notes.

"That isn't what I was talking about! I was  _talking_  about the fact that you couldn't possibly be the Dark Lord because  _you_  are Tom Riddle the current headmaster of Hogwarts."

"I was  _born_  Tom Riddle and changed my name to Voldemort after my schooling at Hogwarts. So I can, in fact, be both Tom Riddle and Voldemort." Voldemort explained. "Now if you're done with your questions I believe we have a debate to get to."

Pressing his lips together Fudge turned to his own podium and looked out over the crowd.

"Very well. Let's start then. Since you're the opponent you have the right to start off this debate." Fudge said motioning towards him.

"Of course. But first I think that we should cast a truth spell so that there will be no lies and only truth." Voldemort said drawing his wand.

As soon as his wand was out of his pocket, the Aurors on the stage and near the door drew their wands and pointed them at Voldemort.

Rolling his eyes, Voldemort raised his wand towards the ceiling and clearly pronounced the truth spell so everyone knew that that was what he was casting. With a flash of blue the spell was locked into place. Turning around, Voldemort gave his wand to Harry knowing he'd keep it safe.

"There. Now that that is done we can get started. I'm sure that everyone here already knows my platform and what I wish to do, and we all know that you'll pledge to do one better to keep your position. So why don't we just jump right ahead to answering the questions from the audience?" Voldemort suggested.

Murmuring to one another, the crowd turned to look at Fudge for his reaction to the suggestion.

"If you choose not to make a speech that is your choice, but  _I'm_  going to make one." Fudge said puffing his chest out.

"By all mean please go ahead." Voldemort said.

"Fellow wizards and witches we all know that the problem with muggleborns must be solved...of course I'm only going along with it so you'll keep me in office..." Fudge said stopping when he realized what he had said.

"Would you like to continue Minister Fudge?" Voldemort asked grinning.

"Of course not! If I do these boobs will publish every word I say, and believe me I have  _nothing_  to say that these people want to hear." Fudge said frantically trying to lie.

"Well then if you're done I believe it is time to move on to answering the press' questions." Voldemort said looking for confirmation although he already knew that he was right.

"Lets. I don't want to spend more time then I have to around these people." Fudge said paling at every word that came from his mouth.

As each word came from him, the reporters, and some of the Aurors in the back, frowned and glared at the minister.

"I believe we've all heard more than enough from you mister Fudge." One of the reporters in the back of the room said. "Mister. Riddle, or is it Mister. Voldemort? What would you like us to call you?" She asked.

"I'd prefer Minister." Voldemort joked with a grin which earned him quite a few giggles from the females, and some of the males, in the crowd. "But since you can't call me that, Mr. Riddle will be just fine."

"Well? Start asking your questions! I want to get out of here within the next hour!" Fudge shouted drawing attention back to himself.

"Candidate Riddle, I'm Anita Renolds with  ** _Wizarding World Weekly_**. I'm sure everyone here is wondering why exactly is Harry Snape-Malfoy accompanying you to this meeting?"

"If you haven't been able to figure it out yet, Mr. Snape-Malfoy is my mate. So I don't believe there is any other place for him to be but beside me. Now I'm sure we would all like to finish up here as quickly as we can before we need to get back to our normal duties, so I'd ask that you please keep your questions focused on the matter of ministry business."

"Candidate Riddle, as you know I'm Rita Skeeter with the  ** _Daily Prophet_**. With all of the information you and your mate have given us and the deplorable words of the current minister, do you feel that you have the position of new minister locked?"

"I feel that I do, yes. Not because of his words, but because of my promises and because I've been watching the children at Hogwarts and haven't done anything to turn them against their families or make them start killing everyone they didn't like."

"But  _you_  yourself did that. What's different now?" A middle aged man that stood in the middle asked.

"When I did that, as it has been said before, I wasn't in my right mind. When I first returned in a body I used my mates blood. So it pushed forth the bond and when I didn't pay any attention to it I started to go crazy. That will happen to any magical creature when they don't pay attention and mate with their intended."

"So you're in the right frame of mind now?" The same reporter asked.

"Yes. I'm back in the right frame of mind. I have been for a long while now."

"Candidate Riddle, how do we know that you aren't telling a lie just so you are elected into office?" Anita Renolds asked.

"I believe I can answer that." Harry said pushing himself up.

Moving over, Voldemort helped him stand then walked over with him to the podium.

"I have never once worked with someone that had evil intent. If he was evil I wouldn't be with him mate or no mate." Harry explained.

"You would allow yourself to go crazy or die if your mate had been truly evil?" Rita asked.

"I would have. I don't condone senseless murders or attacks." Harry said.

"Thank you Mr. Snape-Malfoy. Now candidate Riddle..." Rita started.

"Now see here! You useless reporters are supposed to be asking the  _both_  of us questions not just one of us." Fudge shouted as his face started to turn red with his anger.

"Fine then Mr. Fudge. How have you been able to hold the position of Minister with the way you've been acting?" Anita asked sneering towards him.

"Because all of you useless witches and wizards would vote for whomever was in position. You were too afraid of  _that_  man." He said stopping to point at Voldemort before he continued, "To vote for anyone else in fear of getting a dark wizard as minister. But you really didn't have a reason to. I paid the old headmaster to cause fake raids dressed as death eaters and cause more fear. The position of minister will stay mine until the day I die." Fudge said letting out a nervous laugh when he realized what he said then looked around at everyone. "I believe that is all for today."

Wrapping his robes around him, Fudge turned to run out of the room but was stopped by the Aurors who had quickly made their way to the stage.

"Mister. Fudge we're going to have to bring you to the holding cells until you can go in front of the Wizengamot for questioning."

"They won't prosecute me! They're on  _my_  side." Fudge shouted. "You'll only make fools of yourselves."

"If the Wizengamot is on your side then there is always the ancient method of bringing in the oldest member of each of the pureblood families, since they will know our laws, to decide on your guilt and punishment." Voldemort offered.

"Thank you candidate Riddle. I'll be sure to mention that to my superior after he hears the recording of todays meeting." The head Auror said locking a pair of magic restraining cuffs around Fudge's wrists.

"I believe that this meeting will have to be cut short due to extenuating circumstances." Voldemort said turning towards the reporters.

"Candidate Riddle, we'll need you to come to the trial when it takes place. We will owl you at a later date when we can gather all of the eldest purebloods to have them there." Taking a hold of Fudge's wrist he started to pull a protesting Fudge towards the doors. "And between you and me you've had my vote since I found out you were running."

Grinning, Voldemort wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and helped him down the stairs. Following the Aurors out of the room Voldemort carefully led Harry through the crowd of reporters and photographers that were asking questions and trying to snap pictures.

Leading Harry towards the stairs leading back down to the train, Voldemort watched as Fudge's tantrum drew the attention of his underlings and of the reporters who hadn't been able to fit into the meeting room.

"Well that went much better then I thought it would." Harry said leaning against Voldemort when they sat down in their personal car on the train.

Hopping down off of Harry's shoulders, Tiger curled up on his lap causing Harry to jump.

"Tiger! I forgot you were here." Harry said reaching down to run his fingers down Tiger's spine. Continuing to pet Tiger, Harry said, "So we're going to have four people on our side at Fudge's trial: my fathers, my mother, and Sirius."

"We also have the Rodolphus Lestrange. And then there is Neville Longbottom and Arthur Weasley. They will most likely vote against Fudge because it's the  _'right thing to do'._ If they didn't they would have been put in any other house then Gryffindor." Voldemort explained.

"Well we wouldn't have to worry about their votes because it would be four votes to two. It would just matter if they had the most votes right?" Harry asked.

"In most cases yes. But if they want the dementors kiss it will need to be a unanimous vote."

"So we tell them not to go for the death penalty and to just go for a prison sentence." Harry said.

"I agree. After we get off of the train we'll go and meet your parents as planned and inform them of the situation." Voldemort said.

Rubbing at his stomach, Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as the train chugged along towards Hogsmeade.

* * *

"Harry it's time to wake up. We're back at the station." Voldemort said gently shaking Harry's shoulder.

"Already?" Harry asked with a slight whine in his voice.

Smiling, Voldemort ran his fingers through Harry's hair and said, "Yes already. Come now we need to go and meet with your parents. Then we'll go back to the school and you can get some rest."

Sighing, Harry stretched causing Tiger to roll off his lap and onto the floor. "Sorry Tiger. Come on." Harry said picking him up then placed him back up around his shoulders.

Dropping his head down on Harry's shoulder, Tiger closed his eyes and gave his rough purr as he drifted in and out of sleep.

Standing up, Harry walked with his mate off of the train then towards the 'Three Broomsticks' ignoring all of the reporters that were lingering around waiting to get a few words in.

Slipping inside the building, Harry and Voldemort made their way over to the table that the three adults were sitting at.

"How did the meeting go?" Lucius asked as soon as they sat down.

Chuckling, Harry hid his face in his mates shoulder and said, "The three of you are going to be a little busy sometime soon."

"Why's that?" James asked frowning.

"Because Fudge couldn't keep his lies to himself after my mate decided to cast a truth spell on the building."

"What kind of lies?" Lucius asked.

"He admitted to paying Dumbledore to plan raids dressed as death eaters. The Aurors in the meeting room arrested him and told him he'd have to go in front of the Wizengamot to defend himself. After that he went on to scream that he had the Wizengamot on his side so they wouldn't find him guilty."

"So he will not be going in front of the Wizengamot. Are they going to bring in the eldest of every pureblood family?" Lucius asked.

"Yes I suggested that to the Aurors. So you will most likely receive a summons letter within the next two weeks for the start of the trial." Voldemort said.

Putting his hands on the table, Harry started to push himself up.

"Harry is that an engagement ring?" James asked looking at his finger with wide eyes.

Smiling, Harry blushed slightly and nodded his head. "Yeah. Voldemort asked me earlier today. Excuse me I need to use the restroom." He said quickly moving away from the table.

"Voldemort, you may be my lord the one I follow, but family always come first. If you hurt him I  _will_  find a way to hurt you." Lucius promised staring him right in the eyes.

"I would never hurt him Lucius, but I'm glad he has that kind of loyalty from you." Voldemort said.

"He's our son, Voldemort. We'd do anything to make sure he's safe and happy." Severus said.

"They're right. We don't ever want to see Harry unhappy." James said backing up both of his mates.

"Well it's a good thing, like I said, that I'm never going to hurt him. I'd die before I hurt him." Voldemort said glancing in the direction that Harry had went and smiled when he saw Harry coming back towards them.

Curling back up against Voldemort, Harry listened as his parents and mate talked about what they were going to do during Fudge's upcoming trial.

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	31. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

** -Chapter Thirty-Two- **

The next morning at breakfast the morning copies of the  ** _Daily Prophet_**  arrived with both worry and anticipation for Harry and the others.

Flinching as the baby gave a hard kick, Harry rubbed his stomach as the morning owls swooped into the great hall carrying their burdens.

"You alright Harry?" Draco asked when he noticed Harry's grimace.

"Yeah. The baby's just really active today. I think he can feel my nerves." Harry said giving him a pained smile.

"If you're sure." Draco said turning to take his paper from the owl hovering in front of him.

"I'm sure." Harry said taking his own paper and flipping it open to read.

**Secrets And Lies Revealed at Electoral Debate!**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

**As all of you readers know, yesterday was the day for the electoral debate. And what a debate it was! It started off with the arrival of the Dark Lord Voldemort and a special guest that no one could have seen coming. The Dark Lord, better known as Tom Riddle the current headmaster of Hogwarts, showed up with a very pregnant Harry Snape-Malfoy! Yes that's right the headmaster is the Dark Lord and the mate of Mr. Snape-Malfoy.**

**While that was a surprise it was one of the best things we reporters heard at the meeting. There were things we would never have suspected that were revealed about our current Minister that will cause concern, and make the choice for the new Minister even easier to choose.**

**The current Minister Cornelius Fudge admitted many things after Mr. Riddle placed a truth spell over the room so that we could know that _he_  was telling the truth. Mr. Fudge admitted to paying the ex headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, to plan fake Death Eater raids so that we,  _ignorant boobs_  ,as Mr. Fudge called us witches and wizards, would continue to vote for him.**

**After his explosion Minister Fudge was taken into custody by the attending Aurors who informed him that he would face a trial in front of the Wizengamot. When informed of that the Minister just laughed and said that the witches and wizards on the Wizengamot were on his side and would never prosecute him.**

**What quickly shut him up was when candidate Riddle informed him about the old law that if need be the eldest of the pureblood families would take control over the trial and pass judgment on the accused.**

**All of us that were in attendance at the meeting were horrified by what we learned and can't wait for the trial and elections. If you'd like to see the whole debate yourself there will be a limited supply on sale at a date that will be announced in one of the _Daily Prophets_  articles.**

**To hold you over until then there are pictures and some notes from my personal files on next three pages. Until then keep reading the _Daily Prophet_  for all your Wizarding World news."**

Setting his paper down on the table, Harry gave another flinch when the baby sharply kicked against his bladder.

"Ugh I'm so glad today's Sunday." He muttered rubbing his hand across his stomach.

"Are you really sure that you're alright? I don't remember the baby ever being  _this_  active." Draco said glaring at some of the students that were pointing and looking in their direction.

"Yeah. I think I'm just going to go back to my rooms and lay down for a little while."

"Do you want me to walk back with you?" Draco asked moving to stand up.

"Nah I'll be fine on my own. Try not to get into any fights today okay." Harry said pushing himself up. Nodding towards his family at the head table, Harry made his way out of the room ignoring all the students, mostly Gryffindor's, that were glaring at him. He even ignored the Hufflepuff who ran out of the room with a scream when she finished reading the article.

Holding his head high, Harry pushed all his pride into his eyes to show that he wasn't slinking away because he was embarrassed.

Stroking his stomach as he walked, Harry ignored everybody around him until a Ravenclaw called out his name.

"Is it really true Harry?" A fellow sixth year asked biting her lip while her hair fell into the brown eyes.

"It is." Harry said nodding.

"But why didn't we realize..." The student asked more to herself than Harry.

"Nobody knows everything. There's always going to be something that someone, somewhere doesn't know...even you Ravenclaws." Harry said with a fond smile.

Nodding, the girl gave a wide smile and turned to walk away before she stopped, "Oh. Congratulations by the way. On both your mating and your pregnancy." She said before she moved down the hall and out of sight.

Shaking his head, Harry continued down the hall with a grin stretched across his lips. But it wasn't long before the smile faded from his face when Hermione stepped out in front of him forcing him to stop in his tracks.

"I hope you're happy Harry.  _You_  are helping to hand over the wizarding world to the worst person ever to step foot into this school. What ever happened to you being loyal to your friends? You know who I mean? Well let me clear it up for you. I mean Ron and I."

" _Friends_? Are you kidding me? Ron and you were never my  _true_  friends. You were only using me to get money from my accounts and for the fame of being friends to the 'boy who lived'. Well guess what. I don't care about Ron or you, and pretty soon I won't have to worry about ever seeing your face again."

"Well who cares if we were getting a little bit of money from you every month. It was the least we could get for risking our lives whenever that bastard you call a mate attacked us!" She screeched.

Without thinking, Harry brought his hand up and slapped her across the face.

Turning her head back to look at him Hermione reached up and touched her red cheek. "Just you wait Harry Snape-Malfoy! When Professor. McGonagall hears about this there will be hell to pay! She'll see that you get suspended for this!" Turning Hermione fled down the hall most likely heading towards McGonagall's office.

Shaking his head, Harry gave a tired sigh then started to continue down the hall but doubled over with a gasp as a sharp pain lanced through his swollen stomach. Leaning against the wall, Harry bit down on his lip as the pain slowly ebbed away.

Slowly moving down the hall, Harry whimpered as the pain returned. Stopping, Harry gave a keen as the pain stuck and made his legs feel weak.

Looking around, Harry took note of where he was and started to make his way slowly towards the hospital wing.

"Hey you alright?" A student called out running over to his side.

Looking up Harry came face-to-face with his brothers house mate Blaise Zabini.

"Yeah. Can you do me a favor?" Harry asked looking at him with pleading eyes.

"What ever you need." Blaise said looking pale.

"Go find Draco, tell him it's time and to get my mate to the hospital wing  _now_." Harry stressed.

"But shouldn't I help you get to the hospital wing first?" He asked although he looked like he was about to faint at the next sign of pain from Harry.

Shaking his head, Harry said, "No. I'll be fine. I'm almost there. Just go and tell Draco."

"Alright. But after I tell him I'm coming back this way to make sure you got there." Blaise said turning to run back to the great hall.

Pushing himself up and off of the wall, Harry forced himself to walk through the pain.

After what seemed like hours, Harry shoved the door open leading into the hospital wing open and doubled over at the pain.

"Mr. Snape-Malfoy! What seems to be the problem?" Madam Pomfrey asked bustling over to his side.

"I need you to get my mediwizard here quickly!" Harry said looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

As her eyes went wide she gasped and said, "Oh dear. Come with me. I need to get you into a bed." Moving over to his side, she gently wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and slowly led him towards one of the rooms used for quarantined students when they became too ill to be around other students.

Levitating Harry up onto the bed, Madam Pomfrey grabbed a potion then hesitated and asked, "Are you allowed to have a mild pain potion? I've never studied what a pregnant male could and couldn't have."

"I don't know. Doctor. Armstead never told me what potions I could and couldn't have. He was probably going to inform me at my next appointment." Harry muttered as another wave of pain ended.

"Alright. I'll go fire call him and get him over here. I'll also ask him what potions you can have." She said before she turned and rushed out of the room and into her office.

Laying his head down on his pillow, Harry whimpered and pressed his hands over his eyes as the pain started to come quicker and quicker with each passing second.

Arching his back, Harry gave a muffled sob as Madam Pomfrey walked back into the room with a vial in her hands.

"Here honey. You're allowed to have a mild pain potion and he said to give you this numbing potion as well. Do you need me to go and floo your mate?" She asked with a frown when she noticed he wasn't there.

"No a student I ran into in the hall went to get him and my brother." Harry said in between the bouts of pain.

"Alright. Now your doctor said he would be right over. He just had to gather up his supplies and then he would floo over." She said helping him sit up so he could swallow the two potions she gave him.

"Now just lay back and relax and soon your baby will be here." She said soothingly.

"Easier said than done." Harry mumbled when she walked out of the room.

A few seconds later, Voldemort came barging into his room with Tiger on his shoulder.

The pained smile that had made its way onto his face slid into one of confusion when he saw Tiger. "You went to get my pet before you came here?" He asked.

"No. Your pet came charging around the corner at me while I was coming up here."

"How did he get out of our rooms?" Harry asked panting through the lessened pains.

"I do not know. But once everything is done I'll check the all the entrances and make sure nothing is amiss." Voldemort promised moving over to the side of the bed.

Reaching over, Harry took a hold of Voldemort's hand and gave it a soft squeeze as Tiger jumped down from his shoulder and trotted over to one of the padded chairs then jumped up into it.

Ignoring Tiger for the moment, Voldemort reached over and gently ran his hands through Harry's hair. "Where is that infernal doctor of yours?" He asked out loud even as the doctor stepped in through the doorway.

"Where is everyone else?" Harry asked his mate while the doctor moved over to his side and set his bag down.

"Your brother was collecting them when I left the room. They shall probably come storming the room shortly." Voldemort said.

Opening up his bag, the doctor pulled out a small jar filled with a purple cream and his wand then moved over to the bed.

With a wave of his wand, the doctor banished Harry's shirt and lowered his pants slightly to show off his full stomach.

With a growl, Voldemort bared his teeth with started to grow when the doctor removed Harry's shirt.

"Uh...I think that maybe you should do this if you reacted like that to me removing his shirt." Doctor. Armstead said holding out the jar. "It's a numbing lotion that you need to rub into his stomach. Rub it about five inches below his bellybutton horizontally."

Reaching out, Voldemort snatched the vial and sniffed at it before he decided it was alright and gently worked the lotion into Harry's stomach.

"What next?" Voldemort asked carelessly tossing the vial over his shoulder.

"Well it depends. Since your creature features aren't out you'll need to use your wand to cast a cutting hex across his stomach to cut it open." The doctor said. "If your claws had been out you could easily slice the skin where it needed to be and exactly how deep. With a cutting hex you need to do it at  _least_  three times before it's deep enough to reach in and pull out the baby."

Tossing a glare over his shoulder, Voldemort concentrated and made his fingernails extend into his sharp claws.

Taking a few hesitant steps towards the bed the doctor lowered his hand towards the lotion covered part of Harry's stomach.

"You're going to want to start the incision right here," he said pointing to the right of the bellybutton, "And go until here." He said pointing towards the left of the bellybutton.

Nodding in understanding, Voldemort then said, "Good now step back."

Holding his hands up in a nonthreatening way, the doctor stepped away from the bed but made sure to move to where he could still the movements that Voldemort was making.

When he noticed that Harry was looking down at his stomach and the incision, the doctor said, "Harry it would be best if you looked somewhere else. Even though you can't feel what is going on it might still cause you to move around if you see the blood."

Without answering, Harry looked away from his stomach and looked up at his mates face.

"Just relax Harry. You know I won't do anything to harm you or our child." Voldemort said pressing his claw deep into Harry's stomach. Drawing his claw through the skin, Voldemort held back his growl as the blood bubbled up and poured out of the wound he was causing.

Carefully spreading the wound apart, Voldemort pressed into the wound trying to reach the baby. As his hands closed around the wriggling form of his child, a loud commotion erupted out in the main hospital room.

"Go find out what's going on." Voldemort growled at the doctor.

Not wanting to cause more anger, that would inevitably be focused on him, the doctor turned and ran out of the room.

Without waiting for the doctor to return, Voldemort carefully started to pull the baby out of the incision and soon there was a small wriggling baby boy resting in his arms.

A few seconds later the babe's lips started to tremble before a loud wail spit through the air announcing his arrival to the world.

Almost instantly, the doctor came charging back into the room and towards his patient.

Moving over to the bed the doctor started to cast the healing charms over Harry's body before he turned towards Voldemort and cast the appropriate charms on the baby.

Pushing himself up, Harry held out his arms and said, "Let me hold our baby."

Leaning against the bed, Voldemort gently passed their child over to Harry before he carefully sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So what should we call him?" Voldemort asked.

Sitting there in silence for a few seconds, Harry bit at his lip trying to think of what name would be appropriate.

"Dante. Dante Thomas Riddle." Harry said turning his head to look at his mate.

"Very nice." Voldemort said reaching over to run his hands across the baby's black hair as Dante's gray and gold eyes stared up at his parents. Then leaning over, Voldemort pressed a soft kiss against Harry's lips.

Clearing his throat, Doctor. Armstead asked, "Shall I go announce the birth to your family?"

"Please." Harry said without looking away from his baby.

Nodding, the doctor walked out of the room and quietly shut the door behind him to give the new family some privacy.

Sitting there in silence, Harry leaned against Voldemort's side as Voldemort ran his fingers across the baby's face. But the calm was soon broken when Harry looked up and caught sight of a blond haired boy perched on the chair that Tiger and been sitting on.

"Who are you?" Harry asked tensing. Moving the baby slightly so he could protect him.

Drawing his wand, Voldemort was instantly up on his feet with the wand pointed at the stranger.

Looking up, the man showed off his ocean blue eyes with specks of gold then said in a husky voice, "There's no need for you to fear me. I'm not here to cause trouble. As for  _who_  I am, well you already know who I am."

"Don't play with your words." Voldemort hissed. "Tell us who you are." He demanded.

"You know who I am. You bought me after all Harry." He said tilting his head to look at Harry.

"Tiger?" He asked in disbelief.

"That's what you call me, but my real name is Charlemaigne." He said leaning back in the chair while keeping a weary eye on Voldemort.

"But how?" Harry asked.

"It has to do with my family background. My father was a werewolf and my mother was a witch whom was cursed to become a large Lynx during the full moon...so she was sort of a werecat. I became trapped in the form that you bought me in on my sixteenth birthday. It's a way to find my mate. I became trapped a week before you purchased me."

"You said it was a way to find your mate. You had better not be suggesting that  _my_  mate is supposed to be your mate." Voldemort said tightening his hold on his wand.

" _No!_  No that isn't it. Harry isn't my mate, but your son is. I came with Harry because I could feel that he had a connection to my mate even if he hadn't been conceived when we met."

"My baby is your mate?" Harry asked looking down at the sleeping babe in his arms.

"He is." Charlemaigne said looking at Dante. "Could I hold him?" He asked moving towards the bed while staring warily at Voldemort.

"Voldemort why don't you go and collect the rest of the family." Harry suggested while carefully handing Dante to Charlemaigne.

Nodding, Voldemort cast one last look at his son before he made his way out of the room.

"What will you do now that you know who your mate is?" Harry asked the young man holding his son.

"I shall return to my parents then we will return here. I can't stay with you any longer so that little Dante doesn't see me as an older brother. We shall be around here though so that I may court my mate when the time is right." Charlemaigne said giving a sad sigh.

"Don't worry. Everything will work out fine. Dante will be a creature as well so he'll know that you're his mate too. He won't choose someone else." Harry said reaching out to place a hand on Charlemaigne's slumped shoulder.

"Thank you." Charlemaigne said gently handing Dante back. "I should go. My parents will be worried. Congratulations, and take good care of my mate until I can see him again."

"I will." Harry said watching as Charlemaigne walked towards the door and slipped out passed his family.

"You can't pick normal pets Harry?" Draco asked when he stepped into the room glancing over his shoulder.

"Where's the fun in normalcy?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Well how was it? Did it hurt at all?" Draco asked holding his arms out to hold Dante.

"Only until I got the numbing lotion and mild pain potion." Harry admitted.

"Did you at least curse and yell at your mate?"

"No, it wasn't that bad...why do you ask?" Harry wanted to know.

"Well to be fully honest...I'm going to be going through with this in about seven and a half months."

"Sirius knocked you up?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Yeah, and I have to go through it longer since he didn't go through the creature potion yet." Draco said with a pout that changed into a smile rather quickly.

The room was quickly overcome with shouts of congratulations and celebration at the birth of the youngest child and the announcement of the coming birth.

*****END CHAPTER******


	32. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

** -Chapter Thirty-Three- **

It took the press only four days to find out about the birth of the youngest family member, which was longer than Harry had figured it would take considering he had stopped going to classes so that he could focus on taking care of the baby.

When the paper came, Harry was sitting in his parents room next to his mother feeding Dante his bottle.

"Harry, there's an article in the paper about Dante and the new mommy." James said teasing his son.

"What's it say?" Harry asked looking away from the baby for a few seconds.

**Youngest Snape-Malfoy Enters the World.**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

**"Yesterday we received two separate notes from two sources at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that said the school now had a young addition to the crowds. The child of the current headmaster of Hogwarts Tom Riddle and Harry Snape-Malfoy was welcomed into the world a little more than three days ago.**

**The first informant said that a student at Hogwarts informed Mr. Snape-Malfoy's brother, Draco Malfoy, of something and Mr. Malfoy instantly fled to the head table to speak with the Headmaster. When Mr. Malfoy stopped speaking the Headmaster ran...walked briskly from the table in the direction of the hospital wing.**

**Our second informant said that he saw the headmaster enter the hospital wing and not soon after the wail of a newborn echoed into the halls.**

**Mr. Snape-Malfoy has also stopped attending classes and has only been spotted a few times walking through the halls after classes have started.**

**We do not know if this information is true, but if it is we would like to be one of the first to extend our congratulations to Headmaster Riddle and Mr. Snape-Malfoy."**

"Well it's better than I  _thought_  it would be...although Skeeter seems to be on our side so she wouldn't write something that would embarrass us." Harry said shifting Dante so he could gently pat his back to get him to burp. "Did Sirius and Draco decide on when Sirius was going to take the changing potion?"

"Later tonight after Draco finishes his last class. Speaking of classes what are you going to do about yours?"

"Voldemort is going to speak with the teachers of the important classes to see if they would be willing to allow me to bring the baby with me. If they won't I won't be going to the class. I can't be away from Dante just yet. It's too soon." Harry said laying Dante on his shoulder when he fell asleep.

"I'm more than willing to watch him for you Harry." James said.

"I know, but like I said, I'm not ready to be away from him yet...to be honest if the bed wasn't big enough to fit all three of us I'd kick my mate out onto the couch." Harry said with a grin.

Laughing, James said, "I imagine I would do the same thing."

With a smile still on his face, Harry slowly stood up and walked over to the transfigured crib. Setting Dante down, Harry said, "The best thing about not being pregnant anymore is that there's no more swollen ankles, no more back pains, no more cravings at two in the morning, and the best, no more going to the bathroom  _every twenty minutes_."

While Harry moved back over to the couch, James dropped his feet onto the table in front of him.

Sitting back down, Harry leaned against his mums side and gave a content sigh.

They sat like that in silence for about a half hour before an owl swooped in through the dungeons mail entrance.

When the owl stopped in front of James, he untied the letter.

"It's the summons for Fudge's trial." James said when he flipped the envelope over and saw the official Ministry seal.

Carefully opening it, He started to read out loud,

**_"To: Head of the ancient and noble house of Potter; James Cassius Potter._ **

**_From: Camden Shaffer. Temporary Minister of Magic._ **

**_Concerning: The trial of ex Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge._ **

**_Where: Ministry of Magic level ten in courtroom ten._ **

**_When: March 15th at ten o'clock A.M._ **

**_There is no need to reply to this letter unless you are unavailable for the date."_ **

"Not bad. I wasn't sure if they were going to do the trial right away or not." Harry said after a few minutes.

"Are you going to go to the trial?" James asked tossing the letter onto the table.

"I might. I'm debating because of Dante, but I want to be there to support all of you." Harry said biting at his lip.

"Well it all comes down to what you, and your dominant, think will be good for Dante and yourself." James said wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Speaking of Dante..." Harry said with a soft smile when a loud wail came from the crib.

Moving over to the crib, Harry scooped Dante up and cuddled him before his nose wrinkled. "Yuck someone needs a diaper change." Harry said moving back over to the couch. Gently laying Dante down on the couch, Harry knelt down beside the couch then called the diaper bag over to his side with a mumbled  **Accio**.

Pulling out a disposable diaper and a pack of wipes, Harry held his breath and quickly changed Dante's diaper. After banishing the soiled diaper and placing Dante in new clothes, Harry picked him up then sat back down.

"The best muggle invention ever." Harry said patting the diapered bottom.

"Wish those had been around when you were little. We had to use cloth diapers and we couldn't use a  **scourgify**  spell because it would have worn down the materials until it disintegrated." James said making a face.

Looking at the clock, Harry grabbed the diaper bag and stood up. "I'm going to bring this little one up to see his daddy. I promised him that I would bring Dante up after breakfast and all of the students were in their first class of the day."

Standing up, James walked them to the door then dropped a kiss on Harry's forehead before he did the same to Dante. "I'll see you two later then."

Nodding, Harry held Dante up against his shoulder and said, "Okay. We'll see you later mum." Looking down at Dante for a second, Harry added, "Dante says 'bye grandmummy'."

"Careful Harry, remember you'll have grandkids some day and they'll be calling you grandmum too." James teased.

"Not for at least sixteen years Until then all I'll hear is Dante calling me mum." Harry said with a smile. Opening the door, Harry stopped and added, "Besides when I have grandkids you'll have  _great grandkids_."

"That is true." James said nodding. "Oh well it's not like we'll be old when that happens." He added with a shrug.

Grinning, Harry stepped out of the room and started down the hall after giving his mum one last one armed hug.

Walking through the halls, Harry managed to avoid any stragglers and soon found himself standing outside of the entrance to the headmaster's office.

Mumbling out the password, Harry made his way the stairs and stopped outside the door leading to the office when he heard his mate talking to someone.

Biting his lip, Harry tried to decide if he should go in or wait for the guest to leave. After a few seconds Harry shrugged his shoulders then knocked on the door.

The voices stopped then a second later, Voldemort's voice called out telling them to come in.

Opening the door, Harry stepped inside and nodded to the two in the room. "Hello Professor McGonagall." He said sitting down in the only available chair. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Of course not Harry. Professor McGonagall was just returning with the other professors answers about if they were willing to allow the baby in the classroom with you."

"What did they say?" Harry asked.

"Well we all decided that you can bring the baby with you but if he becomes fussy or causes a distraction you will have to leave. But if that is the case we are willing to teach you after classes. It would be while some of us were monitoring detentions, but we  _are_  willing to do that. However both of your fathers and Remus have decided that it would be too dangerous for the baby to be in the classroom with you. So we need to know what you would like to do about those classes." She said.

"I had thought about that being a problem. I think that it would be best to drop those classes. Isn't it true that I can take the N.E.W.T.S for them at any time if there is a medical or personal problem?" He asked.

"It is possible, but would you be able to learn all of that on your own for when you  _are_  ready to take the tests?" McGonagall asked.

"Well the teachers of those subjects are my family members. I think they'd be willing to help me study for the tests." Harry said gently rocking the baby who had fallen asleep on the walk up.

"That is true." McGonagall said nodding her head slightly. "Well if that is all I believe I should go and save Madam Pince from my second years." Standing up, she stopped by Harry and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations Harry, and I'm sorry for what Dumbledore did to you and your family. Most members of the order have said that they will stand by your side until the end."

Giving a smile, Harry watched as she left then turned to face his mate. "Mum received his summons for Fudge's trial today."

"Your fathers and I received one as well while we were eating in the great hall. They wish for you and I to be there in case they need us to testify about what he said, but they doubt that we will because of the recordings of the debate." Voldemort said standing up. Moving over to the chair that Harry was sitting in, he knelt down beside it and dropped a kiss onto Dante's head. Carefully taking Dante from Harry, Voldemort waved his wand and transfigured the chair Harry was sitting on into a couch then sat down beside him.

"I was surprised that Professor McGonagall is on my side, not that I think she condones wrongdoing, but she's known Dumbledore probably all her life. I thought that she'd defend him until the day she died." Harry said leaning against his mates side.

"People care about you as much, if not more, as they cared about Dumbledore. Besides people feel the need to follow someone stronger than they are, and let's be honest you and I are the strongest wizards alive now." Voldemort said.

"I suppose." Harry mumbled shrugging his shoulders.

"There's no suppose about it. It's the truth." Voldemort said cursing the Dursley's for causing Harry to feel like no one would ever care about him.

"So are we going to go to the trial?" Harry asked changing the topic.

"I believe we will, but if depends on if you'd feel comfortable having Dante there with all of the people." Voldemort said.

"As long as they keep their distance and don't bother us the whole time." Harry said remembering some of the times that he had been accosted while visiting Hogsmeade.

"I don't believe we'll have to worry about them doing that until after the trial. I believe that they'll be too busy trying to talk with the pureblood before the trial. After, however, they will probably try to get us to answer questions about our reaction to the trial and to speak about Dante's birth." Voldemort said.

"So would we answer anything that they asked us about Dante?"

"His name and when he was born. Nothing too personal."

"Good." Harry said giving a relaxed sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want attention forced on him just because he's our son. I had to deal with people always staring at me or my scar and never getting a minute of peace. I don't want him to have to go through that unless that's what he wants."

"And I agree with you. Neither of you should have to deal with that unless it's your choice."

Leaning his head against his mates shoulder, Harry's eyes drifted shut and he soon found himself asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Harry sat up and stretched his arms above his head with a sigh.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked looking over at his mate.

"About five hours. Your father stopped by about an hour ago and said that Sirius was getting ready to take the potion."

"Draco still has a class left did something happen?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yes. Apparently Pansy Parkinson doesn't care that Sirius is Draco's dominant since Sirius isn't a Magical Creature. She said that Sirius isn't worthy of being Draco's dominant and that she would find a way to make sure that  _she_  became Draco's true mate."

Cringing Harry asked, "Well what happened after that?"

"Draco slapped her and Sirius tried to tear her throat out...and he wasn't in his Animagus form She's in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey right now. After she's healed I told her she is going to serve detention for the next three months under Severus and if she caused any more problems she would be expelled. Hopefully that will make her stop."

"Can you expel her for that?"

"Yes. She's causing problems for other students and teachers and she's had warnings about what would happen if she continued these actions. She knows she's doing wrong yet she continues to do it."

"True. I just can't believe that she'd continue to go after Draco after Sirius gave her that scar the last time she decided to try and grab Draco." Giving a shudder Harry added, "She reminds me of Ginny."

"Well they both don't know what  _'I'm taken fuck off'_ means, and the both of them are crazy. So I'd say the only difference between them is their parents."

"Why are there so many crazy women now a days?" Harry asked standing up. "Shall we go down and keep the others company while we wait for Sirius to finish?"

"I believe that is a good idea." Voldemort said standing as well. Moving over to the bassinet that sat beside his desk, he carefully picked Dante up then moved to join Harry by the door.

Walking out of the office and down the stairs, Voldemort and Harry ignored the students in the hall that stopped to stare as they walked passed with a baby.

Soon they were outside the door leading into Harry's parents room and entered after mumbling the password.

As soon as they stepped into the room, Harry took notice of Draco pacing around the room wringing his hands.

Grabbing a hold of Draco's arm when he started to walk passed him, Harry led him over to an empty couch and gently pushed him down on it. Dropping down beside him, Harry leaned over and bumped his shoulder against Draco's.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Harry whispered.

"I know. I just can't help but be worried. I mean I heard him screaming before...it just chilled me to the bone." Draco said rubbing at his eyes.

"It'll be better soon Draco. I felt pain but when the ritual was over the pain immediately disappeared. It was like I never went through it." James said moving over to sit on the other side of Draco.

"Promise?" Draco asked turning to look at James.

"I promise. I don't lie just to make something seem better. That just makes things worse in the end." James said wrapping an arm around Draco's shoulder before he pulled him over to give him a comforting hug.

"Thanks." Draco said slumping down in relief. "I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"It's instinct Draco. You hear that your mate is in pain and even though you're the submissive you want to stop whoever is causing it and then fix up your mate."

"Draco I wanted to speak to you and Sirius later, but I'm sure he'll want to get to bed even if he won't feel the effects after the ritual is done. Since you and Sirius will be having your own child soon I would like to give the two of you your own set of rooms." Voldemort said moving over to an available armchair and sat down carefully adjusting Dante so he'd be comfortable.

"Wouldn't the students start complaining about special treatment?" Draco asked looking towards Voldemort.

"They would, but if I remember correctly back in previous years if a creature attended a private school and found their mate then they were granted their own personal rooms."

"I would appreciate it, and I can almost guarantee that Sirius will as well. Thank you." Draco said smiling slightly.

"Is there any floor you would prefer to be on?" Voldemort asked as he ran his fingers through the small tuft of black hair on the top of Dante's head.

"Either in the basement or on the first floor, although I'd have to see if there was any where that Sirius would want to be."

"If I'd want to be where?" Sirius asked from the doorway of the room he had recently been in.

Ignoring the question, Draco jumped up and threw himself at Sirius placing kissed all over his face.

"What was that for?" Sirius asked wrapping his arms around Draco's waist.

"I could hear you screaming in there." Draco said with a whimper as he rubbed his face against Sirius' chest.

"You didn't place a silencing charm up?" Sirius asked looking at Severus.

"I must have forgotten to." Severus said looking slightly embarrassed.

"You look the same except for the fact that your hair is slightly longer and your eyes are brighter." Draco said stepping back to examine his dominant.

"Don't forget my wings and the claws." Sirius said holding up his clawed fingers as his black wings fluttered behind him. "Now what were you talking about when I came out?" Sirius asked.

"Voldemort offered us our own rooms. I was saying that I'd need to see on what floor you wanted them before I made a decision." Draco answered.

"Where did you say?"

"Either in the basement or the first floor." Draco replied.

"Either of those are fine." Sirius said nodding. Turning to Voldemort he added, "Thank you."

"Quite alright. If you would like we can go and find you your rooms right now. Harry would you like to accompany us?" Voldemort asked looking towards his mate.

"No. I think I'm going to bring Dante downstairs and order some dinner for us. Don't forget I have to start classes again tomorrow." Harry said making a face.

Grinning, Voldemort stood up and walked over to Harry where he gently handed Dante to him. Pressing a kiss against Harry's lips, he said. "Alright. I'll be down shortly to join you then." Turing to face Sirius and Draco, he said, "Shall we go then?"

Nodding, Sirius and Draco followed him out into the hall and towards the few empty teachers quarters in the dungeons.

Standing up, Harry smiled at his parents then said, "Well I'm going to head down to our rooms now. I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said before a yawn made its way out of his body.

"Goodnight Harry, and don't forget I said that we'd be willing to watch Dante for you. If you need a small break, so you can go to classes, or even if you just need a few hours of uninterrupted sleep." James said.

Nodding, Harry gave a small wave as another yawn passed his jaws. Turning, Harry made his way out of the room and down towards the rooms he shared with his mate.

******END CHAPTER******


	33. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Written for Mistress of Malfoy's "First Kiss Challenge"  http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600013533

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

** -Chapter Thirty-Four- **

The week leading up to Fudge's trial passed fairly quickly due to Harry's busy schedule of attending classes, doing homework, and taking care of Dante when Voldemort was busy. However when the day of the trial arrived, Harry woke with butterflies in his stomach.

Rolling out of the bed, Harry hurried over to the cherry wood crib in the corner and picked the screaming baby up. Gently jouncing Dante, Harry moved over to the changing table and set him down on it.

Humming, Harry quickly changed Dante's diaper then dressed him in a pair of black pants and a green button shirt. Placing Dante on his shoulder Harry grabbed a small black baby's robe with silver lining and a hood then walked out into the living room.

"Are you nervous or can you just not sleep?" Harry asked his mate who was sitting on a couch dressed for the trial with his feet up on the coffee table.

Turning his head, Voldemort smiled at Harry and said, "Neither. I'm just awake and ready to get to the trial."

"Well I need to get dressed so would you mind holding our son while I go and do that?"

Standing up, Voldemort carefully took Dante then sat back down on the couch after pressing a kiss against Harry's lips.

"Has he eaten yet?" Voldemort asked.

"No, he just woke up. But he'll probably want a bottle soon." Harry said.

"Alright I'll give him a bottle while you're getting dressed and then we can eat before we need to leave for the trial."

Nodding, Harry turned and made his way back into the bedroom to get dressed. Walking over to the closet, Harry flung the doors open and looked at the clothes hanging inside. Reaching in, Harry pulled out a pair of leather pants, a green silk shirt and a black hooded robe then carefully set them down on the bed.

Stripping out of his sleep pants and boxers, Harry tossed them into the laundry basket then pulled on a clean pair of boxers and his pants. Wrapping a silver belt around his waist, Harry then pulled the shirt over his head.

Draping his robe over his arm, Harry pocketed his wand then made his way back out into the living room.

"Should I go and change?" Voldemort asked looking between Dante and Harry.

"No...why?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side.

"Both Dante and you are wearing black pants, and a green shirt."

"Ah. That was unintentional." Harry said moving around the couch to sit. "Now how about we call Dobby down to bring us breakfast?" He asked.

Nodding, Voldemort shifted Dante onto his shoulder and gently patted his back to expel any air that he drew in while drinking his bottle of formula and nutrients potions.

"Dobby!" Harry called out looking over to the corner near the door where house elves could pop in at.

When he appeared, Dobby bounced a little and nearly shouted out, "What can Dobby be doing for Master. Harry and Master Headmaster sir?"

"Dobby can you bring down breakfast for the two of us please." Harry said.

"Oh of course! Dobby be bringing down yous two breakfast immediately." Dobby said popping out of the room.

A few minutes later, Dobby popped back into the room with a few platters of food and set them on the long end table.

"Thank you Dobby. That will be all for now." Harry said giving the elf a small smile.

Since he'd grown used to Harry's thanks and smiles, Dobby gave his own wide grin and popped out of the room.

"You could cause peace just by smiling and being kind to everyone Harry." Voldemort said shaking his head with a fond smile.

"Never doubt that being kind doesn't work at times." Harry said with a grin.

"I don't do  _nice_." Voldemort said making a face.

"I disagree. You do so do nice sometimes."

"That's only around you and the family." Voldemort said. "Anyone else and I'm anything but nice."

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry started to place food on the two plates Dobby had brought down and said, "If you say so."

Taking Dante from his dominant, Harry then handed Voldemort a plate of food and a fork. Shifting Dante against his shoulder Harry slowly started to eat.

"Do you think the trial will be a quick one?"

"It depends on how long Fudge's defense attorney tries to stall the recess for the purebloods to make their decision."

"Did he actually find an attorney?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes he did. There was a small article in the paper about it a few days ago. I believe it said that the attorney was a distant relative of Fudge's."

"I thought you couldn't use a relative for a case because they were too close to you to do the job accurately." Harry said.

"It doesn't go against any law, but it is usually discouraged because of the close ties that a family member or friend has."

Nodding, Harry ate in silence for a few seconds before he asked, "What time are we going to leave for the ministry?"

"When we're done eating. It's almost nine fifteen so we'll need to leave soon to get there in time. If we aren't in the courtroom before ten we won't be able to get in. They guard the doors so that there are no interruptions."

"Are we taking the train again today?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I don't want to apparate with the baby and I know how much you hate taking portkeys." Voldemort said setting his plate down on the table.

"Will the train be busy today?" Harry asked setting his plate down as well.

"Most likely. This is going to be the case of the year. Everyone is going to want to be able to say that they were there." Standing up Voldemort held his hand out and said, "If you're ready we should get going."

Taking his hand, Harry stood up then summoned Dante's pale blue diaper bag and pulled it over his shoulder.

"Oh wait our robes." Handing Dante back over to Voldemort, Harry pulled on his robe then shouldered the diaper bag again and took Dante back. Carefully maneuvering Dante, Harry was able to slip him into his own robe without waking him up.

"Alright now we can go." Harry said reaching out to take his mates arm.

Walking out of the room and up the stairs leading into Severus' office in total silence the three just basked in the presence of their family.

When they hit the halls where the students were they ignored the stares and whispers and made their way out of Hogwarts and over to the carriages.

"You'd think that they would grow used to seeing us together after so long." Harry murmured when they were seated in the carriage and out of sight of the prying eyes.

"They'll never get used to it, but they should stop staring eventually. Once they grow used to seeing us together they will stop openly staring, but it won't stop them from talking when they are behind closed doors."

"Well as long as they stop staring. If they don't I'll have to consider sending Dante to a different school. I won't have him stared at all the time unless it's what he wants." Harry said.

"And I agree." Voldemort said. "He  _won't_  have to worry about that."

Leaning back against his seat, Harry gently rocked Dante and closed his eyes allowing himself to drift as the carriage bounced down the path towards Hogsmeade station.

It wasn't long before they were making their way through the crowd of people outside the train station and the reporters and others trying to get a seat on the train to the ministry.

Pulling the hood of Dante's robe up and over his head, Harry held onto him tightly while Voldemort led them through the crowds towards the entrance of the train.

However before they could make it to the front they were stopped by an Auror that had been making rotations around the platform to make sure that no trouble occurred.

"Mr. Riddle! I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I'm Auror Devine and I was asked to make sure you and your family made it onto the train without any disturbances." The Auror said giving a slight bow of his head making his brown hair fall into his eyes.

"Then please lead the way." Voldemort said eying the reporters who seemed to be debating about whether they should go towards the train or towards his family and himself.

Nodding, Auror. Devine waved his wand and mumbled a spell that placed a barrier around the four of them so that no one could get close to them.

Wrapping his arm around Harry's waist, Voldemort pulled Harry close and walked quickly behind the Auror towards the train.

"That's an interesting spell. I don't think I've ever heard of it." Harry said watching as the barrier carefully pushed approaching people out of the way so they could easily get to the train.

"Yeah. It's taught to Aurors who have the honor of accompanying witches and wizards of higher ranks. Like a minister, or members of the Wizengamot." He explained. "It doesn't stop dangerous spells from coming through, but it does stop someone who intends harm from getting close."

"But how does that help? If spells can get through how does it protect someone from hitting them from a distance?" Harry asked as they stepped onto the train and the brown haired Auror started down the aisle towards the back of the train.

"There aren't many wizards that can hit someone from a distance where they wouldn't be seen. Aurors know what kind of person to watch out for when we're accompanying someone. Plus there's usually a whole squad of Aurors that can walk around the ones we're accompanying to make it harder to spot them."

Nodding his head Harry said, "I guess that makes sense."

"I agree. It's not the best of spells to protect someone, but it works until we can find a better one." The Auror said opening the door. "This is your personal compartment for the ride there and back. No one can come in unless you invite them in personally." He said bowing his head when the two walked into the room. "When we arrive, I will be accompanying you to the courtroom and back to the train after the trial so that you aren't accosted."

"Thank you." Harry said smiling at the man.

Giving Harry a smile, the man bowed his head one more time then shut the compartment door and left them alone.

Sitting down on the seat, Harry leaned over against his mate and said, "Well this place is really crowded. I only hope we can get in and then back out without too much of a hassle. I mean I know we need to answer some questions but I don't want to stand around answering hundreds of questions that all have the same answer."

"Don't worry. We'll answer a few questions then we'll leave. The train won't wait for us so we'll need to be back on before it leaves."

"Good. Because I have a feeling we'll be bombarded with questions if we didn't have a reason to leave." Harry said.

Leaning against one another they sat in silence as the train rolled down the tracks and towards the ministry building and before long they were waiting for their 'guard' that would bring them into the building.

When a knock came at the door, Voldemort slid it open and nodded at the Auror that was going to accompany them.

Stepping out of the compartment Harry and Voldemort followed Auror Devine off of the train and into the building.

"When the trial starts I have to be in the back to make sure that no one tries to slip inside or to interrupt the trial, but after stay where you are and I'll make my way over to you so that I can get you to the train without any problems."

"Wouldn't it be easier if we made our way towards you so we're moving and harder to surround?" Harry asked glancing down to make sure that Dante's face was still covered by his hood.

"Yes. I suppose that would be a better idea. So when the trial ends make your way towards the back of the courtroom and I'll make my way towards you." Auror Devine said pushing the door open leading into courtroom ten.

Stepping aside he motioned for Harry and Voldemort to step into the room before him then followed them in himself.

Stopping as soon as he stepped into the room Auror Devine moved to the side of the door and said, "This is where I leave you two on your own. If I can I'll start towards you as soon as the purebloods announce their decision."

"Thanks." Voldemort said. Then wrapping an arm around Harry's waist he led Harry towards the front of the courtroom ignoring the people already seated as they openly stared at them.

At the front of the courtroom the purebloods all sat on a high up dais each with their respective house crest and colors on the front of their robes. They sat in a row and it started with the eldest on the left, Arthur Weasley and ended with the youngest, Neville Longbottom, on the right.

From left to right it went, Arthur Weasley born 1950, Rodolphus Lestrange born 1951, Lucius Malfoy born 1954, Severus Snape born January 1960, James Potter born March 1960, Sirius Black born 1960, and finally Neville Longbottom born 1980.

However it wasn't the eldest pureblood, Arthur Weasley, who stood to speak when the clock struck 10 o'clock. It was Lucius Malfoy, the eldest of the oldest pureblood family line.

Clearing his throat, Lucius glanced at Harry and his grandson then started to speak, "We the heads of the ancient houses call this case to order. The accused, Cornelius Fudge will now enter the room with his attorney and the trial will begin."

The side door swung and Fudge, dressed in a stripped suit, was escorted into the room by a tall man, about 6' 6" dressed in a plain black robe. He was slightly balding and his head was barely covered by graying hair.

"The defense will clearly announce who you are for the record." Lucius said motioning towards the quick quote quill hovering to right of the dais that the purebloods sat on.

"I am Johnathan Donovan defense for Minister Cornelius Fudge." The balding man said standing beside the chair with chains that Fudge was forced to sit in by the Aurors who were standing in the front of the courtroom.

"Ex minister, defense wizard Donovan. The wizard Cornelius Fudge was removed from the position of Minister after this affair came to light." Lucius said. "Now we have decided that to start off this trial we are going to watch the recording of the debate before you start to start your defense." Waving his wand, Lucius conjured a chair beside Fudge's and motioned for Donovan to sit.

"Elder Malfoy I must really object about reviewing the recording. How are we to be sure that it hasn't been tampered with?" Donovan

"Defense wizard Donovan you should know that the recording can not be tampered with without leaving visible gaps in the recording. Unlike memories these recording can't be  **Obliviated**  or conveniently forgotten." Lucius drawled out raising an eyebrow.

Sliding a little lower in his seat, Donovan mumbled out, "I'm sorry Elder Malfoy we may continue as you wish to."

Waving his wand, Lucius caused an silver orb to float out into the front of the dais before it seemed to burst open and with a bright flash of light drew everyone into the reshowing of the electoral debate.

The whole room watched in silence as the events played back, and Fudge ruined his own reputation. A while later the recording flashed black then returned to its normal small white ball and floated back to Lucius' outstretched hand.

Silence reigned throughout the courtroom for a few minutes before whispers and outraged shouts echoed throughout the room.

" _Silence!_ " Lucius shouted instantly causing the voices to stop. "We will not tolerate outbursts in this room. If you feel the need to shout, scream, and interrupt the proceedings leave the room  _now_."

After a few minutes, Arthur cleared his throat and said in a sort of scathing tone, "Elder Malfoy I believe they understand not to interrupt again. Let's continue...shall we?"

Giving a slight sneer at him, Lucius said, "Of course. Defense wizard Donovan, you may start."

Standing up, Donovan bowed at the waist and held the bow for a few seconds before he straightened up and said, "Thank you elders. I would like to start by calling up Minister candidate Tom Riddle for questioning."

"Of course. Candidate Riddle please come and take the seat to the left of us." Lucius said waving his hand towards an innocent looking black cushioned chair.

Giving Harry's thigh a gentle squeeze when he tensed up, Voldemort stood up and with his head held high, made his way to the front of the courtroom.

Stopping in front of the dais, Voldemort bowed to each of the purebloods then turned to the seat he was to take.

"For the record please state your full name and current position." Lucius said.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort, and I am the current headmaster of Hogwarts and candidate for the next minister of magic."

"Very good. You may take your seat now." Lucius said motioning towards the seat. "Defense wizard Donovan you may begin. But remember you may only ask relevant questions or else we will stop the proceedings and make our decision." Lucius warned.

"Of course elder Malfoy." Donovan said bowing his head slightly. Turning to face Voldemort he started. "Now Mr. Voldemort..."

"Defense wizard Donovan remember that you are to address everyone with their appropriate title. If you don't we will stop the proceedings and make our decision, just as if you ask useless questions." Lucius warned frowning at the man.

"Of course. Forgive me elder Malfoy. Candidate Riddle, in the recording we all saw you cast a spell that you claimed was a truth spell. With your history how can we be sure that you  _really_  cast a truth spell?"

"Well defense wizard Donovan would your client really have spouted out all of that information if it hadn't been a truth spell?" Voldemort asked raising an eyebrow.

"How do we know that you didn't put him under a spell to make my client, wizard Fudge, lie?"

"My good man the only spell to make someone lie is the imperious curse, and I can give you three reasons why it  _wasn't_  an imperious.Number one, you would have noticed Mr. Fudge acting differently in the recording if an imperious had been cast.Number two, The wards around the courtroom prevent any curses, like the imperious, from being cast. They also prevent someone already under a curse from entering the room until the curse is removed. And finally number three, Even with as powerful as I am I can not cast wandless or wordless spells. As you should know it's nearly impossible to gain the control needed over your magical core to cast wandless and wordless spells. Does that answer your question?" Voldemort asked sarcastically.

"Yes it does." Donovan mumbled. "You can return to your seat."

Standing up, Voldemort respectfully bowed to the purebloods then returned to his seat beside Harry.

"Whom else would you like to call up?" Lucius asked Donovan.

"I would now like to call up my client wizard Cornelius Fudge."

As whispers broke out through the courtroom, Fudge stood up from his seat and walked up to the chair he would be required to sit in for his questioning.

Sitting down in the seat, Fudge kept his head up and stared straight ahead towards his defense wizard.

"Wizard Fudge please state your name and position." Lucius reminded him when Fudge sat there in silence.

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge and I am currently just a normal wizard." He said with his voice wavering sounding as if he would start crying at any second.

"Now Wizard Fudge we understand that this is a hard time for you right now but just try to answer my questions as best as you can." Donovan said giving him a sympathetic look. "Now how is it that you came to say those things at the debate."

"I don't know. I don't even remember saying them." Fudge said avoiding anyone's eyes except for his defense wizard.

"If you don't remember saying them then how do you explain your words at the time?"

"Again I don't know. All I remember is that I had this urge to say those things so I did." Fudge said after a few minutes of silence.

Nodding, Donovan went to open his mouth to continue but he was cut off by one of the purebloods.

"One minute defense wizard Donovan. Wizard Fudge, you just changed your story. A second ago you said you couldn't remember saying those things, but just now you said you felt compelled to say them. Now I'm sure you know the penalty of lying while up on trial." James said.

Opening and closing his mouth to try and say something Fudge turned a bright red when he couldn't think of something.

"Wizard Fudge you have one more chance. If we catch you lying again we will stop the proceeds and get right to your punishment. Is that understood?" Lucius asked darkly.

"Yes elder Malfoy. I'm sorry." Fudge said paling.

"Wizard Fudge, if you would elaborate do you or do you not remember what happened during the debate?" Donovan asked.

"Sort of. I remember some and other things I don't. Somethings are clear while others are hazy and don't make sense." Fudge said avoiding everyones eyes.

"Thank you wizard Fudge. Now I'm sorry to press, but did you notice anything that might explain for your actions during the debate."

Closing his eyes Fudge was silent for a few minutes, "I remember seeing the Wizard Harry James Snape-Malfoy wave his wand and mumble something, but I didn't think anything of it." He said tossing a sneer in Harry's direction. "Maybe  _he_  cast a spell on me to cause my actions."

As whispers and gasps exploded throughout the room, Lucius again jumped to his feet and shouted for silence.

"Wizard Fudge, you realize that we can find out if that truly happened don't you?" Lucius asked darkly at the accusations tossed at his youngest child.

"You'll jump right to your decision making." Fudge said truthfully. "But I'm not wrong I know what I saw." Fudge said looking confident except for a few beads of sweat that ran down his face.

"Very well. Return to your original seat wizard Fudge." Lucius said lowering himself down to his seat. "We will once again view the recording of the debate, before we break to make our decision." Lucius said waving his wand so the recording started to play again.

As the recording played from start to finish there was never a movement from Harry to indicate that he cast a spell. The only movements he had made during the debate was to take Voldemort's wand after he cast the truth spell and to rub at his swollen stomach.

As the recording faded all attention focused back on the deathly pale Fudge.

"Wizard Fudge, since there was no indication that Wizard Snape-Malfoy cast a spell on you, we will break for our decision. Aurors will accompany you back to your holding cell until we return for sentencing." Lucius said motioning for the Aurors to move and take a hold of Fudge.

"We will break for an hour to make our decision. If we haven't come to one by the end of that we will continue for another hour. Until then you are dismissed to go and take a lunch break or you may stay where you are." Arthur said when it became obvious that Lucius wasn't going to.

While the courtroom cleared of the audience, the purebloods stood and made their way into the connected chambers to make their decision.

* * *

Walking into the room, James dropped onto the long couch with a content sigh. Looking around the room at the others, James moved around to allow his two mates to join him on the couch.

"So I assume that we all know how we're going to punish Fudge." He said watching for their reactions.

"Yes. We made our decision before the trial and that is what we're sticking with." Rodolphus said giving a firm nod of his head.

"I agree. We're all sticking with our decision. But James I would like to ask you why you're allowing your son to stay with that  _man_." Arthur asked making a face.

"Arthur it is none of your business who my son is with." James said giving him a glare. "As long as he's happy. That's all that matters to me. Besides who would you want him to be with? Your crazy daughter who wouldn't take no for an answer or maybe you would have preferred he be with one of your sons."

"My daughter isn't crazy!" Arthur shouted clenching his fists. "Besides if your son didn't make her think that he would marry her after the war was over she wouldn't have reacted like she did."

"Maybe Harry did once like your daughter like that, but that was before he found out that your family was using him for his money and that you didn't really care for him." James said itching to reach for his wand.

"Why wouldn't we? After all we did for him we deserve a little something for all the troubles he caused for my family."

"See Weasley that's why my family always disliked yours. It's all about money to you. You always caused problems for people if they were richer then you and wouldn't marry into your family. Your great grandfather, however, made the mistake of thinking he could get away with trying to get into the Malfoy fortune." Lucius said sneering at the redheaded man.

"Your great grandmother never should have broken the marriage contract to my great grandfather. She was supposed to marry him and then the Weasley's would have been the richest family in the wizarding world!"

"Yes she did break the contract, but that's because she found her  _true_  mate. Besides the contract never would have happened if your great grandfather never tricked her with the love potion. She never would have agreed to marry him. So it all comes back to you Weasley's. It's your fault my family took your family for all it was worth and left you with nothing. It was merely repayment for all the wrongs your family caused the Malfoy's." Lucius said grinning.

Turning as red as his hair, Arthur scowled at the three men sitting on the couch.

"Dumbledore knew that we deserve to have our fortune returned to us. That's why he encouraged us to take Harry in and help him out. He promised that we would and then our status would return and you _Malfoy's_  would get what  _you_  deserved. Nothing but pain, and punishment." Arthur said standing up so he could pace around the room.

"See and you call us evil and dark...well sure we're dark since we like learning the darker arts, but at least we stand by our family and don't try to screw others over." Rodolphus said sneering at Arthur. "Speaking of family, when am I going to get to meet your new son Lucius?" He asked.

"Sometime soon. Although I don't know if our lord would like other males being around his mate so soon after he gave birth." Lucius said giving a soft smile.

"I'll hold you to that. Besides now that my wife is gone I can finally find someone sane and someone that I can  _care_  about." Rodolphus said shuddering as he remembered his late wife. "Now we've been in here long enough. Let's head back out and take care of Fudge so that we can move on to a better era."

"I agree, I'd like to be able to get back to my mate." Sirius said with a wicked grin stretched across his lips.

Tossing a glare at him, Lucius leaned in towards Sirius and said, "Remember that's my son your grinning about. Try to keep those thoughts to yourself...I'd rather not know, or think, about what you and my son do together."

Grinning even bigger, Sirius nodded and said, "I'll try to."

 Turning, the seven of them made their way out of the chambers and retook their seats up on the dais as the crowds started to pour back into the room and proceeded to reclaim their seats.

When everyone was back in their seats and sitting quietly, Lucius stood up and proceeded to talk.

"We the seven eldest purebloods have come to a decision regarding the wizard Cornelius Oswald Fudge." Turning to face the two Aurors guarding the door leading into the room where Fudge was he said, "Aurors please bring in the accused."

A few seconds later the Aurors returned through the door dragging a struggling Fudge who was followed out by his defense wizard.

Pushing Fudge down into his seat, the two Aurors stood beside the chair with their hands resting on their wands in case Fudge decided to try and run.

When everyone was settled down, Lucius cleared his throat and again started to speak.

"We the seven eldest purebloods have reached our decision regarding you wizard Fudge. Before we announce our decision is there anything you would like to say?"

Looking up at him, Fudge spat on the ground in front of him and said, "You filthy death eaters are going to destroy this world! When it happens we'll all die because you couldn't see the problems your actions caused. When it happens I'll dance on your graves."

"Very well. Cornelius Fudge, you have been found guilty of conspiracy and murder of your fellow wizards and witches. For your actions you are sentenced to life in Azkaban with no possibility of another trial. You will remain in Azkaban until your death."

Dropping his head, Fudge's shoulders started to shake and a few seconds later a crazy laugh echoed through the room.

"Aurors you may take him away." Lucius said waving his wand to end the recording of the trial.

Reaching down the, Aurors reached down and took a hold of, Fudge's arms and led him out of the room.

* * *

Staring up at the dais where his family sat, Harry watched in silence as a laughing, Fudge was led out of the room.

"Come Harry it's time to go." Voldemort whispered in his ear.

Standing up, Harry carefully held Dante close and started to make his way though the crowd of people. Reaching back with one hand, Harry took a hold of his mates hand to make sure that they weren't separated in the thick crowd.

Soon they met up with Auror Devine and were led out of the room and into the hall outside the courtroom which was just as crowded as the courtroom as people tried to find out what had happened inside.

Ignoring the reporters who called out to them, Harry and Voldemort hurried through the hall behind Auror Devine towards the train.

"Is there anyone that you would like to speak with before you get on the train?" Devine asked glancing back at them.

"We'll talk to someone either on the train or right outside the train. We won't stop here to talk to anyone since there are so many people." Voldemort said moving up to wrap an arm around Harry's waist.

Pretty soon they were on the platform outside of the train and to their relief there were only a few people standing there.

Dropping the spell he had placed around them, Auror Devine turned to them and said, "Would you like to get on the train or talk to someone first?"

"We'll talk to someone first." Harry said after sharing a look with his mate.

Looking around, Harry noticed Rita Skeeter standing by the train and raised an eyebrow. "I thought that she'd be inside trying to get as much information as possible." Harry said.

"Well she's got a huge grin on her face so she must have been waiting for us." Voldemort said when he caught sight of the look on her face when she saw them.

Making their way over to her, Harry and Voldemort gave her a small smile.

"Mr. Riddle, Mr. Snape-Malfoy I was hoping I could have a few words with you about your thoughts on the ruling." She said.

"We only have a few minutes since we need to be back on the train before it leaves but we can answer a few questions for you." Voldemort said nodding his head.

"Great. So how  _are_  you feeling about the ruling?" She asked pulling out her own quick quote quill.

"To be honest. Mr. Fudge got what he deserves. He caused pain to many people, and he lied to many people. He used his position to get what he wanted and that's not something that anyone should do." Harry said.

"And you Mr. Riddle? How do you feel about it?" She asked.

"I agree with Harry. He caused problems here just to keep his position as minister and that's something that shouldn't go unpunished. He should have done everything he could have to save the wizarding world and make it prosper but all he did was make it worse."

"Thank you. And if I may, can I ask you about your child?" She asked looking down at the sleeping baby in Harry's arms.

"What did you want to ask?" Harry asked.

"When it was born and what the name is...nothing invasive. I've learned that you shouldn't ask too many invasive things if you want to thrive as a reporter." She said giving a smile.

Smiling back, Harry carefully pulled the hood off of, Dante and held him up sightly so she could see him. "First off he's a he, and his name is Dante Riddle. He was born a week ago and we're very glad that he's here."

"Watching as her quill wrote that all down she smiled and said, "Thank you Mr. Riddle, Mr. Snape-Malfoy. Would it be alright if I sent you an owl if I had anymore questions?"

"Only if they aren't too personal." Voldemort said.

"Of course not. Thank you again." She said putting her things away. Smiling at them once more she then turned and made her way towards the crowds.

"Shall we get on the train?" Voldemort asked Harry.

"Yeah. Let's get on before it gets too crowded." Harry said nodding.

Giving Harry's side a gentle squeeze, Voldemort led Harry onto the train and towards the back of the train to where their personal compartment was.

Stopping at the door that led into their compartment, Voldemort slid it open then stopped and started at the three people sitting inside.

"I thought Auror Devine said that people couldn't get in the compartment in unless we invited them in." Harry said glancing around his shoulder.

"The wards are only up if you were already in here." The youngest one said turning to stare at them.

"Charlemaigne . I didn't know you were back yet." Harry said smiling at the young man.

"We just got here. We figured that it would be best to wait until after the trial to meet you since you would be distracted with it." He said staring longingly at Dante.

"Would you like to hold him?" Harry asked.

Nodding, Charlemaigne reached out and allowed Harry to place Dante in his arms.

"These are my parents." He said nodding to the two adults sitting beside him without looking up from Dante.

Smiling at his actions, Harry sat down across from them then reached out to shake their hands.

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Harry. Our son has told us much about you." The woman said. She was about 5'6" and had graying brown hair that stopped just below her ears. She had the same ocean blue eyes as Charlemaigne and looked to be about 55 years of age.

"Yes, our son came home and would not stop talking about how he had found his mate and how his mates family was so accepting of him." The man said with an accent thickly coating his voice. He had the same blond hair as his son and had golden eyes. He seemed to be about 40 years old.

"Our son came to our home in Russia and just couldn't stop talking. He wanted to come right back here, but we had to register him as 'of age' with our ministry or magic and we had to wait for the papers to file before we could leave."

"How did you end up here if you're from Russia?" Harry asked, Charlemaigne who still wouldn't look away from Dante.

"I felt something drawing me here. It was probably the feeling that this is where my mate would be born. Any creature that isn't from the same country, or even state, will feel a strong pull to where ever their mate is from. It makes it easier for mates to find one another." Charlemaigne said finally glancing up from Dante.

"Will you be staying here?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, and we were hoping that you would be able to enter our Charlemaigne into your school. He needs to finish his schooling, but he refuses to stay away from his mate for longer then necessary." Charlemaigne's mother said smiling fondly at her son.

"I'll start the process as soon as we get back to the school. He will, however, need to wait until next year to start since the year is almost over. It would be too hard for him to catch up with the other students in such a short amount of time." Voldemort said.

"That's fine. I don't mind doing another year of school if it means I can be near my mate." Charlemaigne said quickly.

"We wouldn't keep you from Dante. You're his mate and we would never keep a mate from their own." Harry said patting Charlemaigne on the knee.

"I know, but I'd be able to see him everyday. Where if I wasn't in school it would have to be every few days before I could see him again." He said running his hand down Dante's cheek.

"Well you won't need to worry about that." Harry said. "Now relax for a little while. It's a short trip to the platform and then we can go up to the school." Harry said leaning against his mate.

"Yeah, and after this I don't plan on leaving again." Charlemaigne whispered to Dante with a soft smile on his face.

Smiling, Harry watched as Dante leaned into Charlemaigne's touch before he started to drift to sleep.

******END CHAPTER******


	34. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does and I don't make any money on this. It is purely a work of fiction.

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius, Sirius/Draco, Remus/Fenrir

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

 

  **-Chapter Thirty-Five-**

When the wizarding world found out Fudge's sentence the morning after the trial, shouts of joy were heard everywhere. But it wasn't the only time that the shouts would be heard that day.

Later that evening after the paper came with the article about Fudge's imprisonment, letters from the temporary minister arrived going to every person over the legal age to vote.

Every notarized note said the same thing, with the exception of different names and times that they were expected to be at the ministry building to cast their vote.

**To: Harry James Snape-Malfoy.**

**You are hereby summoned to cast your vote for the minister of magic. Due to recent events the election day has been moved up to this upcoming Tuesday March 18th, 1997.**

**You are expected to be at the ministry building at no later then 9:45 AM to cast your vote. Lateness is not tolerated. If you are late you will wait around for the last person to vote before you can cast yours.**

**We thank you in advance for being there on time and for helping us to improve our ministry.**

**From: Camden Shaffer. Temporary Minister of Magic.**

"So they've moved the elections up to this Tuesday. This will all be over soon then." Harry said after setting his letter aside.

"Not particularly. The election will be over, but working to protect the wizarding world is a whole other step that will take a while to secure. But the election is the biggest hurdle that we need to jump. Once we're over that it should be all downhill from there." Voldemort said

"Are you going to try and get equal rights for magical creatures like werewolves and vampires? I mean the werewolves could have to take the wolfsbane potion and then we wouldn't have to worry about them during the full moon. And for the vampires, what about blood banks or a place where people will willingly let the vampire feed from them. Then we wouldn't need to worry about them feeding on the unwilling."

"That's something that we can work towards if I get the position of minister. But we should focus on keeping our world safe from muggles first." Voldemort said to Harry.

"I know. I just know that Remus really wants to have a child, but since the old ministry banned it and placed anti-conception spells on the submissive werewolves he can't until it's removed by the minister or one of the ministers underlings." Harry said smiling sadly as he looked over at the crib that held his own son.

"Don't worry Harry. I never agreed with the others that werewolves and other magical creatures didn't deserve to have the same rights as normal wizards. And, if I'm right, many others didn't believe in treating them like that too. They only did it because the ones in power could have ruined them if they didn't."

"How did the ministry, well not just the ministry but anyone in a seat of power, end up so corrupted? It doesn't just appear out of thin air, it had to have started somewhere." Harry said curling his lip in disgust.

"I suppose it all started when Dumbledore got his seat of power. He was corrupt since his birth. Once he defeated Grindelwald no one ever thought to question him and did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it done."

"I wouldn't doubt it. In almost everyones mind Dumbledore could do no wrong...but as you and I know he can and he did." Harry said shaking his head. "Alright lets get off of that topic. So how many cubs do you think Fenrir and Remus will have?"

"Well whenever Fenrir's pack mates, the ones whom weren't cursed sterile, had pups his eyes always had a look of jealousy in them. So they'll probably have quite a few." Voldemort said remembering the meetings when, Fenrir would introduce the new pups to him.

"Well at least we know that he'd be thrilled if Remus announced that he was pregnant. I just wonder if the curse might have caused any long term damage."

"Like what Harry?" Voldemort asked even though he thought he already knew the answer.

"Permanent infertility, pregnancies that always end in a miscarriage, a stillborn baby, I can list a lot of things that I can think of that those kinds of spells could cause. I mean they weren't created to stop someone who wanted to get pregnant from getting pregnant. They were created to protect witches and wizards who could die from getting pregnant." Harry said.

"I know Harry,but that's just the way people are. They'll twist things so that they fit into their master plan regardless of if it isn't how it was meant to be." Voldemort said pulling Harry against his side. "So who do you plan on voting for the next minister?" Voldemort asked innocently.

"Well there's this cute guy that's running for the position and I can't help but fantasize about a man in that kind of position." Harry whispered climbing onto his mates lap.

"A cute man huh? Does he happen to have red eyes, black hair, and a sexy little submissive mate?" Voldemort asked grinning.

Giggling, Harry stole a quick kiss then said, "Yeah. I heard  _something_  like that."

"Well that's good because I heard that he's had his eyes on you too." Voldemort said slipping his hands around Harry's waist then under his shirt and up his back.

Giving a snort of laughter, Harry buried his head against his mates shoulder as he tried to stifle his laughter.

Pulling his hands out from under Harry's shirt, Voldemort then wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close. They sat their there together in silence for a few minutes before Dante's soft cooing drew their attention to him.

Slipping off of Voldemort's lap, Harry made his way over to the crib and picked Dante up.

"Hello baby. Did you have a good nap?" Harry asked jouncing Dante as he walked back over to the couch.

Giving a yawn, Date opened his eyes which were slowly changing from the normal blue of a baby's eyes to a shade of coral red-a mix between Harry's gray and Voldemort's crimson eyes.

"His eyes are starting to change colors." Harry said turning Dante so that Voldemort could see.

Nodding, Voldemort slightly frowned when he saw the color.

"What? What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"His eyes are red...do you think he'll be criticized for having red eyes?"

"If you were still thought to be evil I'd have to say yes. But since you're on the side of the righteous then I'd have to say no. Heck people will probably be envious since only people descended from you will have a variation of red eyes." Harry said stroking Dante's head.

"The side of the  _righteous_?" Voldemort asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well okay. Maybe not the side of the righteous...how about the side of whatever the heck you want to happen." Harry suggested.

Snorting, Voldemort wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him against his side careful not to crush, Dante in between them.

"No. I think that the side of Dante sounds better. After all we are doing this to protect witches, wizards, and magical creatures from the prejudices of muggles who hate anything that's different. But most of all we're now doing this for our son so that he doesn't need to worry about attacks from muggles or from muggleborn sympathizers."

"That sounds perfect. At first it was for us and for the ones who grew up like we did, but now it's for our son and  _then_  for them." Harry said nuzzling the side of his face into Voldemort's shoulder. "Now how about we order some dinner then get to bed. Because tomorrow you have a school to run and I have classes to attend."

"That sounds perfect." Voldemort said snapping his fingers to call his own house elf.

Popping in, the small house elf bowed her head towards them then asked, "What can Mittzy be doing for headmaster sir?"

"Mittzy bring down some dinner for my mate and I." Voldemort said before waving his hand to dismiss her.

Bowing once more, Mittzy popped out of the room to do her masters bidding.

Shaking his head, Harry gave a rueful grin and asked, "Is it really  _that_  hard to say thank you?"

"Harry, thank you isn't something that I say to house elves  _or_  witches and wizards. It's just not something that I find myself saying."

"I know, but luckily I say it enough for the both of us." Harry said grinning.

A few seconds later, Mittzy popped back into the room and placed a few platters onto the table and bowed her head.

"Can Mittzy be getting yous anything else?" She asked.

"No that will be all." Voldemort said waving his hand.

"Thank you Mittzy." Harry said before she popped back out of the room.

"What?" Voldemort asked when he caught Harry's eyes.

"What happened to saying 'thanks'?"

"Look if it's  _that_  important to you then I'll try to remember to say 'thank you' every now and then."

"That's all that I ask. We don't need Dante to grow up thinking that being rude is alright...even if you and most of his family think that it is." Harry said remembering how most of his family acted. "He can grow up confident and aloof, but he doesn't need to be rude." Harry said after he caught the face that his mate made.

"I suppose that you may be right, but..."

"No there are no buts. He won't be raised to be rude to anyone." Harry said crossing his unoccupied arm across his chest.

"It usually works better if you cross both arms." Voldemort said grinning.

"Well if you would hold our son I'll properly cross my arms to show my displeasure." Harry joked back with a smile covering his face. "Now start eating." He added as he summoned one of Dante's bottles over to him.

Dropping the stasis charm that kept the formula from going bad, Harry gently pressed the nipple against Dante's lips.

As soon as the bottle touched his lips, Dante quickly started to guzzle the formula.

"Easy honey it's not going anywhere." Harry said softly.

After he finished about an ounce and a half, Harry gently sat Dante up on his shoulder and gently started to pat his back to expel any air that had went in with the formula. A few seconds later a loud burp erupted from, Dante.

Laying Dante back down, Harry placed the bottle back to his lips and allowed the baby to continue drinking, but after only a few pulls Dante had closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

Slowly getting up so he didn't disturb the baby, Harry made his way into the bedroom to lay Dante in his crib.

Making his way back over to the couch, Harry dropped down onto it then accepted the plate that his mate held out for him.

"Thanks." Harry mumbled digging into the fried chicken and mashed potatoes covered in butter and gravy.

"Are you pregnant again?" Voldemort asked jokingly as Harry practically inhaled the food off of his plate.

"Of course not. You'd need to actually  _touch_  me for me to be pregnant again." Harry said sounding slightly amused and annoyed at the same time.

"Yes, but since Dante shares our room with us we can't have any time to ourselves." Voldemort said reaching over to tug Harry against his side again.

"I know, and that's why I've been thinking that I should ask my mum to watch Dante while I go to my classes. To see if I can handle being away from Dante and to work up to being away from him for a night." Harry said laying his head against Voldemort's shoulder.

"Are you ready to start doing that? It was only recently that you wouldn't even put him in the bedroom while we were in here."

"I have to get used to it eventually. And now seems like a good time to start trying. Besides tomorrow I have Potions and Dark Arts and Defense. I'm not required to be there since I took the personal leave, but I'm sure they won't have a problem if I show up. And since they're my parents I'm sure they won't have a problem with me leaving if I start to panic."

"You're right. Now come on it's time for us to get to bed." Voldemort said standing up.

Nodding, Harry stood up as well and followed his mate into the bedroom where he proceeded to strip out of his silk bathrobe to reveal a pair of silk green sleep pants.

Crawling onto the bed, Harry rolled onto his side and draped his arm over his mates when Voldemort wrapped an arm around his waist.

Closing his eyes, Harry quickly fell into a peaceful sleep while listening to the breathing of both his mate and child.

* * *

Tuesday had rolled around quickly enough and the time for Harry to go and cast his vote for the next minister was quickly approaching.

"Are you sure that you'll be alright here with Dante by yourself?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you'll only be gone for ten or fifteen minutes. Besides I won't be here alone. James, Lucius, Sirius, and Draco have already went and cast their votes earlier today. What's bothering you? You left Dante with James yesterday and you were fine all day." Voldemort said.

"Yes, but I was in the same building as Dante. Now I'll  _really_  be away from him." Harry said looking down at Dante, whom he hadn't let go of since they've been awake.

"If you don't trust us to keep Dante safe, then remember that Charlemaigne will be there as well. And you  _know_  that he won't let anything happen to his mate." Voldemort said.

"You know that I trust all of you with Dante." Harry said handing Dante over to his father. "I guess I'm still thinking about what Dumbledore did before I found out that I was pregnant."

"Don't worry about him. He's long dead and can no longer cause any problems for us." Voldemort said pressing a kiss against Harry's lips.

"I know, I just don't want to lose the family I finally have." Harry admitted.

"You won't. Now come on Severus will be waiting for you so that you can go to the ministry building together." Voldemort said picking up the baby bag that sat on the couch and slid it onto his shoulder.

"How did they decide on times for everyone here in the wizarding world?" Harry asked.

"By your last name. For example, Sirius' last name begins with a 'B' so he went at one of the earliest times available. They start so early so that they can get all the votes in and accounted for by around twelve thirty. When you cast your vote it goes to a magically sealed room so that the votes can't be changed or tampered with. Once the last vote is cast an announcement will go to the winner of the election. One will also go to the papers who will then write an article that will be sent out to inform the wizarding world of who the minister is."

"But I have  _two_  last names. How did they decide which one to use?" Harry asked.

"They use the first last name, unless you're married and you hyphenated your last names. If that's the case they use the dominants last name. But in most marriages or bondings the submissive gives up their last name and takes the dominants." Voldemort explained.

Nodding, Harry turned and made his way out of the room followed by Voldemort.

"Ya know I don't think that you're going to be able to keep your big bad image." Harry said after glancing back at the two.

"Why's that?" Voldemort asked sounding offended.

"Well look at you. You're carrying a baby and a diaper bag...that's not exactly scary."

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to work on a different image then." Voldemort said after looking down at Dante and the diaper bag.

Smiling, Harry walked out of his fathers office then stopped when he was outside in the hallway.

"I'm going to head up to the front doors. Father said that he would meet me up there." Harry said dropping a kiss on Dante's forehead.

"We'll be in your parents room with your brother and Sirius when you get back." Voldemort said pressing a kiss against Harry's lips.

Nodding, Harry dropped one last kiss on Dante's forehead then started to walk backwards down the hall until the turned down a corner.

Turning around Harry walked quickly up the stairs until he reached the main entrance where his father was waiting for him.

"You're here already?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but lets get going before I decide that I'm not going." Harry said rubbing his hands against his white leather pants.

Nodding, Severus wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder and led him out of the castle and towards the end of the wards.

"Hold on to me, I'm going to apparate us to the ministry building." Severus said when they stepped out of the wards.

Wrapping his hand around his fathers arm, Harry held on tight as his father apparated them away from the castle.

When they landed inside the sanctioned room for apparation, Harry rocked until he regained his senses.

Looking over at the door the two of them met the eyes of a familiar Auror.

"Mr. Snape and Mr. Snape-Malfoy, if you'll follow me I will lead you to the room where you will cast your votes." Auror Devine said smiling at Harry.

"It's nice to see a familiar face around here." Harry said as they walked through the halls filled with unfamiliar witches and wizards.

"The building is always like this whenever the elections roll around. It's actually more crowded then with other times because all of these witches and wizards have a last name with that starts with either, 'S,T,U,or V'." Devine said stopping at a room. Opening the door, he motioned for Severus and Harry to enter.

Stepping in behind them, Devine pointed at all of the booths and said, "You can go into any empty booth and there will be a blank sheet of parchment in there. When you're sure you know who you want to vote for tap your wand on the parchment while thinking of the persons name. When you have done that the parchment will flash a green color meaning that your vote has been added in. That's all you need to do. Once you're done come back out here and I'll lead you back to the apparation room."

When Devine was back out in the hallway, Harry turned to face his father and said, "Well this will be simple. I'll see you when I'm done."

"Of course. Go ahead and I shall meet you here by the door when you are done." Severus said making his way over to one of the empty booths.

Following his fathers lead, Harry made his way to one of the empty booths and immediately took his wand out of his pocket. Thinking his mates name over and over again, Harry tapped the parchment and watched as it flashed green.

Once the light cleared, Harry made his way out of the booth and back to his father, who was leaning against the wall by the door.

"Well that was rather easy and boring." Harry said when he reached Severus' side.

"It usually is when you already know who you are voting for before you get here." Severus said opening the door and stepping outside.

"All done?" Devine asked sounding slightly surprised.

"Of course. It wasn't that hard to decide." Harry said as he led them back down the hall.

When they stopped outside of that apparation room, Auror Devine turned to them and said, "All of us Aurors have been told to tell you not to talk about who you have voted for until the results are out...I don't think anyone really listens but..." He trailed off.

"We'll try not to." Harry said with a grin.

"That's all I ask." Devine said as they walked into the room.

Stepping into the room, Harry wrapped a hand around his fathers arm and allowed him to apparate them back to Hogwarts.

When he saw the enormous walls of Hogwarts, Harry let out a breath and said, "How about we get back to the family."

"That sounds like a good idea." Severus said walking towards the entrance.

Moving together down the hall in silence the two made their way quickly down to the quarters that housed Harry's parents.

When they stopped outside of the room, Severus whispered the password then slipped inside followed by Harry.

"How did it go?" Voldemort asked looking up from where he was feeding Dante.

"Fine. We were in and out in like two minutes." Harry said sitting down beside his mate and child. "I thought that Charlemaigne was going to be here."

"He was for a little while, but his parents are heading back to Russia in a few hours. He went to spend some time with them before they left."

"Shouldn't he be going with them? I mean I know he's registered for next year here at Hogwarts, but shouldn't he live with his parents?"

"His parents are going to send him money from their family vaults each month so that he can live on his own. He's going to find a house to rent, most likely in Hogsmeade, and go from there...those are his own words." Voldemort said after a thought.

Smiling, Harry leaned against his mates side and basked in the presence of his family as they waited for the announcements to come.

* * *

While it was only about three hour before the announcements came, for the family it seemed like a whole week had passed.

When one of the ministry's brown barn owls flew into the room a hush fell over everyone seated.

Accepting the note attached to the owls leg, Voldemort flipped it open and read through the contents with a stoic face.

"Well? What's it say?" Harry asked almost bouncing in his seat.

"Apparently the results ended in a landslide win. The winner took the election by 95% of all the votes." Voldemort said after flipping open the note to read it again.

"Alright stop playing around. Did you win or not?" Harry demanded while crossing his arms

"Well lets see. The winner of the election goes by the name of Thomas Marvolo Riddle. So I guess that's a yes I did win." Voldemort said grinning at Harry who pounced on him after he heard that.

Pressing a kiss against his mate's lips, Harry forgot that the others were in the room until most of them cleared their throats to get their attention.

Pulling away, Harry blushed and mumbled out, "Sorry."

Grinning, Sirius said, "Well since Harry decided to molest you in front of everyone after that. I think that we're all in agreement that the wizarding world will finally be able to flourish under your rule."

Pouring out a few glasses of wine, Lucius handed them around to everyone in the room.

"Well then I propose a toast." Holding up his glass of wine towards the middle of the room he added, "To the new minister."

Clinking their glasses together everyone in the room followed Lucius' lead then took a sip from their glasses.

******END CHAPTER******


	35. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does and I don't make any money on this. It is purely a work of fiction.

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius, Sirius/Draco, Remus/Fenrir

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

 

** -Chapter Thirty-Six- **

It was almost immediately after the announcement that Voldemort was the newest minister that the muggleborns, and muggleborn supporters started to cause riots and tried to injure any pureblood that they could get near. Even the young children who couldn't use their magic outside of school decided attacking them was worth the repercussions.

But it also didn't take Voldemort long to begin the tedious process of taking care of all the muggleborns and their supporters.

The first step he started with was gathering all the names of the muggleborns from the Hogwarts book of names. The next was to have them all moved to the ministry holding cells, which had been transfigured into comfortable rooms.

"What's wrong Harry?" Voldemort asked Harry, who was slumped in his seat in Voldemort's new office.

"I know that this is all for the good of our world, but I can't help but feel bad for the muggleborns who wouldn't have caused problems for us."

"Harry, is this about the looks of betrayal they gave you when they walked passed us when they were being led into their temporary quarters?" Voldemort asked moving over to Harry's side.

"Yeah. I mean, it's like I said, there are ones who had nothing to do with the problems we've had."

"Harry think about it. Are they really going to adapt to being here? Remember your statistics from one of the articles you sent to Skeeter. Only one out of every one hundred muggleborns stay in this world. We are risking too much by allowing them to be here." Voldemort said wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"I know, and I'll get used to it but it will just take me a little while longer." Harry said leaning into the hold. "So have you decided who you're going to get rid of first?" He asked as a way of changing the subject.

"I'm getting rid of Granger and all of those Weasley's. That's why I came here. I wanted to see if you wanted to be there when I got rid of them." Voldemort said.

"When are you doing it?"

"I was planning on doing now, but if you have something to do we can wait until later."

"No. Now is fine."

"Good. Then if you are ready, lets get down to their holding cells and get rid of them for good." Voldemort said with an evil grin spread across his lips.

Accepting the hand that he held out for him, Harry took it and allowed his mate to help him up from his seat.

"What are you going to do to them?" Harry asked curiously.

"That's a surprise. You'll find out later." Voldemort said turning to grin at Harry as they walked through the halls of the ministry building.

"You don't plan on killing them do you?"

"No. Death would be too good for them. What they deserve is to be tortured until the die, but we can't do that without turning the wizarding world against us. So I've got a plan that will hurt them worse than death." Voldemort said.

"What could be worse than death...besides a life sentence in Azkaban, because I know you won't do that for the same reason as why you won't kill them."

"I'm not telling you right now. You'll just have to wait and see."

Giving a sigh, Harry said, "Alright I'll wait to see."

Wrapping an arm around Harry's waist, Voldemort led him down the stairs to the holding cells. Walking to the end of the hall, Voldemort stopped at a door with the number eight in the door. The number signified how many people were held in the room.

Pushing open the door, Voldemort stepped inside then allowed Harry to follow him in.

The room was small, very small, and barely fit all of the people inside. There were two small three seater couches and a few cushions on the floor in front of the fireplace that was barely big enough to keep the entire room warm.

At night the couches would automatically change into bunk beds big enough to fit each of the condemned.

The six sitting on the couches from left to right were, Molly, Arthur, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Percy. The two sitting on the cushions were Fred and George, the notorious twins.

Bill and Charlie had been exempt from the clean up since Bill was living in France with his wife, Fleur Delacour, and Charlie was living in Romania with his dragons.

When Ginny saw that Harry had come into the room she stood up with a dreamy smile on her face and started towards him, but was stopped when a barrier sprung up in between them.

"Oh Harry, I  _knew_  that you wouldn't let him hurt us." She said as she rocked from side to side slowly.

"Hm. I can see that your stay in the crazy house didn't help you at all." Harry said curling his lip up in disgust.

"Oh Harry, I forgive you for putting me there. I know you wouldn't have if that man didn't brainwash you."

"As nice as it is to see your child that has gone crazy, it's time for all of you to go away for good." Voldemort said pulling Harry against his side.

"Why are you doing this to us? I thought you only wanted to get rid of the muggleborns!" Molly shouted while she rubbed at her red, swollen eyes.

"I'm doing this because I don't like any of you. And besides that you all are guilty of being muggleborn sympathizers. You only have yourselves to blame for what is going to happen to you."

"What? No! If that's the problem we'll stop associating with muggleborns. I'll even  _help_  you get rid of them. Just don't kick us out of the wizarding world." Ron shouted ignoring the glare that Hermione shot at him.

"If I had any compassion for you or your family I might since you're fellow wizards, but after what you did to my mate...no I'll never allow you to stay here after that. You'll just have to try and live with yourself."

Reaching into his pocket, Voldemort pulled out eight vials of a green potion that looked almost identical to the muck you'd find at the bottom of a swamp.

"You can't make me drink that!" Hermione shouted jumping up from her seat.

"Don't make this harder then it has to be. Come drink the potion or I'll come over there and force it down your throat. Without your wand your powerless to defend yourself." Voldemort said rolling his eyes.

Clamping her lips together, Hermione moved to the back wall and frantically shook her head back and forth.

"Fine. Have it your way." Voldemort said pulling out his wand. Casting an  **Accio** , Voldemort summoned Hermione over to his side. "Open your mouth. I'm not playing around with you." Voldemort warned.

Shaking her head, Hermione tried to place her hands over her mouth so that she could block the potion from touching her lips.

Sighing, Voldemort shook his head and asked, "Do you really think that is going to stop me from making you drink the potion?"

Giving a defiant glare, Hermione turned her head to the side and clamped her hands against her lips even harder.

"Well she  _has_  always been obstinate and stubborn." Harry said leaning back against the wall. "She always thinks that she knows what's best."

"I  _do_  know what's best!" Hermione shrieked moving her hands away from her mouth only to pale once she realized what she had done.

Trying to reach up to block her mouth, Hermione was cut off when Voldemort grabbed her wrists and yanked her over to him.

Quickly binding her wrists so that she couldn't cover her mouth, Voldemort pulled the cork out of the vial and pressed it against her lips.

When the Weasley's all jumped up to stop him, Voldemort turned a violent glare on them and said, "Sit back down, or I'll do worse to you."

Dropping back into their seats they tried to ignore the betrayed look that Hermione sent towards all of them.

Turning back to Hermione, Voldemort sighed and said, "Come now Ms. Granger. I don't have the time nor the patience to wait for you to open up. You either open your mouth yourself or I will cut off your air supply until you  _need_  to take a breath."

With a slump in her shoulders, Hermione hesitantly cracked her mouth open and allowed Voldemort to pour the potion into her mouth.

Making a face, Hermione swallowed the potion then dropped to the ground with tears in her eyes.

Looking over at the paling Weasley's she spat out, "Traitors."

Ignoring the witch on the ground, Voldemort turned to the seven Weasley's and pulled out a pack of seven vials with the same potion that Hermione had just ingested.

"Well, you all have the same choice. You can willingly swallow the potion or I can force you to...which one will it be?" Voldemort asked.

Looking at one another all of the Weasley's made a silent decision and reached out to accept the vials. The two twins recieved a potion that was slightly miscolored, but none of the others seemed to notice.

Moving back over to Harry's side, Voldemort wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Isn't that supposed to do something?" Harry asked in a whispered voice.

"Oh it does. It just takes a few minutes to start to work." Voldemort whispered back to him.

"What's it supposed to do?"

"Watch." Voldemort said pointing over to Hermione, who had started to pant and clutch at her chest.

Tilting his head to the side, Harry watched as Hermione started to sweat and shiver before she collapsed to the ground with a keen of pain.

Jumping up from his seat, Ron went to run over to Hermione's side but before he made it, he too, fell to the ground clutching at his chest. Looking over towards his family, Ron saw that his family had done the same thing.

"Is it starting?" Harry asked.

Nodding, Voldemort said, "Watch what happens to those who don't deserve to be here."

Doubling over, Hermione gave sobs as something inside of her seemed to be tearing apart. Giving one last scream of utter loss, Hermione fell to the ground gasping for breath.

After she caught her breath, Hermione pushed herself up so that she was sitting up and looked over at the group of redheads that had become her second family.

"What did you do to us you monster?" Molly asked clutching Ginny, who was sobbing in pain, to her chest.

"Nothing that you didn't deserve, but if you would like a better explanation I'll tell you."

"Of course we want to know you slimly bleeding snake!" Ron shouted leaning against his fathers side.

"It's quite simple really. That potion that you drank, that destroyed your magical core. Now you're just squibs, and the best part is that you can  _never_  get those powers back. Your core is destroyed and gone forever." Voldemort said throwing his head back with a laugh.

"You can't do that to us! That goes against what you said you'd do!" Hermione screeched trying to jump up from her position on the floor. "If we tell the world about you they'll kick you out of your position and forget about all of the things you promised them."

"Well that's why you're all going to be bound as each others secret keepers. Then you'll only be able to talk to one another about it." Voldemort said pulling out his wand. "Since I can't kill you this will have to do...although I personally think that this is a fate far worse than death."

Giving an evil grin, Voldemort flicked his wand and mumbled the words to bind them together as the others secret keepers.

"That was purely evil." Harry said grinning up at his mate.

"Well, I do still have evil in me. Now lets get going. The Aurors will be here soon to 'accompany' these squibs back into the muggle world."

"Have fun out there. But if you love the muggle world so much Arthur, you should know how hard it is to survive there without a job. Since you don't have a high school education you probably won't get a job...I'm sure you can see where this is going." Harry said with an innocent smile.

Turning as red as his hair, Ron tried to jump at Harry, but fell back to the ground as pain ran through his chest again.

"Now, now love. Don't tease the squibs. They don't like to be teased." Voldemort said jokingly. "Now lets get going. I want to go home and see our son."

Nodding, Harry allowed Voldemort to lead him out of the room while they ignored the sobbing women and the cursing men.

While they walked down the hall towards the exit, Harry leaned against Voldemort and said, "Well that was fun."

"Really? I thought that you might have some objections to it."

"No. If it was someone else maybe, but those six lied and hurt me. I'll never forgive them. Bill and Charlie are another story though. They were out of the picture by the time I came around and they never tried to get close to me just because and the twins never did anything to hurt me. I just wish you would have let me tell them that the potion was a dud and won't work on them."

"But they're  _Weasley's_  too." Voldemort said in a voice that almost sounded like a whine.

"Yes, but they haven't done anything to make me think that they aren't trust worthy, or that they're users." Harry said. "So if they ever come around you can't do anything to them unless they attack someone first."

"Fine. I won't lay a finger on them unless they try something first." Voldemort said scowling.

Shaking his head, Harry turned and wrapped his arms around Voldemort's neck and said, "Stop scowling. You're doing the best thing that this world has seen in centuries. You're saving us and our world. Smile a little."

Smiling at that, Voldemort bent down and pressed a kiss against Harry's lips.

"There I'm smiling...happy?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ecstatic." Harry joked.

Chucking, Voldemort pulled Harry back against his side and started to walk down the hall towards the exit. They were stopped before they reached the end by a few Aurors who were walking down the hall.

"Minister Riddle, which room are the witches and wizards you want us to escort out?" A familiar man, Auror Devine, asked after giving a slight bow.

"They're in the room at the end of the hall with the eight on the door." Voldemort said pointing towards the end of the hall.

"Thank you Minister." Devine said motioning for the other Aurors to follow him.

As they walked away, Voldemort gently tugged on Harry to get him walking with him again.

"This is the beginning of the end of all the weaknesses in our world. Soon enough we'll be able to grow without worrying that we'll have to fight for our lives because someone revealed our world."

"The beginning of a wonderful world." Harry said snuggling into Voldemort's side once they reached the end of the apparation wards.

******END CHAPTER******


	36. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. There have been no changes besides formatting to make it easy to read on this site.

** A Chance at Happiness **

Summary: Harry finds out that not everything is as he believes it to be.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does and I don't make any money on this. It is purely a work of fiction.

Pairing(s): Lord Voldemort/Harry, Severus/James/Lucius, Sirius/Draco, Remus/Fenrir

Rating: Nc-17

Warning(S): Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. VERY AU, abuse

* * *

  
  
** -Epilogue- **

**_Eleven years later_ **

Sitting up at the head table beside his mother, who became the new headmaster after Voldemort became the minister of magic, Harry looked out at the faces of the students that he now taught as the Defense teacher.

Nine years ago, Remus and Fenrir had decided that they wanted to start their family and Remus wanted to be at home with them. So, without any regret or remorse, Remus had asked Harry to take over the position of Defense teacher.

They were well on the way of beating the Weasley's with the most children. They had four cubs at home who ranged from two years old to eight years old, and Remus was currently pregnant again with a set of twins.

Sirius and Draco now lived in the Black's ancestral home of Grimmauld Place with their one child, a ten year old boy, Dominic Taylor Black. After the Weasley's were banished from the Wizarding world, the twins moved to Egypt with Bill and gave Sirius the joke shop and it was still a hit to Hogwarts students.

Dominic who looked just like Sirius, except for having Draco's eyes, was a handful. He took after Sirius and was always seen pulling pranks on his family and many of the Hogwarts students when he visited during the school year.

James, Severus, and Lucius, while they hadn't had any more children since they were reunited, hadn't given up and were often heard trying their hardest to have another. They had finally gotten married, one year after Harry and Voldemort, in 1999.

Severus and Lucius continued to teach at Hogwarts to stay close to their mate after he accepted the position of headmaster.

Charlemaigne, who could always be seen spoiling his mate, was at the side of Hagrid. Charlemaigne had discovered that he loved working with the children and all of the different creatures that Hagrid used to teach the students. Charlemaigne had been an apprentice under Hagrid for about eight years now.

Shaking his head to clear it of his thoughts, Harry looked down at the students who were all settling in for the sorting of all the new first years.

"Are you worried?" James asked looking at his son while Professor McGonagall led in all of the new nervous first years.

"No. I have no reason to be worried. Dante will go to the house he belongs in. Besides ever since the muggleborns and sympathizers were dealt with there hasn't been a lot of house feuds." Harry said smiling when he saw his son standing tall in the group of first years.

Stopping at the front of the room, McGonagall turned to James and said, "The first years are ready to be sorted headmaster."

"You may begin." James said nodding his head.

Nodding her head, McGonagall pulled out the scroll with all of the first years names and opened it up.

"Ashcroft, Andrew." She called out loudly.

A short blond haired boy with green eyes blushed then made his way up to the stool then sat down and allowed McGonagall to place the sorting hat on his head.

After a few minutes of sitting on the boys head, the sorting hat opened its brim and shouted out, " _Hufflepuff_!"

Almost blocking out the sorting, Harry kept his eyes on his son and watched as he chatted with one of the students he was standing beside.

Soon enough it was Dante's turn to approach the stool for his own sorting.

Sitting up a little straighter in his chair, Harry gave his son a thumbs up.

Smiling back, Dante brushed his hair out of his coral red eyes and sat down on the stool.

It took nearly fifteen minutes before the hat finally shouted out where Dante should go.

Opening it's brim the hat shouted out, " _Slytherin_!"

Smiling at him when Dante looked up, Harry discreetly wiped away the tears that pooled in his eyes.

"Well it was pretty much a given that he would go there mum. You and I were the only Gryffindor's in the family, and I pretty much belonged in Slytherin." Harry said.

Smiling at him, James reached over and rubbed Harry's hand with his own. "I'm sure that you'll eventually have a child that's in Gryffindor."

"I don't care what house any of my future kids go into. All that matters is that they're happy." Harry said giving Dante a big smile when he looked towards him again

Leaning his head against his hand, Harry thought back to his wedding when Dante was only one.

* * *

 

  
**_Harry was sitting in his room in Malfoy Manor dressed in a white robe with golden trim waiting for his mother to come and accompany him to the garden where the bonding ceremony was being held._ **

**_Looking at his reflection in his transfigured floor length mirror, Harry muttered to himself, "There's nothing to be worried about Harry. He asked you to marry him. He wouldn't have asked if he didn't want you to marry him."_ **

**_"Are you just now figuring that out Harry?" James asked from his position by the door._ **

**_"Mum! When did you get here?" Harry asked._ **

**_"I just came in. I knocked but you didn't answer." Moving over to Harry's side, James ran his fingers through Harry's hair and said, "You look wonderful."_ **

**_"Thanks. Has Dante been good?"_ **

**_"Wonderful. Just like he always is. He was just chattering away when I left him with Grandpa Lucius and Grandpa Severus."_ **

**_"Yeah. Ever since he started talking, even though we can't understand most of what he says, he talks from the time he gets up until the time he lays down to go to bed." Harry said with a smile._ **

**_"Are those baby books helping at all?"_ **

**_"Absolutely. Voldemort and I read to Dante every night before we put him to bed. He just adores " Baby Wizard and His Dragon."_ **

**_"You liked that book when you were little too...well when I actually read to you."_ **

**_"What do you mean?" Harry asked._ **

**_"After you were first born I used to tell Lily and Dumbledore that I was going to read to you before I put you to bed. They would let me do that alone, so instead of reading to you I would tell you what I remembered that day about your fathers. But don't get me wrong, I did read to you some times." James said realizing how that sounded._ **

**_"I know you would have. But enough about that. That's all in the past. Now all we need to do seize the day and live for the present. Carpe diem, as the muggles like to say."_ **

**_Wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders, James pressed a kiss onto the top of Harry's head._ **

**_"I'm so proud of you Harry. You've overcome so much to get to this point in your life. So many others would have given up and either taken their own lives of ran for the safety of another country."_ **

**_"I'm not like that. I may feel weak and defeated at times, but I would never run or end my own life." Harry said shaking his head from side to side._ **

**_"I know." James said gently tugging Harry up from his chair. "Now how about we go and get you married."_ **

**_"Are you that eager to get rid of me?" Harry teased as they stepped out into the hall and started down towards the garden._ **

**_"Of course not. Heck if I could get away with it I would throw your mate in a room and lock the door so I could have you all to myself."_ **

**_Looking at his mother, Harry blinked a couple of times before a snort of laughter passed his lips._ **

**_"I don't know how long that would work for. He would probably break out within two minutes and then come and kidnap me."_ **

**_"That's true...and then it would turn into an all out 'kidnap Harry' war." James teased as they stopped by the two open oak doors that led out into the gardens._ **

**_Outside in the gardens, Voldemort stood in front of their guests, the few that had been invited, waiting for Harry to make his way out to his side._ **

**_Voldemort stood underneath a garden arch that was made up of a variety of different colored roses and was held up by magic._ **

**_From the doorway all the way up to the arch there were flowers and fairy lights lining the pathway causing an ethereal effect._ **

**_On the left side of the garden by the arch were a semicircle of seats where the guests were already seated_ **

**_From the closest to the aisle it went Lucius, Severus, who was holding baby Dante, Draco, Sirius, Remus, and finally Fenrir._ **

**_"How is this ceremony supposed to work? I've never looked at bonding rituals before." Harry said nibbling at his bottom lip._ **

**_"It's different for every couple that does it. It all depends on who wants to bond you. I heard that once Merlin himself appeared to bond one of his descendants to their chosen mate._ **

**_"Is it always someone that you're related to?" Harry asked running his hands down and over his robes._ **

**_"No. Sometimes it's someone who you were close to, but doesn't share your blood. Like I said it's different for every person." James said holding out an arm for Harry to take._ **

**_Taking his arm, Harry asked, "Not that I mind, but isn't it supposed to be a father that walks me to my mate?"_ **

**_"Normally it is, but I think your fathers are too worried that they'll cry if they walk you up there."_ **

**_"Really? You think that they'd cry?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side. "I mean I know that they act differently when they're out in public, but not that much."_ **

**_"It's true. They try their hardest to be strong in front of everyone, but sometimes they crack. When Dante was first born and we were back in our rooms the both of them cried a little bit."_ **

**_"Really?"_ **

**_"Yeah. It's family Harry. That's all that everyone sitting out there, and the two of us ever really wanted. And now we're all getting that." James said patting Harry's hand._ **

**_"Shall we go now? My mate looks like he's about to start pacing." Harry said smiling fondly._ **

**_Smiling, James nodded and started to walk forwards moving at a slow but steady pace towards the man his baby was about to marry._ **

**_When they got to Voldemort's side, James pressed a kiss against Harry's cheek then pressed Harry's hand into Voldemort's._ **

**_"Make him happy." James whispered to Voldemort. After he received a nod in answer James turned and made his way over to his empty seat in between Severus and Draco._ **

**_Smiling up at his mate, Harry allowed Voldemort to lead him up to the small golden table with a green chalice filled with a blue colored liquid in it and a silver box resting on top of it._ **

**_Turning towards the table, Voldemort produced a dagger from the box and nicked his finger. Then he wordlessly took Harry's hand, which was still resting in his, and gently cut Harry's finger._ **

**_Holding Harry's hand over the chalice, Voldemort squeezed the finger and dripped four drops of blood into the liquid then did the same with his cut._ **

**_Picking up the chalice, Voldemort swirled it around until the liquid became a dark purple, almost black, color. Then leaning forward, Voldemort poured the liquid out of the chalice onto the ground behind the table._ **

**_Clearing his throat, Voldemort then started the spell that would begin the ceremony._ **

**_"Spirits in eternal rest we summon you to aid us in our journey to become complete, to become one soul, one being, one love."_ **

**_When he finished speaking a dull glow started where the liquid had hit the ground. As the glow grew brighter an outline of a figure became visible inside of the glow. The figure stood at about six feet five inches, but there was a slight hunch to the back making it hard to tell the real height._ **

**_It took a few minutes, but the light soon dimmed and an old man with a long gray beard and pale gray eyes stood in front of them dressed in a black robe and a gold locket around his neck with a serpentine 'S' engraved in it._ **

**_Taking a deep breath, Voldemort said, "You are Salazar Slytherin."_ **

**_"It is good to see that my heir is able to identify me even after so many years." The spectral figure said crossing his arms over his chest. Looking over Harry, Salazar raised an eyebrow and said, "You realize that you are bonding with a Gryffindor heir."_ **

**_"He may be an heir to the Gryffindor name, but he's more Slytherin." Voldemort said looking at Harry proudly._ **

**_"How can he be more Slytherin if he's related to that Gryffindor fool?" Slytherin asked raising an eyebrow._ **

**_"He speaks our tongue." Voldemort hissed out in parseltongue._ **

**_Giving him an annoyed look, Harry hissed out, "Yes I do, but it's not polite to talk in a language that others can't understand when they're here for us."_ **

**_"Simply amazing. I've never heard of this happening outside of the Slytherin descendants." Salazar said looking almost awed._ **

**_"We believe that it happened because we're mates. That it allows us to have the same abilities as the other so it's easier to communicate with one another." Harry said._ **

**_Nodding, Salazar said, "Very well. Let's get on with it then." Clearing his throat, Salazar looked at the two and asked, "Then do you Thomas Marvolo Riddle, also known as lord Voldemort, of the Slytherin line fully to consent to marry Harry James Snape-Malfoy of the Gryffindor line?"_ **

**_"Until the end of my life, and again in the afterlife."_ **

**_"Very good. And you, Harry James Snape-Malfoy of the Gryffindor line. Do you consent to marry Thomas Marvolo Riddle, also known as lord Voldemort, of the Slytherin line?" He asked turning to face Harry._ **

**_"From now until the end of time." Harry said smiling._ **

**_"Good." Slytherin said nodding his head. Stepping up to the table Slytherin let his hand hover a couple of inches above the table and a soft glow started underneath his transparent hand._ **

**_It took a few minutes but when Salazar moved his hand away and the glow died down there were two gold rings resting on the table top. Pointing to the ring in front of Voldemort, Salazar said, "Take this ring and place it on your mates finger."_ **

**_Slipping the ring on Harry's finger, Voldemort pressed a kiss against it and took a second to admire the ring._ **

**_Like Harry's engagement ring this one was shaped like a snake. The ring featured an oval cut ruby set atop the head with a round brilliant cut ruby and diamond encrusted body. The ruby's and diamonds were set in a white rhodium which gave the ring a stunning two toned golden look._ **

**_"Harry, please do the same with the ring in front of you." Salazar said looking at the ring in front of Harry._ **

**_"Of course." Harry said picking the ring up._ **

**_Smiling up at his mate, Harry slipped the ring onto Voldemort's ring finger then took a few seconds to look at it._ **

**_Voldemort's ring was a nine karat gold, Victorian style snake ring with ruby set eyes, and a diamond set forehead._ **

**_Turning to face Salazar they watched as he slowly started to fade away._ **

**_Before he fully disappeared, Salazar said, "Like the snake that circles your fingers, this bonding is eternal."_ **

**_With a flash of light Salazar faded away back to where ever he had been when he was summoned for the bonding. When he was gone there was a small puff of smoke that almost instantly cleared and revealed their marriage certificate._ **

**_Giving Harry a wolfish grin, Voldemort wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled Harry against him._ **

**_Pressing their lips together in a kiss they blocked out everyone there until Dante interrupted them with a cheer or, "Yay mama, yay dada!"_ **

**_Pulling away with a laugh, Harry looked over at his family with a smile spread across his face. Moving over to his fathers side, Harry scooped Dante up and cuddled him close._ **

**_"Dante, mama and dada will be back in a few days. You'll be good for your grandma and your two grandpas right?" Harry asked._ **

**_"Uh huh. Dante be a good boy." Dante said firmly nodding his head._ **

**_Giving Dante one last hug, Harry then handed Dante to Voldemort so he could hug him as well._ **

**_Accepting hugs from his family, Harry stepped back to Voldemort's side after he gave Dante to James._ **

**_Wrapping an arm around Harry's waist, Voldemort pulled out the portkey that would drop them off on a wizarding beach in Hawaii and activated it._ **

* * *

 

Shaking his head to clear away the memory, Harry looked around the room and smiled when he saw Dante talking with a brown haired Slytherin.

"You drifted off there for a while Harry." James said.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about my bonding. Dante's growing up so quickly." Harry said giving a sigh.

"You can always have another." James said.

"I know. Maybe we will before Dante gets much older. It would feel weird to have such a bigger age gap then there already is."

"So were you really confused when Dante went into the Slytherin house?"

"No. I figured he would be in Slytherin or in Ravenclaw since he's always been a bookworm. But Slytherin dominates this family, so he'll just be a smart Slytherin." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well the prefects are leading the students up to the dorms. You can head down to your rooms to meet with your mate." James said after looking up towards the doors.

Standing up, Harry smiled at his family before he made his way out of the teachers entrance.

Making his way down into the chamber of secrets through his fathers office, Harry smiled when he entered the living room and spotted his mate reclining on the couch with his eyes closed.

Moving over to the couch, Harry dropped onto his mates lap and nuzzled into his neck.

Chuckling, Voldemort wrapped his hands around Harry's waist and asked, "Well what house did our son get into?"

"You were right. He went into Slytherin. But in defense, the hat sat on his head for nearly fifteen minutes before it made the decision."

"But he  _still_  went into Slytherin." Voldemort said sounding smug.

"Well it's like I told my mum, this family is full of Slytherin's. So it was almost decided since he was born about what house he would be in. But that doesn't matter, what matters is that he already seems to be making friends with his house mates." Harry said giving a sad sigh.

"What's wrong?" Voldemort asked tipping his head up so he could look into Harry's eyes.

"It's nothing about the sorting. Do you ever want to have more kids?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Of course...don't you?"

Wordlessly nodding, Harry nibbled on his bottom lip.

"How about we go and try to see if we can make another?" Voldemort asked giving him a wicked grin.

Jumping up from his mates lap, Harry grinned back at him then started to back towards the bedroom. Unbuttoning his robe, Harry let it drop to the ground.

"Well lets go. It takes two to make a baby." Harry said.

Jumping up from his seat, Voldemort raced after Harry leaving a trail of clothes behind him.

  
*****THE END*****


End file.
